Rick's Ruby: Crossfire
by LadyLanham526
Summary: It's hard to love when you spend every day wondering if you're going to die. Rick and his group have found a safe place to live through the winter, but when Spring comes it brings with it a whole new set of obstacles. Can Rick and Ruby survive it? Can any of the group get away unscathed? A sequel to Rick's Ruby, MUST read first!
1. Winter's End

**Rick's Ruby: Crossfire**

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable. Thank you Kit, Em, Mrs Hale, ScarlettBreezes, and Noell for giving me both the inspiration and desire to continue with this. I could never find better readers, period. Ever. Like, ever. I adore you guys. :)_

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

Rick was sweating hard despite the frigid weather as he dug into the hardened ground with the end of a pointed shovel, patting in the wall of the deep cut in the ground. The farm that he and the others had taken was already more secure than anything they had found before, but a innocent idea from a 6 year old had inspired a potentially insane defense method.

They were building a moat.

Well, not a "moat" _exactly_. More like a six foot deep trench around the entire farm, and not filled with water. The idea was that the walkers that drifted too close would fall in and become stuck, and anything inside could be set on fire, eliminating the threat. The idea had come to them at dinner one night, when little Jeb had brought a book to the table to show Carl. In the picture was a storybook castle, with a moat complete with alligators swimming in the murky water. Jeb had asked why _they_ didn't have a moat, and the adults at the table looked at each other with amused smiles.

"You're kiddin', right? You know how long that'll take?" Daryl had scoffed lightly, but when he saw Ruby shrug to Rick with raised eyebrows.

"Is it really that crazy?" Rick had asked out loud, thinking that if it added another layer of protection, it couldn't have been that insane.

The others had laughed, but it had started the wheels turning. "It's gonna be a job of work. This place is huge." Paul, Ruby's best friend, had said, but it had been quietly decided to give it a try. Especially after Jimmy had said there was a digger in the barn that would make the job a hell of a lot easier.

They had started working on it as soon as the snow had melted, and now, on an afternoon two months later, they were finally finishing it up. Jimmy was driving the tractor with a digger attached to the front, the gunshot Rick had mistakenly inflicted on him long ago nicely healed up over the winter, and he attacked the last ten feet of the trench around the farm voraciously. Paul, Rick, and Glenn were behind him a bit tidying up the thing with shovels, and Ruby and Maggie were on the fence just inside them, keeping watch. Daryl had been working with Ruby at crossbow targets for months now making her a quite capable shot, and she held the weapon tightly in her hand as she and Maggie perched on top of the metal fence, eyes peeled for walkers, or other survivors. They all know which was worse, and prayed the living kept far away while they worked. When they were inside, they didn't have to worry about confronting other people. They could just hide in the covered places they'd set up inside the gate and chase them away with harsh words and the occasional pot shot.

And it was something they had had to do twice since they'd taken the farm over from the disturbingly twisted Bob and Margie, Jimmy's aunt and uncle. Twice people had found their way to the high gate that surrounded the large farm, the first were two men with filthy clothes and filthier mouths. Long beards hung tangled and matted from their chins and they were scarily thin, their eyes narrowed and wary. When the men had threatened to come through the gate, guns blazing, Rick had been forced to fire on them. Perhaps, he thought as they were burning the bodies later, if the men had known just how many people the farm had protecting it and the kind of firepower they were working with, they would have walked away. But exposing themselves was not an option, and they did what they had to to survive.

The second visitor surprised everyone, though it probably should not have. The day Bob and Margie's had tried to take out Rick's group, the few survivors of the onslaught on their own people had included a woman, Ruth, and her son Benny. She had been just as hostile as her group, and fled the farm when she realized Margie was gone, even taking a failed shot at Daryl as she and her son left. But the winter had proved to be a hard one for them and they had shown up one late afternoon when the snow was knee deep and the wind frigid and blustery.

Jimmy had warned them she was still a threat, but they were human after all and while they refused to take her back in, they _had_ set her up with an old green truck left on the farm and food, wood for burning. Daryl had been pissed, but they had all been glad to see her drive away.

"She must have gone back to her own farm." Jimmy had said as they watched the tail light fade away in the snowy air. "I can't believe she made it."

"She better not be back." Rick had said dangerously, but she had not been forgotten. They all kept an eye out for her now when they were on watch, but hadn't seen either of them since.

Ruby saw movement come from the trees across the small field between them and the woods there at the back of the farm, and she hopped down off the fence, preparing to aim. She stayed quiet, focused, and when the walker got close enough she brought the crossbow up and let an arrow fly. It entered the thing's head around the left eye, and it fell to the ground with a silent thud.

"You're so good at that." Maggie had murmured when Ruby rejoined her on the gate, and Ruby grinned at her.

Jimmy pulled back from the trench when the last large scoop of earth had been removed, and they swiftly rounded out the last section with their shovels. It didn't have to be perfect, just indented enough to ensure that crawling back out was not an option once whatever it was that had fallen in had done so. It worked for a number of things, too, as it turned out. A few weeks ago a deer had gotten disoriented and fallen in, breaking it's leg. Paul had found it before the poor thing had suffered for more than a few minutes and put it down, and they had instant dinner for a couple nights.

"We'll finish up anything we didn't do tomorrow." Rick looked up at the soon to be setting sun, mostly hidden by frigid clouds on the cold day. "Let's call it a day, people."

Paul gripped a branch sticking out of the wall of the trench and pulled himself up. He held a hand out to the other below, and once they were all above ground, Rick hopped up on the back of the tractor and Jimmy began to drive slowly around to the front gate, Paul, Ruby, and Daryl walking behind. Glenn and Maggie had scaled the fence and taken off across the yard, anxious to spend a little time alone. They had been working double time the last week, wanting this to be done.

Ruby handed the crossbow back to Daryl, and he inspected it momentarily before nodding, like he always did. She was still the only one allowed to use it besides him, but as it was his pride and joy, she didn't take offense to the action.

"Good job out there today." He said as they walked. "Only missed the head once."

"I think the arrows help. They're easier to use than the homemade ones."

"If you can shoot, you can use any kinda arrows, Rub. I told you that." He said firmly, and she grinned. He was such a hardass.

"You're right. My mistake." She said with a wide eyed, mock deference, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, these are better." He conceded, looking at the quiver strung across her back, and she laughed out loud. She'd found the expensive, carbon tipped aluminum arrows in town when they'd first arrived there, and he took excellent care of them. Retrieving anything he shot that could be, cleaning them up and straightening the fibers on the ends, and she was thrilled he was so happy with them.

The winter had proved a happy one for the group, and as Ruby looked up at the snow just beginning to flurry from the sky, she hoped the coming spring wouldn't herald an end to the peace. With the freezing temperatures and the deep snow came a great decrease in walker activity. The dead seemed to grow sluggish, and they rarely saw more than one or two at a time anymore. Their days had circled around Carol and Beth's cooking, taking care of the animals tucked away in the barn, and being with each other at night around a roaring fire. The tired, worn looks in the faces and eyes of the group had been slowly being replaced with a happier glow, weight had been put on where they had been scary thin before, and if anyone were to stumble across them, they might not know what the group had been through just by looking at them anymore.

Reaching the front gate, Rick and Paul lowered the drawbridge they had built when they'd started the project. It was wide enough for their large black truck, and easily a foot thick to withstand the weight. Large chains had been attached to each side, and they used the tractor to move the thing down into place. Once across, it was repeated so it was tucked back up, truly making their home an island against the chaos of the world. Ruby looked back at the extensive trench as they walked back to the house, and smiled to herself. Paul saw, and put his arm around her shoulders. They watched Rick and Jimmy drive away to put the tractor up in the rear part of the barn, and Paul looked down at her happily.

"How you doin?"

"Good. And you're filthy." She said with fake disgust, shying away from his muddy clothes. He laughed, and pretended to smear some on her. Pulling her thick coat around her, she cackled loudly.

"Wonder if they got dinner ready." Daryl said gruffly from beside her, and wiped his dirty face on the back of his arm.

"I'm sure they do. We've been out here a while." She said, looking over at him. He caught her eye, looked down at his dirty hand, and in a flash he'd whipped it towards her face, leaving a long dark streak of mud across her cheek.

Wiping at the offending dirt, she looked at him with wide eyes. "I cannot believe you just did that."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her mischievously and Paul burst out laughing. Even after all this time he wasn't used to seeing Daryl even close to being... playful. It was just wrong. Pod person wrong. Ruby narrowed her eyes and scrubbed the dirt from her face, and Daryl just laughed, grabbing her roughly and squeezing her under his arm. She broke her false irritated demeanor and grinned up at him.

"Lock it behind you." Rick said when Jimmy followed him out of the barn. They kept everything locked now, whether they needed to or not. The two houses flanking the one they used were sealed up so tight a mouse couldn't get in, and all the outlying sheds as well as the barn carried padlocks to defend against any possible intrusion. God forbid walkers or ill meaning survivors got in, there was no place to hide that they wouldn't see.

Walking quickly across they yard, they caught up to a laughing Paul, Ruby and Daryl as they got to the front porch stairs of the main house. Jogging up them, he fell into line beside Ruby, and they all piled through the front doors, pulling off coats and shaking snowflakes from their hair. Things were hung up in the mud room off to the left, and Paul and Daryl headed right upstairs to get badly needed showers.

"Rick! Rick! Look what I drew!" Sally ran up to he and Ruby in the front foyer, her blond hair bouncing around her little heart shaped face, and a large, colorful piece of artwork in her hands. She smiled excitedly up at him, and Rick knelt down immediately to see what she had brought him.

"What did you do, Sal?" He asked, taking the paper from her and looking at it closely. He got a deeply impressed look on his face as she described how she'd thought of the sun, and the ocean she'd drawn and colored, and he turned it around at one point to show Ruby, who went wide eyed and awed for the child. It was actually quite good, she had a gift for the arts. She was hardly the same little girl they'd found hiding in a staircase so many months ago. Now, she was talkative, bright and outgoing with them, and she'd developed a major case of little girl crush on the handsome Sheriff. Whenever he was around she would sit near him, listen to his every word intently, and she was constantly painting or drawing for him. He and Ruby had nearly an entire wall covered in her artwork in their room, and Ruby loved to see them interact. He was attentive and gentle with the slight 7 year old, and it was sexy as hell.

"I'll hang it on my wall with the others. Thanks, Sal." He grinned finally and she nodded, smiling shyly.

"You're welcome."

Sally wasn't the only one with a crush that had grown and become terribly apparent over the winter. Rick excused himself, Sally's picture in hand, and ran upstairs to clean up quickly before dinner. Ruby took the child's hand and led her into the kitchen, where Carl was helping Beth set the table. That was the common thing now, Carl helping Beth whether she needed it or not. The pretty blond had garnered quite the attention from Rick's son, and he was usually around when she was. If he recognized that she only had eyes for Paul, or that their relationship had grown so much so that Beth had moved out of Sally's room and into Paul's (a fact that had floored Ruby when she'd found out simply because of the girl's sheer shyness, but delighted her all the same), then Carl didn't show it. Oh, to have the tunnel vision of youth, Ruby thought wistfully as she sat down at the table, Sally taking the spot to her left, and an empty seat left for Rick on her right.

The kitchen was alive with chatter. Carol and Beth bringing dishes to the table, Carl's attention going to Jeb, who was currently chewing his ear off on the other side of the table. Rebeccah and Jimmy at the end talking about something she couldn't hear, Hershel, Maggie and Glenn discussing the gate project. When Rick, Paul and Daryl returned, all seats were taken and they laughed and talked their way through dinner.

"It's wonderful to have the moat done." Hershel said, and Jeb grinned widely at the old man's words. The little boy had been so excited at the prospect of having his storybook picture come true, the entire house had adopted the phrase to describe the trench, and it delighted Jeb every time be heard it.

"We have to stay on point, not get lazy now that we have it, but... yeah. It's gonna help a lot." Rick nodded, taking a bite of baked potato.

"Buzzkill." Glenn hissed jokingly, and the table laughed. Holding up his glass of lemonade, he grinned. "This is great! I didn't think it would ever be done."

Glasses all around the table went up. "Here, here!"

"So, what's the next project?" Jimmy asked out loud, looking around at all of them.

"How about sleep?" Maggie chuckled. "We need a day off."

They had been working awfully hard to get it done, and most everyone nodded their agreement, but Jimmy laughed loudly. "You people don't know how to take a day off. Paint the house, build a moat. You've had a new job every day since you've been here."

"He's got a point." Ruby grinned. "And I, for one, think sleep sounds amazing."

"I don't see why we can't take a couple days off. Long as we keep watch in the meantime." Rick nodded. They had a steady schedule of watch shifts in place that had been working well. Daryl was on tonight, Maggie and Glenn tomorrow, and they hadn't had to use a lot of ammo over the winter, so they were still good on that. The fireplaces in almost every room of the house kept the gas and generator usage down for heat and they were great about turning things off they didn't need, so a trip out for more fuel could wait a good long while. They had drained a neighboring farm's tanks mid winter already to sustain them. And honestly, the thought of Ruby in his bed for an extended, uninterrupted period of time was too good to pass up. He shot her a look over his glass and she grinned. She always knew what he was thinking.

"Well, hallelujah." Jimmy quipped, and they laughed at him. Maybe they did work too hard, but it kept them safe. After dinner, they cleaned up quickly, and Daryl left the house to start his watch. A fire had been burning in the living room fireplace and, as usual, the house congregated for a short while in front of it before bed.

"Sally, you ready to go to bed?" Carol asked, picking up Jeb's book and going to lead him away. She knew what the little girl would say. It was the same thing she said every night.

"Can Rick tuck me in?" She looked expectantly at Rick, and he smiled. Standing up, he held out a hand.

""Course I can. Carl, you hittin' the sack?" He looked over to his son, who nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go up in a minute." Carl said, his eyes sliding over to Paul and Beth sitting and talking by the fire. His dad nodded understandingly, biting his lip. He hated seeing his boy hang on something that wasn't going to happen, but what was he going to say? It wasn't like he had a lot of choices in the meantime.

"Ok, don't stay up too late." Rick said, and he and Sally headed on up the stairs, Ruby following close behind. She nodded to him as he and Sally stopped at the second floor, and she continued on up to their room.

Rick clicked the light on in Sally's room, and let her step past him into the room. Much like Ruby and Beth had done with Carl and Jeb's room, they had painted here too not long after that. The walls glowed a soft pink color, edged in white. The same white "curtains" hung in the window, and a beautiful quilt Carol had made from old clothes lay on the twin bed. It was an adorable room for a little girl. The only thing that would make it identical to one in the old world would be toys, and Rick found himself wishing yet again he could find Sally a barbie or two.

The girl was already in her flannel pajamas, so she threw herself onto the bed and he went over to pull the covers over her. She laughed when he "accidentally" tickled her feet, and yawned finally when he pulled the quilt tightly up under her chin.

"'Night, Ladybug." He said, kneeling by the bed.

"'Night, Caterpillar." She smiled up at him adoringly. It was a line from a book she liked, one that she had told him about while back, and they said it to each other every night. Rick kissed her head, turned her moon nightlight on, and smiled at her as he left the room, leaving the door cracked a pinch according to Sally's strict request. Tapping up the stairs quickly, he let himself in his bedroom, and started to build a fire in the chilly space while Ruby was in the bathroom.

"You have got to be exhausted, babe." Ruby sighed as she clicked the light to the bathroom off a little while later, and found Rick stoking the now rolling flames. With the fire being the only light now, the room was deep and comfortable with the silvery blue paint she'd done the walls up in. She climbed into bed and rested her head on her hand as she watched him.

"Little bit." He nodded, finishing with the fire and hanging the poker on the hook next to the mantle. Standing and stripping his shirt off over his head, he did the same with his pants before climbing in next to her. She got over the top of him, and with her magic hands, began to knead the tension out of his back.

"Ugh..." He groaned softly, loving every moment of it.

"Did Sal get to bed ok?" She asked as she worked.

"Didn't make a peep." He said, moving his chin to the side so he could talk.

"Good. You're so sweet, tucking her in every night."

"Mmmm." He shrugged under her touch. "One of these days she'll feel all grown up and not want me to do it anymore."

Ruby grinned. "Well, I'm all grown up and I'll always want you to tuck me in."

He chuckled, reaching up and grabbing her, pulling her into his arms. "You better. And I'll do it. Every single night." They kissed deeply, his hands twisting into her hair till they both were gasping for breath. Falling back into his arms, she snuggled close against him with her cheek pressed against his chest, and his fingers working her back through the thin gray material of the nightgown she wore. They watched the fire flicker across from them, sending golden color over everything in the room.

"I love you." He murmured, closing his eyes and nuzzling her hair.

He heard the smile in her voice. "I love you, too."

Ruby slept deeply, but woke early, before even Rick and he was always up first. She dressed warmly in a sweater and boots, and pulled her hair into a ponytail as she left the room quietly.

"Morning." She said to Hershel, who was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Bible. He did that sometimes, and managed to make it not creepy after what they had been through with Bob and Margie. Something for which she was immensely grateful.

"Good morning, young lady." He removed his glasses and closed the book, leaving his finger in the spot he'd paused at.

She grabbed a coffee cup and poured herself some before joining him at the table. He'd made toast and only eaten half, and when he pushed the plate with the remaining piece on it over to her she took it with a smile. "What are you up to this morning?" He asked as she chewed.

"My turn to watch." She said and he frowned.

"I haven't seen anyone else, I hope you're not intending to go it alone, Ruby."

"No, Paul should be around here any minute. Don't worry." She smiled at his concern.

He looked amused, his eyes clear and intelligent over his broad nose. "Ruby, I've come to look at you like my family. It wasn't always that way, but maybe it's not blood that makes people close. Many of you are like my own children, so don't be surprised if I worry."

She smiled at the sweetness of it. She really didn't get a chance to spend much time with the older man, and in that moment she kind of wished that was different. He made her not miss her own dad with quite the same voracity that she'd had at the beginning. Her dad... The thought of him sent tears threatening to spring into her eyes. Coughing lightly, she nodded, and stood.

"Well, I better get out there. Talk to you later?"

"Be safe." He said, picking his Bible back up and she left the house as she checked her sidearm one last time. The walk to the front gate was blustery, but the sun was peeking out over the clouds brightly, making her wince. She kept a sharp eye out at the surrounding land beyond the fence as she approached the deer stand set up in the trees near the front opening. Climbing the ladder, she opened the hatch up top and saw Daryl sitting inside whittling away on a piece of birchwood.

"Morning." She smiled, and he nodded, moving over to make a place for her in the confined space. She didn't know how Maggie and Glenn spend so much time up here without major cases of cramps. "How's it been?"

He looked out over the field in front of them, his eyes narrowed and watchful. "Nothin' to speak of. A few deer, thought I'd go get 'em when you got here. Where's Paul? Thought he was with you today."

"He'll be here." She assured him, crossing her legs underneath her, leaning against the wooden wall of the stand. It was enclosed, and had been modified for the specific purpose of watch. Plastic inserts were facing out all four ways for optimum viewing, and a space of several inches under each one gave them the ability to shoot if they needed to.

"Aren't you tired? You're going hunting now?" She looked at him doubtfully. He'd been up there all night.

"I wanna stretch my legs, get dinner in before the good game is gone. Saw a ten pointer out there but the bow wouldn't reach him."

"Hm." She nodded. Good hunting was the man's weakness. "If I had known you weren't going back in I would have brought you coffee."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back soon." He shifted, making his way to the hatch and opening it up. Tucking his flannel jacket around him, he began to climb down. "You need me, yell. I'll be close by, keepin' an eye till Paul gets here."

She nodded, giving him a little salute. He mimicked her movement and chuckled, closing the hatch behind him, and, from above, she watched him stalk to the front gate, climb over, and use a ladder they kept there to make a bridge across the trench. Using the big bridge was too much trouble for one person, so once he was across, he picked up the ladder and tossed it back out of reach. A few minutes later, he had vanished into the woods, and she got as comfortable as she could to watch over the farm.

The quiet settled over the stand and the surrounding areas, not even the sound of birds chirping in the early morning hour to comfort her. She yawned, and a creak from right below her made her jump.

"Paul, you scared me. You're never that quiet." She said loudly, and the hatch door opened again. Jimmy's head poked up through the hole and she looked at him, surprised.

"Hey." He grinned, letting himself up.

"What's up? Where's Paul?" She asked, looking back at the house.

"He wanted to sleep in, I told him I'd switch with him." He moved up next to her, his wide shoulders brushing both the wall and her arm. He was big, but if Paul had been there, she'd be almost on his lap, he was so big.

"Sleep in? That's different." She'd never known the marine to shirk his duties for such a reason.

Jimmy shrugged, but raised an eyebrow in disappointment. "You that upset at spending the morning with me?"

Her mouth dropped open. "No, Jimmy. Not at all, you know that. Just surprised, that's all." She smiled reassuringly, and he seemed pleased by that.

"Good. Because I wanted to talk to you about an idea I had."

Rick woke up not long after she left, wishing he had done so earlier. He laid there in bed for a little while, wishing like hell Ruby was in his arms, but eventually he got up and dressed quickly. He brushed his teeth and wiped his face, clicked off the bathroom light, and let himself into the hallway. He and Ruby mostly did the morning thing with the kids so Carol could be free to cook or do whatever she needed to do, so he went to Carl and Jeb's room to wake them up. Letting himself in, he crossed to Jeb's bed and leaned over, patting the child's still back gently.

"Hey, Jeb. Wake up, buddy." He said softly. The boy slept hard, that was for sure, and was currently the wrong way in the bed, his little form huddled under the covers. A little more shaking and he began to stir. Poking his head up from under the blanket, he groaned softly.

"Is it morning already?" Jeb asked, yawning and sitting up, his little hands balling up and rubbing his eyes hard.

"Yup. Get dressed and come on down to breakfast." Rick nodded, looking over at Carl. "Hey, Carl."

Carl turned over and looked at his dad sleepily, but nodded. Rick left the boys to wake and dress, and crossed the hallway to Sally's room. He knocked firmly, then opened the door slowly, careful not to surprise the girl if she was already awake.

"Sal? You awake, honey?" He called out, and when she didn't answer he poked his head in. She was just then picking her head up, her blond hair a mess on her pretty head.

"Hi Rick." She yawned, sitting up.

He stepped in, and went to get bed, taking a seat on the edge. He grabbed the hairbrush from her bedside table, and she smiled, turning around so he could brush her hair.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked as he worked on untangling her massively thick strands.

"Good." She nodded. "I'm hungry."

"Not a problem. Plenty of food downstairs for you. You want me to pick out your clothes?"

"No, I'll do it." She said and he grinned. When they had first approached her about changing out of those horrible dresses she had been forced to wear before they had come and into the more modern and practical jeans and sweatshirts they all wore, she had been terrified. She was much more like a younger child than even seven years old, just now learning the things a "normal" girl would be accustomed to by now, like picking out her own clothes and knowing what she liked to eat. But now, she was running with it, loving the choices she could make.

He finished her hair, and tied it back with a band, and stood up. "Ok, then, I'll see you downstairs."

She smiled, and he left the room, making his way to the kitchen. Carol was already there, cooking, and bid him a good morning cheerfully when he entered.

"Kids on their way?" She asked as he poured himself some coffee, and leaned against the counter.

He nodded. "Yeah, should be here in a minute." The rest of the house was filtering in, and he went to the table when the kids showed up. He began to dish out eggs to Sally when Beth and Paul came in, and Rick did a double take.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Paul quickly, and he could feel his heart pick up dangerously. The man was supposed to be with her on watch. She wouldn't go out there alone, would she?

Paul frowned. "Jimmy offered to take my watch. Said he wasn't tired. I thought he'd tell you- he didn't?"

"No, he didn't." Rick said, getting a strange feeling in his gut. In an entire winter, no one had ever changed the watch schedule for something other than dire sickness. They depended on the continuity of the schedule. He finished up getting Sally's plate ready and stood, going to the back hook and grabbing his jacket.

Paul gave Beth a grim look and got up quickly, breakfast forgotten. He pulled his coat on as well, watching Rick closely. "What's on your mind?" He asked quietly, and Rick took a deep but steady breath. They left the kitchen and were soon heading over the hill toward the front gate. Oh, this couldn't be good...


	2. Mistrust

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_I know I am truly evil for keeping teasing you guys about Jimmy, and I am sorry. I'll stop now. It was just so much fun, but I think you guys are really getting concerned now. Hopefully this chapter will set your minds at ease..._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

"Rick. Hey, Rick." Paul said, his hand going out and stopping Rick halfway to the hill. "Hey, man. Hold up. Talk to me."

"What?" Rick stopped and sighed deeply, clearly irritated.

"What're you so upset about? I don't get it." Paul furrowed his brow, confused. Rick raised an eyebrow at him skeptically, his hands on his hips.

"Why did you switch with him again?"

Paul tried to remember. "He was hanging with me and Beth last night after you guys went to bed. He saw me almost fall asleep sittin' there and told me to go get some sleep, he'd cover this morning."

Rick looked grimly satisfied with that. "I know you and Beth have been wrapped up this winter, but you haven't even noticed how much time Jimmy tried to spend with Ruby? Never even crossed your mind?

Paul bit the inside of his cheek. Rick was right, he had spent every moment he hadn't been working with Beth, it had just been so nice to find someone so amazing after so long. "I don't know, I guess. But what does it matter?"

"I set that schedule up like that for a reason. We don't deviate." Rick started walking again, and Paul jogged up behind him.

"You don't trust Ruby." His voice was flat, and Rick froze, spinning on his heel.

"I trust Ruby with my life. That's not fair, Paul. But I wanted to see what he'd do, and he did it." Rick said just as flatly. "I'm just trying to help her avoid the situation, that's all."

Paul shook his head and followed Rick, his pace easily keeping up. "You gonna shoot him again?"

He thought he almost heard a chuckle, but Rick shook his head, speaking softly. "Not if he keeps his hands to himself."

Ruby and Jimmy didn't see them coming from the rear, their heads bobbing up above the plastic partition facing outward. Rick and Paul moved underneath, and Rick put his hand up, telling him to stop. His face a mask of worry, he listened closely to the soft talking from above. Paul looked disgusted at standing there listening to Ruby when she didn't know, it felt wrong. But he humored Rick- for a few minutes then this is _over_, he thought to himself.

"I can't believe that." Jimmy was saying above. "And you _like _that?"

"Dude, don't knock it till you try it. It's fabulous." Ruby answered, and Rick looked at Paul with a slightly alarmed expression. What...?

"And you do the whole thing? But... you're so little." Jimmy sounded skeptical, but Rick's brain had short circuited with the last sentence, and his face was going bright red. All sorts of disgusting things Jimmy could be asking were flying through his mind at once.

"The whole thing. One year they even had a challenge, and Dad took me. The guy who makes them wrapped the entire hot dog in bacon and battered it, and deep fried it. It was about the size of my arm, and I ate the whole thing. Still have the trophy in my room in New York."

Jimmy burst out laughing above, and Rick looked over to Paul, who was slumped over, his hands on his knees, body shaking with silent laughter. Rick felt like an idiot, and Paul clearly agreed. He caught his breath and heard Jimmy continue.

"Fine, what's your best walker kill?" Jimmy said.

"First of all, it scares me that you can switch back and forth between those two topics so easily. And it wasn't mine." Ruby responded thoughtfully. "Rick got two with an axe once, right through the first head, into the second. It was awesome."

Jimmy laughed, and Rick looked over at Paul, who had brought himself back up, and carried a raised eyebrow with a 'are you satisfied' expression. Rick rolled his eyes and climbed the ladder.

"Hey." Ruby looked delighted to see him, and Rick felt like a major jackass. She and Jimmy were as far apart as the small space allowed, and neither looked even remotely concerned.

Rick cleared his throat. "Just came out to see if you two wanted breakfast." Paul snickered below him and Rick shot a leg off the ladder, hitting the man in the shoulder, which just brought more laughter. Ruby gave him a confused look, but shook her head.

"Not been long enough. It's my turn."

"It's ok. We can take over." Rick assured her, and Jimmy shrugged.

"Well, cool, I guess. Thanks Rick." Rick hopped down and Jimmy climbed down the ladder quickly, heading back up to the house. Paul joined him, and Rick looked up through the hatch.

"I'm staying. Daryl was up all night and he's still out. I can do it too." She said firmly, looking down at him through the square wooden opening. Rick climbed up the ladder and took a seat across from her, their legs intertwined between them.

"I was worried, so I came out to see what was going on." He began slowly, picking at his thumb, his eyes downcast. "I was listening down there."

"I know." She said simply, and he looked up, surprised.

"You know?"

"Mmm-hmm. I'm not an idiot, you know. But you are."

His eyes widened at that, and she got to her knees and leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his mouth. She pulled back, took her seat again, and considered him closely.

"I am an idiot." He said after a moment. Why was he ever worried? She could take care of herself.

She grinned and nodded. "I mean, Jimmy's sweet. And... he's pretty damn good looking..."

He frowned. "I think that's enough reassurance, thanks."

She got a surprised look on her face. "Oh my god! It didn't even occur to me! I want to be with Jimmy!" She said with mock horror and threw herself at the hatch. Rick reached out and grabbed her, pulling her roughly onto his lap. She burst out laughing, fighting him a little, but when she stilled a moment later and her laughter faded, she looked up into his blue eyes adoringly.

"I don't care if there were a million Jimmy's out there all at once, I love _you_. Don't ever doubt that."

"I never will." He said, a lump moving into his throat. He pulled her up and buried his face in her neck.

"I do have a question, though." She murmured with a smile into his ear.

"Go for it."

"What exactly were you expecting to find up here? Two people in the throws of passion?" She said sarcastically.

He looked chagrined, but caught the joke. "Maybe."

"Hm." She settled against his chest and looked out over the field in front of the tree stand. "Glenn and Maggie, I know it happens. Maybe even Paul and Beth, but both of them would die before they'd admit it. But you think that little of me?" She looked up at him with a grin.

He laughed, resting his head against the wall and hugged her closer. "Nah. But he _is_ only 2 years older than you. It would make sense, is all."

"Ah, so it's about _age_. I wondered when that was gonna come up." She said patiently, and he looked down at her, his brow furrowed.

"You did, huh? You thought about it too, then."

"No, let's clarify. I thought about how much it doesn't matter. You're you, and I'm me, and it works. Why look into it?"

"You're right." He leaned down and kissed her again. "Satisfy my curiosity, though. Why did he come up here?"

"Oh," She sat up and turned halfway around. "He had an idea, wanted to run it by me. He said there's a shopping center beyond the little town we already went to. Might find supplies, thought it would be a good run while it's still cold."

He bit the inside of his cheek. "It's probably already looted, honey."

"Oh, yeah. Because god knows we didn't find anything in the first town. You kidding me?" She looked at him skeptically. "You know we need more stuff. Pretty soon we're gonna be brushing our teeth with baking soda."

"Good point. He happen to say how far away it was?"

"About 10 miles." She said, tracing her finger over his palm that she had reached out a grabbed. "So, what do you say?"

He took a deep breath and considered it. "Fine, Paul and I will go tomorrow."

"Fabulous. What time do we leave?" There was that stubborn look again, that emphasis on the 'we', and he laughed. When he didn't say anything for a moment, she just shrugged and looked away. "Fine, I guess I can stay here with Jimmy."

He grabbed her and pulled her closer again, wrapping his arms back around her chest. "Fine, you're coming. Happy?"

"Yup." She grinned, and they sat there, watching the field till far after they saw Daryl come back in, and Glenn came and relieved them.

Ruby was so tired she fell asleep soon after they got back to the house. After what seemed like a moment, she opened her eyes to find Rick gently shaking her awake. She got up, yawning, and saw the sun had set. A glance at the bedside table showed her she had slept for hours, and she was starving. Following Rick downstairs, she took her seat at the table and dug into the meatloaf Carol and Beth had made with gusto. They reminded themselves every night how well they ate here.

"We're going out tomorrow." Rick said by the fire, after dinner. The kids had been put to bed, except Carl, who sat on the arm of the couch near Beth and Paul. Carol had retired too, leaving the rest of them relaxing around the flames.

"There's a bigger town past the little one you already got." Jimmy said, looking around the group.

"Bigger town means more walkers. Why risk it?" Maggie asked.

"What did you wash your hair with this morning, Mags?" Ruby chuckled, and Maggie smiled, shaking her head.

"A bar of ivory soap."

"Me too. And I don't mean to sound petty but if I ever have a chance of brushing my hair again without ripping it all out of my head, I need something a little better. Besides, it's still freezing out there, the walkers are moving like they're stuck in honey."

"Not gonna be walkers we gotta worry about." Daryl said from his leaning post against the door frame.

"Truth of the matter is, the longer we wait the less chance we'll find anything, and it's already been all winter. Ruby and I'll go, be back before nightfall."

"I'll go, if Big Bad Paul here, stays and keeps watch." Daryl said, and Paul frowned. He looked over to Ruby, not liking that she would be going without him. She gave him a small, encouraging smile, and he finally nodded his consent. Beth squeezed his hand, and he smiled at her.

"Well, I gotta go. Show you where it is." Jimmy said, and Rick nodded.

"So, that's it then. Get some sleep, and we'll leave at first light." They broke quickly, and Rick's arms were around Ruby before the door even closed to their bedroom upstairs.

Ruby pulled her long hair up tightly on her head, and tugged the tight black sweater she wore down over her dark jeans. Looking in the mirror for the last time that morning, she wondered grimly if they all were going to be back here tonight together. So sad when leaving the house means almost certain death...

She waved at Hershell and Beth as she tapped down the stairs and out the front door. Daryl, Paul and Rick were standing at the black truck, checking over the vehicle before they left.

"Morning." She said brightly, much more brightly than she felt. Walking over to the truck bed, she looked up at the guys. "We ready?"

"Yeah, Jimmy's comin'." Rick said, and she looked back at the house. Jimmy was emerging from the house just then, pulling a knit cap down over his dark head. He grinned when he saw them, and jogged over.

"Didn't mean to keep you waitin'." He said, and the guys started to climb into the truck.

"Songbird, you know what to do." Paul took her elbow and led her around to the passenger side.

"Stay low, fast, and next to Rick." She said, and he grinned.

"You got it. Nothin' stupid, right?"

"No, sir." She said, saluting him, and he shook his head. "Love you."

"I swear, girl... I love you, too. See you soon." He closed the door behind her, nodded to Rick, and then to Daryl and Jimmy in the back. Ruby watched him from the rear view mirror, and he didn't move until they lost visual of each other. She settled in and tried to enjoy the quiet ride.

The shopping center was, indeed, ten miles past the farm, and Ruby looked at the tops of the small town they had raided before as they passed. It looked so dark and sad, like everything now. But the center, she saw when they got there, was brighter in the daylight, more modern. Glass, of course, was broken across the front of the shops and littered on the ground, and signs had been broken and scattered on the roadway. She felt her heart flop in her chest, there was nothing here.

Daryl leaned around the edge of the truck and peered in at Ruby. "I don't think you're gonna find much, Rub."

She pushed her sunglasses up on her face and looked at the clearly looted buildings. "Doesn't look like it, does it?"

"We can still try." Rick said, hating to see her disappointed.

"Hey, Rick." Jimmy hopped down and came around to the driver's side. "There's a new development, about five years old, just down the road. We could try that instead. Lots of houses, maybe it's not all gone."

Rick raised his eyebrows thoughtfully, and looked over at Ruby. She looked hesitant, and he knew she was remembering a place like that when Lori and T had died. It had looked good, too.

"Whatever we do, get a move on." Daryl said, bringing his crossbow up. A single walker had stumbled into view around a building nearby and he hit it square in the forehead. Jimmy climbed back up and Rick took off, using the pats and pointing Jimmy gave him on the shoulder through the open window for direction. It wasn't far, and they only passed a few walkers in the distance when they pulled into the first road Jimmy pointed to.

"Trailers? Well, they should be easier to clear anyway." Ruby said as they rounded a corner and pulled into the main gate of a large trailer park. The hulks of metal sat like tombstones in vertical lines up and down both sides of the main road, and one or two looked like they might have been tried to be moved at one point. They were crossways and one was tipped over.

They got out, scanning the surroundings for any type of threat, but it lay quiet in the cold morning.

"How you wanna do this?" Daryl asked as they all checked their weapons.

"They're small, so two at a time, this side." Rick directed, and they headed to the first two on the left. Daryl stepped in front of Ruby as they neared the first, and Rick motioned for them to go ahead as he and Jimmy moved to the next one. He opened the thin metal door, and went in first.

The smell wasn't bad anymore, as they had noticed after the cold weather had started setting in. A faint linger of death hung in the air as she followed him into a messy living room, couches and chairs scattered about, paper and toys on the floor.

"Bathroom." She said, when they had determined the trailer was empty. She stepped into a tiny bathroom and grimaced, holding her arm up to her nose. A body, long ago decayed, lay in the bathtub staring up at her with rotted out eye sockets, the remnants of clothes chewed away by insects and vermin, the body fluids dried and crusty on the tile around it. Ruby avoided it and went instead to the shelves hung on the wall in the corner and grabbed a couple bottles of lotion and shampoo she found there, and a pretty red candle on a stand nearby that smelled like apple cinnamon.

"Found more." She heard Daryl and poked her head out, and saw him looking into a small hallway closet. He held out a couple bottles for her, and she came and tossed them into her bag too.

"This is good." She said softly, seeing the conditioner she had craved so badly. Expecting Daryl to make a sarcastic remark about the beauty products, she was instead surprised when he raised up and pulled a few more from the top shelf for her. "Thanks."

"It's cool." He said with a shrug. "Got what you need?"

"I think that's about it." She said, looking into the tiny back bedroom. They had all the clothes and blankets they needed, and this stuff looked filthy anyway. Going back outside, they managed to work their way through the next several dwellings with Rick and Jimmy, and when they reached the end, they did all the ones on the other side as well.

In the last two, she managed to fill her bag and have some left over for Daryl's sack. But when she glanced under a bathroom sink and saw several pregnancy tests, she slipped those into the tight space left in her bag. It was smart, finding those. They tried to be careful, she and Rick, and were using condoms they found here and there, especially after what happened to Lori she knew Maggie and Glenn (and possibly Beth) were concerned about finding themselves in the same situation.

They put their finds back into the truck when they rounded back to it, and Rick raised up, trying to see what they had missed in the trailer park. "There's more that way." He pointed past a tiny playground to another street on the right. They climbed back into the truck and drove over, stopping just inside the opening of the roadway between the trailers.

"I know the walkers have been fewer, but don't you think it's strange there's nothing here at all?" Ruby asked as they converged together again to search these.

"Maybe, but I'm not questioning it." Rick said, and they split again to search. Ruby had another empty bag halfway full when Jimmy poked his head in the trailer and hissed for her and Daryl. She pulled the bag over her shoulder and held her gun tighter as they got back outside.

"People, Rick saw 'em." Jimmy whispered, and they reached Rick at the edge of a nearby trailer. He looked back at them and motioned for them to get low.

"How many?" Daryl asked, pinning Ruby between him and Rick.

"Two, armed. Be back up slow, can be back at the truck and drive away without them even knowing." Rick answered, looking around the corner.

They moved back quickly, carefully watching the two men on top of the trailer at the edge of the park. They sat together in plastic chairs, rifles leaned against their knees and facing the other way.

"Wait, look at that." Jimmy whispered, and they paused. Noticing then that the trailer they sat on was parked differently than the others in the park. It was part of a circle, surrounding something they couldn't see. "What are they protecting?"

"I don't know, let's go." Rick grabbed Ruby's arm and they hunched down, dipping and twisting around the trailers back to the truck when they heard a whistle behind them.

"Hey!"

"Shit." Daryl hissed. They'd been spotted, and the four of them broke out into a run. The truck was only a few yards away when a tall, thin man with a ball cap stepped around it, shotgun in hand, and they froze, bringing their guns up to face him. Another person, a woman, came around the other side, also pointing her gun, and Rick felt his heart fall completely out of his body and hit the ground.

"We don't want any trouble." Rick said, holding up a hand to them.

"Neither do we." The man said, narrowing his eyes at them. He was middle aged, with traces of gray in the light beard he wore, his eyes shielded from them by the brim of his cap. He looked over them carefully, eying the bags they carried. "You come for supplies?"

"Yeah, we didn't know anybody was already here." Rick nodded, and the man squinted a little at Jimmy.

"Boy, don't I know you?"

Jimmy stood up a little straighter and frowned at the man. He pulled his ball cap up a little, and Jimmy let out a 'huh' softly. "Yeah, from the Walkerson farm down the way. You're Canton Smith, ain't ya?"

The man broke out in a smile and motioned for the woman to drop her weapon, as he did so himself. "Man I ain't seen you or any 'a yours in months, you still alive up there?"

"Just me. Bob and Margie are gone, these are my people now." Jimmy stepped forward and shook the hand the man set out for him. Looking back at Rick, he motioned toward Canton. "This is Canton, he ran the lumber yard outside of town. Junk yard too."

"Yeah, and it was enough to help us build a good little place out here." Canton holstered his weapon and shook Rick's hand, then Daryl's. Ruby stayed behind them, and he just nodded to her. "This here is Anna. Found her a few months ago with her brother up on the highway."

"Nice to meet you." Rick said, his hands going up to his hips. "How many people you got here?"

"Eight. Jimmy, you remember my little brother Eddie?"

"Yeah, sure. He went to college, didn't he?"

"Georgia State. First one, and he'd have done damn fine too if all this hadn't happened. He's here, with his girlfriend Lola. They got a kid, had her over the winter. Cute little bugger, healthy as a horse."

They had a baby? Rick couldn't help but get a lump in his throat at that, at least somebody had made it.

"Hey, that's great." Jimmy grinned. "And you're doin' ok out here?"

"Yeah, yeah. Had a garden, canned up everything nice. The deer population's exploded out this way, you noticed that?"

"Not a lot to stop 'em. They can outrun the walkers." Jimmy nodded, the others just listening to their chat quietly. The mannerisms between Jimmy and the new people were utterly non threatening, and Rick was starting to breath again. Ruby tucked a little closer into his side, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Canton chuckled. "That what you call 'em? Makes sense." He poked his head up and waved at the two men who had been on the trailer. "Hey, Eddie! Get over here!"

Eddie left the watch post and jogged over, his face broke out into a grin when he saw Jimmy. "Jimmy, man! Good to see ya." He grabbed Jimmy's hand and shook it hard. "Where you been?"

"Holed up at the farm. Didn't know you guys were out here." Jimmy said. "Eddie here was in school with me. Where's Angela?"

"Angie died before I got back here from school." Eddie said, his face growing a little sadder.

Jimmy looked back at them. "I dated his cousin in high school. I'm real sorry to hear that, Eddie."

"It took a lot of us, same as the others. Now it's just me and Canton, and we found a few others since. The 'a course Lola and Lilly, did Canton tell you about them? What about you?"

"Me and Becca, the rest are gone, like you. But I got lucky finding Rick and the guys here. Kept the farm safe. Lilly? Is that your baby?"

Eddie grinned proudly. "You wanna see her, man? She's beautiful!"

"Yeah, I do. You guys good?" Jimmy asked Rick, who just nodded. It was nice to find people who didn't point guns at them straight off, but then again Bob and Margie had hidden their crazy at first too, so he wasn't taking anything for granted. He motioned for Ruby and Daryl to stay armed, but follow closely.

"Well, this is it." Canton said, leading them into the circle of trailers. A small wooden cabin sat in the middle, looking like it must have been the one permanent structure on the property for a while. Smoke rose from a chimney in the roof, and he walked them to the front door. Before they went in, Rick saw the other man keeping watch on a trailer roof nearby sit back down and put his rifle back against his knee.

"Lo?" Eddie called out quietly and a young woman with strawberry hair and freckles came around the corner from the kitchen, a bundle in her arms. "Lo, this is Jimmy from down the road and his people. We just ran across 'em out there, wanted to show him our girl."

Lola looked at them warily, but passed the baby off to Eddie. He brought her quickly over to Jimmy and the others and pulled the blanket away from her face.

"Oh, she's so cute." Ruby breathed, looking down into the sleeping face of the infant. She looked just like Eddie, with a shock of dark hair and olive skin, and the same full lips and strong chin of the man who held her.

"Thanks." Eddie grinned at her. "She's my pride, I tell ya. Who are you, miss?"

"I'm Ruby." She introduced herself, and Eddie motioned for Lola to come closer.

"This is good, you know. Lola is kind of outnumbered here with all us fellas. It'd be nice for her to have a lady to talk to."

Ruby waved at Lola, who just nodded shyly back at her, taking the baby back from Eddie. "I need to feed her, Eddie. I'll be in the back. It was nice to meet you." She said, and the english accent she carried took them back for a moment. She must have been an exchange student or something before all this happened. Pretty, pale, very close to Jimmy and Eddie's age. After she disappeared back through a bedroom doorway Canton led them back outside.

Pointing at two trailers across from them, he spoke again. "We got an elderly lady, Bernie in there with her grandson. And Tom and Buck stay in that one. Found them in town about a month after everything went to shit. That's Buck on watch now."

"It's so good to see you again, man. You headed back home?" Eddie asked, looking at the bags in their hands. "I'm surprised you found much in the trailers. Thought we cleared them out pretty good already."

"Yeah, just a couple things we needed. We're pretty stocked up. Do have some formula at the house though, Margie stockpiled a little in case we needed it later. How you doin' on that?"

"Oh, we could really use it. You don't mind?"

"We ain't using it, and you got a kid. Of course. You wanna follow us back?" Jimmy nodded, and Rick frowned, looking down at Ruby. She could see he really didn't want o be bringing anyone back.

"He's got a baby. I think it'll be ok." She whispered to him, and he nodded.

"Great. Canton, you tell Lola I'll be back in a little while, ok?" Eddie looked to his brother, who nodded. Hands again were shaken, and soon they were back in the truck on their way back to the farm.

"Well, that was random." Daryl sighed from his place next to Ruby as Rick drove. Jimmy had ridden with Eddie in his little Honda, and they were following the vehicle closely.

"Can we trust them?" Rick asked out loud.

Ruby shrugged. "It's one guy, and we trust Jimmy. Besides, they didn't ask for anything he didn't offer, didn't want to come stay or anything. It's a good sign."

"Maybe." Rick murmured. "Daryl?"

"Long as they ain't tryin to push their way in."

Rick nodded, and Ruby squeezed his knee. He licked his lip, and said something that floored her. "You see that baby?"

"Uh, yeah." Ruby said hesitantly. He couldn't possibly want to talk about this after what happened to his own child.

"They made it. I guess you can make it." He said, and Daryl threw a sideways look over to Ruby before clearing his throat.

"Hell yeah, you can make it, Rick. People been havin' babies a long time, just shit goes wrong sometimes. Always been that way, walkers or not."

"Mm-hmm." Rick nodded, and the rest of the ride was quiet back to the farm. Ruby seemed to always know what the man was thinking, but right then, she was lost.


	3. It's The End Of The World

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Hmm... a new group and a horrible surprise to contend with at the same time. But it can't be like Bob and Margie, right? I mean, they are 10 miles apart and living separate existences. Might be nice to have some backup nearby thought, don't you think? _

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

Jimmy and Eddie were laughing between themselves when they got out of the car back at the farm.

"Damn, that thing you built, I never seen anything like that!" Eddie gestured back to the trench and the bridge that had been lowered for them.

"Took forever, but it's great." Jimmy nodded. Rick broke away from Ruby and Daryl, and went with Jimmy and Eddie to the house just as Paul was coming out to meet them.

"What's this?" Paul asked, looking carefully at Eddie.

Ruby crossed her arms and the three of them stood outside, closely together. "Jimmy knew him and his brother from before I guess. Found them on our run."

"How many?" Paul looked as skeptical as Rick.

"Eight they said. And a baby. Jimmy's giving him some formula now."

"Huh. And they know about us, do they?"

"I don't think they're much of a threat. Light firepower, livin' in trailers and a cabin. We outnumber 'em."

"Like I said, only takes one." Paul narrowed his eyes at the house. "We should go in, keep an eye."

They went in and could hear Eddie in the kitchen. "Looks just like I remember it. Hey, thanks, man." They got to the door and saw Jimmy handing him a bag of cans.

"Not a problem. You getting back before too late or you wanna stick around a little while?"

"Lola will have my head if I stay out here too long." Eddie grinned. "Thanks again. Are we gonna see you soon?"

"Sure you will." Jimmy nodded. "Why don't we check in every few days, what do you say Rick?"

Rick nodded from his leaning position against the sink. "Probably a good idea. We all could use the backup if we need it."

"I hear that." Eddie went for the door, nodding to Ruby, Paul, and Daryl as he passed. Jimmy walked him back outside. Ruby went to the front window and watched Jimmy go to Eddie's car window, waving him goodbye. Rick and Paul went out too and pulled the bridge up after the man had left. Turning around and returning to the kitchen, she found Daryl sitting tiredly at the table with a glass of water.

"You ok?" She asked, taking a place across from him.

"Best as I could be I guess." He said, stretching his arms over his head.

She clicked her fingernails on the wooden table absently. "You ever get the feeling that every time we step outside this farm we run into something completely unexpected? It's exhausting."

Daryl grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well, used to you could go to the store without worrying if the store was gonna follow you home."

She sighed dramatically. "Those were the days."

"Tell me about it." He stood up and downed the rest of his water, putting the glass in the sink. "I'm gonna get cleaned up."

"'Kay." She said, watching him leave. He passed Carol, who was coming into the kitchen with a load of laundry, Sally hot on her heels. The woman dumped the clean clothes on the table and Ruby reached out for a pair of jeans, folding them neatly.

"What was that all about?" Carol asked as they worked.

"Found them down the road. Jimmy knew him and his group."

"Are they coming back here?" Carol asked reluctantly.

"No. Got a place of their own, just needed the formula we had here."

"They have a baby?" Carol stopped and looked at her surprised.

"Yeah. She's cute, too." Ruby smiled and nodded.

"My, my." Carol murmured.

"I'll put these away." Ruby stood and grabbed the folded clothes. She quickly dispersed them to the appropriate rooms, and was hanging a pair of Carl's pants in his closet when Maggie found her.

"Hey, you got the stuff?" She asked expectantly and Ruby laughed lightly.

"You make it sound like I'm your dealer."

Maggie chuckled and leaned against the door frame. "The way I missed actual shampoo, you kind of are. How did it go?"

Ruby talked as they walked, telling her about the trip, and Maggie dug into the bags Rick had placed at the foot of the stairs. They joined Glenn in the living room, where we was teaching Carl and Jeb how to play cards, and they joined them, Ruby on the couch with Hershel chatting and watching until Carol called them all for dinner.

"I have to say, today could have turned out a hell of a lot worse." Ruby said when she and Rick were alone in bed that night. Rick had been uncharacteristically quiet since they'd come home, and she stroked his hair gently as she laid in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I guess, I'm a little nervous knowing people are out there and know where we are."

"But it's not like they're strangers. Not to Jimmy at least."

"See, that's the other thing. I trust Jimmy, after everything he did, I really do. And if it was just me, I'd be fine. But I have to think of you and Carl, about Sally and everybody else."

"Stop worrying, Rick. You're gonna make yourself crazy. And gray haired. And you look good now, so just stop it." She teased him and he gave her a half hearted grin. She kissed him and got back out of bed.

"Where you going?" He asked as she went for the door.

"I left my bag downstairs and I want to get a shower."

He yawned and nodded, turning over in the bed, and she slipped out of the room quietly. The house lay dark and quiet, but she had long ago learned the layout by heart and navigated the shadows easily. She looked around the couch for her bag, finding it near where she had been sitting, and shouldered it. Walking back to the staircase, she heard a loud thump from the hallway beyond the staircase. The only thing back there was one bedroom Hershel had claimed to save himself the ache of climbing the stairs so often. She padded in her bare feet to his door and knocked lightly.

"Hey, Hershel? You ok?" She said loudly enough for him to hear, but when she didn't get a response, she frowned. It sounded like he might have fallen, and she knocked again. "Hershel?"

Another light thump, and she reached for the knob. Turning it, she cracked the door and leaned toward the opening. "Hershel, you awake?" The darkness inside was blinding, so she opened the door a little more. The moonlight from the end of the hallway window was enough combined with the window in his room for her to see him standing at the foot of his bed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She called out, and a chill went through her body when he didn't answer still. Instead, he raised his head and turned it halfway to her as if he was listening to something. When she spoke again, she almost didn't recognize her own voice. "Hershel."

He turned, and his face was hidden by the shadows, but he stepped toward her once. Paused, then again, and when he was only a few steps away the moonlight finally lit up his face.

"Oh my god!" She cried out as he hit the edge of the doorway and stumbled, his hand reaching out and digging into her flesh on her arm. She yanked back, her brain not making any sense anymore as she tried to get away from the dead look in his eyes, the gray color his face had turned. As he lowered his head to bite at her, she fell backward and scrambled crab style into the wall in the hallway. She only had time to look up as the door was thrown open widely and he came after her.

Her mouth was opening to scream Rick's name and her arms and legs were pushing up from the floor when a pair of arms reached her and a hand clamped over her mouth. She was pulled up off the floor completely and the sound of an arrow being let loose pinged right next to her ear. A groan and a final thump, and she found her face buried in flannel, her eyes clamped shut tightly.

"Rub. Hey, Rub."

It was Daryl, and he was holding her like a vice in his arm. A loose, wracking breath escaped her chest and she opened her eyes to find him staring into her face, his hand on her cheek to hold her face up.

"Hershel. What...?" She stammered, trying to turn her head around to see her friend, but he stopped her.

"No, no, no. Don't look." He shook her a little when she still tried, and she stopped, trying to focus on her face.

"He turned." She said breathlessly.

"I know. It's ok now." He said, pulling her close again and she buried her face in his shirt, her arms going around his neck as she broke out into a sob. "It's ok now, Rub."

He stood there, hugging her a few moments. "What happened?" She asked, finally pulling back.

"I don't know. Here, stand here for a second. Don't move. Do _not_ turn around, you hear me?"

"Ok." She said, soft and simply as a child, and when he let her go she put her forehead against the cool wall and tried to breath. She heard a dragging sound, then a door close, and then his arms were around her again. The stairs... they went up and up and she clung to him with every step. He pushed a door open again and she heard him whisper.

"Rick. Get up." He said firmly and then Rick's voice.

"My god, what happened?" Rick's voice was frantic but low and she felt herself being handed off.

"Hershel turned, almost got her before I got to 'em."

Rick felt every last bit of oxygen leave his body when he saw Daryl at that doorway, Ruby in his arms. Hershel was gone? He couldn't process it right away, just taking Ruby from Daryl and holding her tight. She was shaking so violently he could barely keep a hold on her.

"Hey, come on, Ruby. It's ok, I'm here." He whispered into her hair and she cried, the first sob like her heart had been ripped out. He looked up at Daryl. "Go get Paul, bring him back."

With that, Daryl was gone, and he took Ruby to the bed. Sitting her down, he clung to her as tightly as she had him, and in a moment, Paul's massive frame filled the door way.

"Starlet?" Paul was frantic, and rushed in. When Ruby saw him she let go of Rick and hugged him tightly.

"I'm ok." She whispered after a moment, and looked up at the three men around her. "God, Beth and Maggie..."

"We'll take care of it." Rick assured her, rubbing her hair away from her tear streaked face. "Are you hurt? Did he touch you?"

"I don't think so." She said, and he immediately went for her arms, looking them over, then her neck, anything he could see right there with the bed side table lamp clicked on. Her arm was bruised but the skin unbroken and he felt his relief flood through him like a wave.

"Ok, Paul you're gonna need to tell Beth. Daryl, go get Glenn and tell him to break it to Maggie. They're gonna need all of us right now."

"Yeah." Paul nodded, and squeezed Ruby one last time before handing her back off to Rick. He wiped a tear off her cheek and kissed her cheek before going to Beth, and Daryl nodded grimly to her before leaving the room with Paul.

"God, Rick." She breathed out and wrapped her arms around herself. He took her into his arms again and kissed her forehead.

"I am so sorry, Ruby." He whispered and a whole new batch of tears fell from her eyes.

"What if one of the kids had wandered in there?" She asked, her voice going higher. "What if it was Beth? She wouldn't have known what to do."

"Don't think about that. You did so well, it couldn't have been helped." He stroked her back firmly, and just then a loud, heartbroken sob came from below them, and she stiffened in his arms. It was Maggie, they could tell easily, and Ruby shivered violently again, burying her face in Rick's chest.

The house was up and waiting for the sun when it finally broke over the horizon. Jimmy had gone out with Daryl and a grave had been dug sometime before, and Rick took Ruby's hand and led her out with the others. Maggie was wrapped in Glenn's embrace, Paul standing fast beside a sobbing Beth, and Ruby couldn't even feel the cold. Sally had crawled up into Rick's arm, leaving his other to drape across her shoulders as she looked at the sheet wrapped figure at the bottom of the deep hole in the ground.

"There's never an easy way to do this, but we can hope that Hershel died peacefully in his sleep, never knew what happened." Rick said to the group sadly. His words melted into each other, and Ruby wiped her eyes till they were raw. When they finally parted, Beth and Maggie not wanting to see their father being buried, Sally and Carl came to stand next to Ruby with hands in both of hers as they watched Rick and Daryl quickly shovel the dirt in over the old man.

"Ruby?" Sally's little voice called her from her daze, and Ruby looked down into her small face. She looked terribly worried. "Are you gonna be ok?"

Ruby got down on one knee and hugged the girl tightly. "Yeah, Sal. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I liked Mr. Hershel too."

"Come on, let's go back inside." Carl said softly, and Ruby nodded, standing and taking Sally's hand, letting Carl take her other one and lead her back into the house. Carol had gone back in with the girls and made coffee, and Ruby sat down at the table, rubbing her hair back, elbows on the table and eyes staring out into nothing. All she could hear was the clinking of coffee mugs and the faint crying of Beth upstairs.

"Ruby, drink this." Carol sat down across from her, and pushed a coffee cup in front of her. She grabbed it and took a long sip, hoping to let the heat thaw her frozen body out. She winced, swallowing hard.

"Whiskey?"

"I found it in the cabinet. Thought it would help." Carol looked at her sadly.

"Thanks." Ruby gave her a tiny smile and heard the front door open as Rick and Daryl came back in. They found their way into the kitchen, and Daryl picked up the bottle of whiskey from the counter, taking a long drink before sitting it back on the counter. He sat down next to her, his legs stretched out in front of him and arms over his chest.

"You gonna be ok? I'm going to take watch for a while. You want to go with me?" Rick came up behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

She sighed and looked up at him. "Honestly, I really just want to walk. Maybe shoot something."

"Well, we can take care of that." Daryl stood up quickly. He gave a reassuring nod to Rick, grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the counter and jerked his head to her. "Come on."

She kissed Rick and pulled her coat tighter around him, following the hunter out the door. Once outside, he took a drink and handed the bottle back to her. She did the same, and they walked around the back of the farm quietly, just handing the bottle back and forth between them.

Ruby was feeling a warm fuzziness creep over her after a while, and looked up at the sky, gray and overcast. How appropriate, she thought, swallowing another mouthful of the alcohol. They had circled the farm twice when he stopped at the back gate and climbed up, taking a seat on the top rung. She joined him slowly, not trusting her balance totally any longer.

"Thanks, Dar." She said after a moment and he looked over at her.

"Carol found the booze, girl. I just took it."

She chuckled a little, despite herself. "You know what I mean. If you hadn't had been there last night..."

"But I was." He stopped her.

"How did you know?" She looked at him curiously, and he shrugged.

"Don't sleep too good. I'm was up, heard something downstairs and found you."

She leaned against him, enjoying the feeling of the whiskey taking the tears out of her eyes and warming her body up. He threw an arm over her shoulder and let her stay there for a while. "What do you think happened?" She asked quietly.

"Never know. He was old, maybe his heart gave out. More 'n likely it was just like Rick said, he never knew a thing."

She took another drink and looked down at the bottle. It had been mostly full when they'd taken it, and now there was maybe a shot left. She handed it back to him and he downed it. Getting down off the fence, he sat it on the top railing and walked back a few steps, his crossbow in his hand.

She looked at him curiously and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Thought you said you wanted to shoot something."

She grinned and got down stumbling a little as she hit the ground and she laughed sharply. "This should be pretty interestin'." He cracked and she laughed.

"Yeah. Just stay out of the line of fire. I can't be held responsible for my aim right now." She said, taking the bow from him and he pushed the tip away from his feet.

"Fantastic. I am so gonna regret this."

It took her several tries with her tipsiness winning out, but she eventually got the bottle, and moved on to a couple other things he picked up from the ground for her to shoot. When the sun began to set in the sky and she yawned for the hundredth time, he guided her back to the house. She stuck her lower lip out as they walked and looked up at him threw a squinted eye.

"Thanks, Daryl." She said simply, and he put his arm around her shoulder, smooching the top of her head noisily, which made her giggle drunkenly.

"It's cool, Rub. It's all cool."

Rick got Ruby to bed when Daryl brought her back into the house, and she slept for thirteen hours straight through. He couldn't bring himself to wake her up, but when she did finally open her eyes, he was waiting with a plate of cold, greasy bacon. The oil would help her hangover, he knew, but she looked at it with a grimace when she sat up.

"No food. Coffee." She struggled to get out of bed but he pushed her back down.

"I got it." He said and left, returning with two steamy cups in his hands. She took one gratefully and sipped it.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." She rubbed the bridge of her nose hard. "How's Beth and Maggie?"

"Together. They haven't left Maggie's room."

"I want to see them." She said, pushing the blankets off her bare legs. She saw he'd dressed her in one of his tee shirts, and it smelled of whiskey strongly. She coughed lightly and pushed the nausea back down as she got up slowly. "Ugh, this is why I don't drink."

"Daryl said you were a bit of a lightweight." He smiled, trying to cheer her up. "Come on, let's shower first."

He led her into the bathroom and stripped her shirt off, turning the hot water on. He undressed too and they stood under the scalding water together for a long time, and when he finally turned the now lukewarm water off she felt much better. Steadier. She dried herself off and braided her hair tightly, her headache now a dull throb in the back of her brain. Why do people drink to feel better when they're sad? She asked herself. It just makes you feel like boiled crap in the end. Rick followed her out of the room and to Maggie's, where she knocked lightly and let herself in. Maggie was on the bed, her back against the headboard and Beth was snuggled into her side sleeping, worn out from grief and exhaustion. Her pale face was red with tears, much like Maggie's swollen eyes and nose. Ruby thought Maggie was asleep too, but she opened her eyes and held the arm that wasn't holding her sister out to Ruby, and when her lower lip began to tremble again Ruby felt her own sobs begin again.

She crossed the room and crawled into the bed too, and Maggie put her head on her shoulder, tears flowing from her eyes and wetting Ruby's shirt. Ruby put her chin on her friend's head and began to sing. She hadn't sung in such a long time it almost sounded foreign to her, but the words came easily. An old fifties song her birth mother and her adoptive father had both loved.

_Why does the sun go on shining?__  
__Why does the sea rush to shore?__  
__Don't they know it's the end of the world,__  
__'Cause you don't love me any more?__Why do the birds go on singing?__  
__Why do the stars glow above?__  
__Don't they know it's the end of the world.__  
__It ended when I lost your love.__I wake up in the morning and I wonder,__  
__Why everything's the same as it was.__  
__I can't understand. No, I can't understand,__  
__How life goes on the way it does.__Why does my heart go on beating?__  
__Why do these eyes of mine cry?__  
__Don't they know it's the end of the world.__  
__It ended when you said goodbye.__Why does my heart go on beating?__  
__Why do these eyes of mine cry?__  
__Don't they know it's the end of the world.__  
__It ended when you said goodbye._

Rick sat on the floor outside of Maggie's door. Sally had found him a moment after he'd gotten there and crawled up into his lap, and the two of them listened to Ruby's clear and perfect voice. The song, he remembered it- It's The End Of The World, and he smiled, impressed at Ruby's intuition for the perfect words. He stroked the little girl's hair as she leaned against his shoulder, his own grief heavy in his heart but he held it for the child's sake.

Hershel had saved Carl's life, saved all their lives by taking them in. He'd been the voice of reason after Dale had died. The moral compass to guide their own actions when the world proved to be anything but black and white. And Rick thought about Maggie and Beth, already having lost so much and now having to go it alone. He made a solemn vow right then to make sure they knew they weren't alone, that the whole group was going to be sure they were ok. Paul, Glenn, and Ruby were going to be pivotal in that goal and Rick was so grateful the girls had found them. Without the three of them Rick wasn't certain there would be anything he could do for the girls.

Long after Sally had fallen asleep in his lap and silence had settled over Maggie's room, he carefully stood up, balancing the child in his arms. He took her down the hall to her own room and laid her in the bed, tucking her in without waking her. Going back to Maggie's room, he looked in and saw the three girls cuddled together, Maggie's arms around both and their heads on her shoulders. They were spent, and sleeping deeply, but that didn't stop the occasional wracking breath to escape their throats anyway. He slipped in and turned the light off, and pulled a quilt over them before pulling the door halfway closed.

Paul snapped to when Rick got back downstairs, his footfalls heavy on the wooden staircase.

"How are they?" He asked, scratching his head worriedly. "I thought they needed some time to themselves."

"Asleep. They couldn't go much longer without passing out finally." Rick said as he crossed and got some water in the kitchen. Glenn and Paul came to the doorway and watched him as he leaned against the counter, took a long drink, and thumbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"We should stay away then?" Glenn asked, and Rick nodded.

"I wouldn't wake them up. Ruby is in there with them, don't worry."

"Ok." Paul frowned, obviously wanting to be there for Beth, like Glenn did for Maggie. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure. Did Carl get to bed alright?"

Paul nodded. "Not too long ago. I guess you got Sally to sleep too."

"She wouldn't leave my side. I think she's scared to death."

"All of us are. What the hell happened? I mean, he just died in his sleep? I get that, but then he turned. I don't know, it's freaking me out, you know? Any of us could do it, and then get back up and try to kill the rest of the house. How are we supposed to feel safe knowing that?" Glenn's voice went higher until Paul put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Hershel was up there in age, China." Daryl's voice came from behind them, startling all three. They turned to see him taking his coat off in the living room. "The odds one a us are gonna just die in our sleep is about zero." He finished and came into the kitchen to wash his hands.

"So then we just need to worry if somebody gets sick. Stay up and watch if that happens." Paul said, taking a seat at the table.

Daryl came and sat across from him, the last cup of coffee from the pot in front of him. "Right, that's about it."

"We'll take it as it comes. The important thing is the girls know we're here for them now." Rick said. "Paul, Glenn, you guys are already doing fine on that, just keep it up."

"What about Ruby? She found him, I know she's shaken up." Paul said, shaking his head.

"I talked to her, she's gonna be fine. She's tough." Daryl said, giving Paul a look that said he should have known that.

Paul just nodded and they all stayed there, quiet for a moment, listening to the house creak around them. Finally Rick spoke up. "You guys get some sleep. We'll all stay in the house tonight but I'll keep watch."

"You sure? You haven't slept in days." Paul said, and Rick sighed.

"Neither have you. Go on, I got it."

Paul and Glenn took spots on the couch to wait for the girls to wake up, and both fell asleep fast. Daryl vanished into his room, and Rick sat at the front window in a chair, staring out at the night. It was both the longest, and shortest, night he felt he'd ever had, and when the sun began to light the sky at pre dawn, he was exhausted.


	4. Inspiration or Madness

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_++++Without Hershel it's all about trying to find normalcy again, much like the loss of Dale. More of Rick's true feeling are revealed here, and I'm interested to see what you think about his particular mindset here. Is he right or going off the rails, your decision. More to be revealed soon. And the lovin' I promised? Drumroll, please... :) Enjoy this new chapter, and my apologies for the slight delay. It was a crazy new years. _

The next couple weeks passed without much activity. Schedules were resumed, time was spent with Beth and Maggie till Beth would finally eat more than a single bite at a time before pushing her plate away, and Maggie stopped sitting on the front porch staring out into nothingness.

Ruby sat next to her one evening, her gaze not really trying to follow the girl's, just being quiet and offering simple companionship while Glenn was on watch, and Maggie surprised her by taking a deep breath and looking at her questioningly.

"When we think we're gonna die now, it's horrible, isn't it? By walkers, or people who just want to see us dead, right?"

"I suppose so." Ruby answered, her head tilted a little curiously.

"Daddy didn't have to do that, did he?" Maggie looked back out at the field. "He was asleep, peaceful, like Rick said."

"That's right."

Maggie bit her lip, and nodded after a moment. "I think that's about as lucky as anybody can get."

Ruby looked at her sadly, but nodded. "I think so too."

"I don't think it's that he's gone that's gotten to me. To Beth. It's that he_ turned._ My father was _one of those things_."

"No he wasn't." Ruby said firmly, and Maggie looked at her, confused. "There was nothing about Hershel there, Maggie. I refuse to believe that. I hope you do, too."

Maggie stayed quiet for a while, with the tears no longer running down her face for the first time in days. "Thanks, Ruby."

Ruby smiled at her, putting an arm around her shoulders and hugging her to her temple hard. "I love you, Mags, you know that. You and Beth, you guys are gonna be ok."

"I know." Came the simple answer, and Carol came out moments later to call them to dinner. Maggie seemed to change right then, she smiled a little more, actually ate. It was nice to see, and it rubbed off on Beth. After that, Ruby knew the healing had really begun.

The next morning, Rick and Ruby were sitting in the tree stand when a truck pulled into view, surprising both of them.

"Hey, It's Eddie." Ruby said, and followed Rick out of the stand to the ground when the pale gray truck pulled to a stop by the front gate, beyond the trench.

"Mornin!" Eddie called out cheerfully as he climbed out of the truck.

"Mornin." Rick nodded. "What brings you out this way?"

"Checkin' in, like we planned. Just wanted to make sure ya'll were getting' by." Eddie crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the interestedly. It occurred to Rick that the young man probably was delighted to have someone other than his own group to talk to for a change.

"We are. Not a lot of walkers, no body else come around." Rick nodded. "You?"

"The same. Had a few drift by yesterday, but they're still movin' slow. Easy enough to take out, just hope it stays that way." Eddie tilted his head a little. "Saw Jimmy last time I was through here, told me you had a loss. I'm awful sorry to hear that."

"Thanks. It's been tough, but getting better. How's that baby of yours?"

Eddie's face went from sorry to a wide grin in an instant. "Doin just fine! Getting' big as all get out, eatin' like a horse."

"Good to hear." Rick nodded, and Ruby noticed the wistful look on his face. It confused her, but she put it away as she listened to the two men talk. Eddie looked over to her expectantly.

"Lola asked about you, miss." He said and she smiled.

"Ruby."

He nodded. "Ruby. She wanted to know if you wanted to come on down sometime. Told her I'd ask. I think she's goin' a little stir crazy down there with us." He grinned, and she returned it.

"Well, if it's ok, why don't you bring her and the baby down here next time you come?" Rick said, and Ruby looked at him, slightly surprised. He was inviting people in now? That wasn't like him.

"She'd like that!" Eddie said with wide, happy eyes.

"So would Sally." Rick said, looking at Ruby, and Eddie tilted his head in question. "We have a little girl here, always talking about wanting a baby doll. She'd be over the moon to see an actual baby."

Eddie laughed. "I think I can help out there. Got more than a few toys up my way in a few of the trailers. I can bring some by."

Rick looked pleased, and Ruby nodded enthustiastically. "That would be great. When do you want to come back?" She asked.

"Well," Eddie looked up at the sun peeking through the clouds. "This weather has her a little down, it would sure cheer her up. How about tomorrow?"

Ruby looked to Rick, who shrugged and nodded. "That sounds fine. We'll be looking for you."

Eddie nodded, obviously excited to see his Lola happy. "Hey, I brought you somethin'." He went back to the truck and got a paper bag, carrying it back to the edge of the trench. "Catch." he said, and tossed it gently. Rick stepped forward and caught it easily, and he and Ruby peered into the bag.

"It's strawberry preserves. Canton sent them, said to give you his best."

Rick grinned. "Thanks, man. Much appreciated."

Eddie waved and stepped back. "So, we'll be seein' you then, tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Rick nodded, and they watched him drive away, a hand popping out of the window and waving just before he vanished around the bend.

Ruby's strange look caught his eye, and Rick chuckled. "What?"

"You just invited people in."

"Two and half, and just for the day." He said, nonchalantly.

She gave a non convinced half smile, and shook her head. "It just surprised me is all. Not like you."

He shrugged. "I don't see a threat, and Sally is gonna love it." She opened her mouth to say something, but when she closed it again he frowned slightly. "What is it, Ruby?"

"I don't know." She turned and went back to the tree stand, and started to climb the ladder. He reached her in two steps and pulled lightly on the back of her coat, stopping her and turning her around.

"You don't want them here?" He asked, confused as to her reaction.

She shook her head quickly. "No, that's not it. I guess I don't really know what to say, you know, about the baby after what happened with..."

He cocked his head, surprised. "After what happened with Lori, you didn't think I would want to be around a baby?"

She looked a little lost, but gave a hesitant nod. "Yeah. It just felt a little awkward. I can only imagine how you feel after that happened, and then to see-"

He cut her off but putting his arms around her waist, and pulling her close, his face patient and understanding. "I get it. It makes sense, but the only thing I feel when I think about the baby is _hope_. That baby proves that it's still possible, you know? Look how happy Eddie is when he talks about her, it's beautiful."

Ruby looked completely taken aback, but not in a bad way. "You really feel that way?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Don't you? Knowing that people could really start families again? That..." He trailed off, his fingers brushing her hair back from her forehead and his eyes suddenly gaining that wistful look again, it took her breath away when she realized what was implied there. Did he... want her to... oh wow.

"I..." She stammered lightly, unsure all of a sudden. The moment felt too big for her. "Yeah, I mean, it's great. It's what should happen, right?"

Rick could sense her discomfort, and it gave him pause. "It more than what _should_ happen, Ruby. Don't you think? It's the whole point of everything, isn't it?"

She let out a breath, and looked up at him, her lip caught firmly between her teeth. Screw it, she thought. Get it out there. "Rick, are you saying you want a baby?"

She felt his grip on her tighten, and he let out a breath she hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I'm saying it feels good knowing it's an option again. What happened with Lori scared the hell out of me, out of all of us, you know? Carl is older now, he's coming into his own, but having Sally and Jeb around started to change things, and then seeing that baby girl..."

"It made things better."

He nodded. "Yeah. It's like things are falling back into place in the world. We have a safe home, safer than anything we had before. We have a chance to stop and breath again." He let her go and turned, walking a few steps away before pausing and staring out into the fields around them. "I like knowing that Glenn and Maggie can have a future. Beth and Paul." He turned and looked at her intensely. "You and me."

"So do I, Rick. But I can't help it if it still scares the hell out of me. We just lost Hershel and he was the closest thing to medical attention we had."

He was in front of her again in a flash, his hands on the sides of her face, looking into her scared eyes. "I know, baby. But all of us together, we can figure it out. Maggie, Beth, Carol... Hershel taught them all really well. I'm not asking you to do anything right away, please know that. But I'd be lying if I said the idea of you having my baby didn't do something crazy to me."

Ruby felt a flush go through her body just then and his mouth covered hers, pressing and needing. He pushed her against the ladder, hands diving under her coat and roaming the soft skin of her waist, and she could feel his hardness against her thigh even through the layers. Did something crazy to him, alright, she thought, and it wasn't missing her either, by any means. Their tongues began to fight for dominance, the mutual and shared vigor evident.

"Up." He gasped, breaking from her mouth for a moment just long enough to push her up the ladder and into the tree stand. He slammed the hatch shut after them and her coat was off then, laid down and her on top of it to cushion the hard wooden floor. Her jeans were next, and when she was helping him kick them off she looked up into his face. The look he carried almost frightened her it was so intense, his eyes blazing blue and dark with lust. She pushed his coat off his shoulders and he laid back, picking her up and sitting her on his lap. They didn't wait to remove the rest of their clothes, or for the protection they tried to use when they were together at night, it was all searching hands and lips, tongues and breathy sighs in the small confines of the shelter.

She felt his fingers loop in her panties and push them to the side, one strong digit entering her desperately. She cried out and he muffled the sound with his mouth on hers as he undid his zipper, and when he pulled his hand away she gasped. He lifted her again with vice like hands and pushed her down onto his lap, his engorged member stretching and filling her like a shockwave.

"God!" She gasped, and he didn't stop. He _couldn't _stop, that much was clear to both of them. He thrust under her until she felt her vision melt away and the delicious fire in her stomach consumed her. When the scream she felt building began to sound he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest, her mouth against his shoulder so she didn't bring the entire house running to their spot. She came against him again and again, and he growled, his satisfaction almost beast like.

He shifted then, making her moan in surprise, and lifted her completely off the floor and suddenly he was pinning her to the tree trunk by the wall of the stand. She felt the wood dig into her back but she didn't care. Her eyes open and wide, her breath short and gasping, all she could see was his face staring into hers as he held her legs around his waist and slammed into her again and again. He kissed her hard, then clamped his hand over her mouth when a second wave of moans escaped her flushed mouth. Somehow, he seemed to envelop her whole as he moved against her, his mouth pressing into her neck as he thrust one last time before crying out softly into her flesh as he came. She felt it rock her body, hot as fire and fill her completely. As good as every time they were together was, this was different. It had lost any reservations they might ever have had, put simply to lose themselves in each other, and it was the most wonderful thing she'd ever felt.

He stilled after his last soft grunt, his still full erection twitching inside her delightfully. She didn't move, her arms still holding him tightly as he continued to press her into the tree with his body.

"Mmmm..." He groaned against her neck, the sound reverberating through their chests. He cupped her ass and held her tightly as he pulled out, eliciting a gasp from her when they parted. They were both trembling when her legs found the floor again and they relaxed against each other. Eventually, he pulled her to his side and curled up next to her on top of the hatch. If anyone came they wouldn't be able to come in, he made sure of it.

After a bit of well deserved catching of the breath, he nuzzled her cheek and pulled the coats over her chilled body. "I'm gonna take care of you, Ruby. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"I know." She smiled against his chest, and at that moment, the trepidation she had felt earlier at the mention of babies and families melted away. She believed him with all her heart. Just then, nothing in the world frightened her.

He raised up on his elbow and looked down at her, his finger tracing her jaw. "So you're with me, then? We doin' this?"

She laughed lightly. "If I wasn't, that'd be a hell of a way to say no."

He grinned, but it faded soon, and he got that intense look again. "We'll just take it as it comes, ok? Whatever happens, we'll go with it."

When she didn't answer, he frowned. "Talk to me." He tapped her lower lip with his index finger and she kissed it in midair.

She shrugged. "I never thought I could feel this way about anybody. I didn't even know it was possible to feel this much. It's a little scary."

"I know what you mean." He nodded. "It is for me, too."

"How do you think Carl is going to take this? We're talking about families, you already have one we need to consider. And Sally, she's become just as much yours as anything."

"Ours." He corrected her. "They both love you. It's gonna be fine. I thought you said you trusted me."

She smiled up at him, melting again. "I do."

"Well, then quit worrying. Worry about the things that need to be worried about."

She got a panicked look on her face, startling him. Grabbing the coat and pulling it tightly against her, she sat up. "Like freakin' watch! Oh my god, we could have been overrun up here and not even known it!" She said breathlessly, scanning the fields for any sign of movement. He looked with her, and when they didn't see anything she let out a relieved breath.

"Let's try to reserve the good times for when the entire farm isn't counting on us, huh?" She said wearily, and he laughed loudly. Grabbing her jeans, he handed them to her with a smile and glanced back at the house, seeing Glenn and Maggie stepping out to come relieve them. Good timing, he thought.

"It's a deal."

At dinner that night, Ruby felt herself watching Rick closer than usual, and found he was doing the same. Their session in the stand had stoked both of them in a way that she was sure everyone would notice, but if they did they didn't indicate it. Still, she could feel his eyes burn even when he wasn't looking at her, sending delightful thrills up and down her legs and into her chest. She tucked it away in her heart as she watched him tend to Sally and Carl, and when he went to put the kids to bed she used it as a respite from the intensity. It had been a day of revelations, and as wonderful as it had been it was still a little intimidating. Jimmy found her sitting in the chair by the fire as the others dispersed to bed, and took a seat across from her.

"Tired?" He asked, his face dancing with shadows from the orange flames, making his dark hair look positively midnight.

"Yeah." She stretched her shoulders out and nodded. "Been a long day."

"It should be nice having Eddie bring Lola back tomorrow, huh? Gonna be different." He said lightly, picking at his cuticles thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah. Should be good though, he said she's lonely."

He nodded. "They have an older group than we do." His face clouded over at that and she frowned.

"What's up?" She asked.

He looked around to see if Beth and Maggie had left before he spoke. Looking back at her, he leaned forward slightly and kept his voice low. "I been thinkin'. About what happened to Hershel. What if it happens to Eddie's group? They got old people there,too. It could, you know."

She bit her lip and sat forward, her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hand. "Don't they stay in the trailers? Not in the cabin, right?"

"We only been there the one time, but I think so." He nodded. "That helps, but it could still happen."

"Sure, but I don't know what we can do about that, besides warn Eddie and make sure they know to stay armed. I'm pretty sure they're already doing that, if they're smart."

"Yeah," He sat back and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Just bugs the hell out of me, you know?"

She nodded. "Sure it does. Look, talk to him when he comes tomorrow. You'll feel better, and you'll have done everything you can." She stood up and put her hands on her hips, a sympathetic smile on her face. "You gonna get some sleep?"

He nodded, returning her smile. "Yeah, see you in the morning."

She stepped past him, patting his shoulder as she went, and climbed the stairs tiredly to her room. Still, when she found Rick coming out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower with his bare chest glistening in the firelight, her fatigue faded into desire for him. They met in the center of the room, a flurry of moving limbs and lips.

When Eddie showed up with Lola and Lily the next day, Ruby was in the kitchen with Carol helping get a little lunch together for them. Having guests... Ruby chuckled to herself as she chopped the canned tomatoes into the sauce on the stovetop. It was all so terribly normal. In fact, the whole house seemed to be looking a little forward to it. Daryl was the only one who acted as if nothing new was going on, and had gone out to watch alone. Maggie and Beth sat at the table with Jeb and Sally watching the kids color, and Carl walked back in the front door and came to the kitchen.

"They're here." He said, and they all looked up. Ruby grabbed a towel and wiped her hands on it quickly. She grabbed her light jacket and pulled it on quickly.

"I'll bring them back in, Carol. You good?" She asked as she went for the door.

"Yes, yes." Carol grinned and waved, and Ruby went out the front door into the sunlight. It had warmed up considerably that morning, and in a week or so, if it kept up, she might not even need the jacket anymore, she thought. Rick and Jimmy were coming over the hill just then, Eddie and Lola between them, and Ruby waved and smiled.

"Lo, you remember Ruby, right?" Eddie tipped his head to her, and Ruby smiled at the young woman. It was the first time she'd seen her in the light, and she took a moment to appreciate how pretty the girl was. Long reddish hair, wavy and free, and bright blue eyes. The freckles Ruby had noticed before were even more pronounced, sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. She was pale, almost startlingly so, very different from olive skinned Eddie and Lilly.

"Hi Lola." Ruby said cheerfully, and Lola nodded shyly to her.

"Hi, Ruby. Thanks for having us."

"Oh my gosh, don't worry about it. It's nice having new people, isn't it, Rick?" She looked up at him and noticed he was gazing at Lilly happily. She smiled and cleared her throat. "Come on in and meet everyone."

Eddie pulled a pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket and lit one. "Go on, babe. I'm just gonna talk to Jimmy a while." He said encouragingly and, though she looked a little apprehensive she held Lilly tighter and stepped over to Ruby.

They started to walk side by side, and Ruby peered over at the baby. She was awake, looking up at her mother with those same clear blue eyes.

"She is gorgeous, Lola." Ruby smiled widely, and Lola returned it gratefully. "Everyone is excited to see her. Carol especially. She's making lunch, so I hope you're hungry."

"You didn't have to do that." Lola said softly.

"It's our pleasure, thanks for the strawberry preserves you sent. They're great. Rick hasn't stopped eating them yet."

Lola chuckled and looked back at Rick. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Ruby nodded and grinned. They got to the house and stepped in, and Ruby led her to the kitchen. When Lola saw it was nothing more than a small group of women and children, she visibly relaxed a little.

"Oh my! Let's take a look at this one!" Carol chimed up and went to the bundle Lola held. "Oh, she's just beautiful." She breathed, gazing in at the child. Maggie and Beth came and smiled at Lola, and looked in, too, murmuring their agreement.

"Lola, come sit down. You want something to drink?" Ruby pulled out a chair for the young mother, who took it gratefully and nodded a yes to the drink. A moment later she had a hot cup of tea in front of her, and a table of interested people around her.

"I wanted to thank you for the formula. It was wonderful." She said, looking around at them.

"Of course. I wish we had more to give you." Carol said.

"Oh, no worries. I'm still able to feed her too, so it'll last a while." Lola said, and began to answer questions from Carol and the others. "She's four months."

"And where are you from, Lola?" Maggie asked, and Ruby sat back and listened, but mostly watched the girl with the child. The way she held her, the little coos and ahhs the baby made, it all fascinated her. A half hour later, the front door opened and Rick, Jimmy, and Paul came in. Glenn joined them a few minutes later and they all sat down to eat lunch at the expansive table, chatting excitedly among the group.

Lola and Eddie sat next to Jimmy, Lilly going from her mother's arms to her fathers. Eddie noticed Rick looking interestedly and tilted his head at him.

"Rick, you wanna hold her?" He asked, and Rick did a double take.

"I, uh... I don't want to intrude..."

Eddie waved him away and stood quickly. "You kidding? It'll give us a chance to eat, we've learned to do everything one handed these days." He laughed loudly, rounding the table and getting down between Rick and Ruby. Everyone watched curiously as Eddie handed her carefully off into Rick's arms, and Ruby grinned widely when she saw the wonder in Rick's face as he looked down into the tiny girl's big eyes.

He was a natural. His arms curled protectively around her, her head in the crook of his elbow so she was comfortable. "Hey," He whispered, his voice gentle. "Hey pretty girl. How are ya?"

Lilly squirmed in his arms and her face smiled up at him brightly, showing gums and a tiny dimple in her olive cheek. Rick laughed softly and looked up at Ruby with amazement. "She smiled at me."

"I see that." Ruby grinned back, loving every moment of this. He was precious with the infant, the love and wonder in his face making him look so young, so unhindered by stress and worry. It was all gone.

"Can I see her?" Sally had leaned over his other side and was peering in at the baby interestedly, and Rick nodded excitedly.

"Is it ok if I...?" He motioned back to Eddie and Lola, asking if he could take the baby down from the table, and the new parents smiled encouragingly at him, Eddie's hand gesturing for him to go ahead. Rick got off his chair carefully and sat cross legged on the floor with Sally on her knees in front of him. Ruby joined them after a moment when the rest of the table dug eagerly into the pasta Carol had made and began to talk amongst themselves.

"She's so pretty." Sally breathed, and Rick nodded.

"Yeah, she is. She's almost as pretty as you." He said, and the little girl grinned adoringly at him, excited. "She's really little though, so we have to be careful."

"Oh, I know. I used to help Momma with Jeb." Sally face was serious and she nodded dramatically, and Ruby took a place at Rick's elbow on the floor, watching them fuss over the baby. They inspected her little feet, Sally rubbed the soft, dark hair on the nape of her neck and her forehead, and when lunch was over and Lola got up to retrieve her daughter, both Sally and Rick looked a little sad to hand her back over.

"She likes you so much." Ruby got up with Rick, taking his arm and stroking it with her thumb. He grinned at her happily.

"It seemed that way, didn't it?" He watched Sally follow Lola and Lilly to the living room, where they all sat down to talk a little more before having to head back. Rick sat comfortably on the couch with Ruby under his arm, and she leaned against him and talked softly to Lola off to the side while Sally sat at the young woman's feet and still tried to play with Lilly. It didn't last long, and soon, Eddie was smacking his knees with his palms and began making their departure.

"This was great, Jimmy. Thanks again for having us over."

Jimmy assured them it was no problem, that the house had enjoyed themselves as well, and would have them back soon. Before they left, Eddie got the toys he had brought from the back of the truck and gave them to Rick to hand out with a smile. With everyone waving, the bridge got put back down by Paul and Eddie drove away quickly, anxious to get back before too late.

"Sally! Come look at all this." Rick called out and Sally appeared at his side as he knelt down and dug into the bag Eddie had given him. Dolls, tiny plates, cups, and a teapot, even soldiers for Jeb, and the kids grinned wildly. "Let's go get this stuff in your rooms, huh?"

Rick kissed Ruby's forehead and went back in with the children in tow, the bag thrown over his shoulder. Ruby stripped the light jacket she wore off and tied it around her waist, relishing the feel of the slightly warmer late afternoon.

"I'm gonna feed the horses." Jimmy announced, and Ruby looked over to see him walking away from the gate toward her and the barn. Paul went to check on Daryl in the tree stand and Maggie, Glenn, and Beth left for the house again.

"I'll help you." Ruby said, falling into step behind him. When they got to the barn, Jimmy looked past at the horses wandering the gated area beyond, and unlocked the barn to get at their feed.

"Man, it's so great seeing Eddie again." He said cheerfully as they both shouldered bags of grain and oats from the far wall.

"I bet. Were you guys really good friends?"

He nodded. "In school, yeah. After, he went away to college and I didn't really see him for a while. Then all this happened, and, well, you know how that goes." He talked as he picked open the end of his bag and began to dump the feed into a trough next to the fence. Two of the horses noticed right away and began to walk quickly toward them.

"Did you talk to him about what happened to Hershel?" She asked, looking over at him from her end of the trough. She finished dumping her bag and reached up to scratch a dark brown horse in front of her.

"Yeah." Jimmy nodded, leaning against the fence and frowning. "Told him to stay armed, like we talked about. He said he'd keep a better watch. He already knew people turned anyway, said he'd seen it before."

"I guess most people have by now." She nodded, and the horse she was petting nuzzled her shoulder roughly.

Jimmy grinned again, his mood always able to lighten up quickly. "Man, Rick really liked Lilly, didn't he?"

"Mm-hmm." Ruby nodded, unwilling to talk to Jimmy about that just yet. She didn't want to tell anyone what Rick had discussed with her about any of that. "I do wish we had more formula to give to Lola though. I don't know where else she'll get any."

"We could check the other houses. I don't know if there is any, but there might be." He suggested, and she nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be good." They dropped their bags on the floor near the wall to be refilled later and he led them to the old women's house. Flipping the combination lock with his thumb, it clicked open and he let them inside.

"God, it stayed cold in here, didn't it?" She murmured, wrapping her arms around herself and walking quickly to the kitchen. She hadn't been in here since they had shut it up before the winter, and the whole place seemed creepy to her.

"If there is any formula, it'll be here." He said, sensing her discomfort and going right to the cabinets. He took the left side, she took the right, and they dug through the shelves still stocked with plates and glasses. When they didn't find anything, he looked around the cabinets underneath. "Hmm."

"Nothing?" She asked, and he shook his head. Wordlessly, he went to the pantry, and opened the door.

"Ah ha!" He called out, his voice muffled, and she went to the door. On the shelves they had emptied before there were still several cans of powdered formula on the top shelf, and she nodded appreciatively when he began to hand them down to her. She took them to the counter and grabbed a plastic bag from a holder nearby and put the cans in it.

"This is great. Where did you get all this, and why? You didn't have any babies." She asked, tying the bag off.

He shrugged and put the chair he'd used to reach the top back at the table. "They wanted to bring people in, so when we cleaned out the houses nearby we took it in case someone had a kid."

"So the town we finished clearing out, and the shopping center we visited were all that's around here? And you already did the houses, so what do we do when we need more supplies down the road?" She asked as they walked slowly back outside. She stepped over the spot where Margie's body had lain. The blood was gone, cleaned up in case they wanted to use the house again, but she'd always remember where it had been.

He opened the front door for her and she stepped out into the fading sunlight first. "I really don't know. This was a small community to begin with, the only thing I can think is a last round through the houses to pick up anything we missed. After that, I guess we try to make stuff, or maybe take a longer road trip."

She watched him lock the front door back up and snap the combo lock back on the screen door. "I guess we'll find out how they did it in the 1800's, huh?" She joked, and he chuckled.

"Can't say I'm lookin' forward to that." They headed back to the main house, enjoying the setting sun's bright colors as it set in the sky. "You know, there's a huge bee hive, found it a couple years ago back the way we found you guys. I wonder if it's still there. Honey, sugar, could be a gold mine."

She looked intrigued. "Sounds amazing, but walking into a bee nest might be a little suicidal, don't you think?"

He chuckled. "A little. It's later in spring before they would even be active anyway, so I think we have some time to figure something better out."

"Are we taking this stuff to Eddie and Lola soon?" She held up the bag of formula as they neared the house, stepping up onto the front porch steps.

He bit his lip thoughtfully. "I'd like to do it soon. You wanna go tomorrow? We can be in and out fast." He looked past her and she turned, seeing Daryl step out of the house.

"In 'n out a where?" Daryl raised an eyebrow warily, eying Jimmy.

"We found more formula for the baby." Ruby said happily, and he looked down at the bag. "Thinking of taking it over there tomorrow."

"Mm-mm." Daryl shook his head firmly, his fists on his hips. "Found a whole new batch a walkers past the hill today. Getting' warmer, kickin' 'em up. I don't want her out there." He said to Jimmy, who frowned.

"How many?" Ruby asked, concerned. They hadn't seen more than two at a time in months.

"_More_. So they can pick up the stuff for the kid when they come back. Lord knows they're here enough."

Ruby frowned at Daryl's tone. He was clearly irritated, and she shot a look over to Jimmy, handing him the bag she carried. He looked at Daryl under lowered eyebrows, but took the hint and went inside. Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and turned back to Daryl, who had taken a spot on the railing, looking out over the front yard.

She bit her lip for a moment, then went to the stone railing next to him and sat down lightly on the edge. She faced the house, he faced out, and their shoulders almost touched. "You ok?" She asked softly, leaning toward him a little.

He nodded silently, playing with his switch knife absently. She tried again. "Kinda seems like something's a little off."

"Just don't want people headin' off when it's ain't needed, is all." He said, unmoving.

She licked her lips and nodded, her hands in her lap. "You know I wouldn't go out there without you or Rick, right?"

"Sounded like you were." He said gruffly.

"You know me better than that." She kept her eyes on her hands, speaking simply.

He turned the corner of his mouth up a little, not really smiling, but not not smiling either. "Well, don't much matter, anyway." Her clearly confused face turned toward him, He was finally looking back at her and now that little upturned corner was a a sardonic half grin. "Ain't lettin' you do it without us anyway."

She grinned and elbowed him lightly. The front door opened and Rick emerged, and she looked over at him with a wide smile. "Hey!"

He approached them at the railing, looking out over the front yard but taking her hand tightly in his. "Jimmy said you found some stuff for Lilly." He looked down at her lovingly, but his eyes seemed a little... she wasn't sure what that was.

"Yeah. God knows when we're gonna find more, and she's still so little."

"Exactly. I'm thinking we need to keep some, not like that stuff is plentiful and you never know if somebody are around here is gonna need it down the line."

Rick spoke low, and when he said "somebody around here", Daryl's surprised breath behind them drew both their attention. They looked over and the expression on his face was nothing short of shock and fury. For a moment, Rick saw the Daryl Dixon that he had met moments after telling him his brother Merle was gone, and Rick tensed instinctively. Daryl went flying off the porch, grabbing his crossbow in his fist and headed to the front gate.

"What the hell was that?" Ruby breathed softly, stunned by the change in the hunter, and alarmed at his departure. She took a step to follow, but Rick stopped her with his hand.

"I got this." He said grimly, and followed.


	5. Predator

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_++++Wow, I really did it to you with that last chapter, didn't I? Lol! Didn't mean to freak you out but I can't promise it's gonna be ok totally. There's a little anger to be dealt with now, but with all they've been though, it can't go THAT bad, can it? ;) I loved your reviews- your minds are going a million miles a minute, aren't they? Well, this chapter will answer your questions, so no worries. You guys are amazing! Keep the feedback comin'. I love it!_

He caught Daryl over the hill and the man turned on him as soon as they were out of sight of the house. "I'm givin' you two seconds to tell me you ain't thinkin' what I think you are." Daryl tone was dark, deadly even, and Rick put a hand out to steady him but stayed paces back to give him a little room.

"Why don't you start with tellin' me what I'm supposed to be thinkin'?"

Daryl threw up an angry arm at the air around him. "I ain't a dumbass, Rick. Those people came, an' the fuckin' second you saw that kid you been lookin' at Ruby like... well, hell, like you wanna knock her up, send her the way 'a Lori? How's that fer want yer thinkin'?"

Rick took a step beck, shocked at Daryl's words. He hadn't realized he'd been so see through about wanting a baby with Ruby to the others. "Look, Daryl, I get what you're sayin'. You care about her and you don't want her to get hurt, but-"

Daryl cut him off angrily. "I might notta liked Lori, Rick. Didn't agree with her mosta the time and damn if she could be stubborn but that baby she carried wasn't all on you, man. It wasn't one a those things you planned but we did the best we could with it and look how it fuckin' turned out! You went comatose and left us to protect everybody else, including the kid you _already_ got. When is it gonna be enough for you? You gotta go and hurt Ruby now, too?"

Daryl's fury was bad, but his words' truth cut Rick deeper. He put his hands on his hips and turned slightly, eyes on the ground. As right as Daryl was, Rick really thought things had changed.

"Lori was running, all day, every day, Daryl. She fought. Couldn't rest, couldn't eat." Rick turned back to Daryl, his own face just sad now. "Ruby can. Don't you see that? We made a home for her here, and we can make sure she's safe. And Maggie, for Glenn. For all of them."

Daryl narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Hershel's farm was safe, too, wasn't it, Rick?"

"Not like this."

"For how long? How long till another herd blows through here, or a band a' assholes lookin' to take all this? How long till that girl is back on the road with nothin' but a hope and a prayer, an' we might not even be there to help her?"

Rick made a motion to the road. "Canton and Eddie's group is down the road with a baby of their own. Been there months, and that girl is doin' fine."

Daryl shook his head like he was disgusted. "You made up your mind and drug a girl in with ya, didn't care about what could happen to her. And may I mention, _bossman_, that Lori had Hershel and she still couldn' make it? What's Ruby got? You best hope the girls and Carol can handle this, all I'm sayin'."

Daryl started to walk away and Rick anger returned overwhelmingly. "What are you really worried about, Daryl? You worried about another mouth to feed? Maybe a baby slowin' us down? Because I don't really see you ragin' after Glenn when he and Maggie are goin' at it all the damn time. Or Paul, with Beth."

Daryl stopped, tilted his head toward Rick, then turned slowly. A tight lip graced his face and walked back with hands balled into fists. When he reached a single step from Rick, he glared at him right in his eyes and a dark tone in his voice. "What you tryin' to say, man?"

Rick raised an eyebrow. "Just wonderin' why it's Ruby you're so concerned about is all."

Daryl licked his lips and actually gave a little smile. In a flash he had Rick's shirt in his fist and threw him to the ground, then he was on top of him, kneeling on one knee, his face inches away. "I'm gonna tell you this one time, and only one time." He whispered, his eyes never leaving Rick's. Rick glared up at him, but let him talk for only a moment.

"If you think for one goddamn minute I don't suspect how that girl got brought in with us you are outta your mind. But she turned it around. That little girl drug my ass outta a river an didn't leave my side till you an' the Hulk got there. When we got here and were peggin' off Bob and his assholes, she was savin' the others. _Your_ son, Carol. I ain't plannin on forgettin' that anytime soon."

Daryl let go of Rick and stood up, a finger jerked out and pointed down at Rick's face. "Don't take a moron to see you love her. I'm just tellin' you to think about what yer doin' here. I ain't about to watch her get hurt."

Rick got up slowly, processing Daryl's words as he watched the man scale the fence and get across the trench, then vanish into the woods. Daryl was right, he knew it, he thought as he brushed himself off. This could go badly, but he didn't feel in his heart like it would. Like he had told Daryl, circumstances had changed, and though they might not have Hershel anymore, they had a place where Ruby could be safe.

Daryl was gone the rest of the day and drifted in sometime after dinner where Carol subtly took him into the kitchen and fed him. Ruby had watched him walk in from the stairs as she descended, and the half sad half pissed look he carried stopped her from following. The house hadn't missed the serious look Rick carried when he came back, and the hunter's absence, so they tried to steer clear and do their own things. Ruby even waited to talk to Rick until they had gone upstairs for the night, the kids safely put to bed and they were alone.

She showered while he was finishing up with Sally and was in bed cuddled under the covers when he came in. He smiled at her softly and went right to the fireplace, building a tiny one. They didn't need much, the weather was changing but they loved laying in front of it.

"You wanna tell me what's going on now?" She asked gently, her head on her hand as she laid there, facing him.

"He's worried." Rick said just as softly. "He thinks that what happened to Lori is going to happen to you."

She sat up, alarmed. "He heard us? In the tree stand?" She looked horrified and he put out a hand to calm her quickly.

"No, no, I don't think so. Just guess my, uh... googly eyes weren't that subtle. He figured out what I was thinkin."

She sighed in relief, and rolled over on her back. Daryl had done so much for her already. Finding Paul for her, protecting them all, training her, and now she was the cause of his anger now. It didn't sit right with her at all. "Well. What do you think?" She asked the ceiling.

Rick got up and stripped his shirt off, laying down next to her wearily, an arm thrown over his eyes. She rolled over and snuggled her head against his chest, letting her fingers trace circles on his chest. Finally, he sighed, and took her hand in his.

"What I think is... he's got a point, said some of the stuff you did. Hershel's gone, who knows how long we can count on this place even as good as it's been this far. He said I could kill you if we do this."

"Can I ask you a question?" She murmured, her mouth against his skin.

"Sure, baby."

"Is something like this, all this craziness aside, of course, is it ever _not_ scary?"

He pressed his lips together. "I doubt it. But there's so much more to think about now."

"Sure there is." She said sympathetically. "There's a hell of a lot to consider now, but..."

She trailed off and he looked at her curiously. She sighed and gave him a loving smile. "But, the truth is, I loved seeing you with Lilly. And Sally adores you. And Carl. My God, that boy is getting to be a real man now, you know? All about watching you and wanting to protect the group, just like you. I just can't think of anyone else I would even consider making another life with but you. You're... you're _amazing_, do you even know that?"

He felt tears spring to his eyes and stayed there as he wrapped her in a tight hug, kissing her forehead tenderly. "I love you so much."

She smiled against his face. "I love you, too." They laid there in each others arms for a while, but he felt her take a deep breath and looked down curiously.

"What?" He asked, sensing there was more to come.

"I don't want to disappoint you though." She said almost sadly and his eyes grew wide. Almost laughing, he looked at her like she was crazy.

"How the hell could you EVER disappoint me, Ruby?"

She shrugged and pulled back a little, resting her head on his arm. "I don't know. We've had sex with out anything, and nothing's happened. What if it doesn't?"

He smiled and pulled her close again. "Baby, if it happens, it happens. But I don't care what you say, disappointment is not an option, you hear me? We have Carl, and Sally, and Jeb is running around here like a crazy person."

She laughed lightly at that, and he continued. "I want you to make me a promise."

"Anything." She whispered.

"Don't worry about any of this. Like I said before, let's just wing it, ok?"

"I'm good with that." She nodded, stroking his chest with her cheek. He cuddled her close, thinking about what Daryl had said. Was he dooming her with his selfishness? He decided he wanted to talk to Eddie, and soon.

"Alright. Come at me again." Daryl crouched in the still morning dew damp grass and narrowed his eyes at Ruby. She frowned, deep in concentration, and crouched slightly herself before launching herself at his face. He caught her easily and tossed her to the right, holding her arms tightly so she didn't fall too hard, but she surprised him with a move he'd taught her months ago and twisted. Before he could blink his back was in the grass and she was kneeling over him, his arm bent awkwardly between them.

"That was better." He grunted and she grinned wickedly, releasing him. He'd never tell her, but the constant training and running had made her strong, and he shook the arm out painfully. Getting to his feet, he brushed himself off and they began to circle each other again in a tight formation, Carl and Jeb watching gleefully from the front porch. The boys cheered softly when she landed a blow, loving watching the normally so stoic and grumpy hunter taking one for the team.

Rick watched from the front window as he sipped a hot cup of coffee. Daryl had begun to work with Ruby months ago now and then, trying to teach her what to do if they ran across not just a bunch of walkers, but survivors with less than moral motives. Rick been all for it. Any chance to prepare Ruby to survive was a godsend to him. Eventually Paul had joined in with Beth, and Maggie even took part once in a while. Truth was, that girl was already pretty good on her own, but pinning Glenn seemed a sort of foreplay he didn't want to think about. Ever.

The incident between Rick and Daryl had been put on the back burner since the day before, but not forgotten by any means. Evident when Daryl didn't say a word to him when he'd come down that morning and called Ruby out to the front yard. She'd thrown Rick a look that told him to just let it go, and followed. Rick had the distinct impression Daryl was trying to keep Ruby from spending too much time with him, and while the nights were unavoidable, days were fair game.

"How's she doin?" Paul spoke up from behind him, and Rick jumped a little. "Sorry there, man. Didn't realize you were still sleeping."

Rick turned to see the amused grin on Paul's face and chuckled. "Yeah, something like that." He murmured and turned and went back to the kitchen to refill his cup. Paul grabbed one of his own and filled it quickly before going to the kitchen window and looking back out a Ruby and Daryl. A particularly loud thump sounded from outside and Paul winced visibly and hissed low.

"Damn, he should _not_ have taught her to do that." He mused quietly as the front door slammed open and Daryl marched in, blood running down his top lip and onto his chin freely.

"I am so sorry!" Ruby was squealing behind him, her eyes wide and horrified as he rushed to the sink and tried to stop the bleeding. "Oh, my god... Ugh. Let me see it, Daryl!"

He pushed her away with his elbow and grabbed a towel, pressing it to his face. He stood there for a moment motionless, his back to them and Ruby looked at Rick, terrified. He shook his head at her, attempting to calm her down soundlessly. He'd seen Daryl take a shot from Andrea, he'd handle a little bloody nose just fine.

Carol soundlessly went to the freezer and wrapped a couple ice cubes in a towel and sat down on the counter next to Daryl like it was a natural thing to do, and after a moment, he switched the now soaked towel he'd been holding for it. Ruby was wringing her hands with worry when he finally turned around and surveyed the group watching him silently through one squinted eye.

"Too much right hook, it'll throw you off, so watch it. Other than that, I think you got it." He said calmly, pulling the towel down gently and working the muscles in his face experimentally. Paul, like the others, stared at the man in shock for a moment, but burst out laughing and grabbed Ruby, pulling her back and swinging his arm around her neck tightly.

"Girl, I think you just avoided becoming walker food."

She laughed, but weakly, and sagged against the tall man. "You really ok?" She grimaced at Daryl.

"You really think you can take me that easy? Get yer ass out there and I'll show ya." He growled menacingly, and her eyebrows went sky high.

"Well, not to pick at it or anything, but you are the one bleeding." She said and little defensively and a hand clamped firmly over her mouth. She looked to the side to see Rick's stunned eyes and Carl spoke up behind her.

"He can still kill you, you know."

The group began to break up, laughing as they returned to their business. Rick took his hand away from Ruby's mouth when Daryl left the kitchen.

"I'm just saying, that didn't suck." She whispered as they walked back to the front of the house.

"He can still hear you. Please don't poke the bear." He chastised her gently as they stepped back out into the bright sunlight. She went to the railing and looked out over the farm.

"So, we going to Eddie and Lola's or what?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest. "Daryl doesn't want to, but it's our turn to check on them."

"Walkers are moving around better." He came to stand next to her.

"All the more reason." She said, and knew he agreed. If something happened to Lilly because they hadn't checked on them, he'd never forgive himself.

"I'll talk to Daryl. Get ready to go." He said, and tapped lightly down the stairs. She watched him go after Daryl's retreating back to the barn before going back in.

"I take it Daryl didn't want another round." Carol said, amused, when Ruby washed her hands in the kitchen sink.

"More pressing matters. Gonna go check in with the other group." Ruby grinned at her, drying her hands.

"Well, be careful." Carol frowned, and Becca came in to help her make lunch. Ruby excused herself and went upstairs, changing from her workout clothes into a pair of blue jeans and long sleeves thin hooded shirt. She twisted her hair up and pinned it quickly before pulling her boots back on and going back downstairs.

"Carl, you gonna watch the house for a while?" She asked as she passed him on the stairs.

"Sure. You goin' somewhere?" He stopped and tilted his head at her, and she was reminded again of how much like Rick he was. That same curious look.

"Other farm, check in. You know how it is." She clamped a hand on his shoulder and they went the rest of the way down the stairs together. Stepping out into the bright sunlight, she shielded her eyes and saw Rick coming back.

"Well, Jimmy is obviously going. Paul staying to watch the farm." He said, stopping at the foot of the stairs and looking up at her with a reluctant gaze. "Daryl wants to go and hunt on the way back."

"Ok. Then you need to stay, keep watch with Paul and Carl." Ruby felt Carl swell a little with pride under her hand at being included in helping keeping the place secure.

"They can handle it, you don't need to go." He said, and she bit her lip tightly. He either wanted to go with her, or her to stay.

"I'll be safe." Be tapped down the stairs to him. "Promise."

He shook his head, his hands going to his hips. Pressing his mouth together tightly, he looked over at Daryl's crouching figure next to the barn as he poured through a bag on the ground, then looked back at her.

"You swear?"

"Of course."

"Back soon?"

"Soon as we're through hunting with Daryl."

He eyed her sternly for a moment before relenting. She could see the way his shoulders fell a little as he let out a deep breath. "Fine. But you get hurt and I'll kill them." he jerked a thumb out toward Daryl, and she looked amused.

"Well, don't tell them that." She said firmly, and they went to meet Jimmy and Daryl at the truck.

The windows were down as they drove, the wind blowing into Ruby's face. She sat with Daryl's crossbow in her lap, Jimmy next to her in the middle as Daryl drove. They didn't speak, focused instead on the walkers they ran into on the way. And there were walkers. Right after pulling onto the highway they'd seen two heading toward the farm, and Daryl had stopped the truck to allow Ruby to peg them with arrows. Two more down the road, and after she'd killed a fifth, Jimmy let out a low breath.

"Looks like watch just got a little more dangerous."

"When wasn't it?" Ruby murmured as Daryl pulled the truck off the highway and into the side road that ran back to Eddie's place. Canton was on watch, and waved them in when he saw them.

"Well, hey!" The man grinned, kneeling on the roof of the trailer he stood on. "Didn't expect to see you guys today, but glad to have ya!"

Jimmy covered his eyes as he peered up. "Found some more formula, and wanted to check in."

"Ain't that somethin'. We're mighty grateful. Lola's in the house, missy. Why don't you go on and see her?" Canton looked over at Ruby and nodded his head toward the cabin. She glanced back at Daryl uncertainly, but Canton spoke up. "It's fine, I promise you. She's been lookin' forward to seein you. Wish we had known though, Eddie'll be upset he missed you."

The others from Canton's camp had come out and begun to look at them curiously, and Daryl's hand clenched on his now reflexively. He couldn't help it. Jimmy looked up at Canton again. "Where'd he go?"

"Huntin'. With Anna, 'bout an hour ago. I don't expect to see 'em again before dark but ya'll welcome to stay."

"Ain't stayin' long. Got our own huntin to do." Daryl eyes slid over to Buck, who'd they'd seen on watch the first day they'd come. The willowy, tall man was leaning again the trailed Canton was standing on lazily, a toothpick sticking out of his mouth as he watched the exchange passively. He was older, maybe 40, with greying blondish hair at his temples and a fading hairline. His face was marking lightly with lines and he'd tanned deeply even through the winter. A thin, delicate looking elderly lady with a cane, Bernie, Ruby remembered, was being helped down off the stairs of her trailer by a younger man with dirty blond hair. Ruby wondered if that was her grandson, or Tom, she'd yet to meet either of them.

"Well, I'll get this into Lola and we can go. Come back when they're here." Ruby said quickly, not liking how defensive Daryl's posture was. The sooner they got him back to familiar territory the better it would be for everyone. She turned and walked quickly with the bag around the corner of the cabin toward the front door. Distinctly aware of eyes on her back and the heaviness of her sidearm on her hip holster, she only relaxed when she was out of sight around the building.

The front door was closed, but as it was still slightly cool outside and there was a temperature sensitive baby inside, Ruby wasn't surprised. Tapping the wooden front door lightly, biting her lip and frowning slightly when she wasn't answered. She tapped again, and turned the knob quietly, cracking the door open a little.

"Hey, Lola?" She called out into the neat little living room. It was darkened slightly by the paneled wood walls and dark plaid furniture. Simple, efficient, nothing special at all, but comfortable in this new world.

She was about to call out again when she heard a slight thump from the back of the house, and Lola's slightly accent reached her ears. "Tom, the baby is sleeping! Get out of here."

"Come on, Lola. She's not gonna see anything." She heard a male's voice, low and discontent.

"I said no. Go on now." Lola said more insistently, but her voice was tinged with fear and uncertainty. Ruby didn't know what was going on, and it wasn't any of her business she knew, but she also knew that tone, and it really pissed her off. She closed the door behind her sharply, and the voices cut off quickly. A moment later, a man appeared at the hallway door to the loving room, and his face switched from worry to a pleased surprise when he saw her.

"Well. Hel-lo." He said with a sly sort of charm that made Ruby's skin crawl. He was broad shouldered, shorter than Canton and Eddie, who were both relatively tall men. His light brown hair was closely cropped to his head messily, and if he hadn't been giving her the wolf look straight out of Red Riding Hood, he might have been handsome. But at that moment, all Ruby saw was a predator with a five o' clock shadow and deep amber eyes that almost glowed.

"You gotta be that chick from up the road Eddie and Lola were talkin' about. Ruby, right?" He sauntered toward her, sizing her up and she felt a wave of nausea go through her at how he was looking at her.

"Yeah." She said simply. "And you're Tom."

She made it clear she'd heard them talking with that simple statement, and saw a flicker of uncertainty go through his eyes. He covered quickly, though, and rounded her on the right. Predator was the right term, she decided as she turned with him, never letting him get behind her.

"What brings you to our home?" He asked with a false sincerity just as Lola appeared at the hallway door looking tense and anxious.

"Lola, we found more formula for Lilly." Ruby curtly turned her attention to the english girl, ignoring Tom completely. Lola's face relaxed gratefully when she saw Ruby, and walked towards her quickly.

"Oh, thank you! This is wonderful." She breathed, taking the bag from Ruby and going to the small kitchen. Tom sat down on the edge of the couch arm and crossed his arms, watching the two girls carefully.

"It's fine." Ruby assured her, going to the counter and trying to read the girl's face. "How are you?"

Lola pushed a strand of red hair back from her pale face and tried to smile. "Just fine. I hope you can stay for a while. Eddie's hunting."

He's not the only one, Ruby thought grimly. "I heard. He do that often?" She threw a look back at Tom, making it clear what she was asking.

Tom grinned, amused, and Lola's lips tightened. "Luckily, no. He tries to stay with us as much as he can. I hate it when he goes back out there."

"Yeah." Ruby murmured, and a small cry sounded from the back room.

"Oh." Lola said almost sadly. "I just got her down, too. I'll be right back." She excused herself and went to check on the now openly crying infant. Ruby leaned against the counter tiredly, unsure of how to approach this situation. Tom rounded the corner of the small space and reached past her head to get a glass from the shelf behind her. He was much too close and Ruby recoiled. He grinned and went to the sink where he filled the glass with water.

"So, like Lo said, hope you can stick around a while." He said, coming to stand next to her.

"We were checking on Lola and Lilly." She said pointedly, sidling away from him a little, but he compensated with his own step.

"And we appreciate it. But as you can see, they're just fine." He said, his eyes boring into hers from less than a foot away. He wasn't much taller than her maybe four or five inches, but his broad shoulders made him seem bigger. "Now, had I known you were down there, I'd have come and checked with Eddie. Have to fix that next time."

"Not necessary." She almost growled and stepped away, but he swung around in front of her, pinning her into the corner between the counter and the wall of the small space.

"Hey now, why in such a rush?"His hand reached out for her face, a strand of hair that had fallen over her eyes. Her face suddenly turned sharply to look behind him and he froze when a relieved and satisfied look came over her. A hand clamped down painfully on his shoulder, pulling him back two large steps.

"Daryl, meet Tom." Ruby said disgustedly, and Tom turned to see the angriest expression he'd ever witnessed plastered to the man behind him.


	6. Blowout

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_++++Yeah, Tom's an ass, but if he comes anywhere near Ruby's he's gonna get his ass kicked, guys. Take heart. I had to throw a little badness into the mix. I mean, the odds that the entire group over there would be positive and uplifting is just delusional. :)_

_Thank you for the continued reviews! Blue Crush and Emberka, Starkid, Mrs. Hale,Kit, and Ginger, you guys are wonderful! I love the feedback and I love you guys!_

Daryl had Tom off his feet and was hauling him through the living room before Ruby could blink.

"I didn't do anything, man!" Tom was almost wailing and Ruby spoke up sharply.

"Daryl, wait."

The hunter was reluctant, but stopped, keeping the shirt at Tom's neck firmly in his fist. Ruby came around and eyed the man angrily. "You stay the hell away from me, and from Lola and Lilly, you got me? I hear you so much as say one more word to her, and I'll let him kill you. Trust me, he wants to."

Tom glared at her defiantly, but Daryl shook him hard and he stuttered. "Yeah. Sure, fine."

"Let him go, and we'll drop it." She through a look to Daryl, who gave her an pissed look.

"The hell we will."

"Daryl." She said softly and he tore his eyes away from the holes they were burning into Tom's head and back to her. After a moment, he huffed angrily and released Tom.

"Get the hell outta here." He hissed and Tom fell from his hands, scampering out the door. "Why the hell did I not just beat the shit outta him, Ruby?" He asked her accusingly after the man had gone.

"Because he got the idea. And we cause trouble and just leave, and that's never good. This isn't our group."

Daryl put an arm out toward the door Tom had left through. "But he was about to-"

"Get shot? Yeah, he was. Good thing you stopped that." She interrupted him and gave him an encouraging smile. He let a low growl from his throat.

"We're leavin."

"Let me talk to Lola. Give me a minute, ok?" She said, and he shook his head again as he marched out the door. Better make this quick, she thought as she went back to the back bedroom.

She found Lola easily enough, and from the terrified look on the girl's face it was clear she'd heard everything. She was holding a sleeping Lilly in her arms and looked up at Ruby with wide eyes.

"I am so sorry about that, Ruby. I didn't mean for you to... you know."

"Why are you sorry?" Ruby crossed her arms and spoke quietly. "It's not your fault he's a leech."

"He comes in here sometimes, when Eddie and Canton aren't around. Doesn't get much of a chance though, there's always someone around."

"Had he ever touched you?"

"Not yet. But he's getting worse. I think the winter did a number on him, he liked Anna but she's with Buck. Doesn't give him much room, you know?"

"Don't make excuses for him, Lola. That's never ok."

"I'm glad you were here. But please don't say anything to the others. It's tough enough without this, Eddie would kill him and he's a good shot. We need the protection."

"You sure? I mean, he's not gonna try anything else. Daryl had him peeing his pants, but I don't like leaving you here like this. Come back with us, we don't have to go hunting."

Lola shook her head. "I'd never go without Eddie. But thank you."

"Ruby!" Daryl's voice called sharply from outside and Lola looked at her with a sad smile.

"Go. And thank you for everything."

Ruby returned the smile grimly. She nodded and looked one last time at the young woman cradling her baby as she left the house. Daryl was at the driver's door of the truck, Jimmy was waving bye to Canton as he crossed the yard, and she went to the truck quickly, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"You didn't say anything, did you?" She said softly to Daryl as she slid past him and into the truck cab. He got in behind her and frowned deeply.

"No. But I still don't know why I didn't kill that son of a bitch."

"Because you're protective, not psychotic." She grinned at him but it faded when Jimmy hopped in beside her and looked at them questioningly.

"You ok, Daryl? You look like somebody killed your puppy."

"Subtle, Jimmy." She frowned at the young man, who just shook his head in confusion as Daryl pulled the truck away. As they were doing a U turn, Ruby caught a glance of Tom, who stepped out of the trailer he'd obviously gone into to hide after his encounter with Daryl. She sucked in a sharp breath as he winked at her and gave a slightly sideways grin, her head whipping over to Daryl, but he'd been looking the other way. If he'd seen that he'd have lost his mind, she thought as they left down the narrow road between the discarded trailers.

The tension evident in Daryl as he drove was thick in the air, and Jimmy sensed it but didn't say anything. Didn't mean they didn't have a job to do, and when Daryl spotted three large deer across a field about halfway home he pulled the truck over. They got out, and Ruby spotted a walker who'd been following the animals but had seen them now. She could see it's black maw opening and closing silently, the distance too great to actually hear the growling it was probably doing.

Daryl knew she'd seen it and left her to it, but she knew his eye was always partially on her as he grabbed a rifle he kept for backup. He slung it over his shoulder and looked at them. She had his crossbow in her hands and stepped past them, taking aim at the now close walker. She felled it in one blow, and Daryl went to retrieve his arrow. Wiping it clean, he gave orders.

"Stay close, low. No guns if you don't gotta. It'll scare away the game."

"You got it." Jimmy said, focused as they entered the trees after the retreating game.

They walked for a while, the only sound the wind through the trees above. It was still bright, really pretty actually, and Ruby took a moment to appreciate it. Of course, that's not always the best thing to do when you got to watch where you're going and she cursed lightly when she stepped right into a brambly bush. The thorns cut into her arms painfully, and the men looked back at her quickly. When they realized she wasn't being attacked, Daryl scowled at her and continued. He was obviously still angry she'd stopped him earlier, so she didn't do what Rick had said she does that morning. Poke the bear, right?

Detangling herself from the bush, she rubbed the cuts on her hands and wrists gently as she caught up to Daryl. He froze, putting up a hand. He'd heard something and gestured to follow. They crouched slightly, their footfalls becoming even more silent as they watched around them. Sure enough, a few more footsteps past a large tree with a massive trunk, and there were two of the deer they'd spotted earlier. Well, that was easy enough, Ruby thought as Daryl raised his crossbow. She winced when the arrow went flying and into the thick neck of the buck with large antlers before them. It let out a wail and crumpled to the ground, sending the other animal flying away into the shrubbery past it. It was fine, though, this one would take two men to carry back to the truck.

Daryl went quickly to the still noisily gurgling animal and sent another arrow into it's head, silencing it forever, and Ruby looked away. She hated this part, even after all the hunting trips she'd been on with the man. She watched him and Jimmy go to survey their catch when a sound came from behind her. It was a mere snap of a small branch, but she whirled around with her gun in her hand. She could see immediately why the walker hadn't growled or hissed. It was missing its lower jaw, nothing below the row of yellow rotted top teeth existed anymore. How it ate at all was a wonder to her but it didn't stop the thing from trying, and it was on her before she realized it. She kicked back, sending the thing flying to the ground as she shot, and the sound echoed off the forest around them.

"Shit." Daryl said flatly from behind her. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Didn't get me." She gasped at the close encounter, the adrenaline surging through her body like a tidal wave.

"There's more." Jimmy announced and raised his gun.

"I got em. No more fire." Daryl said sharply and aimed at two more walkers that came in behind the body of the first. As they fell, Ruby saw another over Daryl's shoulder and realized he didn't see it coming. His eyes widened when he saw her raised her gun at him and dropped to the ground as she shot. The thump of the body behind him made him look back then up at her from his crouched position. "God damn."

She chuckled nervously. That could have gone badly. "Can we please go now?"

"Hell yes. Get him." Daryl grunted as he and Jimmy retrieved the dead deer and they marched quickly back the way they had come. Another walker, and Ruby fired. Another, and her breath caught in her throat. They way they were going, they were going to draw every walker in miles right to them, she thought as she fired again.

"Daryl, I can't cover all this." She said loudly in front of them when she saw another.

"Yes, you can. Doin' fine." He strained under the weight of the animal, his voice stressed.

She huffed, focused, and fired again. They got another ten feet and there were two more.

"Where are they coming from?" She cried out in alarm, wondering if they were being cornered in the woods.

"Just fire, Ruby." Daryl said sharply and she dropped them.

"I'm out." She said, fumbling for her extra ammo in her jeans pocket. Daryl and Jimmy stopped with her while she reloaded and Daryl raised his arm, the one not around the deer, and fired on a walker that had decided not to wait for Ruby to re-arm herself. She snapped the magazine into place and they headed back out double time.

"Oh god." They broke through the trees and saw the truck in the field before them, surrounded by a small crew of shambling, stinking corpses. Ruby fired three times, and heard another gunshot from behind her. Jimmy had taken one out that had followed them out of the forest.

"Run." Daryl ordered and they tried to jog under the massive animal they carried. Ruby never let herself get any more than a foot in front of them as she fired on the walkers coming from the truck. She dropped the last one quickly as they reached the hood, and Daryl and Jimmy threw the carcass into the bed, splashing blood across the metal of the vehicle.

"Get in!" She cried out, looking back and firing on a walker behind them as Jimmy and Daryl scrambled into the truck and Daryl made it roar to life.

"Ruby, get your ass in here!" Daryl yelled as she fired again at a walker much too far away and missed. She whirled and threw herself into the cab, the door slamming shut behind her as they took off.

"Holy shit." She gasped as they whizzed across the field as more figures emerged behind them. They were on the road and out of sight a moment later.

"You can say that again." Jimmy said darkly.

"Holy shit." She looked at him and said simply, her heart finally catching up enough to allow her to speak. Jimmy grinned disbelievingly at her and shook his head. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Hell if I know." Daryl said grimly, his eyes on the road.

She looked back, but it was clear. "What if they follow us back?"

"Then we take care of it."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. It's what we prepared for."

Jimmy nodded. "He's right. They can't get in."

The rest of the ride was quiet, and it wasn't until Paul had let them in with the bridge down and they were climbing wearily out of the truck that Ruby remembered what had happened with Tom at the cabin.

"Nothing to Rick, Daryl. Please. He's on edge as it is." She whispered she climbed out and rounded the truck. Rick was coming out of the house, his already concerned gaze growing even more so when he saw the tension between Daryl and Ruby.

"You're hurt." He said when he reached her, and took a scratched and bloodied hand into his grasp.

"Thorny bush attacked me." She said, trying for light but just sounding strained. Daryl was checking his crossbow, his face stony, and Rick looked between them suspiciously.

"And?"

"And, we dropped off the formula. The girls are fine. Lots of walkers though. I finished a whole clip." She said, and Daryl walked away silently. Rick put his arm around her and led her back toward the house. Taking her into the kitchen, he began to rinse her cuts off in the sink and she hissed. The room was empty, and she was keenly aware of his eyes on her face.

"Thanks." She said, dabbing the cuts with a towel.

"You wanna tell me what really happened now?"

"You a psychic or something? Nothing happened."

"I've never lied to you, Ruby. I'd appreciate the same."

She looked at him, surprised. "I'm serious. Nothing happened, exactly."

"What does 'exactly' mean? Fine, you know what, I'll just go ask Daryl. He looked ready to pop." He turned from her and she put a hand out to stop him.

"Don't. I told him not to tell you." She said grimly.

"Excuse me?" Oh, he was pissed, and she cowered back a little at the look in his eye. "Start talking. _Now_."

She sighed. "You swear you're not gonna go off? Because I'm not-"

He stepped forward and took her chin in his hand, pulling her face up. It was gentle, but his look hadn't changed. "I said, start talking."

"Look, we got to Eddie's farm and he was gone hunting. I went in and found one of the guys bullying Lola, and he kind of cornered me in the kitchen. I was completely about to kick his ass when Daryl walked in, I swear."

Rick face went paler, and a wild eye appeared. "Did he touch you?"

"He didn't get a chance to. I don't know what he's done to Lola, though."

"Who was it?" He began to check his sidearm for ammo, his lips pulled tightly back.

"Oh, no. Come on, we handled it, ok? Daryl scared the bejesus out of the guy." Maybe not enough, if that wink was anything to go by, she thought.

He looked up at her through hooded eyes, his brow low and dark. "Who. Was. It."

"Tom. And judging from your reaction, God help him." She said, scowling back at him. He turned and went for the door and she spoke up sharply behind him. "Do not walk out that door, Rick. I swear to God, if you do..."

He whirled. "What? You think some ass is gonna try and hurt you and I'm not gonna do something about it?"

"If you were there, sure. But Daryl took care of it, I told you. Why is my word not good enough for you? I gotta tell you, I'm getting a little tired of it." Her voice was getting higher and they heard the front door close quietly, the house growing silent around them.

"I just want to talk to him." He said darkly, threw clenched teeth.

"You're a horrible liar!" She yelled at him, stepping up and putting a finger into his chest. "I have put up with you acting like I can't take care of myself for long enough, Rick! I step back and let you take charge and right now I'm telling you, there is nothing to be done. It's been taken care of."

"There's nothing wrong with me wanting to protect you. Why are you so afraid of it?" He said and she threw her arms up.

"I'm not! But at some point you gotta trust that you and Paul and Daryl have taught me enough to start giving me some credit here! I know who to trust and who not to, and I don't think you trust me!"

"Starlet." Paul's quiet voice came from the doorway, startling them both. They looked over at him irritatedly at the interruption.

"Do you hear this, Paul?" She threw an arm in Rick's direction and Paul frowned, looking between them. He took a step in and shook his head.

"You're pissed. Let's just calm down a minute, huh? Got kids here."

"Oh no, I'm just getting started!" She yelled, turning her attention back to Rick and taking a step forward, but when her feet left the ground and she found herself thrown over Paul's massive shoulder she really started screaming.

"Put me the hell down! Paul, I swear I'm gonna scratch your eyes out if you don't let me down! Right the hell now!" Her kicking and screaming was heard fading in the distance as Paul walked her calmly across the yard, past everyone's wide eyes and alarmed faces, and they finally went silent when he opened the barn and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Paul tossed her unceremoniously into a large pile of hay in the corner and she kicked her way to her feet, her face red and furious. "What the hell was that?!"

"Shut up!" He roared and she froze. He'd never taken that tone with her.

"Whoa."

"You have any idea how much you just scared those kids out there? Sally is shaking like a leaf, what is wrong with you?"

Ruby took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. "I am so sick of Rick not listening to me when I tell him something."

"I bet you are, but this is not the way to handle it. We have to stick together, make sure people feel safe. You caterwalling like a chained tiger isn't helping."

"You bet I am?" She said questioningly, and he nodded.

"Hell yes. That morning we came out and got you and Jimmy out of the tree stand, I knew you weren't gonna take it a lot longer."

She bit her lip painfully. "Why doesn't he trust me?"

Paul sighed, and rubbed his face tiredly. "You really don't get it at all, do you?"

"Why don't you explain it to me?"

He glowered at her. "Ok, try this one on for size. He's lost _everything_ but his son. He tried to keep Lori and the baby safe, got them a good home and all, just like here, and look what happened. He's terrified to let you out of his sight and I don't blame him. I feel the same way about Beth, and it's got nothing to do with trusting you."

She blinked at him. "It doesn't?"

"God! No. It's everyone else he doesn't trust. One good shot, Ruby. One false move, and he loses you. He can't take it, and while it doesn't give him the excuse to spy on you, I think you should kind of cut him a little break." Paul groaned and stretched his back. "Now, if you're done acting like a total brat, maybe you could tell me what started all this to begin with."

"Why?" She scoffed. "So I can have two of you rushing back to Eddie's farm to kick some guy's ass?"

"Did somebody touch you?" Paul's face went dark, pinched in the dim light.

She sighed. "No. But they got a creep who gave me the stink eye. That's it."

"Huh." Paul said thoughtfully, going to the stairs and sitting down wearily. His elbow on his knees, he looked up at her. "You said Daryl took care of it. Did he?"

"Put the fear of God in him." She said simply, and Paul chuckled. "Didn't much matter though."

"Why?"

"Because if he'd so much as put a finger on me, he'd be breathing through his chest." She said, coming to sit down on the stairs below him.

"That's my girl." He said quietly, putting a hand on the back of her neck and squeezing gently.

"I'm sorry. He got so upset, and it scared me, I guess. We don't need to be causing trouble with the other group, you know? And he was gonna go right back out there even after we barely made it back from hunting because of how many walkers are up and around now. He just wouldn't listen."

"Well, he's listening now. Look Ruby, it doesn't take a genius to see how much he loves you, and I can't fault him for wanting to go back out there. Hell, at the moment, I'd very much like to head on down the road for a beat down. Nobody messes with my girl. So let up on him, ok? Give him some room to get comfortable."

She smiled softly, shaking her head. "Good god." She murmured, putting her head on his knee and sighing deeply. "What the hell are we doing out here, Paul?"

She felt his low chuckle reverberate down to his knee. "I think we're surviving, but I might have to get back to you on that."

She laughed lightly and they fell into silence. To Ruby, after that seriously fucked up day, she was grateful with just a little reprieve from the world with her best friend.

Rick had silently watched Paul carry Ruby away screaming, all the while feeling like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Had he tried to hold her too hard, and scared her away? The listening at the tree stand, his suspicions of Jimmy, even Daryl. God. He'd accused Daryl of having a thing for Ruby to his face.

"I am really losing it." He whispered to himself, rubbing his hands over his face wearily and sinking down into a kitchen chair.

"No you're not." He heard Carl, and jumped. The rest of the house had taken off after the huge blow up, and his son stood alone in the doorway.

Rick sighed and frowned at his son. "Sorry you had to see that."

Carl shrugged, crossing the kitchen and taking a seat across from his father. "I've seen you fight before, with Mom."

"Hopefully not like that." Rick's eyes went wide.

"She did look ready to pull a gun on you." Carl raised an eyebrow.

Rick stared at him a moment, then chuckled. "Yeah, she did, didn't she?"

"Can I say something, and you won't get mad?"

"Of course." Rick crossed his arms and furrowed his brow at Carl.

The boy hesitated, but then spoke softly. "Toward the end, when you and Mom would fight, you two would just walk away from each other like it was over, even though it wasn't. With you and Ruby, she was clawing to get back at you. She wanted to finish it."

"Ok."

"It would have scared me a lot more to see Ruby walk away, Dad."

Rick licked his lips, stunned for a moment at his son's insight. Carl cleared his throat, looking at the wall over Rick's shoulder. "All I'm saying is, if she wanted to finish it that bad, enough for Paul to have to do what he did to her, she must really love you."

Rick got up and went to the other side of the table. He leaned down and hugged Carl's head tightly, his lips pressed into the boy's hair. "I ever tell you how proud I am of you?"

"Yeah." Carl chuckled. "And I'm proud of you."

Rick smiled, letting Carl go and standing back up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Carl watched Rick start to leave the kitchen and called out. Rick turned to him curiously. "I'm glad you feel better but I wouldn't go talk to her yet though. She might still want to kill you."

Rick laughed loudly, and it echoed off the walls of the front foyer as he left the house. He found Daryl under the tree stand cleaning his bow.

"So, lots of walkers out there, huh?"

"Yeah. Ruby did fine though. Got a little spooked but I can't say I blame her. I had an armful of deer to tend to." Daryl did look up, but his voice was calm.

"She told me what happened with that guy."

"Mm-hmm."

"She said you took care of it."

"I bet you still wanna go kick some ass though." The man mused, his eyes never meeting Rick's.

"Putting it mildly." Rick sighed, leaning against the tree. "Thank you."

"She'd have done it if I hadn't. Just got there first."

"Doesn't make me any less grateful."

"You gonna let her go back out there?"

"I don't think she's gonna 'let me' let her do much of anything anymore." Rick sighed and looked back at the barn. She and Paul still had not emerged, and he didn't know if he should be grateful or not yet.

"Good. Means she's ready to take care of herself."

Rick frowned at him. "You think we should let her just go wherever she wants now?"

Daryl finally looked up at him, squinting in the now setting sun. "Hell no. But I want her to feel confident enough to want to. Means she's good if something happens to us."

Swallowing hard, Rick pushed the lump down that had formed in his throat. The man would do anything to protect her, and he felt like an ass for just now really realizing it. Nodding quietly, he stepped away to let him be, and returned to the house to wait for Ruby.


	7. Wonky Walker

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_++++Ok, so the heart to hearts are almost over, but hopefully I included enough action with the last two chapters to keep this from turning into an episode of Days of Our Lives. ;) Also, I have neglected to wish you all wonderful New Year. Hope you had fun, and I wish you all a spectacular coming year! Mine was pretty busy, hence the delay in new chapters, but I think I'm making up for it tonight. Lastly, get ready for something completely unexpected in this chapter. I didn't know if I wanted to do this, but what the hell, right? The end of the world is not time to start holding back. ;)_

Carol was finishing up dinner when Becca appeared at her elbow to take a bowl of mashed potatoes away. The girl paused and Carol glanced over, realizing Becca was staring at Rick and Sally. He'd taken to comforting the scared child when he'd come back while he waited for Ruby to reappear.

"That was something, wasn't it?" Becca said casually, and Carol smiled.

"I didn't think Ruby had it in her."

"I did. I can't believe she screamed at Rick like that. He didn't even do anything."

Carol focused on the sauce she was pouring into a bowl. "We don't know everything about the situation, Becca."

"What? You mean, Ruby goes off and obviously got into some trouble, and Rick wanted to help so she tears his head off? Seems pretty straightforward to me."

Carol stopped, put the pot down, and looked at Becca, who was still gazing at Rick. "What's gotten into you, Becca? You never talk, and when you do, it's this?" The girl looked at her like she'd been caught reaching into a cookie jar.

She cleared her throat. "I'm just sayin'. Hey, Maggie and Ruby say whatever they think, why can't I?"

"You can. I just don't believe in judging a situation when we don't have all the facts." Carol said sternly and turned back to her bowl. She picked it up and walked away from the girl, who looked like she'd been slapped. She took a seat at the table with the others, and after a moment, Becca joined them, taking her usual seat next to Jimmy. The tone of the table was subdued, naturally, but they had calmed the children down enough they didn't even seem to notice. In fact, Sally was talking animatedly to Rick when Paul and Ruby came in.

All heads went to them, and Ruby went to her seat, but didn't sit down. "I, uh... I am really sorry I overreacted earlier. I didn't mean to upset anyone, and, uh... it won't happen again." She sat down quickly and her eyes met Rick's. It wasn't lost on anyone, he hadn't taken his eyes off her since she walked into the room. She licked her lips and gave him a tentative, apologetic smile, and he returned it with a wide, relieved one. That moment, the tense mood was finished over the whole table, and the typical chatter started happily.

"I'm glad you're back." Rick leaned over and whispered and Ruby raised her eyebrows at him.

"Paul let me have it. Told me I was being a brat." She said softly.

"I don't think you were."

"You're being nice." She sighed. "You hungry?"

"Not really." He said honestly, and she smiled.

"Me either. You wanna walk?"

"Oh yeah."

They stood and the others let them go on their way without a fuss. They got to the front porch, the wind blowing quietly and cool over them, and she was talking before he had the door shut behind them.

"I'm sorry I got so mad." She spoke quickly and he rushed to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"No, it's my fault. I should have stopped and listened to you."

"I get it, though. And I love that you're protective, Rick. I wouldn't trade it for anything." She said, and he led her to the bench on the porch, sitting her down next to him.

"Good, because I always will be." He grinned down at her.

She laughed softly. "What a day."

"Yeah." He grinned next to her forehead. "You've got to be exhausted."

"And filthy. And smelly. And I'm fairly certain I have something dead tangled in my hair." She pulled disgustedly at her ponytail and grimaced.

Rick rubbed his hand across her dusty forehead. "I think you look beautiful. But come on, let's get you inside, into a shower. What do you say?"

She bit her lip and looked sideways at him. "I need to ask you a question, first." He looked at her expectantly. "If, when, we see that Tom guy again, what are you going to do?"

He sat back down and sighed. "It depends. What did you mean when you said you weren't sure what he had done to Lola?"

She grimaced at the memory. "I heard him talking to her before they knew I was there. It was quiet, a little confusing, but she sounded freaked. Told him to get out."

"Did you get a chance to talk to her about it?" He looked so concerned, it touched her heart.

"Yeah. After Daryl kicked him out I asked her. She said he comes around when Eddie's gone, but she's been able to handle it so far."

Rick rubbed his head tiredly. He sighed finally, his hands coming down to cover his mouth. "She's got that baby, Ruby. How can she defend herself like you can? The girl doesn't look like she's ever held a gun."

"I know. I hated leaving her there like that, but she wouldn't come back with me. Told me to stay out of it."

He nodded grimly. "Look, if he ever hurts you, or Lola for that matter, I can't make any promises. I don't think you'd have to worry about me if that happens anyway. Eddie will kill him."

"Let him. I just don't want to get involved anymore if it's not necessary."

"I don't like it, I'm not gonna lie. Let's just go get that shower now, huh?"

"Man, I must really stink." She joked, and he grinned. "Thanks for not going off again."

"Yeah, yeah." He murmured, kissing her, and he led her back inside.

Ruby slept in the next morning. The day had already exhausted her, and their makeup session afterward had really finished her off. He kissed her sleeping forehead and left the room after he dressed quickly. He found Carol in the kitchen making coffee in the early morning.

"Can you get the kids? I got watch ten minutes ago." He asked, grabbing some in a cup from her.

"Of course. You and Ruby are ok now?"

"Yeah." He nodded genuinely. "Weird day, though."

"Don't have to explain that to me. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to slap-" She began, but cut herself off quickly. "I just know what it's like."

He smiled a little behind his coffee cup, waved at her, and left out the front door quickly. He found Glenn coming down out of the tree stand, Maggie already at the base waiting.

"About gave up on you." Glenn yawned and Rick nodded.

"Sorry. Goodnight." They murmured their goodbyes and beat a hasty retreat to the house. Rick crawled up into the stand and began his watch, his only company the chirps of the birds that had taken up residence on a branch just outside the window in front of him, and his thoughts. They hadn't stopped since the night before. All he could think about was that Ruby had been in danger, and that Lola and Lilly still were. If he were Eddie, and no one told him what they knew about his family, he'd lose his mind if he found out. Frowning, he tried to focus on the waving grasses in the field before him, and find a sense of calm in it all.

"Hey Ruby." Beth called out cheerfully from the kitchen table when she saw the yawning young woman at the door.

"Mmm. Is there coffee?"

"Saved you a cup. You're the last one down." Beth carted the last of the breakfast dishes to the sink.

"Where is everyone else?" Ruby asked, taking her cup to the table and watching as Becca began to wash what Beth had brought her.

"Um, well, you know Rick's on watch. Paul went out to keep him company for a while. It's a nice day, I don't think he wanted to be kept in." Beth smiled softly. "Carol is with Sally and Jeb. She's giving them haircuts."

Ruby perked up at that. "Huh." She said, grabbing her cup and standing quickly. "Thanks, Beth."

"No problem." She heard the girl call out as she darted up the stairs. Voices from the bathroom in the hallway caught her attention, and she went to the door. She had to stifle a giggle when she saw little Jeb wrapped in a huge towel, a disgusted look on his face.

"Stop it!" He complained again and Carol sighed.

"You have to sit still, Jeb. I'm almost done." She clipped the child's hair at the base of his neck. "Still, I said! I don't want to cut you."

"I don't even need a haircut!"

"Yes, you do. You look like a Beatle." Carol said softly as she worked.

"I look like a bug?" He turned his head to look at her critically and she turned his head back around gently.

"No. That's not what I meant." She smiled a little and Ruby laughed lightly, catching everyone's attention.

"Lookin' good, Jeb." She giggled, and he frowned at her.

"She's cuttin' too much off. Look at all my hair on the floor!"

"Alright, then! I'm done!" Carol announced loudly and Jeb went flying off the chair. "Hey, wait! You're gonna get hair everywhere!" Carol yelled, but he and Sally were already clumping down the stairs loudly. The older woman bent over and retrieved the fallen towel, and shook hair from it.

"You available for another customer?" Ruby asked, and Carol smiled at her.

"You mean, someone actually wants one. It's not me being a she devil this time?"

"How about my savior? I have split ends up to my ears." Ruby came and took the chair Carol offered.

Carol took Ruby's hair down from the bun it had been tied up in and whistled. "I didn't realize it had gotten so long. It's almost to your rear end. Well, how short do you want it?"

"Just the dead stuff gone, please."

"Funny how that statement applies to more than just hair, isn't it?" Carol murmured as she began to clip. Ruby snickered lightly.

"Tell me about it. Thanks for doing this."

"Beats chasing what's got to be a very prickly Jeb around to get him to take a bath now. That's the only thing he hates more than haircuts."

"You're so good with them. I don't know how you do it. I've just never been... I don't know. Domestic."

Carol smiled. "I love them. And I think you're a little more domestic than you think. This is going to be easy, by the way. I'm just evening the back right out. You want bangs now?"

"No. I don't like pulling them back. No, this will be good." Ruby glanced down at the floor and saw a mass of dark brown hair on the floor. "Oh my god."

"What? Too much? You really did have those split ends." Carol was obviously worried, but Ruby just shook her head and stood, running her fingers through her hair and looking in the mirror. It fell midway between her shoulder and her elbow now. "I love it." She breathed.

"Oh good." Carol sighed, and began to sweep up. Ruby grinned at her in the mirror, whipped around and kissed the woman's cheek.

"You're awesome! I'll go check on the kids." She called out as she darted out of the room.

The new light weight of her hair was liberating as Ruby went down to find Sally and Jeb. They were in the living room, a pile of toys that Eddie had brought around them both as they played together.

"Ruby! Come look at this!" Sally called out when they saw her, and Ruby got down on the floor next to the child. Soon, she was as engrossed in the playtime as they were, it was so innocent and... normal. It felt good. So good, that she lost track of time, and when Rick and Paul came back in, she realized it was almost dusk.

"Hey." She looked up at them from the clock on the wall. "You two see anything out there? Been gone a long time."

Rick licked his lips nervously, and she frowned. "What?" She asked warningly.

"Can I talk to you? Outside?" Rick shifted, and she saw his face more drawn and pinched than she could remember. Getting up quickly, she followed the two men to the porch. There, she found Daryl sitting on the edge of the porch railing, waiting for them.

"What's going on? Is everyone ok?" She was suddenly alarmed, and spun anxiously on Rick and Paul.

Rick started to speak, but Paul put his hand up. "Starlet, we got to talkin' about what happened with that guy, you didn't tell me he almost put his hands on you. Or that he'd been messin' with Lola either."

Ruby pressed her lips together. "Ok."

"And we'll talk about that later, but Rick and I were worried. We headed back down there today, Eddie needed to know."

"Lola said not to say anything, I told you that." She looked at Rick critically, then sighed. "So what did he say when you told him?"

"Didn't need to. Met him on the road halfway there. He was comin' to see us." Rick said, and Ruby frowned confusedly. "Lola was freaked out, guess she'd had enough, or she was scared you or Daryl would tell and didn't want Eddie to find out that way. Told him what happened when he got back last night."

"Ooo. Good for her." Ruby's eyes went wide and she sat down on the railing next to Daryl. He glanced over at her and nodded peacefully, then went back to wiping the oil from his hands on a rag. "So, what did Eddie do?"

Paul chuckled. "He was gonna kill him. Said Canton stopped him, since the guy hadn't actually laid his hands on Lola yet. But they did kick him off the farm."

"Single person like that, it's as good as killin' 'em." Daryl muttered. "Still woulda liked to do it though."

Ruby chuckled at that. "So, was Eddie pissed we didn't say anything before we left?"

Rick shook his head. "Nah. Was comin' up here to shake Daryl's hand. And thank you for offering to bring Lola and Lilly back with ya. She told him what you two did."

Ruby took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then let it out slowly. "Well," She began. "I'm proud of her. She took charge. I didn't think she would, but I guess she thought of Lilly. No kid should be around that, you know? Even one as little as her."

They fell silent for a moment, but Ruby's light laugh made them all look up in surprise. "So, is there a reason you all needed three big strong guys to tell me this?"

Rick grinned at her. "Thought Paul might need to carry you off again once you found out I went back down there."

"Or, maybe I'd have to shoot ya." Daryl tilted his head slyly at her, and she raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Would you have done it?"

"Eh. Guess we'll never know." He shrugged and she laughed loudly.

"I don't really blame you. I'd have brought backup too." She stood, and brushed the dust from her jeans. "The way I see it, guy got what he deserved, and we didn't have to do it. I don't know about you, but I feel good about it. Now let's go eat. I'm starving."

Rick threw an arm over her shoulders and she squeezed him tightly. They were to the door when she paused. "Wait, what about walkers? You were out there a while, how was it?"

"Not as many as you found yesterday, but it's pickin' up for sure." Paul said, holding the door open for them. "I'm comin' back out for watch after we eat. But they can't get in, don't worry."

"I'll go with you." She said, stepping past him and heading with Rick to the kitchen where Carol already had dinner made.

"You know what I miss?" Ruby said casually as she and Paul were watching that night. Sitting side by side in the small space, looking out over the fields in front of the farm, it was relaxed a perfect for positive reflection, in her opinion.

"Mmmm?" He murmured, tilting his head from it's resting position against the wall.

"Lanzarote." She stated simply, and he smiled.

"That _was_ nice." He agreed wistfully. They had gone to Spain a couple years back with a tour, and after it was over, they'd flown to the Canary Islands with a couple girls they'd been working with. "The best food I've ever had. You remember that chimichanga?"

"Oh god, so amazing. And the beach? Bright green water and black sand. It was so beautiful."

"I'll take you again." He said sincerely, and she squinted her eyes at him. He raised his eyebrows defensively. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I bet everybody in that house would say yes to a vacation right now."

She laughed loudly, and kicked his shin lightly with her toe. "I'm holding you to that. Never known you to break your word, so I guess I'll get to packing."

"Well, don't rush me, Starlet. I have to find a travel agent, get a hotel that can hold us all. You know it gets booked early this time of year, and Maggie and Glenn will whine if they can't come."

"Right. I forgot." She fell into the routine easily. "But do try and get the same one, though, ok? Spanish tiles, white linen everywhere. And that balcony..."

"Gonna be expensive."

"Don't go cheap on me now, man. I know you can afford it."

"Me? You're the talent, girl. I've seen your bank account."

Ruby grinned, but a sudden wave of sadness overcame her and she felt a lump form in her throat. Talking like this, like everything was ok, when it had changed so dramatically. Paul was the only one she'd be able to do this with. She put her head on his shoulder, biting her lip painfully.

"Uh-oh. Somebody just changed courses on me, didn't they?" He said softly, his eyes sliding down to the top of her head. "Spill."

She shrugged. "Just thinking. We're really lucky, you know that?"

He kissed the top of her head, not needing her to explain further. He got it. How many people could stay together in a world like this? "Yes, we are." He sighed. He opened his mouth to speak when a movement from the field caught his eye. He sat up, startling her.

"We got one." He leaned forward, and she got up next to him. It was common practice for them to allow the walkers that drifted too far in to fall into the trench on their own. The things couldn't get back out, so it was easy to set fire to them quickly and let them burn away. No shots fired, nothing to draw attention to the farm.

"Get the lighter fluid. It's almost to the edge." He said, going for the hatch door and quickly climbing down. She grabbed the can of fluid and followed. They got to the fence, and watched the stumbling, falling figure drift closer. Close to the trench it was, and it clearly saw them, but Ruby quickly realized something wasn't right.

"It's not acting right." She whispered, and he frowned. She was right. Any usual walker picked up a little speed when it caught sight of them, made a bee line, but this one wasn't. It was almost skeletal, the clothes it might have once worn gone, and it left little but bones and fading, shredded skin hanging to the torso. The head was black, congealed and half gone.

"Can it see us?" She asked, watching the thing just drift in a semi circle, sometimes toward them, sometimes away. It was like it couldn't make it's mind up.

"It has to." He frowned. Of course it did, they were less than ten feet away!

It jerked again, turning toward them, but it stumbled and fell to the ground. The arms crawled slowly across the grass before the whole thing kind of shuddered and fell still. Paul started to climb the fence, and Ruby grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"To check it out. I've never seen a walker pass out before."

"What do you want to do, give it mouth to mouth?" She stared at him like he was crazy and he grinned down at her before hopping down on the other side of the fence.

"I'm just going to see what's up. It's one walker, I can handle it. Just stay here."

"Have you ever seen a horror movie in your life? Do you know what happens to people who "check shit out"?" She hissed through the gate, her eyes not leaving the still figure on the edge of the trench.

He rolled his eyes. "And if this was a movie, I wouldn't do it. Or run upstairs instead of outside. Or drop the knife right next to the killer's body. But this isn't, so I'm gonna check it out."

"Good god." She whispered, watching him walk away. He grabbed the ladder from the grass and tossed it across the width of the trench. Once across, he approached the walker carefully, his weapon drawn. Ruby felt her stomach in her throat as he got closer, and she clenched her teeth together so hard it hurt.

Paul didn't see any indication the thing was even aware of him as he got closer, so he inched forward again and again. Curiosity had gotten the better of him- he had never seen a walker just die on it's own. Grabbing the flashlight at his belt, he shown it down on the walker, leaning forward a little.

"It's all rotted away." He said loudly back at Ruby, never taking his eyes off the thing. "Everything. The vocal cords too, that why it was so quiet."

"Great, you checked it out. Now get the hell back here." He heard her hiss and held his hand up. Inching a little closer, he kicked the protruding hip bone in front of him. Nothing.

"I think..." He began uncertainly. "I think it _died._"

He kicked it again, pushing it toward the trench as it rolled over. "I'll be damned. Starlet, you-"

He back to her, just as a bony hand moved and tightened around his ankle. He felt his breath leave his body and an unusually loud gunshot sounded from right next to his head. He felt himself fall back, his ass bouncing painfully off the ground as he scrambled back. Looking up, he saw Ruby next to him almost panting, her gun still aimed at the now truly dead walker.

"I freakin' told you, didn't I? Scary movies always get it right." She looked at him angrily, and they heard Rick's voice calling her name out from the house. He'd heard the gunshot. Getting up quickly, Paul tried to swallow the heart that had all but come out of his chest.

Rick ran as fast as he could to the front gate after he'd heard the shot. He'd been in the living room waiting up for Ruby to come back, talking with Glenn. The silence had been broken in an instant, and he'd been out the door in a flash. It felt like forever, but then he was at the gate, and halfway up it when he saw Ruby and Paul. The man was kicking a walker into the trench, and Ruby was coming back across the ladder. She got to the gate and came back over to Rick side, always keeping an eye back on Paul. Once she saw he'd come back across safely, she turned to Rick, who already had his arms around her.

"He wanted to check it out." She jerked a thumb sternly back at Paul, who was climbing back over the gate. Daryl was to them a moment later, and Paul groaned.

"She's never gonna let this go. I said I was sorry."

She scowled at him and he threw his hands up in the air. "What do you want me to say? You were right."

"What the hell happened?" Daryl spoke up gruffly.

"Wonky walker." Ruby answered and he did a double take.

"Gonna need a little more than that."

"Why'd you go over the fence?" Rick asked quickly.

"Ask him. I'm kinda wondering myself." Ruby was still frowning at Paul.

"It wasn't acting right. It went down on it's own, I think it was dying. And I told _you_ to stay here." He said pointedly at Ruby.

"Good thing I didn't listen. I saved your ass."

"It was dying, Rick. Look at it." Paul sighed and turned his flashlight back down to the walker at the bottom of the trench. They all got down to the ground, peering down at the still figure.

"Never seen one that rotted away before." Daryl agreed.

"Not enough. Still grabbed at you." Ruby pointed out.

"Must be one of the early ones. Been dead a long, long time." Rick said.

"It didn't even come right at us. It was confused or something, just kind of wandering along even after it had to have seen us."

"So, they can die, then? Is that what this means?" Ruby asked, getting back up and brushing her knees off.

"Dunno. But it makes sense. Brain rots away, nothin' left to shoot at." Daryl got up too, looking out across the fields. "I'll stay out here, any more come I can be quieter than you apparently."

"Hey. I was startled. It was a reflex." Ruby said defensively. "And Paul might have been puppy chow if I hadn't, I might add."

"To be perfectly fair, you didn't give me a chance. But I still appreciate it." Paul reached out and pulled her hair lightly, and she rolled her eyes, but smiled a little. She wasn't mad at him, and he knew it.

"You scared the hell out of me. And you're welcome."

Rick turned her around and led her back to the house with Paul, leaving Daryl to watch. As they walked, he hugged her tightly to him, still trying to get his own pulse under control. When he'd heard the shot, he'd imagined horrible things, then to see her over the trench, it had done him in. He could barely speak.


	8. Revenge

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_++++Loving your guys' feedback! You all really crack me up, and I have been informed that Paul is a BAMF, which I love to death. I'm thinking about starting a "Paul" production line, so people can have one for their very own... I get first dibs though. ;) Enjoy!_

She looked at him curiously when they got back to their bedroom. "You ok?"

"No." He said flatly. "Why were you over the trench? You don't do that!"

"I know. I'm sorry. Paul did tell me to stay, but-"

"God, Ruby. You know better than that." He sat down wearily on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands.

"Won't happen again, I swear. Please don't be mad, we just made up." She got up on the bed behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, her face falling into that comfortable place at his neck she loved so much.

He put his hand on her arm and closed his eyes. "I just need you to stay safe. I really, really need that, Ruby. I don't think you know just how much."

"Yes I do. But I couldn't let anything happen to Paul." She whispered, and he sighed.

"I know. But not again, ok?"

She came around him on the bed and he sat back, pulling her onto his lap. He held her tightly as she spoke, gazing into her wide eyes and brushing her hair back off her face.

"You know what this means, though, right?"

"Ruby, I don't want to downplay what we saw tonight, but this disease or whatever, has been going on for longer than a year. And we just now saw the first sign that it's winding the first walkers down? What that says to me is that we're never gonna live in a world where it's all gone, you know that right? Even if people couldn't still turn, which they can."

"Sure, for now. But you don't know that it will always be that way. I choose to think otherwise. You don't know that our kids kids kids will be infected. I mean, there's evolution for a reason, right? People adapt."

He wasn't listening anymore. All he could see were her lips moving, and he silenced her with his own mouth. She melted into him, shifting so she was over his lap. He nibbled her lower lip between his and felt her sigh against him.

"I don't wanna think about it anymore." He whispered, and she smiled against his mouth.

"Then don't." She pushed him back on the bed and pinned his arms down on each side of his head, moving her lips down to his neck. He groaned when she lightly bit his clavicle, then licked away the sting. He pushed her shirt off over her head as she worked on him, her tongue and lips trailing all the way down his stomach. His belt was off in a single hard whip of her hand, and she was undoing his jeans with her nimble fingers.

"Oh, baby..." He moaned when she took him in her mouth, working up and down the length of him with her tongue. His hand twisted in her hair, tugging it gently. He opened his eyes a crack. "Did you cut your hair?"

She stopped, and looked up at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Either you got the best focus in the universe or I'm not doing this right."

He laughed, and tugged her head a little harder. "Mm. Carry on."

She sucked on him harder and any thoughts he might have had faded away. Her hands were everywhere, her lips warm and wet against his sensitive skin, and he gasped when he felt a shock go through him.

"Ooohh!" He grunted when she got him all the way to the edge and backed off. Slower, then faster again till he was there again, then back off again. He was going to lose his mind. "Ruby.." It was all he had the mind to say when he realized she had moved, and he was positioned at her entrance as she knelt over him. She dropped onto him and he sucked in a breath, stars flashing behind his now closed eyelids. All the times they had done this and he never could grasp how tight she was around him. She moved quickly, her own gasps and moaned melting with his till they were almost simultaneous.

"Oh my god!" Ruby cried out softly as the world fell away from her, leaving her suspended in space for a moment. She heard nothing, saw nothing, only felt Rick moving beneath her like a wave. His hands tightened around her arms and yanked her toward him as he came. She pressed her cheek against his neck and felt him shudder a few times before falling still, and she nuzzled him with her nose gently, feeling him breath against her chest.

Finally, a low rumble of soft laughter vibrated across the planes of his chest, and he sighed contentedly. Hugging her as he rolled slightly to the side, he reached down and grabbed the blankets to cover them both up. "Mm.. Thank you." She murmured softly, and he nuzzled her hair gently as he held her tight.

It only took a few minutes and her breathing had evened out and she was asleep. He didn't know how long he laid there, basking in the glow and her sleeping form, but when he opened his eyes, it was light out, and she was gone.

Ruby sat at the kitchen table, finishing her coffee with Paul while Carol and Becca cleaned up around them. Sometime in the night Beth had come down with a stomach bug, or something, and the shy girl had promptly had Maggie get Paul as far away from her as possible. She had said it was because she didn't want to make him sick, but Ruby suspected the notion that Paul would be there to see her hanging her head in a toilet had utterly terrified the girl more than anything. As a result, Paul was frowning, his arms crossed stiffly over his chest, watching Maggie prepare some broth for her sister.

"I can take it to her, Mags. I wanna check on her." He almost whined, and Ruby grinned behind her coffee cup. He really could be a cutie sometimes.

Maggie threw him a look that said she almost wanted to be able to hand her sick sister over. "She'd never forgive me, Paul. Sorry, man. Give it a little bit, bet she's better by tonight." Maggie left through the door with the tray quickly, and Paul sighed.

"Why won't she let me take care of her?" He looked at Ruby pitifully.

"Oh..." Ruby laughed, giving him a sad but sweet look. "It's not you, trust me. I wouldn't want Rick seeing me like that either. Come on, let's take the kids outside. Get your mind off of it."

Jeb and Sally picked up at that, and they raced to the front door. "Jackets!" Ruby called out, and they scrambled into the light coats in the mudroom as she and Paul checked outside first. It wasn't necessary. Glenn was on watch, but they did it anyway. Paul grabbed a worn football from the bench as they went out into the bright sunlight, and the kids quickly convened around the large man in the front yard.

"Alright, Jeb, you're the quarterback, Sally, you're my tight end. You got it?" He started barking out orders in an authoritative voice that delighted the kids. They grinned and got into positions around him like he showed. Ruby looked back at the house and saw Carl passing the open door.

"Carl! Get out here, we need ya, dude." She said loudly, and he stopped. When he saw the football in Paul's hands, he shrugged and came on out, and soon, all five of them were tossing the ball between them. It had nothing to do with actual football rules, even Ruby, who was a monkey when it came to the game could see that. But Paul made it convincing, shouting out "Touchdown!" every time the ball landed in Jeb or Sally's hands and they ran toward the tree he had designated as the end of the field.

Rick clomped down the stairs, still rubbing his eyes, in search of Ruby. He had every intention of dragging her back upstairs for another go, but when he heard the cheering and laughs from the front porch he poked his head out curiously. Paul was running fast across the yard with Jeb, Sally, and Carl hot on his heels, clearly after the football he was carrying like a baby in his arms. Ruby was by the tree, but the moment he saw her she began to sprint toward Paul. Darting in front of him, she took advantage of the fact he wasn't looking at her to steal the ball, and in one fluid movement, she had swept it out of his arms and was now taking off in the opposite direction.

"I got her!" Paul darted after her, but she saw him coming and threw the ball as hard as she could to Jimmy, who was waiting for her on her side. Paul dove for her just as the ball left her fingertips, tackling her to the ground. They landed with a thump and an "oof!" from Ruby, who promptly cracked up laughing.

"Get off me, you big ape!" She could barely get the words out, she was laughing so hard, and Jeb and Sally took the opportunity to dive on top of them, forming a tiny person pileup.

"Oh god! They got me! I'm done for..." Paul groaned as they tried to pin him down, but he was already on top of Ruby, who was making noises a little like a groaning door of a haunted house. Paul rolled away, taking the cackling kids with him, leaving her looking like a pancake on the ground. Rick walked over and stood above her face, his hands on his hips and his head shielding her momentarily from the sun.

"You ok?" He grinned down at her.

"Yeah. I didn't need that kidney anyway." She groaned and raised an arm, letting him pull her up and to her feet. The kids had run off after Jimmy, who was circling them all back toward the tree, and Ruby looked down at Paul, who was just sitting up from his place on the ground. "Lord, you're heavy."

"Hey, you wanted to play with the big guys, no whining now." He grunted as he got up. "You gonna play, Rick?"

She grinned over at him, and he looked over at Jimmy, who had reached the tree, and he and Jeb and Sally were doing a crazy touchdown dance. "Come on, copper. There's no rules, except maybe making Paul really have to work to keep the ball."

Rick grinned and held up his hand to Jimmy, who pitched the ball his way. Rick caught it cleanly and took off, and seconds later, he had the entire group after him.

"Hey, can I play?" Becca had been on the porch with Carol, watching the game and relaxing after breakfast was done, but when Rick came out, she perked up. Carol watched her get up quickly, and go down the stairs, stopping the game in mid play. It had taken four months for the girl to even try on a pair of pants after they'd come, to watch her want to play something like football surprised the others as much as it did Carol.

"Such a strange girl." Carol whispered to herself, shaking her head softly.

"Sure, Becca." Rick stopped, and looked around the group. "Why don't you stay between Paul and Carl?"

"Can't I be on your team?" She asked, and he tilted his head at her.

"We don't really have teams, but.. um... yeah I guess." He shook it off and tossed the ball to her. "Go!"

She grinned and lit out, and the other switched up, chasing her now instead. Ruby stayed involved for a couple plays, but she started to feel a little funny about the way Becca was acting. She'd dive for Rick even when he didn't have the ball, or she'd make sure she was pinned to his side at the beginning of every play.

"Yeah, I see it too." Carol came down the stairs just as Ruby, out of breath, stopped to catch it by the porch. They watched the game continue for a while. "She has a crush."

Ruby smiled. "Who wouldn't? He's adorable." And he was. Rick was laughing as Jeb caught him, and his face looked so young and carefree in the sunlight it nearly took her breath away.

"Ruby, I'm not trying to cause trouble, but I think there's more to it than that."

Ruby furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Carol sighed, sitting down on the stairs and speaking low. She gestured for Ruby to join her. "The way she is, so quiet, you know? Just the way she was brought up, I don't know. I don't think she processes things the same way we do."

"Jimmy's been working with her, though." Ruby looked at the girl, who had grabbed onto the back of Rick's shirt and was trying to tug him back from the group of people who had again piled on Paul. Rick looked up and spotted Ruby, waving her to come back over with an arm. She smiled widely and stood, stepping away before stopping and looking back at Carol. "Don't worry. It'll pass." She said, and then she was gone. Carol watched Ruby get to Rick, who grabbed her playfully. Becca stood back and watched them for a moment, then quietly marched back across the yard and past Carol, slamming the front door when she got back inside.

"It'll pass." Carol murmured to herself. "Better hope so."

"She's still not any better at all?" Paul asked Maggie, when she appeared back in the living room that night after dinner.

"She is, just really tired." Maggie tried to explain, but he frowned and sighed at her.

"I wanna see her. Come on, Maggie. I'm almost your brother now, you adore me."

Maggie let out a deep breath and looked up at him from her place at the sink, where she was filling a glass of water. "Oh, you know it, _bro_. Look, go to the door and talk to her through it. You go in, and _I'll_ kill you. Got it?"

Paul nodded and dashed off, and Ruby watched him go. She got up from the living room couch and went into the now quiet kitchen. Most of the others had gone on to bed, Rick on watch.

Maggie heard her coming before she saw her. "She's fine, I swear. Just the flu or something. She can't stop throwing up and... other things. She'd die before she let him see her like that."

"You sure it's the flu?" Ruby asked, leaning on the counter next to Maggie. "I found those pregnancy tests, maybe she should take one."

"She did. This morning." Maggie said happily, turning back to the tray she was prepping. "Nothing to worry about."

"Good." Ruby breathed out in relief. "Thank god."

"Yeah, really. I can't take any more excitement for a while, I don't know about you." She grinned. "I better go check and make sure he's not trying to get in. She'll never forgive me."

"Alright." Ruby followed her out into the living room, clicking off the light and going back to the couch, where she'd been sitting with Daryl. "So, you were telling me about the walkers."

He raised his head from it's resting position on the back of sofa and looked at her through one squinted eye for a moment before relaxing again. "Yeah. Got eight of 'em today, nothing to tell 'sides that."

"Were any of them like the one Paul and I saw?"

"You mean all rotted away? Sorry, girl. Nice and juicy."

"I treasure your powers of description." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Then maybe I should tell ya all about how one of 'em had chewed it's own lips off. They were just hangin' there-"

She threw her arms up and stood quickly. "Yuck! Stop. I got the hint, and you have a wonderful night."

He grinned and watched her walk around him. "Hunt in the morning?"

She nodded as she moved, grabbing his hand he had stretched along the back of the sofa as she rounded him. He wasn't a toucher. It was about the only liberty he allowed unless he instigated it, and he squeezed it back briefly.

"You got it."

"Early, now. I'll leave without ya."

"No you won't." She grinned and headed to the stairs. The front door caught her eye, and she paused. In the dimness of the hall she could see it hung open an inch, and she closed it quickly. "Hey." She poked her head back in the living room. "Someone left the door open."

"It's been catchin' last couple days. Probably somebody didn't close it all the way. I'll fix it."

"You want me to lock it?"

"Nah. I'm headin' out in a minute to get Rick anyway. Go on." He waved her away and she nodded. Tapping quickly up the stairs, she listened to the house around her. Doors she passed were closed, and she could hear Glenn's snores on the second floor clearly through he and Maggie's direction. How the girl handled it was beyond her, she thought with a smile. Ruby would have long ago suffocated him with a pillow. She went around the bend to the second set of stairs and saw Paul being handed a bundle of clothes through the cracked door he shared with Beth.

"Thanks." He grumbled, turning and seeing her. "They kicked me out again." He was pouting again, and she sighed but the sheer entertainment value of the poor man's situation was not lost in the moment. Gesturing up the stairs, she raised her eyebrows.

"Well go on, then." He gave her a grateful look and took the stairs two at a time. When she got to her room, he was already in the bathroom. "Glad you made yourself at home!" She shut out and yelled at the sound of the shower running.

"I love you Starlet!" He shouted back and she grinned. She kicked her shoes off and went to the bureau, scrounging through it quickly. She grabbed one of Rick's white v neck tee shirts and quickly changed into it and a pair of her black shorts. Going to the bed, she grabbed her hairbrush from the nightstand and took her ponytail down, brushing the lightly tangled strands out before tossing the brush back on the nightstand and falling back onto her pillows wearily.

"Starlet, you are the best." Paul said as he came out of the steamy bathroom. He'd given up on the idea he'd get a shower when Beth had sent him packing for the night, so he was more than pleased. He saw Ruby on her stomach on the bed, sleeping deeply, and he winced, hoping he hadn't woken her. She just shifted slightly and snuggled into the pillow a little deeper, though, and he tiptoed over to her side. Leaning down, he kissed the back of her head lightly and pulled her blanket over her tightly. "Night, sweetheart." He whispered and slipped out of the room, shutting the door tightly behind him.

The couch would have to do for tonight, so Paul made his way slowly back downstairs. He stopped at Beth's door and listened for a moment, but when he didn't hear anything he sighed and finished the short trek down to the ground floor. The room was darkened, but empty, and Paul figured Daryl must have gone out to relieve Rick. He was just settling into the couch and had closed his eyes when the front door slammed open and the pounding of footsteps sent him flying into the air.

"Goddamn! What hell hell, guys!" Paul cried out, stopping when he saw Rick and Daryl rushing in the door. One of them threw the light switch on and Paul could clearly see the blood dried on Rick's face. "What happened?"

"Get everybody down here now." Daryl growled and flew at the stairs. Paul caught Rick as he passed and stopped him roughly.

"Wait, what happened to you?"

"I got ambushed, I don't know. I'll explain it after we get everybody down here. Help me with Carl and the kids, please." Rick looked wild, scared, and Paul just nodded. Rick had made it clear he was going after Ruby, so Paul stopped by Carl and Jeb's room, right across from he and Beth's. Daryl had thrown open the adult's door unceremoniously and Maggie and Glenn were already in the hall.

"Beth?" He asked her.

"Coming. I got Sally." She said quickly, and darted into the little girl's room as Paul gathered Jeb and Carl. The boys had already been woken by the noise, and he ushered them down the stairs with a passing Maggie, Carol, Glenn and Sally. They were scared but focused, allowing him to feel confident enough to head up the stairs to Rick and Ruby's room.

Daryl was on the stairs, coming back down at him so quickly he was almost blurry, and Paul felt his stomach flash through his body dangerously.

"Daryl."

"Mutherfuckin asshole, I fuckin knew it." Daryl babbled as he passed, and Paul looked up to see Rick appear at the top of the stairs. He was pale, sweating, and Paul ran up and past him to the room he'd left Ruby in. The bed looked as though it had been ripped apart, but nothing else had been disturbed that he could see. Paul felt his body start to tremble as he turned around and saw Rick in the doorway in much the same state.

"I got Becca downstairs, what's going on?" Jimmy appeared behind Rick, and looked at them in confusion. "Walkers? Where's Ruby?" He looked around the room before realization dawned on him. "Oh no.."

"Find her." It was all Rick could say, and the three men were flying back down the stairs a moment later. The next few minutes were a blur for everyone. Guns were loaded, rifles were shouldered, and speech ran together like puddles of rainwater. Carol and Beth had the presence of mind to get the kids into the kitchen and away from the chaotic scene, Glenn and Maggie heavily armed and at both doors for watch. Jimmy pushed Becca in with them and went back to the men in the living room.

"Who the hell hit you? How'd she even get out? I was just with her!" Paul nearly shouted as he checked his own weapon and yanked his boots on. Daryl couldn't even speak, he was red as a firetruck and twice as hot. Everyone knew what he was thinking.

"Who the hell d'you think?" He growled. He should have killed the bastard when he got the chance.

Rick went for the front door, and pointed back at the others. "Keep everybody here, we'll find her. Paul, Daryl you go around back. Jimmy, come on." They rushed out into the front yard, and Rick looked around frantically. Where was he even going to start?


	9. Trigger Happy

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_++++Whether Tom knows it or not, he just brought all sorts of hell right down on his own head. God help him if they find him. Walkers just became the least of his problems. As sweet as the guys can be, ya'll are fixin to see a whole other side..._

_+++++ I want to take the time to mention that this chapter is being brought to you on repeated listenings to "Thursday's Child" by David Bowie, "Seven Devils" by Florence + The Machine, and "Seven Nation Army" by TWS. I don't know if any of these songs will play into the fic more than just getting' me into battle mode here, but worth mentioning anyway. ;) Thanks for the continued reviews! Em, Kit, Mrs Hale, and new joiner Severussgirl. I deeply appreciate the continued dedication to this, my baby project. Freakin awesome, you guys! And now, to our regularly scheduled programming..._

Ruby's eyes whipped open when the tape was applied to her mouth, cutting off her air supply unexpectedly, and she let out a muffled cry. Her hands, she couldn't move them... A hard yank brought her completely out of her dazed with sleep state, and she realized her wrists were bound together. Damn, how hard did she sleep now anyway?

Her thoughts went much like this as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Kicking, she felt a strong blow to her thigh, then her ankles were crossed and pinned under an arm. More tape, she could hear it zip as it was wound around her. She was lifted up and a face appeared right before hers. Those golden hazel eyes... Where had she seen those? Oh shit.

"Shut up, you hear me?" Tom hissed, smacking her face hard. He tossed the tape to the side and hauled her up over his shoulder. She tried to scream, tried to break free of his steely arms as they moved toward the door, and looked back to the bathroom door where she knew Paul had been. It was open, dark, and she felt tears spring to her eyes when she realized he had left her.

Tom stopped at the door, smacking her bare leg sharply with his palm when she continued to struggle. "I said shut the hell up! You bring anybody this way and I'll kill them." He said softly through gritted teeth. Oh, to hell with _that_, she thought and only tried to scream harder. She knew Paul, Rick, Daryl, and possibly Glenn, would drop the bastard right where he stood if only she could get their attention.

The door across from them led to a rather large linen closet, and he carried her into it quickly. Her vantage point was less than appealing. Upside down and backward mostly, but they began to descend, and she realized they were moving down the secret staircase. The one they had found the kids in when they'd first gotten here.

They got to the ground floor and he cracked the door, making sure the kitchen was deserted. It was, and they emerged. He went for the back door, and she fought harder, knowing that if he got her out of the house, the likelihood she would be coming back in one piece was all but dissolved. He turned, cracking her head on the side of a cabinet sharply, and her vision swam. As she was whisked out into the cool night air, and just before he quietly shut it behind them, she heard the front door slam open and Paul's sharp voice.

"Goddamn! What the hell, guys?"

The night was still and quiet, and she felt tears now running freely over her cheeks as she was carried over the shoulder of the now sprinting Tom. She thought of everything at once. The open front door she'd found earlier than night, how he possibly could have gotten around Rick or Daryl. Where he could possibly be taking her, and once he got there, just what the hell he intended to do to her.

They'd stopped, and he put her down on her feet. Her ankles were still crossed, and she fell forward, but he caught her. "Look, you either climb this fence, or I'll knock you out and just throw you over. One's gonna hurt a hell of a lot more, understand?"

She stilled herself and nodded, and he bit his lip momentarily before kneeling down and cutting the bond at her feet. She brought up a knee and hit him in the shoulder, knocking him off balance as she turned and ran back to the house. She only got a couple steps before he caught her, striking her with the butt of the gun on the back of the head. He hadn't knocked her out, though. Almost, but not quite, and he lifted her again, got her back to the fence, and climbed. Once he was to the top, he pushed her over and she dropped to the ground with a loud thump. She groaned as pain shot through her now three times injured head and her left shoulder and hip. Fighting to keep her eyes from closing, she saw his feet as they hit the ground, then she was over his shoulder again and walking quickly over a board placed over the trench. A car door opened and she was roughly shoved into the cab of a tiny F 150 truck. He darted back and grabbed the board, tossed it in the back of the truck before getting in himself. He was good, he must have known they'd be tracked easily if he'd left clues like the board and the open back door.

She pushed away from him into the corner of the truck, fumbling for the car lock as best she could with still bound wrists.

"You wanna really get knocked out? Keep it up." He growled and shoved her back into place with his right arm as he drove. She huffed angrily, and he grinned. "Better. Now, I'm gonna take the tape off, and if you say anything above normal talking level, I'll staple it back on."

Oh god, he meant that, she thought. Nodding, she winced as he reached over and ripped the tape off of her mouth. She licked her sore lips and glared at him.

"You... are so gonna regret this."

He actually laughed, and she felt her blood boil. With that simple action, he'd destroyed the fear she'd been feeling and replaced it completely with a fire fueled fury that made her tremble.

"I'm sure I will, if they catch me." He looked out at the roadway he'd pulled onto, and they whizzed past a walker in the distance.

"Did you hurt anybody? Just tell me."

He looked at her for a second. "Doesn't matter. I got what I needed."

"Did you hurt anybody?" She repeated, feeling dread creep over her mind.

"I will tape you back up. Do not even test that, Ruby." She hated the way he said her name, not at all in the loving way the others did. It was short, clipped in his northern midwestern accent. "Don't you wanna know how I got in?"

He was proud of it, and she curled a disgusted lip away from him. "I figure you came across the board. Coward."

He laughed. "Walked right in the front door. Nice of you guys to leave that open for me. I was gonna clip that hick right there but I knew the whole damn house wouldn't come down on me."

"How'd you know about the staircase?" She couldn't help but ask as she casually tried to loosen the tape on her wrists.

He grinned widely. "When we were building the trailer park up, all Eddie could talk about was the farm up the way was the hiding places him and Jimmy played in when they were kids. Wanted to move there but Canton said it was probably overtaken and too big to handle with the number of people we had. Seein' it now, he was probably right. Anyway, when you all showed up, he mentioned it was the same house he'd been talkin' about. Didn't take a genius to figure out where it was."

"Apparently not." She said and he gave her a wounded look.

"Hey now. Personally, I thought you'd be a little impressed at my daring. What with that walking wall you're bangin'. And the redneck. And the old man, but I don't really see what you see in him, though, I gotta say. But you do get around, don't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, I watched the way Daryl protected his property. And the big guy, he kissed you before he left the room after he showered. 'Night sweetheart'." He said in a whiny, highpitched voice meant to mock Paul and she felt tears again spring to her eyes at the picture of him saying goodnight to her for what was promising now to be the last time.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

He ignored her. "My question is, do you fuck them all at one time, or do they take turns?" He put a strong hand on her thigh and squeezed it tightly and she felt bile rise in her throat. He was so focused on that and the road that he didn't see she almost had her small wrists out of the tape. The amount of terrified sweating she was doing was helping, actually.

"You're disgusting. Get the hell of of me." He kicked him away and he raised his hand to smack her. She froze and recoiled, wincing in anticipation of the blow, but he just lowered his hand back to the wheel.

"How did you hear Paul? Or are you lying about that?" She asked, and he said something that made her blood go cold.

"Always, always check under the bed when you come into a room." He grinned. "Of course, I didn't really know that one was yours. Figured I just wait till everybody was asleep and kill 'em all then, but you just walked right in. Lucky, huh?"

She was free. Her right wrist detached from the tape and she froze, hoping the jolt of hope that had just slammed through her body hadn't drawn attention. No, he was too busy gloating, and the only thought that crossed her mind was that she had to get out of that car.

"Impressive." She said sarcastically and looked over at him as she silently formulated her escape. He nodded at her in agreement, and she frowned. "So, what's your big plan now?"

He shrugged. "Same as always. Get by. Of course, when you people came in and busted up the happy little home I had goin', I had to improvise. Shame too, I was almost to Lo, and the way Eddie strutted around, I knew she had to be a good piece 'a ass."

"Why not just kill me? Why go to this kinda trouble?" She asked him, furious at his words.

"Call it a win win. I couldn't let you get away with what you did and I already took care of that with Rick on watch. And now I got an even better piece, way I look at it. You fight too much or I get sick of you, I can always use you for trade down the road. Pretty whore like you should set me up for a while."

She gasped loudly. "What did you do to Rick?"

"Not enough. Dude went down like a sack of potatoes. It was kind of disappointing."

Her mouth opened and closed wordlessly as she tried to feebly process that information. He'd killed Rick. Rick was dead. He'd murdered her Rick. Her vision went white and she screamed what could only be a battle cry as she dove for him, and he was so caught off guard he actually let go of the wheel and jumped back in his seat. She hit the wheel with her arm as she tried to claw at his face with her bare hands, and the truck jerked sharply to the right, sending them spinning into a wild u turn on the empty road. They hit grass, and she felt herself become weightless for a moment as the entire truck tipped and went airborne. She hit the roof, then slammed back down to the seat as they flipped in mid air, once, twice... His elbow slammed against her cheek as he was thrown with her, and she saw stars. The truck slammed back down to the ground on it's wheels with a loud POP, and they rolled one last time, right into a tree that stopped them dead. The night went silent then, the engine dead and the slow groaning of the tree under the weight of the truck fading away, but neither of them knew it. Both of them lay in a crumpled, intertwined pile of bloody limbs against the driver's side door of the upturned truck, motionless.

"Daryl, wait!" Jimmy called as the man ran for the back door. "I think I know how they got out without us seein'."

Daryl skidded to a stop and Jimmy ran up the stairs and to the hallway. Throwing open the door to the linen closet, they saw that the staircase door was laying partly open. Daryl shoved past him and went down the stairs quickly. They emerged at the back door, and he threw it open, taking out his flashlight and shining it down on the grass.

"You're right. They left this way." He grunted. "Go get Paul and Rick, get a truck and meet me at the back fence."

Jimmy turned and sprinted back through the house, and Daryl followed the trail quickly. She been partly drug, he could see, and he wondered if she'd been out. No, she wasn't. The trail wasn't a steady drag, but a drop drop drop kind of motion. As he walked, his brain turned violently in his mind. Ruby the way she was when he'd met her, timid and bruised. The sweet song she'd sung that he'd never thought he'd hear again. A song that he'd only ever heard come out of his own mother's mouth so many years ago before she'd burned alive in that housefire. He thought of Ruby standing in the middle of a field taking walkers down with his crossbow like she'd been born to do it. Never the kind of girl he'd even bothered to talk to Before, but now, she was an much a part of what he considered "normal" now than anything he could think of, and he'd let her down. He'd had an opportunity to cap Tom right there at the cabin when he'd found the man breathing down her neck, and he hadn't done it. As far as Daryl was considered, he'd killed Ruby.

The sound of a truck racing around the farm caught his attention and he quickly scaled the fence and dropped down on the other side. He took a running leap and went over the trench, scrambling up the other edge when he fell a little short.

"You got their trail?" Rick hung out of the driver's side and yelled back at him. Daryl nodded and looked up past them.

"He had a vehicle out here. Put your brights on and follow the tracks." He ordered and hopped up into the back of the truck with Jimmy as Rick revved the engine and went flying across the field.

"Which way?" Rick screamed as the track ended at the highway concrete, and with it, any perceptible traces of where Ruby had been.

"Right. He wouldn't take the chance of drivin' right past our place again." Daryl leaned around the truck and held on tight as tires spun gravel and grass behind them and they went flying down the highway.

Rick and Paul didn't speak as they raced along. Both were too wrapped up in their own terror to properly articulate anything. The same thoughts were flashing through their minds, however. As safe as they'd tried to be, it wasn't enough. And if they managed to find her and she wasn't dead, there would be nothing they could really do to protect her or any of the others.

"We're gonna find her, and I'm gonna put a bullet through his head." Rick said softly. He couldn't take the silence any longer.

"You and me both. He couldn't have gotten far." Paul leaned forward in his seat, looking for any indication they'd pulled off, but the forest was thick around them now. Thank god. If they had any hope of catching up to Tom, they needed every advantage they could get.

"She'll try to get away from him. She might already have." Rick said, trying to sound hopeful.

"Yeah. If anybody can, she'll be able to." Paul nodded. The went around the bend, and Daryl let out the most vile slew of cursewords they'd even heard come out of his mouth. Against a tree was a still smoking pile of twisted metal and broken glass. Rick could feel the cold seep into his heart when he saw it, and pulled the truck to a sharp stop. Daryl was off the back and jogging to it before he'd stopped, and a second later they were by his side. He'd stopped a handful of steps away, and Rick saw his shoulders sink a little. Rick could only feel the tremendous thump of his own heart as he pushed past the others and hopped up on the still warm piece of torn steel. He peered over the edge and down into the cabin, his brain long ago shut off and silent.

"It's empty." He looked back at them with a paled face, and Paul couldn't tell if he was relieved or not. As for himself, he had to stop himself from running screaming into the woods around them.

"Somebody got out." Daryl said, pointing to a fallen walker just inside the trees past the wreck.

"There's a lot of blood." Paul was by the front windshield. "Can you tell where they went?"

"Yeah. This way." Daryl said, and they spotted a walker approaching them from behind. The wreck had been recent, and drawn the attention of any threat within hearing distance. This search just got a hell of a lot more dangerous.

Ruby was shoved roughly, and the blackness that covered her eyes was disorienting to her. She took stock of her surroundings before she opened her eyes. Her arms and legs stung sharply, her back resting against something warm. Warm and moving. Walkers weren't warm, so that couldn't be it. What had happened? She struggled to remembers. Opening her eyes, she held her hand up and grabbed the steering wheel in front of her face, and saw she was covered in a thin sheet of sticky, cold blood. Slowly, it came back to her. The crash, and she sucked a deep breath in, feeling a chill of anxiety and fear go through her body. She sat up quickly, pushing away weakly from what she could only imagine was Tom behind her. He was moaning, she heard it before she saw him. Pulling herself up, she knew all she had to do was get off Tom before he came around.

She pulled herself up to the smashed window above her and worked her way out. Stopping at the top, she winced when she breathed, and knew she had to have done some serious damage to her ribs. Her ribs and her head. God, if she didn't have a concussion from the repeated blows earlier, she certainly did now.

Looking back down, she saw Tom still crumpled at the bottom of the cab, but he was shifting and still moaning lightly. If she looked half as bad as he did, anyone that came along would think she was already a walker.

She slid off the truck and fell to the ground, crying out in pain when she hit the ground and a wave of nausea and dizziness overcame her. She sank down next to the truck, unable to get up, and quite frankly, the thought that Rick was dead only made it worse. She was alone, hurt, and unarmed. She didn't care, let the walkers come and tear them both apart. As if on cue, she heard a gurgling and a walker stumbled around the bed of the truck jutted up in the air. It got closer, and she made peace with it, closing her eyes and waiting for the inevitable nasty end.

A gunshot startled her and she looked up quickly. Tom was standing halfway out of the truck, his gun still pointed toward the body of the fallen walker.

"I didn't do all this to die now. Get up." He snarled, but his voice held the edge of pain, and she realized he was favoring a deeply swollen arm to his left. His tanned and would be handsome face was streaked with blood, either his or hers, she didn't know. His mussed hair dripped sweat and blood onto his shoulders. Hopping down, he stumbled like she had when he hit the ground, but stayed on his feet. Moving the gun to his bad hand, he reached down and grabbed her arm.

"Ah!" She cried out in agony at the yank he gave her. "Get the fuck off of me, I don't care if we die out here. I hope they rip you apart!" She screamed at him, trying to pull away, but his grip was firm.

"I do. Now go, now!" He might have a broken arm, but it was aiming that gun right at her face, and she laughed bitterly at him.

"Make me."

He gripped her arm tighter and pulled her along with him into the trees. She did her best to slow him down, but the pain kept her going. If she stopped, he was likely to tear the entire limb off. They'd been traveling, walker free, for several minutes when the sharp tearing sensation in her stomach made her stumble under her own weight. Tom stopped and looked back down at her, and if it was possible, he looked a little alarmed.

"You're not ok." He said, almost disappointingly, and reached down to the once white tee shirt she wore. She pushed his hand away but he knocked her back and lifted the shirt. "Oh hell." She looked down and saw a piece of glass protruding from just under her ribs on her left side. The blood had soaked her shirt, her shorts, and began to run down her legs. She fell back on the soft moss of the forest floor, and he knelt down over her. She didn't even feel like arguing anymore as he lightly pinched the end of the glass.

She sucked a breath in painfully when he pulled lightly. "I gotta get it out, you leave it in it's gonna cut you to ribbons." He said sharply, his eyes flickering up to hers. She cried out, a sob choking her when he pulled again and the glass slid out. He tossed it to the side and looked at the wound.

"It wasn't that deep. You'll be fine." He said, but she didn't believe him. He pulled her to her feet again and she stumbled after him, the blood forming a kind of glue between them as he drug her along. The moonlight from above was enough to light their way as they walked.

"I hope the walkers catch us." She said as they walked.

"Shut up."

"They're gonna catch us, you know. Only a matter of time." The pain was making her speak, driving her to push him over the edge. Make the end come, already.

"Shut. _Up_."

"Even if the walkers don't, which they will, Daryl is probably right behind us. I bet he's coming right now. And he's gonna kill you."

He whipped around and pushed her back against a tree, letting go and pointing the gun right against her forehead. "Well then, why don't I just kill you right here? Right now, save myself the trouble, if you don't shut the hell up?"

She managed to give him a smile reserved only for the most idiotic people. "Because it doesn't matter. Kill me or not, he's still coming for you."

"God damn it." He hissed and grabbed her arm again, pushing her ahead of him and forcing her to walk. She held her stomach tightly, it was the only thing that gave her any relief at all. They reached a stream, and he dropped her down into it, the cold water washing away the blood from her face and hands and making the chill already through her even worse. He dropped to his knees beside her and ran a wet hand over his face. He looked around, taking stock of their situation.

"Come on, this way." He said, pulling her up and leading her not out of the water, but along in it, up the stream. Her bare feet slipped and slid on the rocks, and the cuts and stabs turned numb as she walked.

"I can't go anymore." She gasped finally, and fell to her knees, pulling him back with his own grasp.

"Yes, you can! Get up!" He pulled, but she just sat back hard, the water splashing around her.

"There's noooo POINT!" She started out slow and ended up screaming it into his face. The exertion from it made her dizzy again, whether from grief or blood loss, she didn't know. Didn't really care, anymore. He looked up behind her and she saw his face pale slightly. She turned and saw two walkers coming out of the trees and falling down the slight hill to the stream they were in. She smiled and looked back at him. He raised his gun and put them both down quickly. Another was emerging from behind him, a while it was a little bit further, she gave no indication she saw it. He heard it though, and turned, firing at it. He hit it in the shoulder, and it stumbled but kept going. Cursing, he aimed again, and the back of it's head exploded like a over ripe melon.

Gunshots echoed through the trees, and Rick felt his heart leap for the first time since he'd seen the wreck.

"It's close. This way." Daryl jumped forward and out of the trees into a clearing. It wasn't a clearing at all, it was a creek bed, they saw. He crossed to the other side and looked around. "They came out there, but didn't go across. Musta gone up the creek."

"Both of them?" Paul asked anxiously.

"Yeah. One fell though, and there's more blood back there. Whoever it is is hurt. Bad." He grumbled and they headed up the creek bed toward the sound on one more shot, their guns tightly in their sweaty hands.

"Get up or I'll kill you here. Ain't got many more bullets, I'm not wastin' them, waitin' around."

It was Tom, and Daryl put his hand out, slowing them down. They couldn't see around the rock formation in the bend between themselves and the voice, and Daryl stopped, pressing his back to the rocks and peering around. Tom stood less than fifteen feet ahead in the middle of the moving water, and Ruby was on her knees in front of him. Her head hung low, but he could hear her voice, soft and steady.

"Daryl's gonna put an arrow between your eyes."

"That's my girl." He whispered, and stopped Rick from rushing around him. "Slow."

"Drop your gun, Tom!" Paul took his cue and called out, just as Daryl swung around and pointed his crossbow at Tom. The man's eyes widened and he fired over her head, causing Daryl to duck back behind the rock. The shot glanced off the stone and they felt a shower of shards sprinkle over them.

"I told you." They heard Ruby say quietly, and Tom let out a high sound, almost a whine.

"Quiet, Ruby! She ain't lyin', though. Drop your gun." Daryl called out.

"No way. I got what I wanted right here."

"You're injured and surrounded. Don't seem like the best situation to me."

"Still kill her before you get to me. I'll do it, too."

"Let him, Daryl. I already know he killed Rick. It doesn't matter to me anymore." Ruby called out, and Rick's eyes widened considerably. He tried to fight past them and Paul grabbed him, holding him tightly with Jimmy. If he went around that corner, either he, or Ruby, or both would be dead.

"No he didn't. Got Rick right here with me." Daryl knew he was taking a chance.

Tom let out a laugh. "That's funny. I watched him die, man. Now you're reachin!"

"I guess you suck at killin' about as much as you suck at kidnappin'."

"Daryl, is that true?" They heard Ruby.

"Have I ever lied to ya?"

She paused, then looked up at Tom, realization dawning over her. "No. You never have." A smile spread across her face, and Tom's twisted into a mask of anger. He lowered his gun until it was just between her eyes, and pulled the trigger.


	10. Out For Blood

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_++++I'm evil, I know. I was so afraid I was going to drive people away with these cliffhangers, but it's just too much damn fun and you guys don't seem to mind! A special thanks to Ladey Jezzabella in addition to my devoted regulars (you know who you are) for your kind words. They are, no joking, my fuel to continue, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart! Now, carry on to find out what happened to Ruby. Poor girl has been through the wringer, hasn't she? One of my characters is seriously just going to keel over from a heart attack if I don't give them a break soon. :)_

"Click"

Ruby didn't realize she'd closed her eyes until she heard that sound, and she blinked up at Tom in astonishment. He was just as shocked and his eyes widened as he looked up and an arrow whizzed over her head, planting itself in his already broken and injured left shoulder.

He let out a strangled cry and fell back into the water, and Ruby let out the breath she was holding. A pair of arms wrapped around her tightly and pulled her up and back, turning her around, and she found herself looking into Rick's frantic eyes. Paul was beside him, his hands on her face, his lips moving soundlessly to her. Jimmy was on the other side, Daryl behind her as he stood over Tom. A sob escaped her throat and she threw her limp arms around Rick's neck, burying her face in him. There wasn't an inch of skin showing that didn't look ripped and painfully cut or bruised. Rick felt a strength he didn't know he had flood through him when he held her, and scooped her up out of the water, bridal style, her near to bare body scarily cold against him. Jimmy whipped off the light jacket he wore and tucked it around her in Rick's arms before turning back to the wounded Tom on the creek bed.

Daryl reloaded, keeping his eye on the still softly wailing man in the stream. He took a step forward and shot again, pegging him in the other shoulder, prompting a whole new stream of cries and curses. Paul put a hand on Ruby's back, keeping it there as he stepped forward, and he, Jimmy, and Daryl looked down at the man, the fury in their faces making them look almost inhuman.

"My turn." Paul growled and aimed his gun at Tom's face.

Tom winced, and would have put his arms up to cover his face but they were useless by his side. "I didn't touch her, I didn't! Stop, please."

Paul fired a shot into the man's leg and his speech was clipped and bitter. "Look at her! The hell you didn't."

"It was the wreck, I swear. Ask her!"

"We should drag his ass back." Jimmy said, and Tom paled, but nodded his head.

"Yeah, take me back. Don't leave me here." He looked around, scanning the area for walkers, but Paul clicked his gun and Tom's head whipped back at him in terror.

"Fuck that. Bastard's dead now. Getting off easy too." Daryl hissed and fired again, hitting Tom's last good limb, and the man screamed.

Ruby choked back her tears and peered back at Paul over Rick's shoulder. He looked back at her and she met his eyes. As exhausted, hurt, and near delirious as she was at the moment, she blinked at him, clearly close to unconsciousness.

He looked back down at Tom, and shook his head. "You should have listened to her." He said through clenched teeth and raised his gun. Tom's eyes widened one last time, and Paul fired, putting his bullet right where Rick had said earlier. Between the man's eyes. Tom jerked and fell back, instantly still, his eyes open under the rushing water that now covered his face.

She was still bleeding, and it was now soaking through her wet clothes and down the front of Rick. Paul had gone to the other side and was standing with his face pressed into her wet hair. Ruby raised her head and kissed his face, letting out another wracking breath. Daryl pushed forward and looked down at her stomach. He reached in between them and pulled Jimmy's jacket and her shirt up a little, seeing the cut from the glass.

"Put her down here, Rick. Now." He ordered, and Rick whipped her over to the bank, and the three of them knelt down around her. Daryl looked around, then down at his own shirt. He ripped it off and tore it lengthwise in his hands. "Can you hold on till we get back, Rub?"

She nodded, swallowing hard. Seeing the four of them around her was akin to heaven, and all she could see were their faces, feel their hands on her.

"He told me you were dead." She whispered, looking up at Rick as Daryl balled up part of the shirt and pressed it against her wound. He wound the rest of the garment around her waist to hold it and began to tie it off tightly. She winced, and it made him wince back, hating that he was hurting her.

"I'd never leave you." Rick looked down into her eyes and shook his head. "Never."

"We gotta go. I'll take her." Paul said, and Rick shook his head. "Ok, fine. But move, now." He raised his gun and fired. A walker that had been drawn to them had wandered into view and was coming right at them. Ruby grunted in pain as they began to jog back through the trees, occasional gunshots firing around her and Rick loudly.

"Is everybody else ok?" She managed to ask through gritted teeth.

"Yes. They're fine." Rick said between shots. "Just breath, don't try to talk."

She felt relief course through her body as she relaxed against him. They moved too quickly to continue talking, she simply didn't have the strength to raise her voice enough to be heard. They'd found her, Tom was gone, and the others were safe. Above all, Rick was alive, and that thought made her heart fly despite her intense pain.

They got to the truck, and Rick handed Ruby up to Paul, scrambling up behind them. Paul sat her down on his lap, his back pressed to the cab. Rick moved to her head, and she relaxed against him, his arms cradling the top half of her body as Paul pulled the jacket back around her as tightly as he dared.

"You're drivin'." Daryl got the keys from Rick and tossed them to Jimmy, who slid behind the wheel, Daryl sinking down near the wheel well in relief and exhaustion. The wind whizzed over them, and he realized he should be feeling the cold intensely since he'd removed his shirt to bandage her, but he couldn't feel it at all. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and rubbed them hard with his finger and thumb, jumping a little when a cold hand touched him. He looked up and saw Ruby's reached out and wrapped her small, bloody fingers around his hand. Rick had tears running freely over his cheeks, and even Paul looked choked up, but he just swallowed hard and wrapped his hand around hers, holding it tightly. It was both the longest and shortest ride in the history of the world.

The bridge was still down, and Jimmy knew he'd have to do a sweep of the farm before too long. But the house had been secured and that was what was important. Glenn came out on the porch when they heard the roar of the truck, and before they were stopped, orders were being shouted out.

"Glenn, get the gate closed!"

"Get Maggie and Beth upstairs now, keep the kids away!"

"Hand her to me, I'll get her upstairs."

"Somebody get out front, shoot anything that comes anywhere close!"

Rick had Ruby in his arms and was racing her up the stairs as she tried to fight the growing fatigue threatening to put her out. Doors slammed, voices melted together, the cold wind replaced by the comfortable smell of the house around her.

"Don't fall asleep, baby." Rick whispered to her as he laid her gently on her bed. Paul grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her, then sat down on the other side of her, taking a free hand in his.

"Rick?" Maggie's voice came from the door and she stepped in tentatively, Beth behind her closely. The girl paled when she saw Ruby in bed, and Beth let out a gasp, both rushing to the bedside. Rick got up and moved for them, and they began to take stock of her injuries quickly.

"Beth, go down and get Daddy's bag, we need to get her something for the pain." Maggie ordered, and Paul nodded his gratitude when the blonde dashed out of the room quickly. "Ruby, you stay awake ok? I have to get your shirt off."

Paul went to the top of the bed, so Ruby's private parts were below him and out of sight, and when Maggie pulled her shirt off, he kept his eyes pinned on hers. Her eyes were blinking slowly, she was so tired she could hardly keep them open. That she had gotten a rather large bump on the head was evident, though, not only by the blood caking her hair. Her forehead, as dirty as it was, was already brilliant shades of purple and blue, and a large gash coming down out of her hairline was painful to look at. Paul stroked her cheek with his large thumb, and talked to her in whispers.

"You gotta start singin' again, Starlet. I miss it. You don't do it enough, you know. And you've got such a beautiful voice." He just talked, and she didn't care what it was about. Even through her dizziness she just loved the sound of his voice, and she smiled softly at him.

"Oh, Rick." Maggie breathed, looking at the large, jagged cut under Ruby's ribs. "I need water and towels."

He brought them to her in a moment and she dabbed the cut free of blood, then felt for Ruby's ribs. She would occasionally give Rick an increasingly hopeless look, and he knew she felt totally out her element. Her father was the doctor, vet or not, not her. He stayed right beside Maggie, helping any way he could.

"This needs to be stitched, but I've never done it." She said, and a knock came at the door before it opened, and Daryl pushed his head in. If Ruby hadn't been wearing a bra, she would have died, Rick knew, and Rick leaned over her to cover her best as he could. Maggie perked up though. "Daryl! I saw you do your own stitches, you know how, don't you?"

He nodded and held up the bag Beth had gone down for, but she came in behind him anyway and worked her way around Paul, wiping a spot clean on Ruby's arm and pushing a needle into her skin. Pain medicine, Rick figured, and it was a good thing too. There's wasn't a single part of Ruby that didn't look like it hurt like a bitch. Beth finished and grabbed the towels and water, beginning to clean Ruby's face and head to check the extent of the damage.

"I got it. Move." Daryl said, but his voice didn't hold the sharpness it normally did. His face had gone a shade paler when he'd seen her in that bed with all the lights on. She looked almost dead. He dropped to the edge of the bed on his knees, and Rick could see his hands had been washed well. He had been planning on doing this the moment he'd seen the gash there. While he prepped the stitches on the sheet over Ruby's legs, Maggie cleaned the wound with antiseptic, and Ruby sucked in a harsh breath.

"Rub, you hear me?" Daryl said, his eyes flicking up to her when she didn't answer. "Ruby!"

"Yes." Ruby turned from staring into Paul's face and looked at him, her voice small.

"Ok, then. I want you to answer me, you hear me? You got a nasty bump on that head a yours and there's no goin' to sleep for a while." He put the needle against her skin, let out a breath, and pushed it in. He worked quickly, hating every wince she made, but truthfully she barely registered the stitching he was doing.

"The wreck." She said, looking back at Paul. "He told me he killed Rick and I lost it." She looked at Rick, just past Daryl. "I thought you were dead and I grabbed the wheel. I wanted to kill him."

"So did I." He answered, squeezing her foot, and she shook her head.

"Why did he say he did? I don't understand."

"Tell her Rick." Daryl said, and Rick knew what he was doing. Keep her awake, engage her, and take her mind off the pain.

"He snuck up while I was on watch, and I came down to see what he was. He clocked me pretty good from behind, I thought it was a walker. I'm so sorry, Ruby. I should have been more careful. We suspected he might try something after he got kicked off Eddie's farm. Rick knelt down at Ruby's feet and hugged them to his chest, wanting nothing more than just to stay there and touch her.

The medicine was working. She relaxed under their constant touch, and shook her head at Rick. "Are you ok? They should be looking at you, too."

He grinned. "I'm fine, now you're back." Rick's smile faded, and he couldn't stop himself. "Ruby, did he hurt you?"

"Not really. He had plenty of chances, but he didn't 'cause he said he could sell me if he got sick of me."

They all froze at that, and Daryl's fingers started to tremble as he continued to stitch. Focus on that, not how much you want to go back out there and get the bastard's body, tie it to the back of his bike, and drag it till there was nothing left.

"I'm almost done." He whispered, and Beth looked over.

"Her head's gonna need to be done, too." She wiped away the last of the dirt on Ruby's neck and shoulders, and gazed down at the large streaks of purple against her once smooth skin. Paul felt his stomach turn in anger and grief when he saw them, and fought the urge to get up and punch something. Beth moved to Ruby's left arm, Maggie on her right, and they tended to the cuts there.

"Might need three here." Maggie whispered, uncovering a particularly violent cut on her upper arm.

"Alright. Keep talkin' Ruby." Daryl said softly, clipping his stitches on her stomach and feeling along her ribs. "I need to know how bad this hurts."

She actually giggled at that and he smiled up at her. She was a tough cookie, that was for sure. But then she hissed when he got to a bad spot, and he nodded. "There's not a lot we can do for broken ribs, girl. I'm gonna wrap 'em when I'm done and you gotta take it easy."

"Ok." She looked back at Rick as Daryl rounded the bed and did a final clean of the gash at her head before beginning to stitch that as well. She gave him a sleepy smile, weak but full of love and gratitude that he was there, and he felt the tears he'd shed earlier come back with a vengance.

"You're gonna scar, Rub." He said, and she blinked at him.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"Around. You get stitches enough, you pick it up." He spoke as he worked. "Good thing, too, huh?"

"Yeah." She closed her eyes tightly. Man, she thought she already hurt, but her head now felt like it was on fire. "Almost done?"

He chuckled. "Everything you been through tonight, this should be a piece a cake. Stay still for me, girl. Not much longer."

Maggie got up and squeezed Ruby's hand. "I'm gonna go down and let the others know how you're doing, ok?" She slipped from the room and Beth finished the arm she'd been working on, too.

"I'm going to get you some tea, Ruby. I know you have to be thirsty." She smiled and Ruby blinked a yes at her. If she moved her head, she'd mess Daryl up.

"Thank you." She said, and Beth left the room. The men fell silent around her, Paul's eyes still not leaving her face, and Rick strong touch on her sore feet. Daryl's even breathing as he sewed her forehead back together. "I know what you meant, by the way. And no, he didn't touch me. Not like that." She whispered, and all three of them let out a sharp breath.

"Thank god." Paul pushed her bloody hair back behind her ear. "God, Starlet. How did he get you out of here without us seeing? I just can't picture it, I was just right there with you."

"He said he snuck in sometime earlier, wanted to wait for us to go to sleep and just kill us all. That front door that was open, that was him." Daryl licked his lips and felt his heart thump painfully. The god damn door. She'd told him it was open and he hadn't paid attention.

"I'm sorry, Ruby." He whispered, and she frowned at him.

"It's not your fault. He was in here already, we couldn't have known."

"In... _here_ here?" Paul balked. "Where?"

"Under the bed." She whispered.

"Oh God."

Rick stood up and paced along the back of the room like a caged tiger. That asshole had been in his girl's room all along, watching her. He wanted, like the others, to kill him all over again. And again. And again.

"What happened then, honey?" Paul whispered. Daryl finished her forehead and went back around to her arm Maggie had indicated. That one was small but deep, and he sighed.

"Ruby, did any walker blood get on you?" He had to ask, it was something that had crossed all their minds.

"Never got close enough. That's one thing he did, he put them down before they got to me." She said, and they felt their hopes rise. She wasn't infected, at least that way.

"Keep talkin'."

"Carried me across the back yard to the trench, and he'd brought a board to get across. Eddie had been talking about our place, that's how he knew where everything was."

"Fuckin blabbermouth. I'm gonna shoot his ass when I see him."

"He didn't know, Daryl. Tom bragged about it, how smart he was getting past everybody. He had a filthy mouth, said I was..." She didn't realize she'd brought it up till too late and flushed in embarrassment.

"What?" Rick shook his head at her, furrowing his brow, and she tightened her lips.

"He was under the impression I was a... shared commodity here." It was the most gentile way she could think to say it, and Paul balked at her.

"What? You mean, like, all of us?"

"That's the idea. Said you 'protected your property'." She looked over at Daryl, who turned pink and focused on her arm.

"Jackass was fuckin twisted." He brushed it off and finished her arm. "We need to wrap you up now. It's gonna hurt, Rub. I ain't gonna lie."

"Is it at all possible that I can wash up first?" She asked, and Daryl frowned.

"You move too much and you could puncture something."

"I'll make sure she doesn't. I'll take care of it." He said fast, and she looked at him in relief.

Daryl sighed, but stood up. "We'll wait outside."

"Thanks guys." Ruby murmured and watched them stand. Paul leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose, the only thing on her body that wasn't purple or bloody, and followed Daryl out the door, shutting it behind them. Rick went quickly into the bathroom and she heard him turn the water on. He was running her a bath. A moment later, he appeared at the door with a towel tossed over his shoulder. He came to her and gently put his arms under her, picking her up and taking her back to the white tiled bathroom quickly.

"Can you stand up, baby?" He asked, hesitating, and she nodded.

"I'm sure I can." She said, but she wasn't sure at all. And when her feet touched the ground she felt the familiar wave of pain induced nausea but tried to swallow it. Her knees were jelly, but she stayed steady long enough for him to remove her ruined bra and black shorts. Lifting her again, he placed her into the warm water and she hissed. Every cut stung like fire as she descended into the water, but whatever Beth had given her was working well and it faded quickly. Rick laid her back, and she licked her lips as she looked up at him, hating how tense and angry his face was.

"Are you angry with me?" She was confused. He looked positively furious.

It was replaced with wonder for a moment as he stopped and stared at her. "My god, Ruby. No, baby. It's just..." He put a hand out and she looked down at her unclothed body. She was a roadmap of cuts and large purple splotches. She looked like Sally had used her for colouring practice.

"Oh..." She breathed out. "If it helps, it looks worse than it is."

"It doesn't." He said through clenched teeth and laid her further back, letting the water start to uncongeal the blood in her hair. Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, he began to lather up her hair gently. "Tell me the rest, Ruby. I need to know."

She took a breath and tried to remember. "We drove for a while, him bragging about how slick he was. It made me sick. At first he wouldn't tell me if he hurt anyone, but then he said you were dead and I just lost it. That's when we got into the wreck."

"We saw the truck. What was left of it." Rick felt the bile rise in his throat when he remembered she'd been in that twisted hunk of metal.

"Yeah. Knocked us both out, but we couldn't have been out long. I woke up first but he caught me getting out, and after that, it was really just walking. A lot of walking, and him threatening to shoot me. I kept telling him it didn't matter, I didn't care."

He looked at her with wide eyes and kept rinsing her hair. "God, baby. Why?"

She spoke flatly, like it was so painfully obvious. "I thought you were dead, Rick. I didn't care what he did after that. If he killed me, at least I'd be with you again."

His face was hidden from her when his chin hit his chest and he paused his washing. Confused, she reached out and ran a hand through his hair. "Rick?" He didn't move for a moment, but when he looked back up, his face was covered in fallen tears and a shaky breath ripped from his chest. He pulled her to him, careful not to hurt her any further, and she buried her face in his shirt as he sobbed quietly against her. He sounded like his heart had broken, and soon her tears mixed with his. They clung to each other for how long, neither of them knew, but when he sighed deeply, she knew he'd gotten most of it out. He sniffed and quickly finished rinsing her long dark hair, and conditioned it just the way he knew she liked it. Using a washcloth, he took soap and carefully washed every trace of dirt and blood from her skin, stood her up slowly and wrapped her in a soft towel. Lifting her back up, he took her back to the bed and saw that while they'd been in the bathroom someone had come into the bedroom and changed the bloody sheets with clean, fresh ones, and sat a hot mug of tea right next to the bed on the table. He silently thanked Beth in his mind and sat her down before retrieving a clean bra, tank top, underwear and shorts for her. He helped her dress carefully, laid her back against the pillows.

Daryl and Paul were still waiting in the hallway when he opened the door and gestured for them to come in. Daryl took a wide roll of stiff bandages and Rick helped her sit up and left her tank so they could see her ribs. With rough, but careful hands, Daryl wrapped her tightly, and Ruby fought the painful scream that threatened to burst out of her chest at the sensation. When he was done, she was near to gasping for breath, and fell back against the pillows, a whole new wave of dizziness threatening to knock her out cold.

"Somebody is gonna be with you every minute for the next few days. That bump on your head is bad, and I don't wanna know just how bad 'cause you didn't wake up." Daryl said, going to the door.

"I'm first." Rick said, knowing he probably didn't even need to, but feeling the urge anyway. Daryl nodded and went for the doorknob. He was still so angry with Tom he could barely stand it, and knew he needed to get outside for a while.

"Thank you, Dar." She said softly behind him, and he paused. He hung his head for a moment, then spun on his heel and marched back to the bed. Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head and squeezed her hand tightly. He didn't speak, but left the room quickly and jetted down the stairs, everyone watching him as he went but he didn't care. Grabbing his crossbow from the front stairs and ordering the door locked behind him. They could see him out there for the next several hours, well into the following day after every single part of the farm had been checked three times, and every lock in the place had been reinforced.


	11. Exhaustion

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_+++++ Sometimes, healing can be the hardest thing in the world... I hope this chapter doesn't drag too much, it's just showing the aftermath of the incident with Tom and how they are struggling to feel safe again. I felt it was important to show, but next chapter will have more action, I promise. _

_++++Mikki and "guest" (I wish I knew your name!), thank you for taking the time to review along with my esteemed panels of regulars. :) You two are charming, and so kind! Thanks to everyone who got back to me, you are amazing!_

"Rick!" He was exhausted when he descended the stairs for the first time since they'd brought Ruby back the night before, but when he heard Sally's joyous cry he managed to smile brightly at the child and scoop her up into his arms. He walked her into the kitchen and saw Carol, Carl and Jeb at the table working on math problems the woman had drawn up for them.

"Morning." He yawned, and held Sally to his side as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"How's Ruby?" Carol asked, looking up from the table curiously.

"Exhausted. Made her talk all night so she wouldn't go to sleep, so she couldn't wait to get rid of me I think." He joked. He'd been walking a tight line between euphoria and terror since the moment he'd held her in his arms. He was so scared of how this experience would affect her, but he just couldn't stop smiling now she was safe upstairs in bed.

"It's good, though. Good that you did that."

"When can we see her?" Carl spoke up and Rick furrowed his brow.

"The thing is, Carl, she's ok, but she's pretty beat up. I think you know who's might be a little scared by her right now, not to mention she's in a lot of pain." Rick took a sip of his coffee and looked at his son over the rim.

Carl got up and walked over to him, leaning against the counter and speaking softly. "I'd like to see her then. Jeb and Sally don't have to know."

"You should know she's a little hesitant, she looks pretty bad."

Carl gave him a 'really?' look, and Rick would have laughed if the reality wasn't so horrific. Carl had seen hell right along with him, he could handle seeing Ruby swollen and bruised. "Alright then. Let's go now before she goes to sleep."

Daryl was still gone, Jimmy was keeping watch. Paul was in his room sleeping, and Maggie was sitting with Beth and Ruby when Rick and Carl got back there. He knocked, and waited for the 'come in' before poking his head in. Ruby was tired, but holding on, and he smiled at her. "Carl wanted to see you. I hope it's ok."

Ruby looked afraid. She called out in a weakened voice to the boy. "Carl? I don't want you to see me like this."

"Please, Ruby." Carl put his hand on the door and hung his head, and Ruby sighed. Finally she nodded, and Rick stepped back to let him through, and what he saw amazed him. His son's sheer strength took over, he strode right in, and Beth and Maggie stepped back to let him by.

He smiled at her, and leaned in, careful not to touch her too much, but he put his hand gently on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Better now. Beth gave me some medicine and it's making me a little loopy." She answered, clearly surprised by his lack of horror. He inspected her closely, and nodded at her words.

"At least you're not hurting too much then, right?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "Just glad to be back."

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore. I talked to Paul, and we're gonna string up a whole new set of alarms around the whole fence this time, so nobody can get in again without us knowing. And I'm gonna make sure the doors are locked every night, so you don't have to be afraid. Nobody will be able to get you or Beth, Maggie, Carol, or Sally and Jeb. I promise." He said solemnly, and tears threatened her eyes, but she smiled. Reaching out, she pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Carl. That makes me feel a lot better. I might actually be able to sleep now."

"If you can't, you can always call me. I can sit up with you, keep you company." He offered.

Her eyebrows raised. "I think I'll take you up on that. You know what I was thinking, though?" She said, and he looked at her questioningly. "They told me I'm stuck here for a while, and I'd love to listen to those records you got in your room with you. I haven't had much time before."

"I'll bring it in whenever you want. You want it now?"

"I've been given the all clear to sleep, so can we do it after?"

"Sure." He grinned. "You got it."

She gave him a brilliant smile. Even through the swollen cheek, stitched forehead, and blackened eye she looked like the old Ruby. "You're awesome, man. Thanks."

He hugged her again, and stepped back to Rick. "I'm gonna go get started on that fence with Jimmy, so don't worry. I'll come back and check on you later after you sleep and bring the music, ok?"

She waved, and he nodded encouragingly to his dad as he left the room. Rick listened to him clomp down the stairs quickly and he shook his head at Ruby in wonder. "When did he turn into a teenager?" He laughed lightly, and gestured with his thumb to where Carl had gone. "He's goin' to check on the fence!"

"He's your son, that's for sure." She grinned in agreement. "I was serious about the music. Let him bring it back later, ok?"

"I will. You gonna sleep now?"

"Yeah. I think we all are, aren't we?" She looked to the other girls and they nodded tiredly. "You coming back?"

He shook his head. "I'm gonna give Carl and Jimmy a hand. I didn't know about the fence, so I wanna see what they've got planned apparently."

She grinned and nodded, and he patted the door as he let himself out. Beth stood and yawned. "I'm going to my room if you need me, ok?" She watched Maggie get a couple pills out and give them to Ruby, and she picked up a glass of water from the nightstand and gave it to her too.

"Thanks, Beth. I appreciate everything." She said, and she and Maggie watched Beth leave. Ruby sighed and scrunched down in the bed gently, so as not to irritate her battered body. She looked over to Maggie, and pulled the blankets down next to her. Maggie tilted her head to the side.

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm a rough sleeper, I can use the chair."

"You're not gonna hurt me, and I don't mean to sound like a baby, but I really need a little non psychotic human contact right now, if that's ok."

Maggie chuckled and kicked her shoes off. She crawled in, jeans and all, next to Ruby carefully, and laid back. Ruby rested her head on Maggie's shoulder and took a deep breath, her exhausted mind finally starting to shut down.

"Rub?"

"Hmm?"

"Were you really scared? I heard the guys talking and they said you were so calm when that guy had his gun on you."

"Yeah, at first. But when I thought Rick was dead, I was just mad, you know? I'd have done anything to be able to kill Tom."

"I would have felt the same way about Glenn." Maggie nodded, looking out into nothing thoughtfully. "He told you Rick was dead, and he believed it?"

"Yeah. The way he reacted when he realized he wasn't was enough of a lie detector test. He really thought he'd killed Rick."

"And this was all for revenge?" Maggie asked skeptically, and Ruby nodded sleepily. The medicine was kicking in, hard.

"That and the fact that he was a would-be lousy backwoods rapist, yeah. Pretty much covers it. If I hadn't crashed that truck, I don't know where I'd be right now. But I know I wouldn't be here."

"It almost killed you, though."

"Better than letting that asshole touch me." Ruby said with a bitter laugh, and Maggie grinned.

"Get some sleep. Love you."

"Love you, too." Ruby murmured against the soft cotton on Maggie's shoulder. She pulled the blanket up a little tighter and drifted away immediately.

Rick, Jimmy, Daryl and Carl worked dilligently throughout the afternoon on the fences. Carl was right, he and Paul had come up with quite the plan, and Carol had begin to enact it the previous night after everything had calmed down. They'd gone through the trash, the kitchen, and each house, and gathered anything that could make noise that would be spared, and she had strung the items on a thick piece of rope. They secured it tightly on the top of the fence around the entire farm, and when it was finished, it all connected back to the alarm bell that was already strung into the house. Now, if someone like Tom tried to sneak over the fence, they wouldn't be able to help triggering it, and ringing the bell by the front door. They'd know someone was coming. The trench was good, but clearly only for walkers.

Rick put his hand on Carl's shoulder as they walked in a group back to the main house to clean up, and the ones like Rick who hadn't slept could rest.

"You made Ruby feel a lot better today."

Carl looked up at him with a peaceful expression. "I'm glad. Did she get all hurt like that in the car wreck, or did he beat her up, too?"

Rick frowned down at him. It was a normal question, he just hated that his son had to ask it. "It was the wreck, mostly. She's lucky to be alive, it was pretty bad."

"I don't know how lucky it was. She looks pretty hurt."

Daryl looked back at Carl with amusement. Kid was sharp. Rick glanced at him, then back down to his son. "I appreciate you not acting like it was that bad in front of her."

Carl shrugged. "She knows how bad it is, I guess. Didn't need to make it worse."

Rick let out an impressed, amused snicker, and hugged Carl to his side as they got back in the house. Daryl tested the alarm bell one last time, and locked the front door behind them, Carl's eagle eye on him as he did so.

"I got it, little man. Why don't you go make sure the others didn't go and leave the back door unlocked." Daryl grunted, and Carl nodded, darting past them and into the kitchen, and Daryl looked at Rick as the men took their jackets off in the mud room. "How're we doin' watch now?"

Rick hung his jacket on a hook. "I want us all in the house for now, till I think about it. Watch from one of the windows, listen for the bell, but keep everything locked and stay together."

"I'm with you on that. It'll make everyone feel better. Beth is terrified right now, anything I can do to make her happier is good." Paul said. He'd joined them after he'd woken up.

"Jimmy, can you take first one? I know you're tired, but-" Rick began, but the young man cut him off.

"No problem, Rick."

"Thanks." They entered the kitchen, and Carol went right to Rick, handing him a cup of coffee to warm him up and a sandwich.

"You are gonna pass out if you don't get some sleep. Now, Ruby is still sacked out with Maggie up there, so go to my room. I changed the bed and everything for you." She said, and he looked at her gratefully.

"Will you come get me when she wakes up?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'll come get you if she really needs you. You're no good to anyone if you're keeled over from exhaustion."

"Thanks, Carol." He elbowed her affectionately, and nodded to the others as he excused himself. Making his way through the quiet house, he let himself into Carol's room, half his sandwich already gone. He kicked his shoes off and stretched, finishing the food and rinsing his hands and face off in her sink. Stripping down to his boxers, he saw she'd laid out a clean tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants on the bed for him, and he silently thanked her as he changed into them. Climbing into the bed, he was asleep before any real thoughts could begin to torture his tired mind.

Daryl finished his dinner quickly, standing at the sink while Carol and Becca fed the others. He wasn't fond of the idea of no one on watch outside, but understood Rick's point after he'd been caught off guard alone out there. He nodded to Carol that he was going to relieve Maggie. She gave him a plate and a new cup of tea for Ruby, and he took it upstairs quickly. He could hear Rick snoring through the door on the second floor as he passed, and jogged up the remaining steps to Ruby's room. He was silent as he let himself in, and saw Maggie coming out of the bathroom, clicking the light off to keep the room dim.

"She's still sleeping hard. That medicine is knocking her out, so don't be surprised if she sleeps through the night." She whispered to him as he sat the plate and cup down on top of the bureau. He nodded, and Maggie handed him a couple pill bottles.

"She's gonna need two of these every four hours or so for a while, and this one is an antibiotic. One of these with it. Next dose is in an hour, but I leave it up to you if you wanna wake her up. Bandages need to be changed too, when she does get up."

He took it from her and gestured to the door. "I got it. China is wastin' away down there without ya, better get goin'."

She beamed at the mention of Glenn and glanced back at Ruby's still form before slipping out of the room. Daryl stretched and sat down in the rocking chair across the the bed, pulling his pocket knife and a piece of partially carved wood from his pocket, and glanced at the clock. Silently tapping his foot against the floor, he began to rock, waiting for Ruby to wake up.

She'd been dreaming, and it first, it wasn't bad. It didn't make sense, but it wasn't horrible. Flashes of this and that, being outside and in a crowd, but then it started to turn darker, and Ruby moaned a little in her sleep. Tom appeared in her mind, those golden eyes staring down at her and sharp, rough fingertips digging into her skin, and she felt herself being shaken.

"Rub. Wake up, you're dreamin'."

It was Daryl, she knew that even in her sleep, and when her eyes flew open and saw him above her, she let out a strangled cry of relief. Tom didn't have her anymore, she was safe with people who she cared about, and who cared about her. Still, tears poured over her cheeks, and he sat down a little awkwardly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and letting her sob into his shirt.

"Gotcha now. It's ok, just dreamin', girl." He said softly, over and over again till she calmed down and wiped at her own eyes. "There ya go. You're back now."

"Sorry. I know how much you hate the simpering little girl routine." She whispered, wiping her nose with the back of her arm. The pain was kicking in pretty hard, she realized, and shivered.

"S'ok. S'not that bad and I think you earned it." He nodded, leaning back and looking closely at her. "You hurtin'?"

"Yeah." Her palm went to her ribs in an attempt to press the pain away, and she saw him pull a couple bottles from his pocket.

"It's early, but I wouldn't wait." He said, shaking some pills out into his hand and giving them to her. He stood, and brought her the tea from the bureau. "And a little whiskey might work pretty good with that."

She managed a slight smile at that. "I'll stick with the meds, but thanks." She winced and settled back against the pillows again, rubbing her face hard with her hands. "Where's Rick?"

"Sleepin'."

"Good." She nodded. "So, it's your turn to watch me, huh? You don't have to stick around if you don't want. I know you hate to be cooped up."

He shook his head. "We're all stayin' in for a while, I don't got another place to be."

She grinned. "That's good. I actually don't want to be alone."

"Girl, in this house, you're never alone. Always somebody crawlin' up yer nose." He said and she let a tiny laugh escape her lips. "I need to check yer bandages if that's ok with you."

"Check away." She said, and he went quiet as he reached for the arm he'd sewn up. Peeling back the old bandage, he could see it hadn't become any more swollen or infected. A good sign. "How does it look?"

"Like you got hit by a truck." He said flatly. This was how he dealt with personal situations, sarcasm and deflection, and she smirked.

"Thanks for that. Maggie left the stuff in the bathroom."

He retrieved it, and a moment later a fresh bandage had replaced the bloody, caked on one on her arm. He did her forehead next, trying to avoid touching the tender looking swelling on her cheek and eye.

"How fast do you think the bruises will go down?"

"Couple days, long as you take it easy." He said as he worked. "Stomach."

She lifted her shirt and held it fast under her chest so he could get at the wound in her abdomen. It lay just below where he had wrapped her ribs, so he didn't have to unwrap her again, thank god. She hissed lightly when the bandage stuck, but he worked it off and peered down at it. Jagged, long, but the stitches he'd done were neat and small. "You did a good job."

"So did you. You don't mess around when you get hurt, do ya?" He murmured and she chuckled.

"Well, if you're gonna do something, do it right, huh?" She watched as he folded a new bandage and placed it over the gash, taping it up quickly. He looked up, frowning a little as he reached out and tipped her chin up, his eyes narrowed as he inspected the black eye and busted cheek.

"Do it right." He grumbled. "Can't help but thinkin' you left out a right hook or two in your recollection."

"I can't really remember how that happened, and that's the truth. Didn't have it before the wreck, and he never punched me. But the way I went flying in that car, it had to happen then." She pulled back when he let go of her, pulled her shirt tighter down over his bandages and grabbed her blanket, pulling it up to her chin.

"Cold?" He asked, noticing she was still shivering.

"Haven't really been able to get really warm, yet. Don't know why."

"Nerves, maybe." He said, standing and going to the rocking chair, pulling it closer to the bed, but he didn't sit down. Instead, he began to build her a small fire, and she smiled at his quiet kindness. "You're probably still scared."

"I just can't shake this feeling I'm gonna turn around and he's gonna be standing there, or I wake up and find him here." She wrapped her arms around herself and he shook his head as he lit the fire with his lighter.

"You saw it, Paul dropped him in that creek bed and he's still there. If he ain't been eaten yet." He stoked the flames and they climbed, lighting his face and the rest of the room in a warm orange glow. Getting up, he went back to the rocking chair and sat down.

"I know. Irrational fears are still fears, though."

"Got the fence all tied up and noisy, strung it right into the house with the first one. A squirrel comes across it and we'll know it. Keepin' watch from the windows, all the doors locked."

"Carl said that's what you were gonna do. It's all done already?" She tilted her head in surprise and he nodded. She raised her eyebrows in approval. "Nice. Thank you."

"Carol and Beth are worse than you at their nerves, it was worth it just to calm 'em down." He seemed to remember something just then and stood up, going to the bureau and bringing her back a plate. "You should eat. Carol made you somethin'."

She didn't care what it was, she was starving. "That's awesome, thanks." Taking the plate eagerly, she picked up the roasted meat sandwich and took a big bite. Becca made homemade bread everyday and it tasted better than anything she could remember.

"Carol did it." He groaned as he sat back down and stretched out tiredly, his legs crossed in front of him. Working on his whittling project as she ate, they fell into a relaxed but comfortable silence. Finishing up, she kind of wished Carol had made her two, but she didn't want Daryl to leave just to get more. Resting back back on the pillows, she allowed her eyes to close as they wished, the medicine making her feel light and relaxed.

"Thank _you_ Daryl." She said finally, and his eyes glanced up at her for only a second before returning to his work.

"Why you thankin' me?"

She raised her head in surprise. "You saved my life."

"If I hadda checked that damn door, paid attention, we might not have had to, Ruby."

"You're blaming yourself for what happened? Why would you do that? It wasn't anybody's fault but Tom's." She said firmly, and he grunted. "I mean it, Daryl. I don't want to hear that."

He seemed to fume a little at her under drawn eyebrows, and she sighed in frustration. "What's wrong now?" He asked impatiently. Thanking him clearly was not going as well as she'd liked.

"Not a thing." She shook her head. She'd said thank you, and nothing she said past that was going to stop him from misguidedly blaming himself for a situation no one could have correctly predicted. "I just wanted you to know that. That, and that I think you're the most stubborn person I've ever met in my life."

"Now I know." He seemed embarrassed, and she bit her lip, deeply irked. Tom had taken something even more precious from her, she realized, and she looked forward to when she and Daryl could get back to a more comfortable place together. Where they were shooting things and poking jabs at each other jokingly.

"My dad's stubborn, too, you know. So it means something when I say that."

"Is that right?" He muttered, and she nodded a little drunkenly. A combination of sleepiness and medication was taking its toll on her, and he knew it wouldn't be long before she was out, so he just let her ramble.

"Oh yeah. He gotta hold of somethin', he wouldn't let it go. Once, he waited on the phone for customer service for 4 and a half hours 'cause they wouldn't let him get to a manager. Said he was gonna wait 'em out, and he did..." She started to not make a whole lot of sense, but he just listened to her go. She slowed, eventually trailing off and he looked up. She'd sunk back against the pillows, her eyes closed, sleeping deeply. Daryl rocked and chipped away at the small piece of wood in his hands with his super sharp pocket knife, listening to her deep breathing.


	12. Separate Ways

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_++++Ok, I fibbed about the action, and I so apologize. It just came out that way, I couldn't stop it. But I hope the little interaction with Daryl and Ruby made up for it. I just love their relationship. Like a sister he never had. At least, that's how I look at it. Norman Reedus has said in interviews (as you well already know) that he never wants to be the romantic lead, that he'd rather be the guy huddled in the corner wetting himself. Well, if I tried to write him as a lead anyway I'd crash and burn. I know my limitations, and I respect those who can pull it off, but I know I couldn't do it properly so I don't try. That being said, I can't help but put him front and center sometimes because he's just too cool not to. This is how I do it, and you guys seem to like it as much as I do, thank god. Keep up the reviews, guys. I am seriously loving each and every one, esp. your love for Paul! He's so my pet, I adore him._

Paul brought a box of records to Ruby's bed and began to rifle through them, standing there at the foot. "I found it." He announced, holding up a black vinyl album victoriously.

"Oh good." Ruby widened her eyes. "I knew I saw it somewhere." She took it and handed it to Carl, who was lounging across the bottom of the mattress on his stomach. "I love this one, you're gonna love it too, I know it."

"The Ramones?" He looked up at her doubtfully. "They look weird."

"Weird?" She said, her fake offense heavily put on. "You know nothing, man. They were brilliant. You saying Rick never played this for you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I'm gonna have to have a talk with that man, I swear. That's akin to child abuse." She said and Paul snorted loudly.

"Slightly dramatic, Starlet."

"No, it's not! _Twenty, twenty, twenty-four hours ago, I wanna be sedated..._ She sang loudly and rolled her eyes when Carl still looked at her doubtfully. "Oh, just go put it on. You'll see."

Carl grinned and took the record she handed him to the player. Doing it like she had taught him, he turned it on and music began to fill the room. Ruby didn't move much, her gestures toned down to avoid causing herself any more pain than she was already in, but she mouthed along with the song happily, and they watched Paul launch into a very dramatic air guitar. Carl was doubled over with laughter when the large man skidded to his knees on the wooden floor and shut his eyes tightly as he sang and danced along, purely for their benefit.

"Ok, what's next?" Ruby said, peering over the edge of the box to see what else they had.

Paul got up from the floor and flipped through the records idly. "Genesis?"

"Mmm..." Ruby frowned. "Yes, but not life changing. What else?"

"The Clash."

"Oh yeah. Carl, you haven't lived until you've heard somebody singing London Calling in a british airport." She grinned and he raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Paul, she stopped makin' sense again." Carl called out and Paul glanced, amused, over at him from the player in the corner.

"Just smack her, she'll come back around." He muttered as he read the back of the record he was holding.

She laughed, and explained the song's reputation for representing anarchy when it came out, and then Paul played it for him. He liked it, but didn't love it, she could see, and they kept looking. "Journey?" Paul suggested, and Ruby balked at him.

"You had Journey and didn't say anything? Give it! Give it!"

Jackpot. If Carl had ever wondered what kind of music he liked, he'd discovered it, and he was mouthing the words to Separate Ways along with them on the third listen. He picked it up quickly, and they watched Paul do his elaborate air guitar to Don't Stop Believing. She laughed with Carl, but then the kid was right up there next to the big guy, dancing right along with him. Ruby cackled brightly, knowing the boy was doing it more for her than anything, and aware suddenly that not only was this the most fun she'd had in a while, but that the fact that she was there to have it at all was, in and of itself, a freakin' miracle.

"I can't believe they had this stuff just thrown away up in the loft. It's criminal." She said, flipping through the first box Paul had brought her.

"You're getting it out now." Paul said, and held up a record. "David Bowie."

"Ugh! Criminal! I love that one." She said, and they looked up when a knock came at the door, and Maggie, Glenn, and Beth poked their heads in. Beth carried a plate and a large glass of lemonade for Ruby, but when Maggie and Glenn were also loaded down with trays of food, Ruby looked at them curiously.

"You've having a party and you didn't say anything?" Maggie looked critically at them, and Beth joined Paul in his search through the records.

"It's the best stuff, you gotta see what they had wastin' away out there in the barn!" Ruby exclaimed, and Maggie sat her tray down on the table in the corner. "What's all this?"

"You guys seemed to be havin' too much fun up here, and since you can't come downstairs, Carol sent lunch for everybody. Didn't want to tear them away." Maggie explained and she and Glenn began to distribute the sandwiches and drinks quickly. She grinned at carl when she handed him a paper wrapped peanut butter sandwich. "She givin' you a lesson in musical history, man?"

Carl grinned and nodded. "It's not bad, I like it. Most of it." Ruby looked slightly offended.

"Hey, I have not played anything that isn't absolutely stellar. Go on, tell her your favorite."

"Journey." He said through a mouthful.

Maggie raised her eyebrows appreciatively. "Good taste. They have anything made after 1990 though?"

"They're records, Mags. What do you think?" Glenn grinned and took a seat in the rocking chair to eat. Paul put Bowie on, and Maggie grabbed Carl and jumped up, and she drug him around the room in a wild dance to China Girl. Ruby laughed so hard it made her gasp, the pain coming back with a fury. She's been so wrapped up with the guys she'd skipped her meds.

"Where's Carol and the kids?" She asked, taking a couple pills with her lemonade.

"Doing school downstairs for a while. Jeb is givin' her a hard time." Beth gave her a napkin before taking a place next to Paul on the floor with plates of their own. Carol had made potato salad and cookies, too, and everyone was soon eating hungrily while they talked.

"I hate being stuck in here and not knowing anything." Ruby shook her head and took a bite of the salad. It was amazing, extra paprika, and only stoked her appetite more. She didn't realize how hungry she was.

"Won't be for long. You already look a ton better." Beth said, and it was true. The bruises were turning that sickly shade of yellow after a couple days, they'd be gone in a week, if not less.

"And your cuts are fading fast, too, Starlet. Almost gone." Paul swallowed his bite and looked happily at her. "Just gotta watch your middle part. That's the toughest. I know you hate being immobile, but it's for the best."

Maggie laughed sharply. "You do realize that if she didn't have us threatening to tie her down she'd already have been up, bangin' herself up more."

"Oh yeah." Paul nodded. "But we will tie her up, and she knows it. Don't you, Starlet?"

She grinned at his dangerous look and rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah. Blah-blippity-blah. Keep talking."

"She knows. Look at her shake." Glenn teased, and Ruby widened her eyes at him.

"Do not test me, man. I can still shoot you without getting up."

The others laughed at her, and the group fell into cheerful conversation and singing as Carl got up and played more records for them all. It was nice, relaxed, and they treasured the down time after everything they'd been through. It wasn't till Beth got up and began to clear the dishes that Maggie yawned deeply and got up to help her. Carl left with the others to go see if he was needed downstairs, and Ruby found herself alone with Paul.

"You don't have to stick around, you know. I know you haven't gotten a chance to spend much time with Beth since all this happened." She sighed, and pulled the blanket over her legs.

"You know who else I haven't gotten a chance to see? You. Everybody's been sitting with you except me, and you're sick of me already?" He pretended to be wounded as he came out of the bathroom and dried his hands on a towel she had hanging on the door. He came and lounged across the foot of her bed and flipped through a book she'd had on her nightstand.

She smiled and rested back on her pillows, watching him. "I actually thought you were avoiding me."

He looked up at her, his face confused and surprised. "Avoiding you?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. Maybe not on purpose, but still. Like, you haven't asked me the questions the others have yet, not really. Were you afraid of what I'd tell you?"

He frowned, and tossed the book aside. "What questions? And you know better than that noise, Starlet. Especially since I haven't been able to catch you alone since you got back. Even Daryl's been in here."

He had a point, and she chortled lightly. "Yeah, well, the questions I know you've been wondering. Like did Tom really lay a hand on me and all that. He didn't. He would have, but everything else happened before he could."

"I've been trying to not think about it, Ruby." He grew darker, and his voice became strained.

"I know. I just wanted you to really know, though. I know how you are." She gave him a gentle look, and he sighed. Moving around the bed, he came to rest right next to her, and threw an arm over her shoulders. She felt him rest his chin on the top of her head and the rumble of his voice came through his broad chest.

"I was too scared to think about it, even after it was over." He murmured. "Just glad you're gonna be ok, and he's gone. And I'm not lettin' anything like that happen go down, ever again. I lost you twice now, and I don't intend to let it happen again."

She looked up at him skeptically. "Hey, you know I believe that and all, I really do. But allow me to play the devil's advocate a little here. How exactly do you 'intend' to do that. Can't keep an eye on me 24/7."

"You sayin' you're gonna start putting yourself in precarious situations on purpose?" He looked down at her critically.

Her eyes went large and she shook her head solemnly. "God, no. In fact, the thought of stepping foot off this farm anytime soon makes me a little nauseous." She pulled her head back and looked completely dismayed. "Oh, god. I did it, didn't I? I turned into that chick that doesn't actually contribute to the group and needs to be rescued. Might as well kill me now!"

She nearly wailed that, and Paul laughed, pulling her back to his shoulder tightly, his thumb stroking her arm above the bandage comfortingly. "No, you didn't. Calm down. I choose to think this was a fluke, it doesn't count. Besides, you fought back. Crashed the truck so he couldn't get you too far away, and that counts for something."

She frowned, and he continued. "And you contribute! Learned how to use Daryl's bow, didn't ya? You feed the animals, keep the kids happy, and you keep watch like a boss."

"Now you're just trying to make me feel better."

"'Course I am. Doesn't mean I don't mean it."

"I just don't want to be that sucking void of attention and effort. If that ever happens, you gotta tell me. Seriously, Paul. The only way this place works is if we each hold our own."

"Well, then how do you explain Becca?" Paul joked, and Ruby smacked his arm gently.

"Oh, stop it! Don't be mean. She was raised by wolves, she's gonna take a little more time to find her way."

"So was Jimmy and he takes care of business." He grinned down at her, picking at the bandage on her arm. "This is gonna need to be changed." He sat up and kept talking while he peeled the tape back gently. "Looks good. Not swollen. Thank god for those antibiotics we found, huh?"

"Not sayin' no to the pain medication either." She grinned. "So, Becca was expected to do different things than Jimmy. He was a guy, they got trained, you know? I think we should be more patient with her, besides she doesn't hardly say a word. She's not in the way."

His voice was shielded slightly by the bathroom wall, where he was getting the first aid supplies. "Yeah, you're right. I was kidding, ok? But you gotta admit she's a little strange, and I'm not sayin' she doesn't have the right to be. Just don't know how to take her is all."

"She's not exactly the most complicated creature." She moved when he sat back down and folded a clean bandage, taping it to her arm. He tugged at her shirt and she pulled it up to let him get at her stomach.

"There's where we disagree, Starlet. Just because she doesn't say a lot doesn't mean she's not thinkin' it."

"Ouch." She said softly when the tape caught on her skin a little. "This one is worse. It's leaking gross stuff."

"Ew!" He said with fake disgust and she raised an eyebrow to him. He chuckled and pulled the old one away. "It's fine. I've seen a hell of a lot worse. How does it feel?"

"Itchy, and it stings a bit." She sucked in a breath when he cleaned it with cold antiseptic, trying to focus on what they were talking about. "So, what do you think Becca's thinking anyway?"

He shrugged, his fingers cool against her warmed skin as he worked. "I don't know. I don't like how she's always watching everybody so close. It's kinda creepy."

"Yeah, maybe." She muttered as he taped the new bandage into place and pulled her shirt back down for her. "Head now?"

"Nothing gets by you." He grinned, and she swiped at his hand when he reached for her face. He grabbed her fingers playfully and popped her index finger loudly. "Don't make me break 'em."

She snorted and flexed her fingers, and he pulled the bandage at her head off quickly. "Big talker. So, little Becca freaks you out, huh? Kinda like being afraid of a spider, isn't it? Kinda ridiculous looking for such a big guy."

"I'm wary, there's a difference. Just keep an eye on her, that's all I'm saying." He said patiently as he finished up. He took the supplies back to the bathroom and clicked the light off. He was emerging when Rick came in quickly, startling them both.

"I know you're tired, but Eddie's downstairs." He nodded to Paul, and went to Ruby in the bed, laying a kiss on her forehead. "He wants to see you, but if you don't want to you don't have to."

She tilted her head. "Oh, you must have told him what happened. Wait, you didn't leave, did you?"

"No, he showed up just now. Don't worry. Not leaving without tellin' you, baby."

She nodded, twisting his fingers in hers firmly. "What does he want? Are Lola and Lilly ok?"

"Yeah. Tom did some damage to their place, but they took care of it. He wants to apologize to you."

"Good lord, why? Oh, whatever. Yeah, bring him up. Nobody else, though, unless it's Lola and Lilly, ok? I don't feel like holding court here." Rick laughed, kissed her again and left the room. Paul sat back down and she looked at him with a sigh. "I swear, people are turning into the most apology-giving things in the universe. I am so tired of people not blaming Tom and Tom only for what happened, Paul."

He shrugged. "I think it's a good thing. They care, Starlet. You should run with it. Means humanity might just come out of all this with some substance." She shook her head, but grinned her concession to the matter. Maybe Paul was right.

Jimmy raised his face to be warmed by the early afternoon sun, and shut his eyes against the glare momentarily. He'd taken to going up to the roof to watch after Rick had brought them all into the house, and he enjoyed the quiet view immensely. It sloped gently, not a sharp drop like some of the houses around here, showcasing the entire expanse of farmland around the house, and he sat back against the chimney stack behind him to take it all in. The weather had warmed up considerably that day, and he'd long ago stripped his jacket off, his bare arms pale in the sunlight after the long winter. Ok, paler than normal, anyway. He was naturally olive skinned. Next to somebody pale like Beth he looked positively exotic.

He ran his thumb over the rifle at his side and thought about the events of the last couple days, still amazed that they'd managed to come through it in one piece. That Ruby, as small as she was and seemingly a dainty thing, had done it was doubly impressive. But he'd come to know just how tough that girl really was since he'd met her, and he found himself nothing but proud of her stamina and persistence, and was so glad he could count her and the others as friends.

Truth be told, if things were different, he would've liked to count Ruby as more than just a friend, but anyone with eyes could see how devoted she was to Rick, and actually, the guy was more than likeable himself. Jimmy had found himself looking up to Rick as the established power and trusted him to lead them in the right direction. That wasn't a line Jimmy'd ever cross, and that was exactly the line that had gotten Tom killed. While Ruby was just as protective of the guys as they were of her, the fact remained that the male group mentality of Rick, Daryl and Paul from the moment they'd discovered she'd been taken was nothing short of terrifying to watch. Jimmy shuddered as he pondered being the focus of _that_. Tom was dead the moment he'd laid eyes on Ruby, and Jimmy wondered if he'd ever find a girl he felt that strongly about. The odds were slim, they hadn't seen another group besides Eddie's in a long time, and Jimmy had wondered if he was destined to live a life of celibacy. The thought was depressing, and Jimmy frowned, focusing on his watch.

A horn beeping caught his attention and Jimmy scrambled to his feet, his rifle already on his shoulder. He looked through the scope and saw Eddie and Buck in a silver truck by the front gate. He raised his arm, and saw Eddie's stick out of the window in answer. Eddie... Jimmy had been so caught up in the Tom incident, but had planned to head down and let his friend know what had happened soon. Looks like he didn't need to bother, and that was probably a good thing. Getting Rick to let anybody leave anytime soon was going to be tough.

Jimmy swung his body around the chimney and into the open window of the attic. Skipping down the stairs, he circled again and went down to the first floor.

"Eddie's here." He said to Rick and Daryl in the living room, and jogged out the front door. When he got to the gate, he saw Buck walking back toward them from the field, and a walker's body lay behind him, discarded. The man was wiping a blade against his jeans, and Eddie met him at the trench.

"Hey man." Eddie grinned as he helped Jimmy lower the bridge. Rick and Daryl were walking across the yard to them when Eddie pulled the truck in, and he and Buck got back out. "Sorry it's been a while. Been puttin' out fires at the cabin, and believe me, I wish that was metaphorical."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy frowned, and Rick and Daryl stopped behind him to listen.

"Few nights ago we got ambushed. Had to be that son of a bitch Tom, all I can figure. Came back after we kicked him off the place and burned down the whole front section of trailers. Nothin' left. He musta been hopin' it would catch but we got it stopped before it got to the ones people were livin' in."

"Everybody ok?" Rick asked, his arms crossing over his chest.

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, a little scared maybe. Been lookin' for him since, but he musta taken off for good now."

"He's dead. I was gonna come down and tell ya." Jimmy said, and Eddie's eyes widened.

"He came up here? Son of a bitch! Ya'll ok?"

Jimmy took a deep breath and let it out slow, shaking his head. "Not really. He got in here and clocked Rick good. Got past us and to Ruby. She's ok now, but it was pretty godawful."

Eddie paled. "Holy shit. But she's ok?"

"Got her clean off the farm before we knew it, but we found them. Banged her up pretty bad before she stopped him."

"Put a bullet in his brain, which is what _you_ shoulda done." Daryl growled, and Eddie looked back and forth between them slowly, then at Rick.

"Oh lord. Tell me everything."

Rick took over, laid it all out for Eddie quickly, how Tom had gotten her off the farm, the wreck, the forest, everything. Eddie paled further as he spoke, and ended up crouching in the grass at his feet, shaking his head in disbelief. Finally, he looked up at Rick and let out a low breath. "Rick, man. I... Shit, I'm real sorry. If we thought he would even think a doin' somethin' like that I'd a put him down myself. I gotta apologize to your girl."

"I can ask her, but I don't think she's gonna wanna see anybody for a while." Rick shook his head.

Eddie strained. "Please, man. I feel like it's my fault."

Rick sighed, looking back at the house. Finally, he gestured for the men to follow him, and Daryl let out a angry huff before marching off in the direction of the barn. They watched him go, but then followed Rick back to the house. "Wait here." He told them on the front porch, and Jimmy went to the railing and sat down, his arms over his chest. When Rick left, Buck sat down next to him.

"Didn't think he had enough balls to do anything like that. Cocky little prick." Buck said gruffly, and Jimmy raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well, he did it. Good thing he wasn't any good at it or we'd be havin' a different talk."

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and winced at Jimmy. "I don't even know what to think, except I'm real glad you killed the bastard. My god, that coulda been Lola."

Rick emerged back onto the porch. "Buck, you mind hangin' out here?"

Buck waved them on, and Rick led Eddie into the house. The kids were playing with Becca in the living room, and Eddie nodded to them, then followed Rick up the stairs. "Do me a favor and don't go on about how bad it looks, ok? I don't want her to feel worse than she already does."

"What did he do to 'er?"

Rick took a breath. "Ah, broke a few of her ribs, best we can tell, but that was probably from the wreck. And a bad gash from the glass in her stomach. The rest, well, you can just see for yourself."

Eddie looked positively terrified at that, and they paused outside Ruby's door. He shook his head in agreement, and Rick opened the door, standing back so he could pass. Ruby was sitting up in bed, her dark hair pulled back in a simple bun, Paul sitting at her feet, and they both looked up at Eddie when he entered.

He couldn't help it. He sucked in a sharp breath when he saw her. The vibrant purple coloring stretched from her forehead and down to the side of her face, broken only by the white bandage there. Her arms were slashed and cut, the sleeveless tee she wore showcasing the wrapping on her right arm too. Eddie swallowed hard, and pulled the ball cap he wore off, twisting it in his sweaty hands nervously.

"How's Lola and the baby?" She asked, and he looked at her in astonishment at her choice of subjects.

"They're fine, they're... Oh jesus, Ruby. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "Nothing you did, Eddie. I'm gonna be fine. The guys fixed me up and I just take it easy for a while. Have a seat." He looked to the rocking chair by her bed, and scampered to it quickly as she continued. "Rick said Tom did something to your place."

He nodded. "Burned down some of the trailers, but he didn't hurt anything important. Not like here."

"That's good. I'm glad your people are safe. Lilly is ok, then?"

"Just fine. Lola's been wantin' to bring her back up here to see ya. A 'course, now..."

She waved him away. "Just give me a week or so to look a little less like a walker myself, and I'd love to see her." She tried to smile, but it just seemed to make him even sadder. "Eddie, really, I'm fine. Rick, tell him."

"We don't blame you, Eddie." Rick said from behind him. "My girl's tough, she's gonna be fine. But you'll understand if I don't let her out of my sight for a while."

She smiled at that, and looked back at Eddie, who just let out an incredulous breath and sat back in the chair hard.

"No, a 'course not. Is there anything you want, anything at all? I just wanna make this right."

She shook her head and grabbed Paul's hand. "I got everything I need right here, but thanks. You stickin' around for a while?"

"Nah, I want to get back to Lola. I gotta let her know what happened, she's not gonna believe it. We never thought he'd do anything like this." He stood, and held out a hand to her, and she shook it gently. "Please feel better soon."

She smiled and nodded. "I will. Give my best to Lola please."

"I'll walk you out." Rick stood from his leaning spot against the wall and winked at Ruby before leading Eddie out of the room. When the door had shut behind them, Eddie bent over, his hands on his knees.

"My god..."

"She's gonna be ok now."

He looked up at Rick, not moving. "Rick, I... That coulda been Lola."

"Just be glad he's dead now." Rick said, sighing deeply. There "could" have been a lot of things.

"Oh, I am. Kinda wish I coulda helped you boys out on that one." Eddie face grew dark, and Rick led him down the stairs and out onto the front porch. They all shook hands again, and Eddie drove Buck away. Rick and Jimmy got the bridge back up and walked slowly back to the house.

"I thought he was gonna pass out." Jimmy remarked as they surveyed the land around them, always watching for a threat to come at them.

"He's gonna think twice before letting somebody walk away again."

"Why do you think Tom didn't try to get back to them? Burned the trailers up but didn't actually go back in?"

Rick shrugged. "They kicked him out. He knew they'd probably be expecting an attack of retribution. Knew we wouldn't be. Never gonna happen again, though, I tell ya. I want everybody here to expect anything from now on."

Jimmy nodded, looking over to him for a moment. "Rick, why didn't you tell Eddie that the reason Tom knew how to get in and out was because of him? Talkin' about our place, I mean."

Rick paused at the foot of the stairs to the porch and crossed his arms over his chest thoughtfully. "Why didn't _you_?"

Jimmy chuckled at that. "I don't know. Because I know he never woulda talked about it if he knew what would happen. He's a good guy, just made a mistake."

Rick nodded, and looked over to a noise from the barn. Daryl was feeding the horses, and letting them out to pasture. "That's why I didn't say anything. Guy looked ready to drop as it was." He looked back to Jimmy. "I never thanked you for the help finding her and bringing her back. I should have."

Jimmy grinned and shook his head. "I can't let anything happen to any of you, man." Rick looked at him curiously, and Jimmy cocked his head to the side. "I let somethin' start pickin' you people off and I'm stuck here by myself. The thought of livin' here for the next fifty years all alone sounds boring as hell."

Rick laughed at that, smacking Jimmy jovially on the back as the young man grinned one last time and went back inside. Rick turned and went to give Daryl a hand feeding the cows next, and when he looked back at the house a little while later, he saw Jimmy's dark head back on the roof keeping watch. The hunter didn't say much while they worked, but Rick appreciated his quiet anger. Daryl needed to blame someone for what happened, and Eddie was as good as anyone, he supposed, now that Tom was dead. Actually, Rick suspected Daryl still blamed himself more than anything.


	13. Calvary

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_++++It's action time! I really went for it here, guys. I hope you like it. A little flirty time for Rick and Ruby- and a curveball I don't think you saw coming. Thanks for the positive reactions to Carl's character in your reviews! As I told one of you, I think the whole headstrong, impatient, never in the house kid Carl was in the show was what really bothered people. Truth of the matter is, you take off like that, you die, plain and simple. So I stopped that noise right here. I think he has some awesome qualities, so that's what I'm focusing on. Enjoy, guys. I can't wait to see what you think!_

"I'm ready to go downstairs again." Ruby announced as Rick got dressed one morning a week after the wreck.

He pulled his shirt down over his head and looked back at her skeptically. "I don't know, Ruby. You're healing great, but you're still hurting."

"How do you know?" She narrowed her eyes grumpily at him.

"You were making noises in your sleep last night when I rolled over."

"Maybe I was dreaming about you. Maybe they were happy noises." She flashed the whites of her eyes at him cheekily, and he grinned. Buckling his pants, he crossed the room and sat down next to her and kissed her deeply.

When he pulled back, he raised an eyebrow at her. "As much as I'd like to believe that, it was a little less sexy and a little more hamster caught in a microwave."

"Ok, first, I don't think that's accurate, unless you've actually heard a hamster in a microwave and then we need to talk. And second, yes, I'm not a hundred percent, but I only want to get out of this room before I lose what's left of my mind. As far as the couch, I swear. Maybe the kitchen table. But that's it."

He considered her closely, trying to look tough, but she knew she already had him. "Mmmm. Fine. But... if you're feeling good enough to go downstairs, maybe we should have a little alone time up here first. Talk about losing your mind, I'm bursting not being able to really touch you." He nuzzled her throat with the tip of his nose and she grinned, running her hand through his dark hair.

"Me too. And we are very close to letting you ravish me again. I swear."

He knew she was still in a lot of pain, and while he meant it- very much- he just smiled and kissed her again. "I'll help you get dressed."

"Yippee!" She cheered softly and he helped her up. He didn't have to do much. Gave her a pair of soft gray sweatpants that hung off her curvy hips tantalizingly and a white tank top, and she pulled them on relatively quickly. He had to swallow his desire for her, put it away till he could do something about it. While he always wanted her, the combination of fear for her and for possibly hurting her had kept him at bay, yet the last couple days he'd noticed she was moving around much better. Her bruises were faded and mere shadows of what they were. The bandage on her forehead was gone, leaving the thin mark of the cut there easily hidden by her curtain of raven hair. Her rib wrappings and the wound there were the only thing that still made her look delicate, and he had to continue to remind himself he couldn't throw her down and do things to her that would make her scream his name. It was driving him nuts.

She noticed him staring and reached out, running her fingers over the growing bulge in his pants. He let out a low groan and closed his eyes. "Please, if you love me at all, don't do that. I can't be held responsible for my actions."

"Few more days, and I won't want you to." She smirked up at him under her long eyelashes and got up on her tiptoes, running her lips across his softly. His tongue pushed into her mouth voraciously, and her fingers twisted into the back of his hair tightly. He ran a gently hand along her waist, then dug into her hip firmly. Taking her bottom lip in his teeth, he bit her gently, much more gently than he thought he was capable of at that point, and moaned into her mouth.

He paused, his forehead against hers as he held her close. "Ok, back in bed."

"What?" She laughed, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"I warned you. And now, I'm not gonna be able to leave this room till this is taken care of." He looked pitifully down to his obvious erection and she looked apologetically at him but couldn't help laughing.

"I'm sorry, baby! I shouldn't be so evil to you."

"You're not. That's kind of the problem." He adjusted himself quickly, trying to quell his hormones.

"I can be. Smack you around a little?"

"Not helping." He shook his head, his eyes hooded and filled with lust.

"Mm. Kinky. Ok, fine. Walkers. Bloody oozing walkers."

He grimaced at her. "That's better, but I really don't want to associate that with you."

She looked at him thoughtfully, then shrugged. "Paul and Daryl naked and making out."

He rolled his eyes. "That did it. And never shall those words cross your lips again." He smacked his lips in disgust, and held the door open for her. She laughed loudly, and led him out.

"Starlet!" Paul exclaimed when they reached the kitchen and found the house converged for breakfast.

She grinned and Rick led her to her seat, pulling it out for her and letting her sit gently. Sally beamed up at her and wrapped a skinny arm around her neck, hugging her gently. "Couldn't take it anymore, could ya?" Maggie grinned from the end of the table, and Ruby shook her head.

"As appreciative as I am of everybody keeping me company, I started to feel like a shut in. I wasn't entirely sure my legs worked anymore." Ruby grinned, thanking Rick who had brought her a cup of coffee.

"Well, I'm proud you took so much time to heal, Ruby. I don't think a lot of these folks coulda done it." Carol smiled, handing a plate of eggs down to them. "Daryl got shot and he wouldn't stay down two days."

"Don't get on me for that. I'm not lazy." He remarked gruffly, but winked at Ruby amiably and she laughed.

"What did I miss?" Ruby took a big bite of eggs and looked around the table expectantly.

"Nothing. The end of the world is actually pretty boring sometimes." Glenn answered cheerfully.

"Hey, I'll take boring any day." Rick spoke up firmly. "I think we'd all be insane by now if that wasn't the case."

"You mean we aren't already? Wow. I need to rethink my life plan." Maggie joked, and the group laughed loudly.

"This mean you're gonna be back on watch now?" Jimmy teased. "I don't see you doing the whole couch invalid thing now you got Rick to let you out."

"I'm working on it." She grinned. "What's the weather like out there?"

"Gorgeous. We're taking the kids out to play after breakfast." Carol said, and Rick frowned at Ruby.

"Only as far as the couch, huh?" He echoed her words back to her but she just smiled sweetly.

"Since it's technically only twenty feet from the couch, and I guarantee you weren't planning on leaving my side, maybe you can allow the front porch?"

He grumbled, but she could see the smile behind his eyes and playing around his lips. He was so happy she was ok, he'd do anything to make her happy. They all finished breakfast and he led her to a rocking chair on the porch next to the swing, and even Carol and Becca left the breakfast dishes till later so they could join the others. It really was beautiful, a balmy sixty and sunny, the soft, warm wind blowing gently over them as they watched the kids grab a ball and play with Paul and Jimmy in the yard. Only Daryl broke away from the pack to do a round on the perimeter, always the watchful eye.

Rick basked in the sunlight, listening to Maggie, Ruby and Carol chit chat peacefully and the sharp, excited shouts of Paul and the kids. He leaned against the house and watched Ruby's face, so happy to be out of the confines of their bedroom. She was beautiful sitting there with her hair piled on top of her head and her face healing nicely. He was filled with a sense of peace and love for her.

Of course, it was always when things like that happened. Moments of utter tranquility that the brutal, harsh truth of reality showed it's ugly face.

"Rick!" Daryl's clipped voice came around to his right as he began to job toward the front of the gate. Rick took off after him, motioning for Jimmy to get the kids inside, and he and Paul fell into line beside each other.

"What is it? Walkers?" Rick saw the things before he'd finished speaking. Four stumbling figures were emerging from the edge of the field toward them. Daryl didn't usually call them for such a thing since the trench was built.

"Heard a motor too. A big one." Daryl muttered, bringing his crossbow up and aiming. He huffed frustratedly and dropped it again. They were too far away. They'd have to wait for the corpses to get closer to fire.

"Where?" Paul asked quickly, and they shielded themselves behind the tree stand's massive tree trunk, their ears perked up.

"Faded away, but close. Heard it back off to the right, near the lake."

"I don't hear anything." Rick said, frowning.

"'Course you don't. Shut the hell up." Daryl groaned at him, and Rick's lips tightened over his teeth painfully.

They waited. Silence settled over them as they listened for signs of anything but the occasional distant groan from the walkers. "They're walkin' away." Daryl said, peering around the tree.

Rick and Paul stepped around him and saw the things had turned, and were heading back into the woods. They must not have seen Daryl, or something bigger had their attention. They disappeared into the trees, and Paul shook his head questioningly at Rick. The question was answered soon, though, with a loud pop of gunfire from within the trees, and Rick felt his heart leap into his throat.

"Is it Eddie's people come back, you think?" Paul asked quietly as they listened to the birds chirp around them quietly. Faintly, the roar of a large vehicle echoed past the forest, and Daryl shook his head.

"Something that big, can't be them. I'm thinkin' military vehicle."

Rick looked at him doubtfully. "When was the last time you saw a military vehicle?"

"I don't know, maybe somebody found one and is pickin walkers off up on the highway."

"Rick!" It was Glenn's hiss behind them that made Rick's head whip around. The young man was halfway to them from the house, waving them back toward him with his arm frantically.

"Go, I'll keep watch." Daryl ordered, and Rick and Paul dashed back to Glenn. He didn't wait, however, and they found themselves running back with his towards the house.

"What is it, Glenn?"

"Eddie and his people are here. Came up around back and set off the bell in the house." Glenn said quickly as they ran. He led them around the right side of the farm and Rick saw the silver truck and a smaller black Accura just past the trees toward the rear of the farm. Jimmy was helping Eddie get their group over a ladder over the trench and the gate beyond it.

"We're sorry, Rick, but Canton saw army vehicles out on the main road when he was huntin'. Came back and got us, and we came right here." Eddie spoke fast as Lola handed Lilly to him and climbed the fence herself. All their faces were drawn and worried, and Rick let out a tense breath.

"Did they see you?" He asked Canton as he took Lilly from Eddie, letting him get his girlfriend over the gate.

"No, but I think they found our place after we left. They were headin' right for it." Eddie said, and the group took off toward the back door in the main house. "We came right up here, figured we could back each other up if we needed to."

"Good idea." Rick nodded, and skidded to a stop at the back door. He rapped sharply on it and Maggie arrived there, throwing it open for them. Rick took stock of the group as they filed quickly past him into the house. "This isn't everybody."

Eddie was the last, and looked at him sadly. "Bea wouldn't come. Said she'd just hold us back, so Buck stayed with her and her grandson. Said he'd hide 'em good."

"Get in." Rick's face drew even tighter. He didn't know the old lady, but the thought of leaving her there was probably tearing Eddie up inside, as well as the possibility of losing one of his best men.

"Dad!" Carl came flying into the kitchen, looking for Rick, and he slammed the door behind him, locking it tightly before going to Carl at the door. He ran past his son to the window, and the other watched him fearfully.

"Carl, you gotta stay here and make sure everybody stays put for me. Hide 'em if you need to." He said quickly, looking into the living room for Ruby. She was sitting on the couch with Sally and Beth, and watched him with wide eyes. "Paul!" Rick shouted.

"Yeah." Paul popped up from the mud room, where he was arming himself more heavily.

"I gotta get back out there, but I want you and Glenn in here with the others. Keep them safe, please."

"I will."

"Rick, you can't go! Can't we just stay inside?" Ruby blurted out, almost standing but wincing in pain when she twisted her body too much. Beth grabbed her and tried to pull her back to the sofa gently.

"We don't know what they want, Ruby. They're not gonna leave without finding out who's here if they are military." Paul said, and Carl yelled at Rick from his place at the window.

"Daryl's coming!"

Rick saw Daryl sprinting across the yard toward him and opened the door just as the hunter got to it.

"It's a convoy, not huge but I can't tell how many men. Looks army, and headed right for us."

"Eddie, Jimmy, you're with us!" Rick said sharply, and the door slammed behind the men, leaving a living room full of stunned, silent people just staring at each other.

"Paul, we need to get them upstairs, like Dad said." Carl had gone to the window and watched Jimmy scale the tree stand, Daryl disappeared into a tree on the other side of the gate, and Rick was standing behind a trunk, his gun pulled and his face flat and grim. Carl wanted to throw up, wanted to scream for his father to come back, but he pushed it away and focused on the order he'd been given.

"He's right. Ruby and Lola, go with Beth and Maggie. Carol, get Jeb and Sally hidden in the stairway. They won't know to look there. Glenn, hide with them and keep your gun ready if anybody goes in."

"Shouldn't Lola take Lilly to the stairway too?" Ruby objected as she was swept up with the others, scrambling to get upstairs.

Paul shook his head firmly. "No. We need to keep the kids safe, and if Lilly cries, she'll lead them right to them."

"He's right." Lola whispered, taking Lilly up the stairs quickly. Ruby followed a little slower, and Paul and Canton took advantageous watching spots at the windows on the first floor with a tearful Anna nearby. She sniffed, wiping her nose as she sat below one of the windows in the living room, and Paul looked over to her.

"You ok?" He whispered, and she turned red rimmed blue eyes over to him begrudgingly.

"Buck wouldn't let me stay with him."

"He was worried about you. They'll hide, be fine." Canton said gruffly, and she sniffed again, but got her gun ready against the glass. Paul steadied his breath, and waited for the coming ambush.

Rick heard the wheels on the coming trucks whine as they slowed down in the field beyond the trench, and he took a deep breath, suddenly wishing he'd picked a better place to hide. He could see Eddie in a ditch nearby, his head bobbing up behind long grass near the fence, and he nodded to him much more confidently than he felt. Silence settled for a moment, then the squawk of a bullhorn sounded, a long shrill beep followed by a voice echoing off the trees around them.

"Attention, please. Do not fire on us, we will be forced to reciprocate!" The voice announced, gravely and rough through the speaker. "We are not looking for trouble, we only want to identify anyone that may need help. Please identify yourself."

Rick looked over and saw Daryl hidden among the tree branches to his left. Their eyes met through the swaying branches, and Rick felt a cold sweat break out over his whole body.

"There is a gate here, I know you can hear me. Please identify yourself."

Rick felt his mouth disobey everything his body was screaming at him, and his voice didn't even sound like his own. If he didn't answer, they were going to come through the gate, and all hell was going to break loose.

"Who are you?" He shouted, not showing himself. He heard a shuffling, and the bullhorn clicked off.

"First Lt. Aaron Whitsken, US Army. We're not gonna fire on you, come on out, sir." The voice was still strong despite no help from the speaker anymore, and Rick licked his lips, looking back over at Daryl. The man shook his head sharply at him, but when Rick let out a breath and swung around the tree, he nearly groaned and rolled his eyes in frustration. Rick had his gun in his hand, but didn't have it aimed at the men. There were too many, he knew, and he'd have been dropped where he stood if he seemed too aggressive.

"Officer Rick Grimes, King County Sheriff's department." Rick said hollowly, looking over the twelve men who were, in various forms on and around the two large army trucks in front of him, watching him warily. Several were dressed in full battle gear, a few more in casual fatigues, and the Lt. In front of him dressed in simple fatigue pants and a tee shirt, a machine gun swung over his shoulder.

"Well, Officer, I gotta say it's good to find one of you fellas all the way out here." The Lt. Said amiably to Rick, nodding at him. He was young, bright blond hair cut high and tight over a long face. He had dark eyes though, piercing and intense, and his skin was a shade darker than Rick's own. "You gotta group? Everybody else we found has."

Rick was flooded with confusion. Was he really standing here talking to a military he'd believed to be all but extinct with everything else in the world. "What is goin' on?" He shook his head and Whitsken looked at him patiently.

"Do I have your word you're not gonna fire on us if come closer? We're not lookin' for trouble." His voice was heavy with a southern accent, stronger than the ones Rick was used to.

"Yeah, long as you're gonna do the same." Rick said, and Whitsken nodded, raising an arm and motioning back to his group. The men behind him dropped their weapons, aiming at the ground now, and two of the men in gear pulled masks back off their faces, watching their leader carefully. "Can I approach, Officer?"

Rick nodded, and called up to the tree stand above him. "Jimmy, come on down, put your gun away. Eddie!"

Jimmy sighed and holstered his revolver. He knew what Rick was thinking. Go with it, because if he didn't, they were gonna kill them anyway. This way, they might be able to save the others. The hatch above Rick opened and Jimmy dropped to the ground, coming to stand behind Rick as he got to the gate and put his hands on the bars, looking right at Whitsken across the trench. Eddie appeared a moment later, and stood next to him.

"You're the army? We thought you were gone." Rick began.

"Most are. I was stationed with a couple of these guys across the state line in Auburn, got lucky and stayed together pretty good. The others are Marines, from a base in Florida not too far away. After the winter we decided to gear up and see who else made it."

Rick looked past him to the other men. While they hadn't exactly relaxed, they were watching with a markedly lessened degree of alarm. A few of them had wandered back a little and were watching for walkers to approach from the rear.

"You're passin' through? I don't understand. We haven't met hardly anybody that didn't want to take what we had, is that what's goin' on?" Rick's words might have been harsh, but the Lt. Just frowned and looked at him patiently.

"No, Officer, it's not. We just figured it was about time to get back out there and try to put something together again. We're tryin' to help."

"You'll understand if we're a little doubtful."

"'Course. Don't blame ya. But we coulda come right across this ditch and into your place but we didn't do that. And we're not gonna."

"We appreciate that." Rick nodded. "We only have enough to support our people. You wouldn't find much to help you along anyway."

Whitsken nodded, and looked over at Jimmy and Eddie. "So, how many you got? You look pretty well protected here, you got families?"

"Some." Rick narrowed his eyes. "Picked people up over the last year, just tryin' to make it."

"I hear that. You know the trailer park down the way? We found a couple folks down in a trailer there, you know 'em?"

Eddie sucked in a sharp breath, and Rick swallowed hard. Whitsken recognized the signs and put a hand out to calm them. "They didn't wanna leave with us, so we gave 'em a little food, told 'em we'd come back and check on 'em if we could."

Rick didn't know if the man was lying. More than likely he was to disarm them, and three people were lying in a metal trailer with bullets in their brains right now. Rick held his ground though, and nodded sharply. "We know them."

"Why don't they come up here and stay with you? Seems strange to have an old lady like that out there, just two guys with her." Whitsken asked, his head cocked a little to the side.

"She likes it there, and she deserves to have a say in where she goes." Rick said, trying to read the man's expression.

"Just seems safer to have everybody together, but you're probably right. I'm glad she made it at her age." The man smiled, and the movement of his men behind them caught everyone's attention and they saw three of them break away and head to the end of the field to kill a few walkers that had followed them to the farm. They worked quietly, quickly, using handguns when they got a little closer. The shots were clipped, short, and fast, and Whitsken turned back to Rick.

"So, what happens now?" Rick asked, and the Lt. Looked a little confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you got the firepower to come right in here. I'd just rather you go ahead and tell me if you're gonna do it, save us all a lot of trouble. But I gotta warn you, we won't go down without a fight."

Whitsken grinned and shook his head. "Officer Grimes, we went to the library in town and found plans for this area. Noticed a couple big farms out this way and came out to see if anybody needed rescuing, that's all. Looks like you people got it under control, though."

"There_ is_ no army anymore, I don't get it. You're still runnin...what? Recon missions?" Eddie said disbelievingly, and several of Whitsken's men laughed softly.

"I guess you could put it that way. We set up in the town just before winter, got a big group of people, mostly civilians. We're just tryin' to make it, same as you. We just use our trainin' to do it is all."

"You're gonna live around here, then?" Rick asked.

"That's the plan. Came out to find supplies, see if anybody needed to come too. The more people we got the safer we all are, don't you think?"

"We're good. But thanks." Rick honestly felt a little dizzy. Finding Eddie's group to be nearby and not threatening was a blessing in itself. Now they had a whole town getting settled in? How many more Tom's were in that town, he couldn't help but wonder.

"You look like it. Lucky to have a set up like this. I'd like to come back if you don't mind, talk to you a little more."

"No offense, but I don't know, Lt." Rick said, testing the waters. If the man was serious about not wanting trouble, he'd take the hint. Leave them alone. Rick had the group he wanted, he didn't need these people too.

"I get it. Alright then. Load up, guys!" Whitsken looked a little disappointed, but the men fell in easily, climbing back into the trucks. "If you change your mind, you know where the town is?"

The shopping center or Buckley?" Jimmy asked, and the Lt turned back to him.

"Buckley. It was pretty torn up, but we managed to secure a lot of it."

No kidding it was torn up. It was where they'd raided the pharmacy while they were staying at the cave, and Rick frowned slightly. It was far too close for comfort, and he didn't like that at all. Still, he just nodded, and the Lt let out a final sigh, and looked at them with a slight smile. "Alright then. You folks have a nice day."

"You too." Rick murmured, watching the trucks back up from the trench and pull away. When they vanished past the trees and the field, Eddie let out a groan.

"I can't believe that. I gotta get back and check on Buck. You think he was telling the truth?" He asked, backing up toward the main house as Daryl dropped to the ground from the tree.

"Don't know. I'll go with you, let's check." Jimmy said quickly, and Eddie nodded.

"Rick, can you keep Lola here while I go, please? If they come back..."

"I got it. Don't worry. Go, and if they're there, bring 'em back." Rick said, and Eddie nodded. He and Jimmy took off running around the house to the truck Eddie had left parked at the back of the trench when he'd brought his group. Anna came sprinting out of the house just as they rounded it, and a muffled shout or two later and she was going with them, sliding into the truck bed as he revved the engine and spun out of the clearing around the trench quickly.

"If you'd a told them I was there too, I'd have shot you myself." Daryl mumbled to Rick as they walked back to the house. There was nothing left to do now but wait. Wait and see if the men had been lying about killing Buck and Bernice, waiting to see if, despite their promise to not want trouble, if they'd come back and try to overrun the farm.

"What do you think?" Rick paused at the porch, running his hand over his face hard. He was genuinely freaked out.

"I know enough to know there ain't an army anymore. Those guys are nothin' more than a bunch a guys using big ass trucks and uniforms to seem like more'n they are."

"So, not just tryin' to get by?"

"I didn't say that. But I was in that town, there ain't no way they're supportin' a big group on that place. There was nothin' left."

"I can't believe they were there all winter and we didn't know it. We went out, haven't seen signs of them. Have you?"

"I'da told you if I had. Ain't gone that far, though. Never needed to."

Rick sighed. "So, what do we do now?"

"I'd say pack up and run if I thought it'd help, but it won't. Got a good place here. I say we stay and defend it."

He was right, and Rick nodded, looking out over the farm and field. "I'm bringin' Eddie's group in. One thing Whitsken was right about, the more people we got the safer it'll be."

Daryl frowned, but nodded begrudgingly. "Long as they don't use up all we got. That's where I draw the line." He let out a low breath and cleared his throat. "I do think we should start usin' the watch stands again. I'm gonna go do it now, make sure they're not changin' their minds and comin' back."

"Ok." Rick nodded, watching Daryl walk away. He entered the house and found Paul at the door waiting for him.

"Canton's at the back door. Can the others come out?"

"Yeah, but nobody goes outside till we talk." Rick said, and went quickly to the kitchen. He nodded solemnly to Canton, and opened the pantry door, then the back part that opened to the stairway. Carol was the first thing he saw, and he ushered her out quickly. Sally grabbed his hand, but he sent her gently into the living room with the others. Becca gave him a curious look as she passed, but he turned to Canton.

"Jimmy and Eddie went back to your place to check on your people. Those people knew they were there, but they said they were fine. Eddie needed to see for himself, and he's gonna bring them back."

"Shit." Canton whispered, and shifted worriedly. "Did you believe them? Who were they?"

"Military, they said. I'll explain everything when the others get down here. And I don't know whether to believe them or not, but we'll find out soon."

Ruby sat on the edge of her bed and watched Lilly in her mother's arms. The little girl had slept through everything since they'd come up here, but the last several minutes she'd been shifting in Lola's arms. Her eyes opened and she let out a soft cry, then it got stronger and she began to wail.

Everyone's hearts jumped into their mouths as Lola tried to calm the infant quickly. Finally, she just spun around and opened her shirt, allowing the child to feed. Lilly quietened immediately, and Maggie grabbed her a towel, draping it over the young mother..

"God, what is going on?" Ruby hissed. The thought of Rick out there had her stomach in knots.

"Calm down. There's not been any gunfire, it's probably ok." Carl spoke up from beside her, and she frowned down at him, but hugged him close with her arm.

"You're right." She whispered. Suddenly, she heard Paul signature whistle and he head went flying up. "It's Paul. He's calling us!"

Maggie and Beth went down first, Carl right behind them as he helped Ruby walk down a little slower than the rest. Lola kept feeding Lilly as she followed close behind, and they found Rick with everyone else in the living room.

"Everything's ok for now. They're gone." Rick was saying, going to Ruby when he saw her. He sat her down on the couch and took a seat on the arm next to her, rubbing her back lightly as he spoke to the group. The questions began immediately.

"Who were they?"

"What did they want?"

"Where's Eddie?" Lola's higher pitched, terrified voice drew everyone's attention, and Canton went to her side quickly. She tucked into his side but stared at Rick for an answer.

"He's fine. He just went to check on your people. We want everybody here for a while." Rick said, she let a semi-relieved breath out through her teeth. Ruby knew she would't really calm down till her boyfriend was right back in that room.

"Go on, Rick." She whispered, and he licked his lips tentatively before launching into a detailed explanation of what had happened with Whitsken and his men. The faces around him were just as confused as he had been, they didn't know what to think or believe any more than he did.

He finished, and Carol glowered. "I wish they'd never come here, there wasn't a reason to!"

"What if they really want to help?" Maggie asked.

"We don't need help." Ruby answered curtly. "We're just fine."

"If they wanted to come in, they would have. It's a good sign." Glenn pointed out, but Carol shook her head firmly.

"Not unless they want to take us off guard like that Tom guy."

"But why? What's the point of that?" Paul reasoned, and Rick felt a tug on his arm. He looked over and Carl was motioning for Rick to come with him hastily.

"What is it?" The continued conversation was muffled when they got to the front foyer and Carl pointed out the door.

"I saw Jimmy pass by the window."

Rick eyebrows went up in surprise. He thanked his son and went to the door to help them get the old woman in, but when he opened it, all he saw was Eddie and Jimmy's stony faces as they climbed the stairs. They were alone.

"Oh no." Rick breathed. Whitsken had lied about the old woman and the guys, and Rick instinctively knew that if he didn't get his family off that farm, they were going to be next.


	14. Not what it seemed

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_++++This is a SUPER SHORT chapter, more a drabble than anything, and I don't know if it is the best way to introduce our military people here, but I'm taking a chance. The stuff with Whitsken and his people is merely to let you know what's going on there, as I had no desire for you guys to feel like they were the Governor reincarnated into my little world here. That's not what this is. Yes, I purposefully teased you all with that last chapter, but I felt it important to resolve this straight away. See? Things aren't always what they seem, are they? ;) Enjoy, guys!_

"What? No, they're not dead!" Jimmy shook his head when Rick began to go off, cursing there on the front porch. Rick froze, and did a double take at him.

"Bernice, Buck, and her grandson are ok?" Rick asked slowly, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah. Found 'em back at the cabin with a box of food, just like the guy said." Eddie said with the slightest touch of wonder, and still a bit of confusion.

"Then why the hell do the both of you look like somebody died?" Rick blurted out angrily? He'd had more than enough emotional rollercoaster today.

"Because Bea still wouldn't come back with us, so I decided to take our group home and Jimmy's pissed off at me." Eddie explained, climbing the stairs, and Rick put a tired hand to his forehead.

"Why not?"

"Because she's a stubborn old woman, and she says she's not starting the whole traveling this again. She's convinced she won't make it, and says that if the guys who were just here wanted them dead, they would be. She's got a point."

"Eddie!" Lola appeared at the door with Lilly, and her expression was pure relief. He grinned at her and went up, wrapping her in his his arms and kissing her forehead lovingly. Rick threw a glance at Jimmy and they followed him back in.

"Bea? Buck? And where's Anna?" Lola was spinning questions at Eddie as fast as she could, and he sat down with her in one of the chairs, the group looking at him questioningly.

"They're fine. The army guys left us some food, so we're goin' back."

"You're not staying here?" Ruby spoke up, her brow furrowed and worried.

Eddie shook his head. "It's not much, but it's our home. It's where Lilly was born. Canton?"

His brother nodded his agreement. "He's right. Thank you folks for wantin' to bring us in, and it's sure good to know we got backup up here, but we should be getting' back."

"What if they come back?" Rick asked.

Canton shrugged. "If they do? We talk to 'em. They didn't do anything to us, and they could have very easily. Maybe they were tellin' the truth."

Rick looked around the group thoughtfully. When he'd thought the army group had killed Eddie's people he'd been ready to take his group and run. Now he was thinking they might have other options here. Options that still could end bloody, but then again, weren't all options like that?

(_The night before, in Buckley)_

"What did you have to see me about, Ms...?" Lt. Whitsken looked up from his desk as the thin, wiry haired woman was ushered in my one of his men. Another one, Sgt Bailey, pushed back from the other side of the desk, papers in his hand as he looked up at her. They'd found her a month ago with her son, Benny, on a derelict farm outside of town, starving to death. How she'd lasted that long, he'd never know.

"Attisen. Ruth Attisen." She reminded him, and he nodded, motioning for her to sit down. She looked uncomfortable in the bar they used as a home base, and sleeping quarters upstairs for himself and a couple other men.

"I heard you were going out clearing land tomorrow." She said, taking a hesitant seat on a wooden chair across from him and looking around at the cleaned up wood paneled bar room. It was nice, stained glass above the bar, the broken windows in the front now replaced with solid wood, the broken furniture and mess cleaned up long ago. They'd moved desks from neighboring buildings into the place, and it looked more like an office than anything now, even if the alcohol that was left was still being used behind the mahogany bar behind them.

"That's right." Whitsken nodded. "You're from around here, aren't you? Do you know of somewhere we should go?"

"I am, and yes. There's a farm close to mine, you remember where that was?"

"It's been a while. Satch, you remember?" He asked the man next to her, who nodded. They'd always referred to each other by nicknames, but when everything had really gone to shit and rank was all but out the window, it became even more concrete. 'Sir' and 'Lt.', or 'Sgt' and "private", it just didn't happen anymore.

"Yeah, I do. Go ahead." Satch nodded at her to continue.

"There's a farm down the way from it a bit. Big, with a garden, animals we could use here. The people that owned it, Bob and Margie, were good God fearin' people and those folks on it now ran in and killed everybody. Took it over. I was thinkin' you should take it back."

Whitsken frowned at her. "You sure? You saw this happen?"

"I was there. Saw it with my own two eyes." She said with a slight upturned lip. There was something about her demeanor that threw Whitsken off a little. She seemed almost happy to be telling him about it, her eyes flashing with something extra...

Satch spoke up, his almost black eyes flicking to Whitsken. "How'd you live through it?"

"Tore the whole place up, but I got away with my boy, barely."

Whitsken frowned, grabbing a map and handing it to her. "Can you show me where?"

She took the map, pondering over it thoughtfully for a few moments. Then she took a thin index finger and jabbed it into a spot on the paper, looking up at him victoriously. "There it is. Enough animals, vegetables, and canned food to feed us a good while. Guns and bullets, too. Women, and kids if they ain't killed 'em off yet." She looked at Satch with raised eyebrows. "I know ya'll want more 'a them around here, start some decent families."

Whitsken nodded, taking the map back and memorizing what she'd pointed out. "Alright, thanks Ms. Attisen."

"You gonna go, ain't ya?" She put a hand against the door frame, slowing him down. She had pinched her lips, clearly concerned he wasn't taking her seriously.

"We'll talk about it. Thank you." He nodded, ushering her to the door.

"Ok." She frowned, uncertain if she'd convinced him enough. "You'll like the place. Bet you even want to stay there yourself!" She said, and he nodded, shutting the door as politely as he could. He turned around and looked at Satch wearily.

"Something about that woman makes my skin crawl." He mused, walking back around the desk.

"We gonna go?"

"Well, we know there's people there, so yeah, that's kinda the point. What do you think about what she said? That they killed the owners and took it over."

"I think there's probably a lot more to that story than she's tellin' us." Satch sat down and rubbed his eyes wearily. "But we need to be careful, look at 'em as threats till we know otherwise. We need to check the places out that way, anyway."

"Yeah. Just not lookin' forward to finding another "Hills Have Eyes" situation. I am so sick of psychotic slave traders like some 'a the folks we've come across. Got a good group here, with some exceptions." Whitsken flicked his eyes back to the door Ruth had left through, and sat down too, picking up a glass of scotch he'd poured before Ruth had come come in. He and Satch's strategy meeting, it was a nightly occurrence he'd come to enjoy very much. The younger man was funny, his sense of humor infectious.

"Can't help it. We gotta find more supplies anyway, or we're gonna be making a far run again soon. We're good on canned food and we got enough ammo to last us a little while, but we're gonna need more. And personally, I thought we agreed to figure out who was around here if we're gonna be stickin' around in this town so we're not ambushed in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, no, you're right, we need to do that." Whitsken nodded to him quickly.

"And, I have to say, the idea of getting hold of a cow is freakin' awesome. An actual burger again?" He rubbed his stomach hungrily, and Whitsken laughed.

"Not the worst idea you've ever had. But seriously, you been around that woman and her kid more than me. She always like that?"

Satch shrugged. "Kinda. Jesus freak. Always prayin' over one thing or another. Practically lives at the little church next door."

Whitsken grimaced. "Yeah, I see her in there a lot. "

"Yeah. Which makes it a little strange that she's basically tellin' us to go in and blow these people away, isn't it? And what was with that remark about the women? Looked right at me when she said that, you see that?" He smirked, his posture self satisfied, and Whitsken grinned.

"Hey, we met lotsa guys out here that that would have been all she had to say. They'd be headed there tonight. Besides, you're all about the lovin', ain't ya?" Whitsken joked lightly to his friend, and Satch tossed his head back in a soundless laugh.

"So she's a hypocrite _and_ can't pay attention to shit?" Satch drawled, and Whitsken laughed loudly. He'd known Satch for years Before, the fact that the man was very gay was public knowledge, and no one in their group now had enough of a problem with it to bring it up. Fact was, he made a hell of a soldier. He was an excellent shot, had almost bionic hearing, and he was currently spending a lot of time with one of the hunters in the group they had accumulated in the little town they'd taken over. Neither of them tried to hide it, and why should they? The world was a shadow of what it was before, and every morning, you woke up wondering if you were gonna get eaten. Things like sexual orientation suddenly seemed so very irrelevant.

Satch leaned his chair back and downed the last of his own glass of scotch, slamming it down on the desk in an elaborate motion. His ebony skin shown in the dim light of the bare bulbs in the ceiling, the white of his eyes almost glowing when he looked back at Whitsken. "Well, Whit, I'm gonna go meet John if you've had enough of me. What time are we goin' out to see the big scary killers?"

Whitsken grinned at him, gesturing to the door, where two of his men were wandering in off of watch to hit the sack. "Early. I want to sweep that whole area while we're at it. Be ready at 0700."

Satch gave him a lazy salute and clicked the door shut behind him, and Whitsken rolled the aerial maps he'd retrieved from the town archives up before leaving himself to do his last rounds of the night. He checked his people on watch placed on opposite ends of the street they'd secured, and informed those that would be with his team the next morning of his plans. When he finished that and was heading back to the bar to get some sleep, he spotted Satch and John walking the opposite way on the other side of the street, and gave them a short wave as he passed. Few minutes later, he was tucked in his bed upstairs, snoring deeply.

(_The next day, after leaving Rick's farm)_

"So, was that what you expected?" Satch pulled his face mask off and settled back against the driver's seat in the truck as they drove on down the road to the next farm. Whitsken was looking over the map in his lap, but he was really pondering Rick Grimes and the two men behind him in his head, over and over.

"Little bit. Protective guy, but not the psycho he was put out there to be. Clearly doesn't trust us."

"Why didn't you tell him we already knew about him?" A female voice came from behind him, and he looked back at Disco in the backseat. She was pulling her own mask off, and her blond hair fell in waves around her face as she did so. Young woman, one of his National Guard recruits before all this happened, and when her father had been killed she'd followed Whit out of Auburn. Been with him ever since.

He shrugged at her. "Didn't wanna scare 'em. They looked like rabbits anyway, didn't they?"

"Sure did. Kept askin' if we were just gonna drive through, you hear that?" The man next to her spoke up, Brisco.

"They've clearly run into less than hospitable groups too. Wonder what the group before them pulled to end up like they did." Satch said, pulling onto the highway.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out. Wonder if they'd be willin' to trade for some of their vegetables when they start comin' in. Be nice to have somethin' fresh, wouldn't it?"

"Or a cow?" Satch asked hopefully, and Whitsken laughed, focusing on his map. He was going to have to take this one slow. Those fellas looked ready to fire on them in a heartbeat if he pushed too fast, and he really didn't want to end up in that situation. Not that they couldn't take them- it was just that they'd run into a place where they could settle down for a while. The thought of killing off all the locals once they got there wasn't appealing in the least. This was more people than any of them had been around at once since all this started.


	15. The Truth

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

Rick spent the next two days on constant watch. The arrival of the military group had brought so many questions to his poor, already overworked mind that by the time Ruby found him sitting at the front window downstairs very late one night, he felt like he might just be bleeding out of his ears. She knew. She always knew. So instead of just asking him to come back upstairs, she grabbed a blanket she'd brought and sat down on his lap, pulling it up over them both.

Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she looked out over the quite front yard with him. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled her cheek. "Can't sleep?" He whispered.

"Not if you can't." She said simply, and he smiled a little.

"I love you."

She smiled and leaned down, brushing her lips over his tenderly. "No as much as I love you."

"Wanna bet?" He pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we could be going back and forth on that one all night, pal. You see anything out there?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Nothing. I really thought they'd be back by now."

"Kinda sounds like you want them, too." She said observantly.

"No, but you heard what Eddie said when he was here yesterday. They were back there already to check on Beatrice, still thinking she was alone with Buck and her kid. And they left again, just like before. It's confusing the hell out of me."

"So, why didn't they come here, too?" She asked, and he looked up at her and nodded. "Well, four guys with guns and a big ol fence is a hell of a lot different than what they saw over there. Maybe they figure we can take care of ourselves."

"Three. They didn't actually see Daryl. He was holdin' back, waitin' to see if they were gonna do something."

"Smart." She scratched his back lightly with her nails as he absently ran his hand up and down her bare leg. The house lay quiet around them, darkened, and she was warm against him. It felt right, good, and he loved it. "Rick, is it really so bad to think that maybe they might be telling the truth?"

"We thought the same thing about Bob and Margie, and see where that got us."

"Yeah." She nodded solemnly. "We gave them what they had coming, we got a home, food, and some backup down the road. Yeah, that totally sucks."

He laughed softly at her sarcasm. "I guess you forgot then that it almost got you girls killed first."

She waved a playful hand at him. "Oh please. We kicked ass, baby."

He shook his head, his shoulders shaking with his amused but almost silent laughter. "Yes, you did. And I'm so proud of you. Just, uh... well, you know, they weren't driving armored trucks and carrying machine guns. Call me crazy, but I think it might have turned out a little different."

Her teasing banter wasn't doing much to cheer him up. She sat there with his for a moment, her cheek against his forehead, listening to him breath. "I'm gonna make you some coffee."

He caught her gently as she began to slide off his lap. "No, we're getting low anyway. Save it for the others. You're all I need to stay awake."

"Mmmm, is that right?" She smirked coyly at him and shifted back onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her deeply, until she lost her breath into him and the feeling in her fingers. They stayed wrapped in each others embrace until the rays of sunlight began to brighten the sky outside the window, and the movement of the others upstairs reached their ears.

Rick watched Ruby from the rear view mirror of the truck as he and Jimmy pulled away. He hated to leave, but they were running dangerously low on fuel, and still had one more tank to clear from a neighboring farm. Daryl had made the point that they weren't the only ones around anymore, and if they waited too long, the tank might just be drained before they got to it. It was a good thought, but it didn't make Rick feel any better knowing he was leaving Ruby and Carl when they could get another visit. The fact that Paul and Daryl were standing by the gate too to keep watch while he and Jimmy were gone did provide some comfort. Not a lot, but some.

"It's not far." Jimmy said from beside him, and Rick noticed the young man watching him closely. "We'll be back in no time, Rick."

"Yup." Was all Rick said in return, but Jimmy seemed to accept it, and they rode in silence to the farm Jimmy directed him to.

Ruby watched the truck disappear around the bend in the road and turned back to Daryl with a sigh. "He'll be fine." The man rolled his eyes at her, leaning his crossbow on the ground and looking out over the fields.

She came to lean on the gate next to him, following his gaze. "I know. Well, I hope. I don't think we can ever really know something like that."

"Ain't you the cheerful one." He drawled, and she smiled out into the air.

"You know me."

He nodded quietly, then looked over at her. "How'r those ribs comin' along?"

She ran a hand over the bandages Rick had just rewrapped for her that morning. It made her feel close to him, and she swallowed hard. "Coming along, I think. At least, it doesn't feel like somebody's stabbing me to death when I breathe anymore."

"I'd call that progress. You up to walkin'?"

"God yes. I'm so sick of being stuck inside." She nodded enthusiastically, and they began the walk around the farm, side by side. Paul watched them go from the front porch, where Jeb was currently attempting to climb him like a human tree trunk. She waved to him and lost sight as she rounded the house.

"You think those guys will come back?" She asked as they walked.

"Yep. Just a matter 'a when."

"Rick's worried about it. Not hardly sleeping at all anymore."

"I know. I see him, sittin' up all night. You gonna crack down on that? Work a little chick magic? Won't do us much good if he's passed out."

She laughed at that, looking over at him skeptically. "Yeah, what exactly am I supposed to do to him? Beat him over the head and drag him back upstairs?"

He shrugged, handing her the crossbow. "If it works. Heads up."

She took the bow from him and looked to where he was pointing. Beyond the fence at the back at a walker that had come a little too close. It was alone, but when it saw them, she could clearly hear the snarl it let loose. Raising the bow, she aimed carefully and fired. The jolt of the arrow releasing sent a wave of pain through her chest, and she dropped the tip of the bow, making the arrow plunge firmly into the stomach of the walker instead of the skull she'd been aiming for.

She sucked in a breath, and Daryl scooped the bow up from her hand, restringing it quickly. He raised, fired, and had an arm on hers before the body dropped to the ground. "Too early." She winced, pressing her hand against her ribs, and leaning down a little.

"Yeah, looks like." His face was concerned, and he helped her back up to her full height. "I thought a week would have done you a little better."

She frowned and raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok, Mr. I Get Up After A Day of Getting Shot. I'm a baby, I know it."

He shook his head and began to walk her back to the house. "Didn't say that. You went through a lot, Rub. I ain't discountin' that."

"But no more hunting trips for a while, right?"

"Smart girl."

"What about your arrows?" She looked back, his hand still firmly attached to her upper arm. He gave her a flat look that said he would take care of it, and she didn't argue. They got to the back door, and Carol's sharp and raised voice alerted them to something going on in the kitchen.

"I just don't know what you were doing up there!" She was saying, and through the window, they could see the tall, older woman's back to them, and Becca at the sink, looking at her flatly.

"Putting clothes away. That's what you wanted me to do, wasn't it?" Becca's voice was higher than usual as well, but it was hard to hear her from outside. The door was locked, and Ruby knocked, but they didn't hear her.

"You were not. Sit the stuff on the bed, you don't go through people's things, Becca! You're old enough, I shouldn't have to tell you that stuff." Carol threw up her hands in frustration, turned, and saw Ruby and Daryl at the back door. She looked slightly alarmed, but covered it quickly. They heard her speak again as she came to let them in. "Go see if Paul needs help with the kids, please."

Becca vanished as Ruby stepped in. "What was that about?"

Carol rubbed her forehead hard, but shook her head. "Probably nothing. But I swear, Jeb and Sally just took to us so well, and Becca... I don't know, that girl just gets stranger as the days go on."

"What was she doin?" Daryl got himself a drink behind them as he spoke.

"I honestly don't know."

"I heard you say she was going through people's stuff." Ruby sat down tiredly at the table, and looked back at Carol curiously.

"Uh, yeah. Well, not really. Just browsing, kind of." The woman looked so uncomfortable that Daryl shot a look at Ruby, then narrowed his eyes at Carol.

"Was it my stuff? Cuz I will kill the little twit."

"No." Carol shook her head firmly.

"Ok, was it mine?" Ruby frowned, thoroughly confused now.

Carol winced a little. "Well, it _was_ your room."

Ruby nodded slowly, understanding. "I gotcha. It was Rick's stuff." She clapped her hands on her knees, and got up slowly. "Well, I'm gonna go make sure nothing's gone, then I'll talk to her."

They watched Ruby leave, and Carol looked back over to Daryl, crossing her arms over her chest. Daryl frowned, tilting his head a little. "What exactly was she doin'? And none of this beating around the bush crap, just tell me."

"I found her in the closet, nose deep in his shirts. She's got it bad for Rick, Daryl. I tried to tell Ruby, but she didn't take me seriously."

He shrugged. "Well, it's weird, but she's a teenage girl. I don't know many but I think they can get a hell of a lot weirder from what I hear. I mean, you ain't seein' her writin' Mrs. Rebecca Grimes on binders or some shit like that, are ya?"

She looked at him flatly. "Not yet. But I think that's only because we don't have any binders to write it on. You're not taking this seriously either, are you?"

"Ruby'll talk to her, and if she keeps it up, I'll crack her upside the head. Happy?"

Carol watched him walk away, and spoke just before he passed through the door. "I should mention I was a teenage girl once, and when it comes to handling their feelings, they don't have the greatest track record!" He just held up a hand and left, and Carol grumbled her way back to the sink. "People never listen to me..."

Nothing was missing from her room, so Ruby went back downstairs to look for Becca. She found the girl on the front porch, mending a pair of pants and watching Jeb and Sally with Paul in the sun.

"Hey Becca." She said casually, sitting down across from her on the railing. "Hey, thanks for sewing those up. Rick will appreciate it."

"It's ok."

Ruby frowned a little, unsure how to broach the delicate subject. "So, how you doing? I know we don't get much of a chance to talk."

"I'm ok."

God, does this girl say anything else? Ruby thought. "You work so hard around here, you know we appreciate it, right? I never see you doing anything just for yourself. What did you like to do, you know, Before?"

"What do you mean?" Becca finally looked up at her, and her eyes were so flat and expressionless it took Ruby back a little.

"I mean, like, did you read or sing, or anything?"

"Not really."

Ok, Ruby was getting frustrated. "Becca, what were you doing in my room?" She tried to ask it patiently, but finally she got a little reaction. It was faint, but it was there. Anger.

"Taking care of Rick's clothes. They weren't goin' to do themselves."

Ruby furrowed her brow. Why was this girl pissed off at her? It wasn't like they didn't share chores, Ruby fed the animals and kept watch, she did her part. Still... She put it away. "You're right. I'll take care of them from now on. You shouldn't have been having to do that."

"I don't mind." Her tone changed completely, like Ruby was taking something away from her that she wanted to keep.

"Becca, this isn't about his clothes. I don't blame you for liking him at all. He's a great guy."

Becca looked startled. "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

Ruby looked at her patiently. "Yeah, you do. When you have strong feelings for somebody, it's hard to hide. I couldn't do it. And I don't begin to know what you're going through here-"

"That's right. You don't." Becca cut her off, and Ruby's jaw fell open a little.

"All I'm saying is that I don't want you to get hurt, Becca. It's not going to go anywhere."

"You don't know that." Becca stood up, Rick's pants clutched tightly in her hand and looking down at Ruby defiantly. She turned on her heel and marched into the house, leaving Ruby stunned in her wake.

"What was that all about?" Paul appeared behind her, and Ruby jumped a little.

"Nothing. It just seems I have a little competition for Rick's affection." Ruby said sarcastically.

He laughed loudly at that. "Is that right? Not much of a competition, Starlet."

"Yeah, tell her that." Ruby said, pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers hard. She was getting a headache. The door opened again, and Carol poked her head out.

"I'm assuming that didn't go the way you wanted it to."

"Ok, Carol. I'm listening now. What do I do?"

Three hours and a handful of walkers later, Rick was back on the road, racing back to the farm. The pump had stuck halfway through draining the tank, and he'd stood watch while Jimmy fixed it as quickly as he could. The road was deserted, and he was thankful. He didn't want to stop again unless he had to.

"Once this is gone, we're gonna be stuck, you know that, right? That was the last tank I knew of." Jimmy said, snapping him out of his own thoughts.

"We'll make a longer run, find more."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we get used to candles and cold showers." Rick tried to grin, but it faded as he rounded a bend. On the road ahead was one of the army trucks from before, and he could clearly see Whitsken's head in the passenger seat. "Shit... I knew we were too damn close to town."

"We have to stop. They could follow us back."

"Yeah. Keep your gun ready though."

"When is it not?"

Rick licked his lips, and pulled the truck to a stop right as Whitsken's driver did the same.

"Officer, nice to see you again." Whitsken got out, and Rick could see why he didn't have a gun in his hand. Not only was he wearing a bulletproof vest and gear, but his men behind him were decked out and armed. Not pointing anything at them, but Rick had no doubt they would move like flashes of light if they needed to. "You're Jimmy, right? Or was it Eddie?"

"Jimmy." Jimmy stepped up and shook Whitsken's hand, and the Lt held it out for Rick next.

"Different talkin' without a fence between us, isn't it?" Whitsken grinned, and Rick nodded, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "What brings you fellas out this way? Change your mind about coming to town?"

"No, sorry. Probably out here the same reason you are."

"Supply run." Whitsken nodded. "Not much left around here, I'm afraid. Hope you folks are ok out there."

"We are."

"I couldn't help but notice that that old woman's group more than doubled when we went back. Friends of yours?"

"Yeah, you met Eddie. Those are his people."

Whitsken was trying to read him, Rick could tell. Finally, the Lt sighed and put his fists on his hips. "Look, Officer, I wasn't completely honest with you when we met."

"Oh yeah?" Rick looked at him under furrowed brows. Here it came...

"Satch, come on out here!" He waved back, and a tall, broad shouldered black man hopped down out of the truck. He came over to them, rested his hands in front of him, and watched patiently. "I don't want you not to trust us, there's no reason for it. So I'll just tell you now that Satch and I knew you were out here, with a group. We knew what happened to the people that owned the farm before you. Well, some of it."

"How?" Jimmy took the words right out of Rick's mouth.

"Got a woman who used to live there, Ruth. Sent us out to scope the place out. Said you were dangerous."

Rick and Jimmy looked at each other in surprise. "She also happen to tell you that they brought us in and we weren't there a day before they tried to kill us? That she demanded to be able to take her kid, leave the farm? We gave her a weapon, food, wood to burn, and a truck, even after she took a shot at one of our men?"

Satch grinned at Whitsken, laughing softly. "Told you she left somethin' out."

Whitsken gave Rick a good natured shake of the head. "No sir. Put ya'll out there to be killers."

"Figures. Stupid cow. Shoulda let her starve to death." Jimmy hissed under his breath, and Whitsken nodded.

"I don't blame ya, if we had 'a believed her."

"But you didn't. Why?" Rick narrowed his eyes at the man curiously.

"Good judge of character?" Whitsken tilted his head a little and Satch chuckled.

"Well, you go back and tell Ruth that she better hope I don't get my hands on her. Those were my kin and I put 'em down myself. I don't abide murderers, and she's just as bad."

"You did it? Your own people?" Whitsken was obviously surprised.

"I said, I don't abide rape and murder, and that's all they did and covered it up with Bible meetin's and prayin'."

"Well, that explains a few things." Satch said softly.

"Look, it's all out there now, so I hope it's enough to get you to trust me a little more than you do. Not that I blame ya. Let's just take this slow, huh? I think we can help each other out."

"Fair enough." Rick nodded, and Whitsken shook his hand again. A figure popped up from the truck, hanging out the window.

"Hey Whit, you're being summoned." It was a female voice, and they looked up, surprised. They didn't think the man had any women with him, but it was hard to tell in full gear and hidden in a truck.

She hopped down and brought a walkie over to Whitsken, pulling her face mask off as she did. She was the color of caramel, in different shades, her honey colored hair, amber eyes and tanned skin. The whites of her eyes were bright in the sunlight and she looked a little longer at Jimmy than she needed to.

"Here ya go. It's Boggs." She said, stopping by the Lt and handing him the device before flashing a wide smile at Jimmy and jogging back to the truck.

Rick almost laughed when he saw Jimmy's face all drained of color. The girl was very pretty, no doubt, but she was a soldier. The way she carried herself spoke volumes of confidence, and Rick suspected she's just might run Jimmy over like a truck.

"That was Disco. You ok, Jimmy?" Whitsken had to ask it twice before Jimmy did a double take back to him and nodded quickly. "Ok, then. We need to be getting back, but I think we'll see you soon."

Rick nodded, and Whit and Satch turned to walk away. "Lt?" Rick called out, and he turned.

"Whit. They all call me that, no reason you shouldn't either."

"Whit. I'm Rick." He said, and Whit nodded. "Thanks for not believing Ruth."

Whit tapped the side of his head with a fingertip and grinned. "Believe it or not, been doin' this a long time, Rick. Not as dumb as I look."

Rick grinned, and Whit shouted for them to get back safe, and soon they were rolling again. He felt miles and mounds better, he thought he'd figured Whit out a little bit, and Ruby had been right. They might just be telling the truth.

"You see that girl?" Jimmy stuttered down the road a little, and Rick's loud laughter filled the truck cab and echoed in their ears.


	16. Misguided

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_+++ Can I just say how cool it is that I can put up a chapter in the absolute middle of the night, and I still get at least 2 reviews within the hour? I mean, you guys don't sleep, do you? Well, I'm glad you don't, because I actually let out a big giggle when I get one! You are awesome!_

Rick's good mood lasted the rest of the night, and he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the tense atmosphere of the house. Ruby watched Becca watch Rick, and after dinner, she had a splitting headache from the junior high drama of it all. The girl wouldn't speak to anyone, but since she was usually so quiet, no one made a big enough deal out of it to mention it. It was nice to see Rick smiling, though, and eventually, Ruby put all her attention into that. He'd come back and told them all about his and Jimmy's encounter with Whit, and that had gone a long way into allowing the others to focus on the possibility that they might just not be alone anymore.

And Jimmy... Jimmy hadn't stopped glowing. The second time Paul tried to hand him a bread basket at dinner and he'd just stared out into space with a dreamy look on his face, Paul had let out a sharp whistle, startling the poor guy almost out of his chair.

"Earth to Jimmy. What's up, man?" Paul had chuckled, and Jimmy took the basket with a cherry red blush.

"Disco." Rick grinned. "He loves Disco."

"No offense, but I think you could have picked a better decade, music wise. Ok, everything wise." Ruby raised an eyebrow and looked at him strangely.

Rick laughed loudly. "Oh no, Disco is a pretty little thing with blonde hair and a machine gun."

A round of oooooo's went around the table, and Ruby grinned widely at the young man, who was just giving Rick the most evil glare he could muster. Unfortunately for him, it turned out more kicked puppy than evil death threat.

"So the army guys aren't all guys, huh? Interesting." Paul was stifling a laugh, poorly.

"You guys aren't gonna let this go, are ya?" Jimmy said flatly, looking around at their amused faces. "I didn't even talk to her."

"Then what's with the Space Cadet act?" Maggie teased. "Oh no!"

"What?" Jimmy looked alarmed.

"What if she has like a really deep voice? Like a guy! All gravelly like James Earl Jones or something. Man, that would suck."

Jimmy glared at her. "I heard her talk, and it was beautiful."

"Got 'im!" Daryl put his arm up victoriously and Maggie smacked his palm with hers over Glenn's head.

"Oh man, he's got it bad." Glenn rolled his head back and laughed at the ceiling, and Jimmy stood up quickly.

"Gonna go feed the horses." He grumbled and turned to leave.

"Jimmy, come back. Stop it, you guys. I'm excited to see other people too, now we know they're not psychotic. Leave him alone." Carol chided and Rick and Paul put their hands up in deference. Jimmy huffed, but sat back down to finish his plate. Ruby had tears coming from her eyes from withholding her laughter, but stifled it quickly. She didn't want to torture the poor guy, and really, the idea that he might find somebody out there was a welcome one. Besides, she'd decided the moment he and Rick had pulled back onto the farm that she needed to consult him about Becca, and alienating him before then was just stupid.

"Rick, I'm going to help with the animals." She said later when the dishes were almost cleaned away and people had begun to relax for the evening, still talking about Buckley and its inhabitants. Daryl and Jimmy were going for the door, and she didn't want to miss this opportunity.

"I'll come." He started to slide Sally off his lap where she was currently curled up and falling asleep in the big chair he'd settled in, and Ruby shook her head quickly.

"No, Daryl and Jimmy are there, and she's fading fast. Why don't you get her to bed and I'll meet you up there in a few?" She gestured to the girl, and Rick bit his lip, looking down at the blond head.

He finally looked back up at her warily. "You're not back in half an hour and I'm coming out."

"Deal." She smiled and leaned down, kissing him chastely and ignoring the glare from Becca behind them.

Emerging into the clear night, she quickly caught up to Daryl and Jimmy just before they got to the barn. Daryl knew why she'd come, and just held the door open for her. Once inside, Jimmy grabbed a big bag of feed and glanced back at them curiously.

"Saw a scene like this once in Goodfellas. Should I be worried?"

Ruby grinned, shaking her head. They got to work while she talked. "Don't worry, I didn't bring my piece."

"He did." Jimmy grinned, glancing over at Daryl.

"Got to, 'specially since certain other people around here tend to forget." Daryl grumbled good naturedly.

Ruby's smiled, but it faded quickly when she realized the awkward reason she'd come. "Hey, Jimmy, I actually did need to talk to you though. About Becca."

He paused and looked back at her, confused for a moment. "What's wrong with Becca?"

"Maybe nothing." Ruby shrugged. "But... while you were gone today, carol caught her up in mine and Rick's room. Going through our stuff."

"Sniffin' his shirts. That's what she was doin'." Daryl heaved a bag over his shoulder and grunted, and Ruby looked quickly at him. She hadn't heard that part.

"Uh, yeah." She frowned a moment longer at Daryl's revelation, but then met Jimmy's eyes again. "I tried to ask her what was going on, but she kind of shut me down."

"Why would she be doin' that? You sure she wasn't just puttin' stuff away? She's been doin a lot of chores, puts her all kinds a places."

Ruby nodded. "Normally, I'd say yes. But Carol's told me somethings been up for a while, and she really got mad at me when I asked her about it today. It's pretty clear."

Jimmy turned back to his chore, but Ruby could hear the wheels turning in his head. "What did she say, exactly?"

"Well, I told her I didn't blame her for liking him, and I didn't want her to get hurt, you know? Told her it just wasn't the right time, it wouldn't work out. She said I didn't know that and stormed off."

"And you want me to talk to her about it."

"You are her cousin, she'll listen to you."

"Hell, I don't know why you people are tip toin' around the kid. Just have Rick tell her off." Daryl was exasperated and tossed his empty bag against the wall.

"I'd rather not make her life any more difficult than it already is. It'll sound better coming from Jimmy."

"Ruby, you gotta realize how she was raised. In our family, guys go out and do stuff, you know?" Jimmy sighed, his hands going to his hips. "The girls really don't. Some school, but they get married early. Becca's 15. When things were normal here, she'd probably be married in a year and having a kid the next."

Ruby was slightly taken aback. "I realize that maybe normal for her, but things are different. What exactly are you saying? You support her going after Rick?"

"No." Jimmy shook his head vehemently, his look softening. "Not at all, and I'll talk to her about it. I was just telling you that because I wanted you to understand where she's coming from. She's lost everybody but me, and she's trying to find a way to still be normal. Finding somebody, that might be what she's hangin' on to, you get me?"

"No disrespect, but you don't think it's a little young, even if there _was_ a realistic option for her to choose around here?"

"'Course I do. I didn't agree with a lot they taught us! Why do you think I did what I did?" He looked hurt, and Ruby gave him an apologetic look, but he continued. "All I'm tryin' to say is that Becca was never one to think for herself. She always went along with what Amelia or Margie told her to do, like a puppet. I'll talk to her, don't worry, but please be patient with her. If this is what she's made her mind up that they would want her to do, it's gonna be hard to talk her out of it."

"I get that. But we gotta try something. It's getting awkward."

"Hey, uh..." Daryl sighed, frowning at them. "If she's so gung ho on doing what 'they' would want her to, shouldn't she be wantin' to shoot Rick instead of lovin' on him? Hell, all of us. We are the reason they ain't around anymore."

"I don't think logic really applied to anything they taught her, man." Jimmy said flatly, then looked back to Ruby. ""Sides, _I'm_ the reason they aren't around, you guys just helped. What does Rick say about all this?"

"Nothing. Haven't talked to him yet. Sort of took a backseat to the excitement around here lately."

"Alright. I'll talk to her first thing in the morning. Girl's probably in bed by now, and it's best if she sleeps on what happened today before I come at her." Jimmy said, and Ruby nodded.

"Thank you, Jimmy."

He scratched the ear of a horse that had come up to feed, and gave her a sad smile. "She's not a bad kid. Just had a weird start is all."

"I don't think she is. None of us do, we're just concerned about her. You know that, right?"

"Yeah." He sighed, tapping the gate in front of him with his palm a couple times. "We're done here. Let's head back in. I want to be well rested for a potential screaming fight with a teenage girl in the morning. Lucky me."

Ruby elbowed him jokingly as they walked out of the barn and Daryl locked it up behind them. "Look at it this way. You and that soldier get together, you'll be well practiced for when you have your own teenage girl."

He groaned loudly, and she laughed. "I swear, I'm never gonna live this down."

Rick got the kids to bed and tapped up the stairs to his room quietly. The house had fallen still around him, and he wanted a shower before Ruby came back. He'd had a good day, all in all, and he'd been watching her move around a hell of a lot better than she had been. She was almost back to normal, and he intended to take advantage of that. Standing under the steamy stream of hot water, he thought about all the things he planned to do to her when he got out, and he was fighting a strong erection when he finally shut it off and toweled himself off. He didn't bother with clothes, he didn't plan on staying in them very long anyway. It had been at least a half hour, so when he opened the door of the bathroom into the darkened bedroom, the moonlight shining through the window, and saw her form outlined in the bed, he grinned widely. That's my girl, he thought to himself.

He crossed to the bed and crawled in quickly. She was covered almost to her head, her back to him, and he slipped his arms around her. "I'm glad you're back. It go ok?" He asked softly, nestling his nose in her hair.

"MM-hm." She was quiet, almost silent with her response.

She smelled a little different than normal. "You use a different shampoo, baby?"

"Huh-uh."

He closed his eyes and tightened his grip around her waist. She had to feel his pressing against her, full and ready to be inside her again. "I'm not hurting you, am I? It's just been so long. I want you so bad, baby."

"I want you, too, Rick."

His eyes flew open in a panic. The person in his arms was most definitely not his Ruby. He pulled her shoulder down and found Becca's face staring up into his eyes, a smile playing around her mouth and a gleaming in her mousy brown eyes.

"Rick!" It came from the doorway, and Rick felt his heart stop. Ok, THAT was Ruby. He flew out of the bed and hit the wall, and Becca looked back at him, almost confused. He realized he was still naked and reached forward, grabbing a pillow and covering himself up as much as he could.

Ruby wasn't frozen in shock for long. She crossed to the side table and threw the lamp on, her eyes blazing down at Becca still in the bed. "Get the hell up, you little-."

"I belong here! He said he wanted me!" Becca interrupted angrily, sitting up and jabbing a thumb back at the still shell shocked Rick against the wall.

"I did not!" He almost yelled, his face pale and stunned, but it was quickly turning to anger. He felt his heart thumping painfully in his chest. Because of Becca, he was going to lose Ruby.

"Yes you did! Just now!" Becca wailed at him. Ruby reached down and grabbed the color of the long ivory nightgown the girl wore, hauling her out of the bed with much more strength than she even knew she had. Becca fought her, elbowing her hard in the chest, and Ruby felt the breath leave her body in a painful rush. Any repair the ribs might have managed to attain was screwed now, and Rick wasn't going to be much help, naked and pinned to a wall with a pillow.

They had drawn attention. Heavy footfalls on the stairs snapped Rick out his shock, and he vanished into the bathroom just as Paul came flying into the room.

"What is going-" He was saying as he came in, but when he saw standing by the bed with tears rolling down her face and Ruby, partially bent over and holding her chest tenderly, he froze. "The hell...?"

Ruby pointed to Becca, meeting his gaze. "Get her out of here. Now."

Becca didn't wait for Paul to move. She flew past him in a wave of cotton and lace trim and they heard her thumping down the stairs. He let her go, and went to Ruby's side, taking her in his arm.

"My god, Starlet? What happened?"

"Chick went psycho." She winced, standing up with his help. The bathroom door opened, and Rick rushed back out in jeans and teeshirt. He tried to help her sit down on the side of the bed, but she fought it. "I want those sheets changed. She was in that bed." She said disgustedly, and he opened and closed his mouth like a lost fish.

"She didn't, I mean, we didn't..." He began, but she held up a hand, trying to take deep breaths. The pain was fading, thank god. The girl was small, had only surprised her thankfully.

"I know. It's not your fault." Her tone was so understanding and simple he blanched. She trusted him implicitly, even after this?

"Yeah, it was dark. I was only there a second before I realized it wasn't you. I'm so sorry, Ruby!" His tone had grown dark, dangerous.

"I should have done something more, or sooner." She shook her head, sighing into his shoulder. "I didn't think she'd go this far."

"Did she hurt you?" Paul said, and she looked up at the anger in his voice. She knew anybody that messed with her was in for it, and at that moment, she was almost afraid for Becca.

"No, just knocked the breath out of me for a second." She assured him.

He set his jaw, but nodded. "I'm getting Jimmy, and we're gonna deal with this." He left the room, and Rick pulled her face back to his with his hand.

"What exactly have I been missing?" He was red faced, embarrassed and confused, and she felt very sorry for him.

"She's had a crush on you for a while. That's why I went out to the barn after dinner, to ask Jimmy to talk to her because I already tried."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He exclaimed, and she shook her head.

"You've had a lot going on, Rick. This was stupid. Little, I thought we could deal with it."

"Ruby? Are you ok?" Maggie and Beth were at the door, looking at them with concern, and Ruby waved them back gently.

"Yeah, I'm good. You should go back to bed." Ruby stood, and Rick wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He breathed her in deeply, his heart still pounding frantically, but he was pissed off.

"I can't believe you're not mad at me."

"Mad at you?" She pulled back and looked at him like he was crazy. "Why would I be mad at you? It was dark, you couldn't have known. Rick, she might be young, but she's a manipulative little freak. I should have listened to Carol when she tried to warn me, this is as much my fault as anything."

His heart melted with love for this girl. If it had been Lori than had walked in on what just transpired, things would be going a hell of a lot different. He tried not to think such things about his dead wife, but it was true. "I love you so much."

"I know. And I know you wouldn't have touched her with a pole. What she did was sick. Let's go downstairs so I can beat the hell out of her."

"Becca!" Jimmy was marching through the house, furious. Paul had barged in his room and scared the crap out him, and when Jimmy found out what she'd tried to pull he began to search the house for his little cousin. If he'd just gone and talked to her after Ruby had asked him to, this wouldn't have happened. He threw the door open to her room and found her sobbing on her bed.

"Becca, what the hell did you do?"

She looked up at him, her eyes red rimmed and her shoulders shaking. "I just wanted to show him that I could take care of him! Ruby treats him awful, she doesn't take care of him like I do!"

He crossed the room and stood over her. "What are you talking about? Ruby pulls her weight around here, you know that?"

"Oh yeah?" She flashed her eyes at him defiantly. "Who patches up his clothes? I do! I help make his dinner, and make sure his laundry is clean. She doesn't do those things for him, she doesn't really love him." She started to sob again and Jimmy sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Look, Bec. Things aren't always that simple, you know that. You do a ton around here, and we all know that. But Ruby does a lot too, there's a lotta folks here wouldn't be around right now if she wasn't here. All you gotta do is look at the two of 'em to know they're not splittin' up. No matter what you do."

"If he just gave me a chance..." She wheezed, wiping her nose.

"Hey Becca?" Rick was at the door, and she looked up, startled. When she saw him, she frantically tried to wipe her face free of tears. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah!" She actually smiled, and her face became a little more hopeful. Jimmy realized she actually thought he might be coming to tell her good news, and he frowned. He didn't want to see her dreams crushed, and he considered telling Rick it wasn't a good idea, but logic won out, and he stood up and went to the door, stepping just outside and listening to Rick talk to her.

Rick stepped in but stayed near the door. He was angry, embarrassed, but he wanted to at least deal with this delicately. The girl was obviously unstable. "Listen, Rebecca, I don't know what you hoped would happen tonight, but I need to make it really clear that what happened was wrong."

Her face fell. "But Rick, I know you like me!"

"Of course I like you! Just not the way you hope. Why would you say that?"

"You're always thanking me for what I do for you. Telling me that I helped you so much. And you look at me and smile, I know it means something."

He bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm thankful for everything everybody does around here, Becca. But I love Ruby, I have for a long time, you know that."

She bit her lip, hesitating, but then stood up and crossed the room quickly. Her hands were suddenly on his chest and she was reaching up to try and kiss him. He was taken aback, but put his hands on her arms and pushed her back roughly. "You can't do that, Becca! You gotta stop! You realize you really could have hurt Ruby tonight? She's not healed up yet from the wreck, and you caused her a lot of pain."

She looked like he'd slapped her. Her lower lip trembled, her eyes filling with tears. But in an instant, she changed and became furious. "She's all your care about! Fine, I hate you! Get out of my room!"

He blinked at the drastic change in the girl, but nodded and stepped back quickly. He heard her start to cry hard, but there wasn't anything more he was going to be able to do for her. If she didn't understand now, she wasn't going to. Shutting the door behind him, he headed downstairs to find Ruby. He'd been afraid she was serious about kicking Becca's ass, so he'd insisted she go wait with Paul.

Jimmy was still in the hallway when he emerged. "I would ask how she was, but I can think it's pretty obvious." They could hear her sobbing, of course it was obvious.

"She ever done anything like this before?" Rick leaned against the wall and knocked the back of his head against the plaster.

"No. Never." Jimmy sighed, biting his lip hard.

"We gotta keep an eye on her now. This can't happen again."

"I know." Jimmy nodded. Becca's crying had quietened and was now just a series of loud breath catching gasps every now and again. "Let's let her sleep it off, and I'll get her in the morning."

"Thanks." Rick nodded and went to get Ruby.

The next morning was a dreaded one for everyone. When Ruby opened her eyes with the morning sun and looked over at Rick, she almost groaned. She still wanted so badly to kick the girl in the throat, but Rick had tried to hard to keep her calm and he'd succeeded. Still, Ruby wasn't sure she could keep that together when she actually saw Becca again. Rage might just win out.

She got up slowly and got dressed, waking Rick in the process. He'd just gotten up and kissed her neck as she stood in the bathroom, brushing her hair, when a sharp knock came at the door. Rick threw a concerned look down at her and went to answer it.

Jimmy stood anxiously on the other side, his face drawn and worried. "I went to talk to Becca when I woke up. She's gone, Rick."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Rick blanched.

"I don't know! She not in the house, and some of her stuff is gone. Please come help me find her!" Jimmy was growing frantic, and Rick put out a hand to calm him quickly.

"I'll help. Go get Paul, meet me downstairs."

"Ok." Jimmy nodded quickly and ran down the stairs. Rick turned and looked back at Ruby, who was standing at the bathroom door with a stunned and confused expression.

"Rick, if she took off, she's dead. You know that, you can't go out there!"

"I'll be careful." He crossed the room to her and hugged her tightly. "You know Jimmy will be crushed if something happens to her. I gotta help him."

"If you don't come back..."

"I will, I promise. I'll be back." He said quickly, kissing her lips and jogging back to the door. When it shut behind him, Ruby let out a deep breath. That stupid little idiot was going to get somebody killed.


	17. Ungrateful

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_+++I toyed with what to do with Becca. In my opinion, anybody who does what she did deserves to die. But, I like Jimmy, and he loves her so I wonder how you guys will like what I decided to do. This chapter we not only have more Whit, but some special lovin' time with Rick and Ruby. It's just been too long, I needed to write some smut. The little Rick on my shoulder has been screaming at me for a couple days to let him get laid again. I had to hook the poor guy up, he IS a hero after all!_

If Rick was angry at what Becca had tried to pull the night before, he was furious now. But he had nothing on Daryl, who had flat out refused to go look for the girl.

"How the hell'd she get over the fence without triggerin' the bell? She's probably holed up somewhere 'round here poutin'."

Jimmy was already searching the rest of the farm, and he was frantic. Rick took a deep breath and leveled his eye to Daryl, who had remained in the living room stubbornly. "Daryl, you're the only one of us who can tell if that's the case. She's unarmed, you know what's going to happen if she did get over that fence."

"Let it happen!" Daryl raised his voice angrily. "Little dumb ass'll deserve it!"

"Rick!" Glenn's voice came from the mudroom, where he'd gone to get his boots and go help find Becca. He poked his head in the door and located Rick quickly. "My gun's gone."

"You keep your gun in the hallway?" Rick blurted out.

"It was up high." Glenn looked apologetic, but lost.

"Good lord." Daryl groaned, getting up and shouldering his crossbow. "Come on, then. But I ain't goin too far for that kid, and when I find her, I'm smackin' the shit outta her."

"Thank you." Rick breathed, pointing to Glenn as they passed. "Stay here, keep the others inside."

Outside, the sun shone in the early morning, dewy grass glistening around them. "How do we know when she left? She could already be a walker." Paul was saying as he, Rick and Daryl approached the front gate. Jimmy was already there with a truck, practically bouncing up and down in the seat for them to hurry.

"Look at the grass, man. Jimmy's the on;y one been out here yet, right?" Daryl asked, his eye sharp on the ground.

"Yeah." Rick nodded.

"Well, then look. The dew's all gone over here, there's two tracks and I can tell which one is Jimmy's. Boy walks like a herd 'a cattle. She went right out the front."

"Paul, stay at the gate. Keep an eye out for her, protect the others." Rick looked over at the tall man, his face tense and concerned. He knew Paul didn't want them going out there any more than he or Daryl wanted to.

"How do we know which way she went? One way is Eddie's, maybe she went there."

Jimmy suggested when they got to the highway.

"She went to Buckley." Daryl leaned over the edge of the truck and looked in the window.

"How do you know?" Rick frowned.

"Ya'll came back tellin' us Ruth and her boy were there. If she's that pissed, she's gonna wanna be with one of her own."

It made sense. Rick nodded to Jimmy, and they were off.

Whit yawned discreetly as he left the bar and jogged out to the gate. He never let on that he was tired, thirsty, hungry, anything other than calm and collected around his men. Even Satch wasn't privy to the fact that he'd kill for a decent cup of coffee or a hot shower, and he was the closest to him than anyone. But that wouldn't be being a strong leader. If he came across as being ok with the circumstances he found himself in, it lessened the odds of the others getting panicky. You panic, you die. First rule of war, and if this wasn't war, he didn't know what the hell it was.

"Wondered what happened to you." He said casually to Satch, who was doing double time from the other side of the street.

"Aw, did you miss me?" Satch grinned as he pulled his mask over his face and fell into step beside Whit.

"The way you snore? I don't know how John puts up with it."

"I've got qualities than overshadow such shallow things, man."

Whit laughed as he swung himself up into the passenger seat of the large truck they patrolled in. "Like what?"

Satch shrugged as he got in the drivers seat and started the vehicle. "Well... my shining personality, for one."

Whit chuckled, nodding to Brisco, who was already stationed in the backseat checking his guns. The town was stirring around them in the early morning. Soldiers passing now and then to switch stations, and two of them opened the reinforced gate they'd built at the entrance of the town. The sky was becoming sunny, the breeze still cool but offered promises that it would surely warm before the day was out. Whit watched through the side mirror as the gate shut behind them, and Satch headed out to the highway.

The dead had become more plentiful since the end of winter, and Whit was sure the other two groups had noticed it too. After Brisco and he had dispatched several, he nodded toward Satch.

"Head up to the cop's place."

Satch nodded and turned the wheel, digging up mud until the large tires and hitting pavement. The truck jerked harshly and they were on their way. Whit was thinking about the two groups out there, wondering how much headway he'd made with them, when Satch skidded the truck to a stop, sending him and Brisco flying forward violently. His seatbelt was the only thing that stopped Whit from a face full of glass.

"Good god, man!" He exclaimed, but Satch held up a hand to silence him quickly. Whit knew that look, he'd picked up on something, and Whit shut his mouth with a snap.

"You hear that?" Satch tilted his head and narrowed his eyes after a moment.

"Hear what, man?" Brisco poked up interestedly from the back seat. He'd left his mask and helmet off, his light brown hair short and spiky around his slightly rounded face. He had matching light brown eyes and broad shoulders that took up half the back seat, despite his being relatively short for a guy. He only stood 5'9, and Satch liked to call him 4 X 4. Brisco would usually retort that he didn't have an ounce of fat on him, and anybody who looked at him would have to agree. Boy was built to be a soldier.

"I thought I heard a scream."

"Well, follow it." Whit held up a hand, and Brisco grinned widely, shaking his head as he sat back.

"I swear to god, man. You gotta be part bat."

Satch started again, turning into a small clearing to the side of the road just ahead. It was as far as the vehicle was going to go, they were at the edge of the forest just a few miles from where Rick's camp was.

"You think it's one of them?" Brisco asked as they climbed out, and Whit watched Satch step forward and listen intently.

"Satch, was it a man or woman?" He asked.

"Chick."

Whit frowned at Brisco, pulling his weapon. "If it is one 'a them, something's real wrong. Rick wouldn't let a woman come out here."

"He might. You don't know him." Satch said as they entered the trees.

"No, he wouldn't. Which means he's either out here with her, or the farm is gone."

The sounds of the trees and the wind was broken by a faint cry from ahead, and they took off running. Whit heard a shot as Satch took out a walker headed in the same direction. Another, then another, and their shots mixed with one anothers. They moved precisely, in a triangle formation through the trees, hand signals replacing words.

"Help!"

Whit set his jaw when they heard the frantic voice not too far ahead. They broke through a thicket and emerged into a tightly formed clearing with a tree in the middle.

"You gotta be kidding me." Satch looked up at the girl in the tree, her brown hair messy and tangled around her face, but dropped his gaze and his aim on one of the several walkers that had converged around the base, trying desperately to reach their next meal. They fired continuously till all of them were down, and Whit stepped forward, peering up at the branch above.

"Why don't you come on down outta there?"

"Are you from Buckley?" She asked softly, her face afraid but hopeful.

"Yeah. I guess you're from Rick's group." He nodded, and she frowned.

"No. Not anymore. I wanted to find Ruth. They said you said she was there, with Benny." She asked apprehensively.

"They are. Did something happen to your farm? How did you get all the way out here?" He asked, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"I hate it there. I hate them, so I left."

Satch let out a disbelieving breath sharply from next to him, and Whit raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You left? What do you mean you left?"

"I left." She repeated, nodding her head.

"Get down here, girl." Satch demanded, and she frowned, but carefully made her way to a lower branch. When she got there, she looked at the ground like a scared cat, and Whit sighed.

"I got ya. Come on." He raised his arms, and she leaned down, letting him take her hands. Hesitating at first, she finally trusted him enough to lean forward, and he caught her quickly, sitting her on the ground. "Now," He began, stepping back and considering her closely. "You tellin' me nothing happened to your people, your farm? You just left?"

"Yeah." She nodded shyly.

Whit looked back at Satch and Brisco, both of whom were shaking their heads in disbelief. "You armed?"

She nodded, reaching into a bag she slung over her shoulder and pulling a revolver out daintily. She held it with two fingers on the grip, handing it to him. He took it fast, tucking it away in his belt. The way she handled the thing, if he hadn't, one of them were gonna get shot.

"How the hell did you walk all this way without getting eaten? You put the gun in your bag, didn't even carry it? How long you been out here?"

"I left just before dawn. I was just trying to find you, but when those walkers found me I ran. Got lost, and I climbed the tree. I was there for a while."

Whit sighed. Rick was probably out here looking for this girl right now, and he intended to make sure the man knew she was all right. "You do realize that's probably the dumbest thing I ever heard, don't you?"

She blanched at him, Brisco chuckling behind him. "Dumb ass thing to do."

"You coulda been killed girl! How are you still here?" Satch backed him up, and she looked as though she could cry.

"They're lookin' for her, they gotta be. We need to find 'em." Whit said. "Get back to the car, and you're gonna tell me what made you do such a bone headed thing while we find your people."

"I don't want to find them! I want to go back to Buckley with you!" She cried anxiously.

"Girl, get your dumb ass in that truck." Satch reprimanded, grabbing the back of her jacket and hauling her back the way they'd come. As they walked, the occasional walker would shuffle into view and Brisco would put it down. With every one, the idea that this kid had gotten that far without being breakfast just amazed Whit. He seriously hoped the rest of Rick's people weren't that stupid, because these might not be the kind of people he wanted around.

Jimmy sucked in a breath when they spotted the military vehicle in the small patch of grass off the side of the road. "What are they doin' out here?"

"I think they're out here a lot. Second time we've run into them." Rick said, frowning. "Pull over."

"You think they found her?" Jimmy asked hopefully.

"Maybe."

Jimmy shut the car off and they climbed out. Daryl scanned the area for signs of Becca, or walkers, but walkers were all they spotted. A couple arrows, and silence settled over the area again. Then a gunshot, and Jimmy jumped visibly. Grasping his gun tightly, he headed toward the sound, Rick and Daryl close behind. They'd only gone into the trees a few hundred feet when they heard Whit's voice clearly.

"Will you quit whining! I told you we're gonna find Rick before we take you anywhere."

"Whitsken?" Rick called out loudly, and the voice ceased immediately.

"Here!" Came the reply, and they broke through a thick row of trees. Just past it, they found Whit, Brisco, and a very irritated Satch. Between them, and firmly still in Satch's grasp, was Becca. When she saw Rick, she flushed a beet red and tried to step back, but Satch stopped her, pushing her forward again. "Lost something?" He asked, and Rick sighed, nodding.

"What the damn hell were you thinkin, Becca!" Jimmy yelled, coming forward and towering over Becca. She shrank back against Satch, her eyes wide. "You coulda gotten yourself killed! Got us killed out here lookin' for ya!"

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the ground.

"Thanks for finding her." Rick said, looking up at Whit gratefully. He was angry, but he needed to deal with this first. "Where was she?"

"Got treed by a bunch of biters. Said she was up there for a while."

"Damn it, Becca." Jimmy hissed.

"Shoulda left her there." Daryl snarled, and she paled.

"I'm getting you home. Thanks, man." Jimmy nodded to Satch, going for Becca's arm but she jumped back.

"I'm not goin' back there."

"The hell you're not! You realize what you did?"

"I'm not going back. I want to stay with Ruth."

Jimmy looked at her crazy. "Girl, you're outta your mind! What did you think you were doin? She's nuts, you think she's just gonna take you in?"

"She will." Becca insisted, and Whit motioned for Rick to come to the side.

"More walkers are coming, you think we could take care of this back on the road?" He asked, and Rick nodded. The small group tromped through the bushes quickly, Jimmy stream of curses constant as they went.

"I don't think she wants to come back, Rick. What happened?" Whit asked as they walked.

"She kinda lost it last night. It's a long story, not sure if I even really understand it."

"She ever do this before?" A gunshot rang out as Brisco killed another walker, and they broke out onto the highway, were their cars were waiting.

"No. Can't believe she pulled this." Rick shook his head. "We can take her from here, but I can't thank you enough."

"It's fine. She's a kid, but I gotta tell you, she ever tries somethin' like this again, I'd tie her up."

"The thought crossed my mind." Rick crossed his arms and glared at Becca. Jimmy pushed her towards their truck and she nearly howled.

"I said I wasn't going back!" She smacked at her cousin, and he trembled with anger.

"Hey!" Daryl shouted, and she jumped. "You stay put, shut yer mouth!"

"Rick, I can take her back. You can't do anything with that." Whit offered, and Rick frowned. "She can stay with Ruth, I'm sure it'd be fine."

Rick raised his eyebrows considering it. The thought that Becca would be safe, but very far from the house was actually very appealing. Still, it wasn't his decision. "I don't know, Whit. We need to know what Jimmy wants. He is her cousin."

Jimmy nodded angrily. "She wants to go, take her. Long as I know she's not gonna get eaten, I'm done with it. Stupidest thing you ever did, Becca."

She looked at Whit hopefully, always avoiding Rick's gaze. She couldn't even look at him. Daryl spoke up. "Let her go."

"We'll keep her safe." Whit nodded, meeting Rick's eyes. "You can check on her anytime you want. In fact, you can come on back with us now if you want to see the place. Got it locked down pretty good."

"You're sure? She's... kind of a handful."

"There are a couple kids about her age there. She'll be fine."

Rick looked at Jimmy, who broke his vicious stare at Becca only long enough to nod sharply. "That's what you want, go. I ain't gonna stop ya, but don't be expectin' anybody to come save your ass if you don't like it. Can't believe you wanna be with Ruth..."

Rick stuck his hand out and shook Whit's. "I thank you. And if you can't handle her, we'll come get her."

Whit chuckled. "I think I can handle a teenage girl, don't worry."

Satch hauled Becca forward again, tossing her unceremoniously into the backseat of the armored truck, and she sank down, pouting and staring at the seat in front of her. He tipped his head to Rick and the guys, and climbed into the driver's seat.

"You sure you don't want to come back with us? See the place?" Whit asked as Brisco walked past and got in beside Becca.

"Can't. The others will want to know she's ok."

"Yeah, I understand. I'll come back out in a day or two and let you know how she is, ok?"

Rick nodded. "That's great, thanks. But I don't want her using up your supplies. Why don't you come on back with us, we'll give you the rest of her stuff, and food so she's not a burden."

Whit wanted to turn him down, but the fact was, he wanted to see the farm, and truth was food was scarce as it was. He bit his lip, thinking, but then nodded. "Yeah, that'd be good."

One more walker emerged from the trees as they all boarded their vehicles and Daryl put it down quickly, retrieved his arrow and hopped up lightly in the back of the truck.

Paul had left the bridge down, and when they pulled back into sight of the gate, they saw him standing by it anxiously. He let out a visible breath when he saw they weren't alone, and looked at them tensely.

"You find her?" He called out when Rick got close enough to hear him through the open window.

"They did." He said as they passed slowly over the bridge, and Satch stopped just outside. The possibility that the bridge would not support their weight prevented them from going any further. Satch grinned over at Whit as they got out of the truck.

"Look at that, man. They got their own giant. Damn..."

Whit shook his head, amused at his friend. He'd not yet met Paul, and was just as impressed by the imposing man. "Don't make me tell John you been lookin."

Satch chuckled, and Whit looked back at Brisco. "Not gonna be long. Keep her here. I don't feel like dealing with her wailin' like a cat."

Paul held out a hand as Whit got across the bridge. "Thanks, man. Can't believe she made it. I'm Paul."

"Whit. And that's Satch."

Satch leaned forward and shook Paul's hand, his eyes quickly taking in the huge man. His grip was firm, and he got a good feeling about the man. He looked like an honest sort, not something you find a lot of in the world anymore. And that wasn't even mentioning the fact that he was just the kind of masculine hotness that was right up Satch's alley. Watch out, John, he thought to himself with an inner grin. "Nice to meet ya."

"She's goin' with them, back to Buckley. Insisted on it." Rick explained as they started toward the house.

"I'm just gonna cry myself to sleep tonight." Paul said, and Ruby and Maggie came out onto the front steps as they approached.

Ruby was surprised to see the guys come back with company. Her curiosity peaked with the fact that Rick had relented and let them come in. Something big must have happened. "Whit, this is Ruby." Rick was saying, putting an arm around her protectively when Whit shook her hand.

"Pleasure, Ruby." He nodded.

"And this is Maggie. She has a sister, Beth, inside." He said, and Whit nodded to her as well. Everyone had been sitting around on pins and needles since they'd gone out to find Becca, and he quickly explained how Whit and his men had found her after they got back inside.

"Thank you so much. We were so worried." Beth spoke up uncharacteristically around new people, and Whit nodded.

"It's fine, we would hope you'd do the same if one of ours needed it. This is some place you got here."

"Thanks." Rick nodded. "Carol, could you get a little food together for Becca so they're not using up all their stuff on her?"

"Of course. I was just finishing lunch up, can they stay to eat with us?"

"What are ya having?" Satch asked hopefully, and Whit stifled a grin. If the woman said burgers, Satch might actually switch teams.

"Venison. Daryl went hunting yesterday."

"We don't want to impose, and it doesn't look like she's gonna step back in here without a fight. I don't want to leave Brisco to deal with that too long. He might shoot her."

"After what she did I'm about ready to let him." Jimmy said. He was still furious, but he was so grateful she was ok he was putting it aside.

Maggie had gone upstairs with Beth to retrieve the rest of Becca's stuff, and Rick showed the men to the living room to wait. Whit took a seat on the couch next to Satch, and looked up interestedly when Carl brought Jeb and Sally into the room.

"Who's this?" He asked, pleasantly surprised to see the kids.

Sally ran to Rick's side, and he sat down on the arm of the chair Ruby had taken, his hand on the top of Sally's head as she peered over his knee at the soldiers. "This is Sally, that's Jeb, and my son Carl."

Whit shook Carl's hand, and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Carl."

"You too. You found Becca?"

"Yeah, she's just fine." Whit nodded, and Carl nodded appreciatively.

"I'm glad. Thanks for that." He said as Carol was bringing glasses of tea into the room. She gave one to each of the men, and Satch looked up at her in surprise when he tasted it.

"It's sweet!"

"Yeah, we were lucky enough to save some sugar. Been making it last." She smiled, and he took a big gulp. It was a luxury he hadn't had in ages.

"So, did you have plans on what to do about supplies, Rick? This area is pretty much cleaned out, have you noticed?" Whit asked, sipping his tea.

"Yeah, but we didn't have any solid plans. I know we're going to have to go out, it's gonna take a while and I've been putting it off. What about you?"

"Well, the maps say there's another town about a day's drive west from here. I wanted to go, but I think if we worked together we could do more."

"Take two trucks?" Rick asked.

"That's the idea. That fuel truck I saw you driving before would be great. Split whatever we find."

"Yeah, I think that would be smart. Back each other up. It would be safer." Rick looked down at Ruby, who nodded.

"I'd feel a lot better knowing you had them with you." She said, and Whit smiled.

"Not gonna let anything happen to him, Ruby. Promise."

"Thanks. Who's going, though?" She asked Rick.

"We can talk about it." Rick said as Maggie and Beth appeared with a couple bags.

"Think we got everything." Maggie said, and Whit stood up. Satch drained the last of his tea and handed the glass back to Carol.

"That was great, thanks."

"My pleasure. I hope you'll come back for dinner soon."

"I'm sure we will." Whit said. "We better be getting back. Thanks again."

"No, thank you." Rick shook his head and he and Ruby left the others there as they walked the men back outside. They watched them pull away with Becca, and Ruby smiled up at Rick.

"Would it be evil if I kinda wished she'd gotten eaten?"

"I won't tell Jimmy if you don't." He grinned, pulling her close and kissing her. "She really traumatized me, you know? Nightmares."

She looked at him with a pitying expression. "Oh, you poor thing. I bet you have post traumatic stress or something, now."

"I do. I need a doctor."

"Well, I can play nurse, but that's about the best I can do for you."

He growled softly against her chest as he held her. "Room. Now."

She grinned, and they walked quickly back. With the revelation that all was, at least for the moment, taken care of, people had begun to go about their normal activities. Jimmy was quieter than usual, going out to the barn with Jeb and Carl to take care of the animals. Carol and Sally in the kitchen, Daryl on perimeters to work out some of the anger he still felt with Becca's temper tantrum. Beth and Paul, and Maggie and Glenn had vanished, and Rick knew it was the right time to slip away with Ruby.

Luckily, she'd healed enough to be able to handle a little roughness, because he was well past the stage of being able to completely restrain himself. His arms were around her and she was off the floor as the door shut behind them. She pulled his shirt over his head, loving the feeling of his mouth on her skin. He kissed every inch of her when he laid her back on the bed, seeming like he had ten hands, all undressing her at once. She reached up and pulled her ponytail down, letting her hair fall on a dark curtain around her face. When he worked his mouth down to her waist, her own lips were bright pink and bruised with the force of his kisses.

She moaned softly when he dipped lower and touched her with the tip of his tongue in her most sensitive places. He grabbed her thighs in his hands, massaging them as he worked, living every gasp and thrust her hips made. He was painfully hard against the rough fabric of his jeans, and when she exploded against his mouth in a wave of ecstasy he almost followed her over by the mere sound of it. Now, _there_ was a sign it had been too long if ever there was one.

She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth back up to hers, and he was careful not to put too much pressure on her when he positioned himself between her thighs. His jeans weren't even fully off when he entered her, the immediate clutching of her already sensitive muscles around him making him dizzy. He changed rhythm, moving slowly and steadily in and out of her in a pattern that made her head swim. He went deep, pulled out slowly and plunged in yet deeper until she thought her heart might actually stop in her chest. He gasped and his eyes flew open as he came, pressing his mouth against her neck as he muttered words of wonder.

Oh my god... she thought, after Rick's hips had stilled and he vibrated inside her. She didn't want to stop, so she kicked to the right, making them both roll over but never allowing him to withdraw from her. When she began to move her hips against him, he closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of it. She copied his earlier moves, going slow and deep against him, and just when he didn't know how he could stay sane, she cried out and came around him again. He opened his eyes and watched her in the throes of her passion. God, he loved this woman.


	18. Resurrection

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_+++After Em read this chapter, I changed the title to it because of something Em said in her review. What a great word! You were so right, and I thank you. :) Prepare yourselves, my darlings. Unexpected things to come in this chapter. This was totally inspired by Kit, so I hope I do you proud, girl. I love your reviews, so I just want to give back a little ;). Sev, Em, Mrs Hale, all of you lovely people who keep me going- this is for you!_

Becca had stayed quiet all the way back to Buckley, which was good because none of the men were particularly interested in hearing her speak. Anyone who would be so stupid with her own group, even at her young age, was going to be someone who needed to be watched constantly. Whit thought about what he was going to do with her, but it wasn't until they pulled up to the front gate that he'd made his mind up. If Ruth would take her into her own small space, great. But both of the them needed to be kept an eye on and Whit thought he had just the woman to do the job. A bit of a hardass who'd joined them a few months back, in the middle of the coldest part of the winter, and had proven to be capable of carrying her own in his group.

When they got inside the gate, Whit immediately sent for Ruth. She was passing by, headed to the church, but when she saw Becca she stopped and her eyes grew wide. Becca hopped down out of the truck and made a bee line for her, throwing her arms around Ruth's skinny frame.

"Rebecca! I wasn't sure if you were still alive. Figured they musta killed you by now."

"I hate them, Ruth. I wanted to come here, be with you and Benny."

Ruth looked back at Whit, frowning deeply as she looked back at Becca. "They're still out there, then?"

"Oh, and doing great. Having a ball. Just caring about themselves." Becca said bitterly, and Ruth narrowed her eyes at Whit.

"I thought you were gonna take care of them, Lt."

"Excuse me?" He balked at her. "I don't know what you planned to happen to them when you sent us to the place, but I'm not in the practice of killing people who could help us in the future."

Ruth huffed irritatedly, tucked Becca under her arm, and took her away quickly. More than likely to pump the girl for information, he thought, and wondered if he was making a mistake in giving Becca just what she wanted. The two of them could be trouble, so he quickly scanned the small street. There, just beyond the bar and walking towards him, was the woman he'd thought of earlier, and he raised his arm to catch her attention. She was engrossed in a conversation with an older man, however, and missed his attempt. She lived in a small room above the bank next to the bar, so when she finished her talk and entered the building, and he jogged after her quickly. Tapping up the stairs, he knocked sharply on her door and a moment later, it swung open widely. She looked at him, obviously surprised to find him standing there.

"Hey Whit. What's up?"

"Nothing, just needed to talk to you, Andrea."

"Sure, come on in." She stepped back and he walked in, looking around her room absently. It was semi neat, some clothes lying strewn about but her meager belongings were mostly in their rightful place. "Have a seat." She gestured to a chair in the room, and but he remained standing, and she followed suit, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him curiously.

"Not gonna be here that long. How well do you know Ruth, the lady with her son across the street?"

"The church lady?" Andrea pushed her curly blond hair away from her face and thought about it. "I talk to her sometimes when we work, but I don't really know much about her. Why?"

Whit had kept the information that there were other groups nearby mostly to himself. The civilians he'd gathered heard there were people through gossip, but as Ruth kept mostly to herself, the details hadn't been shared. Whit didn't feel the need to remedy that now. He kept his speech short and vague.

"Yeah, church lady. I know she doesn't spend much time anywhere else." He nodded. "But you know she came from down the road. We found one of the girls she'd been with today, brought her back. I need you to keep an eye on them for me."

Andrea raised her eyebrows curiously. "An eye? Who is this girl?"

"Name's Rebecca, about fifteen, I think. Took off trying to find us and Ruth, nearly got eaten."

"And you're worried she might cause trouble? If Ruth knows her, won't that be enough to stop her from doing it?"

"I don't think so. And the way Ruth is, I'm actually a little more concerned that something'll happen, to be honest. I need somebody with their head screwed on straight to watch and be sure that doesn't happen."

Andrea grinned. "And you think that's me, huh? I'll take that as a compliment, but I'm afraid I'm a terrible babysitter."

He shook his head congenially. "Not a babysitter. Just an observer. You see Ruth do anything a little weird, talk funny to her, anything that may make the situation around here less than safe, just let me know."

Andrea took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, I can give it my best shot. Guess I'm gonna be spending more time in the church, huh?"

"On the down low, but yeah, for a while if you don't mind."

"Hey," Andrea shrugged. "I really don't have a lot else to do. I'll do what I can."

"Thanks." He nodded curtly and moved toward the door.

"Whit, was this Rebecca with a group? I don't really see a teenage girl making it out there alone."

"She was with a group. Apparently decided she hated them." He kept it short on purpose, only because he wanted people to be comfortable there in town with him and his men. The temptation to move into a new group would arise if they knew too much, and there was safety in the numbers he had.

"You're kidding me. Just like that? Are you saying she... _ran away_? Or was she separated?"

"Nope, she did it on purpose."

"Were they hurting her?" She asked, her voice tinged with concern.

"No. I'm not clear on the details, but I think she just had a falling out of some sort."

Andrea chuckled. "You know, Whit, when you ask someone to babysit, you might want to disclose that the baby in question has brain damage. Who _does_ that?"

"Now you see why I came to you. We gotta watch this girl." He opened her door and looked back. "I appreciate it, Andrea. Come talk to me anytime, ok?"

She nodded and he left. Andrea stood there for a few minutes, thinking of what Whit had said. When she'd been separated from Rick and Shane's group, she thought she was dead, but then Michonne had found her. All cloaky darkness and pet walkers, she'd saved Andrea's life more times than she could count. Halfway through the winter and a few weeks into the worst pneumonia Andrea had ever experienced, Whit and his group had stumbled across them and brought them back to Buckley.

Michonne wasn't one to be restrained, however kind Whit turned out to be, and being in the town was just uncomfortable for the woman. She didn't know how to be part of a group, but Andrea was so happy to be not running anymore she'd clung to it desperately. When Michonne announced she wanted to leave, Andrea just couldn't follow her, and she often wondered where Michonne had gone. If she was even still alive. Of course she was, Andrea would think. Michonne was made to live in this world.

She let herself out of her room, and walked over to the church. She knew Ruth and Benny would either be there, or in their own room above what once was a little country diner across the street. She'd introduce herself to the girl, feign interest until she could come back and let Whit know he'd been overreacting. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long. Ruth made her very uncomfortable, all judgmental and prudish as she was. Why did she get the fun jobs like this? She'd much rather be on gate duty. Maybe, she thought, if she did a good job of this, Whit might finally give her a chance to do that full time instead of the fill ins she pulled now. Taking a deep breath and pausing at the door of the church, she pasted a welcoming smile onto her face and opened the door.

No one at the farm wanted to say anything in front of Jimmy, but that first two days without Becca was a dream for everyone. No more sullen teenager sulking about watching everyone critically. No more sly remarks about Ruby, no more creepy behavior around Rick. It took Jimmy a little longer, but eventually even he seemed a little lighter in his gait, a little more focused instead of distracted by his little cousin. He made it very vocal that he intended to go check on her very soon, though, and on the third day without her, he announced just that at the kitchen table during breakfast.

"Aren't they coming back to let us know she's ok, though?" Ruby asked gently. "Why would we go out there if we don't have to?"

Jimmy frowned. "They haven't come back yet. What if something's wrong?"

"I doubt that, Jimmy. If it was, at least one person would have broken away and gotten to us to let us know." Paul said.

"I'd rather not take that chance. Besides, don't you want to at least see what kind of a setup they've got?"

"He has a point." Rick nodded, realizing that Becca wasn't the only reason Jimmy was clawing his way to the town, and Rick stifled a grin. "We can go, but not for long, ok?"

Jimmy nodded quickly, and they finished breakfast together a little quicker than usual. Ruby followed Rick out of the kitchen as he prepared to go.

"I'm going, too." She said, and he turned on the stairs in surprise.

"What? You're not ready yet, Ruby. If something happened-"

She shook her head, stepping closely to him and speaking softly. "If you really thought that, we wouldn't be doing what we've been doing repeatedly for the last two days. Not that I mind, it's been wonderful. But don't be a hypocrite." Her words were not harsh when paired with the devilish smile she gave him.

He blushed faintly. It truly had been wonderful. They'd explored parts of each other like it was their job, and he felt a tickle rise up in his stomach at the mention of it.

"Fair enough. So, if something happens and we have to hoof it, fight our way out, anything like that- you saying you'll be able to handle it?"

"Absolutely." She nodded, and he gave a slight shrug. She'd be with him and whoever else they brought, she'd be safe.

Daryl stayed with the group this time, Jimmy of course going, and Paul was the last to join them. Ruby sat between Rick and Paul in the cab happily as they pulled out onto the dirt road leading to the highway. The morning had been dark, rainy, with thunder echoing faintly in the distance, but warm enough. The world was being washed clean, and the smell of new earth and water hung in the air heavy, like a perfume.

They didn't get but halfway to the highway when they found Eddie on the road leading to their farm. He and Canton must be coming to check on them again, and Rick pulled the truck to a stop beside them.

"Were you comin' to see us?" Eddie grinned through the window at Jimmy in the bed of the truck.

"Becca went to Buckley to stay. Goin' to check on her." Jimmy said, sitting up on the edge of the truck bed.

"She left your group?" Eddie asked, eyes wide. "That's different. What happened?"

Rick sighed. "Long story."

Eddie raised his eyebrows but didn't pursue the subject. He looked over to his brother and said something softly, then turned back to Rick. "You want some company? Canton can stay here while we go. I want to see what they did with the town."

"Come on." Rick agreed, and Eddie hopped out of his truck and climbed up next to Jimmy in the back, Canton sliding over to take the wheel, and a moment later the trucks were moving in opposite directions. Rick saw Daryl letting Canton in right before he pulled out of sight, and when they reached the highway, he took a quick right.

"What do you think it's like?" Ruby asked Paul, looking past him out at the passing trees.

"What, the town? Probably just what we think it's like. I can't imagine they have a lot."

"How many people you think they have?"

"Whit never really let on, did he? I mean, we've seen maybe a dozen soldiers since we met him, and he just said they found people. Never how many."

Ruby nodded, thinking about that. Turning around, she slid the little window in the back windshield open and looked out at Eddie. "How close to Buckley have you gone, Eddie? Have you seen any of it?"

"Not since well before the winter." He answered loudly over the sound of the rushing wind.

She smiled her thanks and shut the window. Sighing, she thought about what was to come as she listened absently to Rick and Paul's sparse but ambient chat. Rick eventually turned off the main road to the one that led to Buckley, and they quieted down, looking for the any sign of life.

The first time they'd visited, when they'd cleaned out the pharmacy and fisherman's store, the street opening onto the town had been littered with trash and glass, a few abandoned cars, but wide open. Now, it was shut off just two buildings in. A large fence/gate had been stretched from building to building across the street, made of wooden panels, sheets of metal, chain link fences, anything they could find obviously. A head bobbed above when they got closer, and they saw a man come right over the top, waving at the to stop and holding a machine gun. Rick thought it was a man, at least. It wasn't until they stopped that the figure stood to it's full height and pulled the mask off it wore. It was Disco. Her blond hair was pulled back in a low bun and she wore a wide smile when she saw them.

"Let 'em in and get Whit!" She yelled down to someone out of sight, then disappeared from view. The gate slid back wide enough for their truck to get through, and Rick pulled in.

The town looked much the same, except for the litter and the cars. The street that had been blocked off was shorter than expected, but everything they needed seemed to fit right in it. Storefronts still had broken glass in the panes and such, but it had been tidied up enough to be usable again. Several civilians were walking to and from buildings, looking at Rick and his crew curiously. They must live above the storefronts, Rick thought, when he spotted a few people looking out of the upper windows at them.

"Hey Sheriff." Disco called out with a smile as she approached the driver's side. Rick nodded to her, but her gaze had gone to the back of the truck, and to Jimmy.

"Rick! You made it." He heard Whit's voice before he saw the man, and looked around. He was coming from the bar, Satch beside him and a big smile on his face. "Get out, come on, let me show you around."

Jimmy reluctantly tore his gaze from Disco, to look at Whit. "We wanted to check on Becca."

Whit nodded. "She's with Ruth now. But I'm assuming you don't much want to see her."

"That's putting it mildly." Paul grumbled as he got out, his eye peeled for the traitorous woman.

Whit nodded to Satch, who darted away quickly towards the church and restaurant next door. He'd last seen Becca there with Benny, and he quickly told one of his guys to keep Ruth in the church while Rick was there. A few minutes later, he emerged with Becca in tow, again her eyes would not meet Rick's, her gaze aloof and distracted.

"How you doin?" Jimmy asked her warily, and she looked up at him briefly, before going back down to the ground.

"Fine." She said softly.

"You like it here?"

"Yeah, it's ok. Ruth is kinda mad at me."

"Why? I would think she'd love what you did to us." He retorted, rolling his eyes.

"She says me and you betrayed our people. You more than me, but she says I got some makin' up to do."

"I knew she was gonna start fillin' your head with that stuff." Jimmy said angrily and Whit stepped forward.

"When did she say that, Rebecca?"

"First night I was here."

"Did she saw how you were supposed to make it up?"

"Not really. Pray about it mostly."

Whit sighed. He was going to have to ask Andrea to step it up with Becca. Maybe spend a little more time with her. She'd pulled a stint on watch that night before, but she should have gotten enough rest at that point that he didn't feel bad calling her out. "Satch, will you get Andrea for me?"

Satch nodded and jogged away, and Rick turned from Becca, who was off to the side talking to Jimmy for the moment. He wanted to give them a little personal time, so he focused on Whit.

"I hope she hasn't put you out too bad."

"No. I've had somebody watching her, other than Ruth. Says she's real quiet, does what she's asked to do. So, don't worry about it. What do you think of the town?"

"It's a lot different than what we saw. How long did it take you to put all this together?" Rick put his hands on his hips and looked around the street, honestly impressed.

"Couple weeks to really get it reinforced. Had a few false starts. A couple walkers got in early on, but we learned our lesson. Now, I don't know, there's a lot of them out there, but we actually don't have to fire from the gates a lot. It's strange." Whit spotted Satch and Andrea coming up behind Rick and spoke up so the approaching man could hear him. "Right, Satch? The walkers don't really drift into town anymore."

Rick turned to see the man, but when he spotted the blond beside him, he froze. "Andrea?" He blurted, his eyes wide and stunned. She hesitated a little when she met his gaze, as if it took her a moment to realize what she was seeing.

"Son of a bitch. You're kidding me." She breathed out, then a wide smile crossed her face and she launched herself forward, throwing her arms around his neck. He laughed loudly, picking her up and swinging her around.

They spoke in unison, their voices eager and excited.

"Where did you go?"

"What happened to you?"

They laughed at each other, and he hugged her again. Meanwhile, the people around them had fallen into a state of complete confusion. Whit was half smiling, realizing he was watching a reunion unfold. Satch chuckled too, but Paul and Ruby just stared at the two of them in stunned silence. Ruby felt her brain implode a little. Who _was_ this pretty blonde that was so close to Rick that he gained that smile, that special smile that she'd come to think was meant for her. She felt a pang of uncertainty go through her, and she looked up at Paul and swallowed hard. He put an arm around her shoulders, and they waited for an explanation.

"I just can't believe it. I can't believe you got away." Rick was saying, his hands on Andrea's shoulders as he stared in wonder into her face. "The others aren't going to believe this."

"They're ok? Everybody?" She asked quickly, and his smile faded. She sensed the bad news coming and steeled herself.

"No. T-Dog, Hershel, and uh...Lori a while back."

Her mouth dropped open. "Lori? The baby..."

He shook his head, and she let out a gasp. Grabbing him, she pulled him into a tight hug. "God, Rick, I'm so sorry."

"It was a while ago. Carl and I are better." He nodded, then shook his head as if he was just realizing something. "Andrea, when we got overrun, did you go back?" He had grown almost fearful of her coming answer. It had been his decision to let her go for dead. If it turned out she'd gone back to the farm and he'd not even bothered to check, he thought he'd be sick.

"I couldn't. The walkers chased me so far off the farm I wasn't sure where I was after a while. Did you?"

He shook his head back at her"Ruby, Paul, this is Andrea. We lost her when Hershel's farm was overrun. We thought you died. If I even suspected, Andrea, we would have done something..." He was still looking at Andrea with wonder, and she grinned.

"Almost did. If it wasn't for Michonne..."

"Is that a person?" He asked questioningly, and she gave him a wide eyed look.

"It's a long story, is what it is."

Whit broke in then, taking Andrea's elbow lightly, speaking teasingly. "Come on, let's go to the bar. At least they can get a drink while you regale them with your tale of a sword wielding comic book hero."

"I hate it when you call her that, Whit. Sounds so dramatic." She chided, shaking her head and grabbing Rick's arm. "Come on. He keeps the good stuff in here."

Paul and Ruby were left to simply follow behind them, and Ruby frowned under Paul's arm. She was glad to see Rick so happy, she really was. She was just startled, and tried to put it away until she got the whole story. There was something intimate in the two of them, not like what she had with Rick, but the kind of intimate that two people who had gone through a long time of constant danger had, but perhaps once upon a time they were...

"Don't even think it, Starlet." Paul whispered as they walked, squeezing her arm lovingly. "I bet you and I looked much the same when I found you with them. Give him some time to let the shock wear off."

Whit led them into the dim bar, motioning for the two soldiers already in there to clear out from their desks and give them some space. He and Satch pulled chairs into a circle around a spare table and they sat down. Whit gathered glasses and a bottle, and poured drinks all around as Andrea and Rick talked excitedly.

"After we were separated, I ran. I couldn't make it back there after that. I didn't know if you were coming back, but it didn't much matter at that point." She was saying, and Rick paled with her initial words. She'd watched him and the others just drive away, leave her to die, and he felt sick inside. She explained how Michonne had found her, and when she told him how the woman carried a sword and kept walkers on leashes, he shook his head in disbelief. The words ran together for Ruby as she watched the myriad of emotions play over Rick's face, a sense of deep nausea rolling over her. Leaning over, she whispered to Whit.

"Do you have a restroom around here somewhere?"

He nodded silently, gesturing for her to follow. She got up quietly, slipping away from the still yammering Rick and Andrea, giving Paul a 'stay put and listen to these two' nod as went. He wasn't going to have much of a chance, though, because as she got up, Satch swooped in with a bottle and a whole new topic of conversation for a very distracted Paul. As she left the room, she could see her friend's confused look as he tried to keep up with what Satch was saying to him.

Whit led her down a hallway past the bar, looking back at her as he walked. "You feel ok? You look a little green."

"Thanks." She chuckled and he grinned.

"You know what I mean. You just look a little shell shocked. Did Rick never talk about Andrea?"

"Said he lost people with the farm, nothing much more than that."

"Same with Andrea. She talked a little about her last group, but I had no idea it was you guys." He stopped in front of the ladies room and leaned against the wall. She was struck by just how dark his almost black eyes were in the dim hallway, a stark contrast to his bright blond hair. It didn't seem natural, but he carried it well.

"Well," Ruby sighed. "I'm glad she made it. Is that lady, Michonne, still here too?"

"No, she took off a month after they got here. Don't think she liked us too much." He pointed past her to a door. "There's the bathroom. Want me to wait?"

"No, I'm good." She smiled, and he nodded, walking away to rejoin the group. She entered the bathroom and found several lit candles lighting the room softly. She leaned over the toilet, her stomach threatening to regurgitate everything she'd ever eaten, but she managed to keep it down. Coughing lightly, she stood and went to the mirror. Splashing cool water on her face, she wiped it away with her sleeve and watched herself in the glass for a moment. At that moment, that last thing she wanted to go do was listen to more chatter from Rick and Andrea, and she had a sickening suspicion that when they left and went home, they were going to have one more person with them.


	19. Surprise!

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_++++So, did I shock the hell out of you or what with Andrea, huh? Lol. Seems you guys are ok with it so far, so awesome! Sorry for the delay in updating. I am working about 65 hours a week right now on top of having a 3 year old. To say I'm insanely busy is an understatement! Thanks for being patient, and for the continued reviews. 3_

Rick shook his head again in wonder as he sat across from Andrea and watched her calmly sip from a glass of scotch. "I can't apologize enough, Andrea. To think he left you... all by yourself."

She gave him a small smile, tinged in much more peace than he could ever remember her possessing. "I get it, Rick. The farm was burning, those things were coming from everywhere. I can't believe so many people managed to get out, you should be proud."

He looked bitterly away from her. "Yeah, we lost what little we had, our only safe place, and lost you. Then T on top of it, and Lori. Got here and now Hershel's gone. I can't be proud of that."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You know this whole thing where I sit here and tell you it wasn't your fault isn't going to make a dent in that brain of yours, right? You run the monopoly on internal guilt, Rick. Always have."

He chuckled at that, and turned to look around the bar briefly. He hadn't seen Ruby in a while. Satch noticed, and jerked his head to the back hallway.

"They'll be right back." Whit stepped back into view without Ruby. "See?"

"She ok?" Rick asked when Whit joined them again.

"She's fine. You two get all caught up?" He grinned and grabbed a glass, taking a seat next to Andrea. She shrugged at him.

"I think we're still getting past the shock. That girl, she's part of your new group then? How many are there?" Andrea hadn't missed the way Rick was very aware of Ruby's absence, and he could see the wheels in her head turning. He didn't, however, think this table, surrounded by Whit and his people, would be the appropriate place to discuss his and Ruby's relationship. They would get a chance to do that soon enough.

Rick nodded. "She and Paul here. Got a lot of others down the road too, you'll get to meet. You _are_ coming back with us, aren't you? The others wouldn't forgive me if I didn't bring you."

"Whit, you good with covering my watch while I'm gone?" She looked over, and Whit nodded.

"No problem, I can't imagine how much you want to see them, but I hope they don't go and convince you to stay. We need you here. Andrea's become a fixture." Whit eyed Rick with a friendly but pointed gaze. For just a moment, Rick wondered if it was less that Whit wanted Andrea as backup, or more for the fact that there was something there between them. If there was, good for his friend. She'd liked Shane, and after that was over, she'd not found anyone else she favored right until the moment they'd lost her.

Ruby came back in right as Andrea was standing. "I'll grab a bag, be back in a minute. Rick, you want to give me a hand?"

Rick looked at Ruby as she took a seat near him. "Stay here with Paul, I'll meet you in a few, ok?"

Ruby nodded blankly. "Yeah, sure." She watched Rick and Andrea leave, and Whit spoke up. He could see she was still a little distressed, but she hid it well.

"Well, why don't we go check on Jimmy and Becca." He suggested, and Ruby was grateful. He was an insightful guy. Satch waved goodbye and went to his desk, leaving Whit to take care of their visitors, and they followed him back out into the overcast day. Their host scanned the street for Jimmy, and spotted him sitting with Becca on a front porch of the old barbershop down the way a bit. Always the watchful eye, he also spied Ruth standing in the door to the chapel, her arms crossed over her chest and a hateful look on her face as she watched the two young people talk. He rolled his eyes at her as he led Ruby and Paul down the street, and she must have sensed it because her eyes darted over to him. A surprised look crossed her face and she backed up quickly, shutting the chapel door behind her.

"You two doin' ok?" Whit asked when they got to the porch, and Jimmy nodded.

"Becca says you've been taking good care of her. I want to thank you."

"No thanks necessary. We all gotta work together out here, don't we? Actually, I hoped I could discuss something with ya'll while you're here." Paul looked at him curiously, and Whit tilted his head, his eyes slightly hopeful. "How do you guys feel about trading?"

"Tell me about this place you got." Andrea said as she led Rick to her building. Passers by looked at them curiously, but she just silently nodded to them and walked quickly.

"Fits us just fine." He said cheerfully. "I didn't want to say a whole lot in front of the new group, but for now we have power, water. Food. Plenty of space, and a good strong fence. Walkers aren't really the problem anymore. I gotta say, Andrea, I never thought I'd say that."

She glanced back at him with a smile as she led him to a door and through it. He looked around her small room as she began to gather things in a duffel. "Walkers haven't been the most dangerous thing out here for a long time."

"Sad, isn't it?" He nodded, taking a seat in a chair and crossing his legs. "Anyway, we got kids. Two with us, Sally and Jeb. Just about the sweetest things you'd ever want to meet. And the group next to us has a baby, believe it or not. 'Course, there was Becca, but Jimmy's her cousin. The three of them are the only ones left of the original group that lived there."

"What happened to them?"

"About a day after we got there they pulled a stunt, tried to kill us. Knocked out Ruby and Maggie, took them and Carol and Beth and locked them up. Came after the rest of us, but we managed to put 'em down mostly. Place was run by Jimmy's family, and he himself put his aunt and uncle down to save our lives."

"Wow. He must really care about you, to do that to his own family." She said, throwing on a thin long sleeved shirt for the road over her tee shirt.

"They were monstess. He knew it better than anybody. And he's a good guy." Rick nodded, pausing. "You should know, Ruby and I-."

Andrea turned from the bag on her bed and looked at him in surprise. "I could tell, but I'm surprised to hear you come out with it like that. She's young, Rick."

He nodded, frowning. "She is, I know. But... I can't help the way I feel about her and she feels the same way. I didn't want all my business out there at the bar, that's the only reason I didn't say anything before."

Andrea let out a stunned breath and turned, sitting down on the bed. "Well, not like it's my business anyway, so you really didn't even have to say anything. But, please excuse me, but didn't Lori-"

"I know how it sounds." He frowned wearily. He'd known this was coming. "Look, you know clear as anybody that there were problems well before any of this happened. All of you were on the front line for it, Carl more than anybody. I think if Shane had lived, she'd might even have been with him now. Not that I'm making excuses, it's just a fact."

She held up a hand to him. "Hey, I'm not judging. You do what you need to. Not like I didn't do it myself." She smirked almost nostalgically and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "Matter of fact, I have to say I probably won't be staying with you guys very long. Kinda got something going on here myself."

"You and Whit?" He asked and she laughed.

"Whit's married to the army. Even if it's gone now, that hasn't changed. No, you met him already. Brisco."

He raised an eyebrow at her and followed her as they left the room. "Good for you, Andrea. Finding somebody out here isn't easy."

"We both know that. But let's not go start giving each other high fives yet, huh? How's Carl handling it all?"

"Good." He nodded, narrowing his eyes when a ray of sunshine broke through the clouds above and they stepped outside. They spotted Ruby and the others and walked slowly over, not wanting the private conversation to be over quite yet. "He's different. I don't think you're gonna recognize him."

"Yeah, well, I doubt staying a kid is much of an option nowadays, is it?" She shook her head sadly.

Jimmy turned to Whit when Rick and Andrea joined them. "We need to get back, but thanks again."

Whit nodded, looking at Andrea. "See you soon."

She winked friendly at him and Rick pulled Ruby close as they walked. He'd noticed the uncertain look on her face from the moment he'd embraced Andrea, the poor girl had to be confused. It was going to be a while before things calmed down, so he'd just have to show her everything was fine with his body language rather than the explanation he'd give her later. She smiled up at him in relief, like he'd said everything with the subtle touch of his hand.

Paul climbed into the backseat of the truck with Ruby and Jimmy to give Andrea the front with Rick so they could talk. Jimmy was preoccupied, and Ruby focused on him instead of the myriad of thoughts running through her own brain.

"So, how are you feeling about Becca being there now?" She asked, and he looked over at her like she'd snapped him out of a daze.

"I don't know." He sighed, shrugging. "I want her home, you know that. If only because Ruth is a crazy bitch and I thought we'd made such progress with her, you know? She starts spending time with that woman and she's gonna be back to square one."

"Whit's not going to let that happen." Andrea spoke up, surprising them all. "I don't know Becca well or anything, but whatever you're worried about, Whit is too. He had me taking her for chores or showing her around. Anything to keep her out of that chapel Ruth always hangs out in. She actually doesn't spend that much time with her."

"Really?" Jimmy was skeptical, but his eyes hopeful.

"Yeah. I wouldn't worry about it too much. She actually spends a lot of time in the kitchen."

"That's mostly what she did at the house with us, too." Rick nodded.

"She's good. Even managed to start making the canned stuff taste pretty ok." Andrea laughed lightly.

"And Benny? Not that I really care, but what does he do?" Jimmy asked.

Andrea shrugged. "Spends a lot of time with a couple other boys, but Ruth makes sure he goes to church once a day from what I saw. Never would have noticed it before I started watching Becca. Watching him, I don't think he actually minds. The two of them, they're pretty strange, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Rick chuckled bitterly.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened with Becca? How'd she end up with us?"

Rick flashed his eyes to Ruby in the backseat, but she had beat him to it, and was already staring intently at him. He pressed his lips together, wondering what to say that would make her less than the uncomfortable girl she already was at the moment. "Becca's a typical teenager, I guess. She got some things into her mind we weren't able to talk her out of. Convinced herself we hated her. There's really not much more to it than that."

"Sounds a little like Amy at that age. She went almost a whole year without talking to me when she was thirteen." Andrea looked wistful when she talked about her dead sister. "Still, I can't imagine doing something like that now, when there's a hell of a lot more out there to be afraid of than a grudge. No one in town can believe she managed to make it alive, honestly."

"Makes all of us." Paul nodded.

It didn't take long to get back to the farm. When Rick pulled into the drive, Glenn and Maggie were up in the stand watching for them. Andrea grinned and laughed lightly when they got closer, and saw the two faces looking down at them drop their mouths open in shock, eyes wide and stunned. They were both out of the tree in less time than should be humanly possible.

"Holy Jesus..." Maggie blurted as Glenn hurriedly helped Paul get the bridge down and Rick drive across. Andrea got out, and Maggie hugged her tightly. "You're alive!"

"So are you!" Andrea laughed. "I honestly wasn't sure."

"What happened to you?" Glenn rushed to her and threw his arms around her neck.

"Why don't we not kill her with questions now, let her tell everybody at once." Rick interrupted, and Andrea looked at him gratefully. Maggie and Glenn, Paul and Ruby, walked quickly behind the truck as Rick drove Andrea to the house. Daryl was on the front porch, and when he saw Andrea, he actually looked surprised. Daryl didn't do expression, and it came off slightly comical. He leaned soundlessly into the house and as Rick stopped the truck in the drive, Carol, Carl, and Beth came out quickly.

"Andrea!" Carl cried out happily and threw himself around her waist. After a moment, he leaned back and looked up at her. "Dad found you out there? Where?!"

"Yeah, he did." She grinned. "God, you got tall, man. How are you?" Andrea turned when Beth reached her with a hug as well.

"Thank god..." Ruby heard Carol say in wonder, and she jogged down the stairs, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you're alive."

"That's the general consensus." Andrea grinned, holding the arms of the thin woman tightly. She hadn't forgotten how she'd been left behind. It had been after she'd saved Carol's life. "I got off the farm right after you, got found in the woods just when... well, I guess I thought that was about it, given up. But you know me, right? Nine lives, I guess, but I don't really want to test that theory."

"What you did for me, and we left you?" Carol's tears started to flow now, and Andrea wiped one away.

"Stop it. It's ok now, and we're both still here." She tried to comfort her, glancing back at Rick sadly. She wasn't great at this sort of this. "This is some place you guys found. I didn't think there'd be a better farm than the last one, but this is pretty amazing."

"Were you in the army fella's camp?" Daryl came up behind Carol and put his hand on his hip, his face questioningly.

"Been with Whit for a while now. Had no idea you guys were out here." Andrea surveyed the area, her eyes finding Jeb and Sally, who were hovering uncertainly on the porch, watching everyone. "Cute." She said, smiling. "You got anymore people around here?"

"Not here, but down the road a ways there's another group. Probably meet 'em if you're around long enough." Rick said.

Carol frowned. "Around long enough? What does he mean, Andrea? Aren't you staying?"

"For a little while, but I have responsibilities I need to attend to back in town. I kind of got a little life now. No offense, doesn't mean you're never going to see me." She looped her arm in Carol's. "You want to show me around? I can't wait to see the rest of this place. And Rick mentioned you had showers. Hot water? Gotta say, I wouldn't be saying no to that right now."

Carol immediately began to usher Andrea and her bag into the house, and the two of them were followed by the majority of the group, all chatting excitedly and happily at the unexpected return of their friend. Ruby was left out front with Jimmy, Paul and, surprisingly, Daryl. Even Rick had given Ruby a loving smile and wink and gone in with the others.

"Not feeling a homecoming party?" Ruby asked Daryl softly as the four of them, not really knowing what else to do, began meandering toward the barn.

"She's fine by me, long as she ain't aimin'."

Ruby looked at him curiously, and he waved his hand at her absently. "You heard that story. About when I was comin' back from lookin' for Sophia and she took me for a walker."

"That's right, she shot you didn't she?" Paul remembered the story, one of those told around the fire one cold snowy night over the winter.

"Grazed me, but the way I looked I probably woulda done it myself. 'Sides, after the arrow I'd already put through my side, it really didn't hurt that much."

"Shot with an arrow and a bullet, huh? You're kind of a bad ass, man." Paul grinned.

"We already knew that." Ruby said, looking affectionately at Daryl. "So how long did it take Hershel to get a bullet and an arrow out of you?"

"Didn't havta do either." He said, looking at her flatly. "I told ya. She just grazed me. And I ripped that damn arrow out myself. Had a walker a foot away, needed _somethin'_ to kill it with."

Ruby's mouth dropped open, and Paul looked doubly impressed. "You telling us you pulled an arrow out of yourself and killed a walker with it?" He nodded, and she raised her eyebrows thoughtfully. "I take it back. We had no idea what a bad ass you are."

Daryl laughed loudly, for him at least. A good belly laugh was never really his style.

The rest of the day seemed to go quickly. It was really just one person talking over another, the sheer quizzing of Andrea and she of them made everyone dizzy, so when it was time for bed, and Ruby found herself laying next to Rick, the house silent and sleeping around them, she relished the quiet. He noticed, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

"You ok?"

"Mm. Tired." She nodded, her cheek pressed against his bare chest.

"I bet. Been a crazy day. But I don't think that's all it." He said intuitively, finding her eyes with his.

"I'm fine. I'm really glad you found your friend, really. I hope you don't think that's it." She frowned a little, and he shook his head. "Good. It's just that it's a big change. We've become a family, you know? I guess I'm comfortable."

"And you'll stay that way. Andrea's not going to change that. She's not even going to live here."

"I wouldn't mind if she did. And honestly, I think I thought, you know at first... it's just the way you looked when you saw her..."

"That we had a thing?" He said, trying not to laugh. It wasn't funny, he knew that. He knew the feeling.

She shrugged, and he grinned. "I thought the same thing when Paul got to us, remember? Besides, you don't know the real reason she's not living here, you didn't figure it out?"

She smiled, amused. "I forgot about that. No, I didn't. Why is she staying there?"

"Brisco."

Ruby's eyes got wide. She was pleased. She'd just lost Becca's crap, last thing she wanted was someone else around she couldn't trust, even if she trusted Rick with every fiber of her being. The world was hard enough as it was without that bullshit to deal with. "Oh yeah? That's cool."

"Anyway Ruby, I never looked at Andrea that way. Even if I did, there was Lori." He knew it was a dumb ass thing to say when he said it. After all, there was Lori when she'd come along, too. "Ruby, I'm not a guy that sleeps with every woman in camp."

She giggled, poking him playfully. "Good. You're all mine, buddy. I want all this."

He groaned, rolling her over onto his chest. "Then you're gonna get it." He murmured against her lips and they fell into a tangled passion where the world disappeared around them and nothing mattered but their skin against skin and tongues against tongues.


	20. Don't Go

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_++++I bet you thought I fell off the earth, didn't you? I'm sorry! But I'm back now, and full of new ideas. I know this chapter is a little short, but I had to get something out there for you all before I lost you completely. I hope you enjoy. :)_

Andrea stayed with them for three days before deciding it was time to return to town, and to Brisco. It was almost a party for the source group, having her there, listening to her stories of escape and Michonne. A general curiosity about the sword wielding woman was rampant, and they all wondered what had happened to her, where she had gone after leaving Whit's group and the town. Rick wasn't surprised they hadn't seen her, after hearing Andrea's descriptions of her skills. If the woman didn't want to be seen, wanted to disappear, then that's exactly what she'd do, but he thought that if, for some reason, she reappeared, no one would really mind. She sounded like an asset for certain.

After Rick and Daryl had safely deposited Andrea back with Whit and returned, Rick laid with Ruby in bed, listening to her deep breathing as she slept curled against him, and thinking. The wheels in his head turning thoughtfully as he relished the feel of Ruby's warm and bare skin against his chest, and he remembered the short conversation he and Whit had had before he pulled away that day.

_"So, Rick, got an idea, wondered if you wanted in." Whit had said, and Rick narrowed his eyes curiously._

_ "What would that be?"_

_ Whit shrugged. "We're about out of supplies here, the neighboring areas are wiped clean. We're going out, further than we ever have. Now, you might be better off out at that place of yours, but I know you've got to need supplies too. You want in?"_

_ "And leave the town and farm unprotected?" Rick asked skeptically._

_ "Hell no, man." Whit shook his head good naturedly. "That's exactly it, we pair up, we'll actually be about to protect our people better. Look, you do this on your own, you're gonna send what? Two, three guys out, your best, I imagine."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Well, there ya go. You do that and you're leaving second tier defenders behind to do all the work. But if we pair up, we send out four people, maybe five, and only one of yours that go are your best. Leaves a lot of protection behind and you still have backup while you're __out there. With our trucks, we get through the land better than you can, and a lot faster. Everybody wins. You know this area a little better, I think, than we do."_

And it was true. Working with Whit on scavenging would mean Rick could go, or send Daryl or Paul, and Jimmy. That left most of them there to protect the farm and its people, and Jimmy would be able to help Whit know where to go. If everything went well, they'd come back with enough supplies to serve them a good long while, and honestly, Rick wasn't saying no to a little military backup. Not after what he'd seen out here on the road before.

The next morning, Whit had appeared after breakfast and he and Rick had talked briefly at the front gate. When he'd walked back over the hill and Ruby and Maggie had come out of the house to see what was going on, he wore a soft but confident smile.

"It's a good idea." Ruby had nodded thoughtfully after Rick had laid out the plan to the others at lunch that day. "Not sending everyone, like before. But who goes?"

"Jimmy needs to, that's the whole point." Rick began, swallowing his iced tea. "I can back him up."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Ruby frowned doubtfully at that.

Rick bit his lip a little, his eyebrows going up. "I'm honestly not sure. There's no tellin' how far out we're gonna have to go to make this worthwhile. Could be a little longer than I'd like."

She was not happy. Being parted from him for longer than a few hours would be torture, and Carl and Sally would be just as miserable. Rick saw her expression and tapped her knee under the table gently, squeezing her affectionately. She took his hand, holding it tightly and forcing a small but unconvincing smile.

The front door shut sharply and startled them all, and Daryl strode in, going right to the sink and washing his filthy hands. "You decide then? Who's goin?"

"Me." Rick nodded, looking around the table. "Jimmy, too, like I said."

"Leaves the hulk, Glenn, and me behind, Ruby and Maggie. It'll be fine." Daryl said, and Paul nodded. "Better than we had before."

"And we can trust Whit to get you back safely?" Carol asked softly. "And not to get you so far out there you can't get back?"

Oh god, Ruby hadn't even thought about that, and her head snapped up. "Rick, can I talk to you? Outside, please?"

He looked puzzled, but nodded, and Ruby shot a look to Paul and Daryl as they got up. When she followed Rick out to the front porch, the two men followed them closely.

"What if you get so far out there you can't get back?" She turned on Rick and blurted once they were out of earshot.

"That's not gonna happen." He reached out and put an hand on her shoulder, but she looked at Paul and Daryl for backup.

"It can. I don't know, what if you get cut off by a herd, they get between you and the farm? It can happen, it happened to Andrea, didn't it?"

"Yes, but she was alone, almost unarmed. It was a miracle she lived, Starlet." Paul cut in. "He's going out with Whit and those big ass trucks, you saw how they can mow down anything in their way."

"I don't want you to go." She shook her head sadly at Rick.

"Starlet, I'll go, then." Paul said quickly.

"I'm not trying to be difficult, ok, but no, not you either. Or Daryl. I don't want any of you out there, going to so far away to places we don't even know yet." She sat down hard on the railing, her hand going over her face. Rick sighed and sat down next to her, putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Hey. Hey, come on. Look at me." He pulled her chin up, making her look up into his face gently. "You trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then trust I'm coming back."

She looked at him intently for a minute, then took a deep, resolved breath. "Fine. When do we leave?"

"Oh no, huh-uh." Rick said quickly, shaking his head.

"You're not going." Daryl almost growled, and she frowned at him in surprise.

"Why not? Nothing I haven't done before, you know that."

"He's going to have good backup out there, Ruby. He's going with soldiers, in a military truck. He's going to be safe, probably as much as here." Paul said, and she looked at him defiantly, opening her mouth to speak, but Rick chimed in fast.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be gone, I don't want that for you."

"Exactly." She said, and Paul shook his head again, even firmer.

"You would be stuck camping with a bunch of soldiers, Starlet, for god knows how long in god knows what conditions."

"Not helping, Hulk..." Daryl groaned softly. They needed to impress upon Ruby that Rick would be safe, and that wasn't the right thing to say for sure, because she suddenly looked even more resolved to go with her friend's words.

"All I mean is, it's a hell of a lot different going out with us, than with a bunch of army guys. It's gonna be easier for Rick and Jimmy than you."

They were looking at her so intently she realized that it was futile. If they had any choice in the matter, she wasn't stepping foot off that farm. "I get why you don't want me to go, but it's exactly the reason I don't want you to. You do know you're drifting dangerously close to hypocrisy, right?"

Paul frowned deeply and took Ruby's arm, pulling her up and away. "Come on."  
He said, and shot looks at Rick and Daryl. She allowed him to lead her away, but threw a sad look back at them as they left.

"Why are you being like this, Starlet? Making this harder than it needs to be." Paul said as they walked, out of earshot of the others.

"I'm not trying to, Paul-" She began, but he cut her off.

"Yes you are, and I'll tell you why. Because you're not thinking about the bigger picture here. We need supplies, and we need to do it before things get desperate. Having Whit and the guys for backup, in their trucks and with their weapons, is a better situation than we've ever had before, and you know it. Look, I get it, ok? But Rick knows what he's doing and he's going to be able to move fast and better without worrying about keeping you safe too."

"I don't know how to be away from him for that long, Paul."

"I know. I know, Starlet, believe me, I do. When I was away from you, it about killed me, and if I had to do it now with you or Beth, I'd feel the same way. But you need to get it together. For me."

The way he said that struck her as odd, and when he stopped walking and leaned against a tree, his eyes going over the fences and out into the distance, she paused and looked at him closely. "Paul, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?"

He stood there, looking out over the land, the late afternoon sun warm and breezy around them. The light was turning a kind of orange, a depressing color all together, she always thought. He was silent, but eventually he sighed and rubbed his face with his hand tiredly. "Things are changing, Ruby. Haven't you felt it?"

She narrowed her eyes curiously. This wasn't like Paul, so tentative and thoughtful in a... almost scared kind of way. "What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"I mean... I know you're focused, but I need you more right now than I think I ever have before. And I know you haven't noticed that I've had something going on for a while, and I don't blame you for it, but please, pay attention now."

"You're starting to scare me."

He turned toward her rapidly, his face taking on a gentle reassurance. "I'm not trying to." He smiled softly. "I didn't say anything before now because... oh hell, I don't really know why but it doesn't matter. Starlet, Beth is pregnant. I'm gonna be a daddy."

Ruby felt the ground drop out from under her. Her best friend was obviously going through this and she hadn't even noticed? "What? When did you find out? Why... why didn't you say anything?" She spoke softly, stunned, but rapidly, stepping forward and reaching out to him.

"You've had a lot going on, and with Andrea coming back, it's just been busy around here." He leaned back against the tree and crossed his arms over his chest.

"When did you find out?"

"Four days ago. You really haven't noticed anything different? With either of us?" He asked, and she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Paul, I'm a selfish twit." She sighed and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his neck. Shutting her eyes tightly, she held him close. "I am so god damn sorry. You can beat the crap out of me if you want."

"Nah. A head slap maybe, but we'll see." He joked, his muscular arms around her as he clung to her, and she could feel his tension.

"How are you, you know? I mean, what are you thinking?"

"Well," He sighed, releasing her slightly after a moment, letting her lean back just enough to be able to look up at him without letting her go. "Happy. Excited. Mind numbing fear also comes to mind."

She broke out into a wide smile and laughed, and he followed suit, albeit not as heartily. He was clearly terrified, and she shook her head in disbelief. "Look at you, man. You're gonna be a father!" She pulled him into a bear hug again and spoke into his neck. "God, I am so proud of you. And so damn sorry."

"It's ok. Really. You're in on it now, but you're the only one, ok? No blabbing until Beth wants to."

She pulled back again in surprise. "Maggie?"

"Beth just told her last night, after Andrea left. They wanted to come to you then, but I wanted to tell you."

She was touched. Smiling up at him, she brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I'm glad you did. And you just tell me what you need now, ok? Anything. I'm here, you know."

He tilted his head in amusement. "So, does that mean you'll stay? Let Rick go do what he needs to do?"

She raised her eyebrow at him. "You are _slick_, man. I have to give you that. Yeah, I'll stay. Now, let's go back in. I want to see Beth."

He grinned widely, keeping a tight arm over her shoulders as they walked back to the house.

Ruby smiled at Rick when they got back inside, and he began to get up from his place in the living room chair where he was playing with Sally, but she shook her head slightly, silently asking him to wait a moment. Following Paul up the stairs to his and Beth's room, he paused when he saw Maggie standing next to the bathroom door, listening.

"Lunch hit her wrong. I think it was the pickles. She's a little sick." Maggie whispered, smiling when Ruby hugged her tightly. "I see he told you."

"I'm so excited for her!" Ruby whispered back. "Can I see her?"

Maggie tapped on the door a little and they heard Beth's voice answer from inside. "Hold on a minute."

"Ruby's here, Beth." Maggie said, and they heard a shuffling from behind the door. A moment later it cracked and Ruby pushed her head inside carefully. Beth was sitting on the floor near the toilet, her face pale and slightly sweaty, and even with as miserable as she looked, Ruby couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I'm glad to see my misery brings you such joy." Beth groaned, leaning back over the bowl and dry heaving again. Ruby let out an apologetic 'ohhh' and slipped in, getting down next to her friend on the floor. She grabbed a nearby towel and dampened it, putting it to the girl's face gently when she leaned back.

"I'm sorry, Beth, I'm just so excited for you!" Ruby said happily, and Beth gave her a weak smile.

"You think it's gonna turn out ok?"

"You kidding? Paul's good strong genes, and your smarts? This is gonna be one amazing baby. Everything is going to be just fine." Ruby dabbed the damp forehead, and pushed Beth's hair back. "Is the morning sickness bad?"

"It was how I knew something was wrong. I wasn't even late, but I was so sick. You didn't notice me slipping away from the table? Especially when Carol was making broccoli, I thought I was gonna turn inside out from the smell."

"Like I told Paul, I think I've been pretty selfish by not noticing, but that's over now. I'm here for you guys, you need anything. When are you telling the others?"

"I was going to do it today, but I think I'll wait till Rick and Jimmy get back." Beth sighed, leaning back against the tub and sighing tiredly.

"No, let's tell them now! It'll be another reason they have to get back fast and safe, we need all the good news we can get right now."

Beth looked skeptical. "It's hard to believe it's all good news, Ruby. After what happened to Lori-"

Ruby cut that train of thought off abruptly. "What happened to her was terrible, but it's not going to happen to you or this baby. You hear me? You don't have to run like she did, you have a safe place to rest and lots of food and help."

"But I don't have Daddy. He knew what to do, and we..."

"Know what to do too. He taught you and Maggie well, Beth. You're going to be fine, long as you stop thinking so negatively. This is a blessing! You saw Eddie and Lola, they did it too and look at them."

Beth nodded at that, her face looking hopeful for the first time. "I guess. Yeah, they did, huh?"

"Damn straight. Now, let's get you cleaned up and go down. We have to celebrate!"

Paul leaned against the wall and smiled as he listened to his girls talk inside the bathroom. He felt happier than he could ever remember feeling. Things were going to be fine, Ruby was right. He would worry, he knew. There would be nights he didn't sleep, and watching Beth be sick was torturous, but this was new. This was fresh and happy and pure- something so rare these days. He loved Beth more than he could believe, and now, he was going to have a pair of little eyes and a nose just like his. A baby to hold and comfort and protect, in a home where he could do just that. Maggie leaned against his shoulder and grinned up at him happily.

"What's going on?" Rick's voice startled them both, and Maggie stood up quickly. Rick saw their reaction and looked puzzled. "Where's Beth and Ruby?"

"Um... " Maggie looked a little guilty. It wasn't her place to say, but Paul just grinned at Rick, taking the attention away from her, god love him.

"Beth's not feeling well."

Rick looked concerned. "Is she sick? Is Ruby in there with her?"

"Yeah, Ruby's in there with them." Paul said cryptically, his voice tinged with amusement.

Rick narrowed his eyes. "What? Them? Who?"

Paul laughed, just as the bathroom door opened up, revealing a tired but pleased looking Beth leaning on a even more pleased looking Ruby. Everyone looked at Rick, enjoying his confusion. Ruby looked down at Beth, who just smiled and nodded to Paul.

"Rick, when you go out on that run, you think you could look for some more formula?" Paul said, and Rick's eyes widened.

"What? You're-" His eyes went to Beth, and a smile spread over his face. "My god. You're kidding me."

Rick shot forward and nearly picked Beth up, spinning her around. "Ah! Already dizzy!" She cried out, laughing at him happily.

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out, putting her down quickly and stepping back to grab Paul's hand. Everyone started speaking over each other at once, hugs and handshakes all around, and Ruby watched Rick lovingly. He was over the moon for the two of them, and she loved it. She loved him. And she suddenly realized she couldn't wait to see the day when he was so happy because she was able to do the same for him. Maybe, _someday.._..


	21. Lost and Found

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_++++It is so nice getting back into this with you guys, I can't even tell you. Your sweet words since I just posted this last chapter earlier today have been welcome and wonderful. I truly adore you guys, the way you stick with me. This chapter is going to be a little longer, but I pause to offer a few words not so much of warning, but of attention. Darkness is never far away in this world, you already knew that. In the coming chapters, we're going to see the worst it has to offer. The lengths people and walkers will go, so fingers crossed everyone makes it through... And on that depressing note, here we go..._

Rick and Jimmy were waiting at the gate with the others when Whit pulled up the next morning. They'd stayed up the night before with Beth and Paul, enjoying the beauty and joy of impending new life with the young couple, not wanting to think about the parting that was coming. Finally, when poor Beth was so exhausted she couldn't take it anymore, Paul had whisked her away, and Ruby and Rick had retreated to their bedroom to enjoy their last night together for a while. And enjoy it they did. Standing next to Rick there at the gate, her arm around him tightly, Ruby was worn and worried.

"All ready?" Whit had hopped down and came to say a few words of reassurance to the others as Rick and Jimmy tossed their bags in the back of a large truck able to fit several people comfortably. It was followed by a flatbed to fit whatever treasures they managed to find. Paul had asked Rick to keep a lookout for a crib and baby things, but he was going to do that anyway. In fact, he wouldn't come back without them, he'd already decided.

"It's going to be fine. I'll be back soon, ok?" Rick came to kiss Ruby one last time, and Whit looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to him, Ruby. I promise."

"You better not." She said with a half smile, looking back at Rick sadly. "I love you."

He kissed her tenderly. "I love you, too. Be safe, don't let anybody in here, watch for walkers. Keep the fence up."

"I will." She assured him, nodding, and he looked around the group.

"Alright. Load up." He announced, and Jimmy squeezed Ruby's arm as he passed. She stopped him and gave him a tight hug.

"Be safe, Jimmy. Watch out for him for me."

"You know I will." He grinned at her, and she stood with Paul's arm around her and Beth on either side of him, and watched Rick and Jimmy climb in behind Whit and Satch in the large truck. There were three other men already in, men she maybe had seen once but didn't really recognize, and she understood immediately why the guys hadn't wanted her to go. Try keeping any sort of privacy on a road trip with those guys, she thought. It would be awkward to say the least.

Tears threatened her eyes as they pulled away, and Paul and Daryl got the bridge up. "I'm going back in." She whispered, not wanting to let them see her cry, and turned.

"Ruby." She only got a few steps when she heard Daryl call for her. Pausing, she wiped her face quickly and nodded to Paul and Beth, who were walking with Carl back to the house. Daryl latched the gate and jogged over to her. "Where you think yer goin?"

"To sleep. I'm tired." She said softly and he shook his head.

"Huh-uh. We just lost three people on chores, ya'll think I'm doin' all this myself?" He said light heartedly, and she frowned slightly. Then he looked at her, his eyes intense and understanding, and that was all it took for her to realize what he was doing. He knew she was about to go inside and feel sorry for herself, and he wasn't about let her do that. He turned and walked away, and she watched him for a moment with a smile on her face before following.

Rick watched the fields and lake pass by as Whit drove, listening to the ambient conversation in the truck from the other men. Whit had brought along three men he hadn't really met yet besides Satch. A young man with bright blond hair in a shock on his head and a pair of mirrored sunglasses they called Hacker. Apparently the young man had been very good at getting in and out of anything pertaining to the Web, for all that was worth now. He was short and stocky, muscular and strong by the look of him. He wore a solemn expression but when he smiled it made his late twenties face look much younger. A taller, older man sat next to Rick, looking about forty or so. He was thin, his dark hair graying around his temples and throughout the stubble on his face, but what was most interesting about him was the deeply intense face. It was lined and tanned by the sun, his blue eyes deep and watchful. His name fit, Rick found, when Rick called him Preacher. He looked like a man who studied the Word, mixed with a fighter perhaps.

Unremarkable was the only way to describe Phoenix, the last man and the one driving the flatbed behind them. About Jimmy's age, Rick did not take him for a soldier, and indeed Rick found as he listened to Jimmy chat with the others, Whit had rescued him from a mob of walkers many months back and brought him into the team. His name was a call back to the city he was from, and he'd been in school at Ol Miss when everything broke out. He was broad shouldered but not as muscular as the others. He wore thin rimmed glasses on his angular face, his hair a light brown and eyes to match, Rick observed as he turned and looked back through the rear window to the vehicle behind them. The question of why Phoenix drove alone crossed Rick's mind, but he was not a vocal sort of person about those things. If he was meant to find out, he would at a later time.

It wouldn't be so bad, being out here with these men. They were nice enough, congenial, but looked like they could take care of business. Still, Rick, even with as much as he knew this trip was necessary, wished nothing more than to be in bed with Ruby, wrapped in his arms and pressed to his cold, lonely lips.

They drove for a long time, until the sun dipped below the horizon and shrouded the landscape in darkness. The moon was going to be a full one, and crested behind them, huge and orange in the sky. Just as Rick was wondering what Whit was planning to do for the night, the Lt turned back in his seat and nodded to him, gesturing to a dirt road off the highway. He had sharp eyes, that was certain. Rick had no idea how the man had spotted it.

"You see a place to go?" Rick asked as Whit pulled the large truck down the narrow roadway.

"Gotta be something, I figure." Whit answered, carefully scanning the surroundings. They hadn't seen walkers in a while, but this was unfamiliar territory. They had gone west, and much farther than Rick had ever been. Jimmy, on the other hand, knew the area and nodded to Rick.

"There is. A little trailer park was back here I think, but it's been a while since I been out this far."

"Doesn't look like a trailer park anymore." Whit mused quietly as they broke through the trees and went into a large clearing. It was perfect for a trailer park once upon a time, but the trailers had long ago been cleared away, leaving a large circle. When everything broke, this area had been under construction, and discarded equipment littered the area. Bulldozers sat in mid doze, the land pocked with torn earth in ditches and holes, but grass had grown over everything making it look like the earth was trying to fix the mess. There was a truck turned upside down on it's roof and burned out, and other various land movers sat about, just waiting to be started up and continue the work that had been begun.

"Future home of MidLand Mall." Satch read from a sign posted nearby and Whit grinned.

"I don't think so, man."

"I guess we're camping." Satch sighed. "Man, I hate camping."

"Quit whining." Hacker teased and Satch turned back, feigning shock.

"Now, I _know_ you didn't just say that to me. Get your ass outta this truck and I'll show you whining, bitch."

Hacker laughed loudly and Whit pulled the truck to a stop next to the bulldozer, and the flatbed pulled up beside them and parked sideways, creating a semi circle of protection around the ground in front of them. Whit started ordering his men as they climbed out of the truck.

"Hack, start draining the equipment of gas, we're gonna need it. Preacher, build a fire but keep it low. Rick, Jimmy, there are tents in the back, you wanna start helping Phoenix get them up? Satch and I will run perimeter."

They worked quickly, quietly, and when they were done, Preacher had a light dinner of canned stuff over the fire. When the others got back and took places around the low lying flames, he handed out paper plates and forks loaded with beans and sliced potatoes.

"Man, I miss salt." Hacker groaned and Jimmy's head snapped up.

"I got some. Carol sent it with me."

"You serious?" Hacker balked. "Oh man, that'd be great!" Jimmy retrieved the small bag of seasoning from his bag and handed it over, and the young man took it eagerly. They passed it around and began to eat quickly. All of them were starving at that point, they hadn't had anything all day.

"So, who's staying up on watch?" Phoenix asked after several bites and Whit swallowed his mouthful before answering.

"Hack and I will. On each side."

"I'll take over with the Sheriff here later on. Sound good, Rick?" Satch asked, and Rick nodded as he chewed.

"Just fine."

"It's set then. I suspect we'll reach the first decent town tomorrow morning, according to the maps, but I want to watch for houses or businesses along the way."

"Yeah, Burkville is comin' up, but it's a dry county. There's a lot of liquor stores along the way when you start getting close."

"Hell yeah." Phoenix grinned but Whit shook his head sternly.

"Don't you even think it. I see you pick up a bottle and I'll shove it down your throat."

"Open the cap first, Lt." Phoenix raised an eyebrow and Whit stopped, looking at him silently for a moment. Finally, a smile broke out over his face and he shook his head, shoving the last forkful of beans into his mouth.

They bunked in three tents, large ones that fit at least four people each, giving them a little room to separate. Jimmy and Rick passed out quickly, in a tent with Preacher, leaving Hacker and Whit to watch over them. It was quiet, peaceful, and Rick slept hard. Still, a couple hours later, when he heard a groan in the distance, he snapped to, and sat up quickly. Jimmy slept, unmoving, and Rick shoved his head out of the tent to see what was going on. Whit was jogging back from a short distance away, a walker's body outlined on the ground behind him and a knife in is hand that he was wiping on his pants. Good, Rick thought. They knew how to be super quiet. It was only Rick's hyper awareness that had made him wake up, anyone else would sleep right through that. Knowing then he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he got up and relieved Whit from watch duty.

The sun rose slowly and pink and red in the sky at dawn. Rick sat on the ground, leaning against the frame of the bulldozer and watched it, wondering what Ruby was doing right then. There was no way he could know that she was, in fact, doing the very same thing at that moment. She sat at the window in the living room and watched the colorful orb burst forth from the edge of the earth, the shadows of the previous night evaporating in front of it. She been up most of the night, unable to sleep without her partner beside her. She hated it, but she was so jealous of Maggie and Beth right then, cuddled in bed with their loves.

"Ruby. Are you alright?" Carol was surprised to see her when she walked in, and Ruby jumped a little, startled out of her thoughts.

"Yeah."

Carol frowned. "Don't tell me you've been up all night. You're going to be exhausted."

"I'll be fine." Ruby sighed, and Carol mirrored it exactly.

"Come on. I'll make you some tea. I hope Rick finds coffee while he's out there. It's been a rough last week without it."

"Yeah, I think we're all missing it." Ruby said, taking a place at the table and watching Carol. "How far away do you think they are now? Do you think they drove all night?"

"I don't know, sweetie. But really, please don't worry."

"Yeah, quit yer worryin." Daryl spoke up behind them as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, beside Carol at the sink. "They're fine. But I need your help today. That back fence needs to be reinforced. You up for it?"

"Daryl, you've had her out there all yesterday, let her rest." Carol chimed in and he rolled his eyes and took a long drink.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't realize she was such a delicate flower." He said, sarcastically and Ruby gave a little, amused grin, still tinged with sadness. "What do you say, girl? I could use the help."

"I'll go change." Ruby took a deep breath and clicked her nails one last time on the table as she got up. Carol handed her a mug filled with tea as she left, and they watched Ruby take a sip as she left the room.

"I hate seeing her so worried. You think they'll be back soon?" Carol asked, and Daryl nodded.

"He ain't gonna leave that girl for very long. Fact is, I'd hate to be the person who tried to get in his way. You saw what happened to my brother when he screwed with him tryin to get back." He answered and Carol smiled at his insight.

"Very true." She handed him a cup of tea, and he grimaced a little but took it.

"Ugh.. Turnin' me into a hippie, woman."

"It's got caffeine." She answered softly, amused.

He raised his eyebrows a little and eyed the cup in his hand. Finally, he took a deep breath and spoke right before downing the whole cup. "Hippie it is, then."

"Where are we going? I thought the fence needed to be fixed." Ruby said, confused, when Daryl led her out the front door and toward the cars.

"We'll get to it, hold onto yer britches." He chided, opening the passenger side of a nearby blue truck and standing back so she could get in. She tilted her head curiously but slid past him and into the cab. He shut the door behind her and tapped it before crossing across the vehicle and getting in. "You got yer gun and everything?"

"Always." She tapped her side with her finger and he started the car, pulling it to the gate. They were across and had the gate secured behind them quickly, and soon were driving quickly down the roadway toward the highway.

"Is it a secret?" She asked, watching him closely.

"Is what a secret?" He kept his eyes on the road as he spoke.

"Our destination. Forthcoming you are not."

He shrugged. "Figured you could stick around the house and drive yourself crazy thinkin', or we could go on down to Eddie's group and you could see Lola and the baby. You ain't been there in a long time, and I thought you'd like it."

She smiled at him, not really surprised. He was sweet, and every day saw him opening up a little more. "Thank you."

He looked at her briefly before sliding his eyes back to the road. "No problem. 'Sides, I wanna see if they got anything for the baby comin'. Their kid is getting' bigger, probably got a lotta stuff they ain't usin."

She chuckled, looking out at the land as they passed. He frowned, glancing at her. "Somethin' funny?"

She shook her head no, but he nearly jumped a little when she suddenly slid across the cab and gave him a light peck on the cheek. "I say it again," She said, returning to her spot. "Thank you."

He seemed embarrassed, coughed lightly, and stayed quiet the rest of the way to Eddie and Lola's place. Buck was on watch when they arrived, picking their way across the long ago burnt out trailers surrounding the small homestead. Buck whistled as they got closer and waved them in, and Eddie and Lola came out to meet them when they pulled to a stop.

"Well, hey!" Eddie said cheerfully, earning a smile from Ruby. "Where's Jimmy?" Lola held Lily's little hand between them, and the child tottered on her own.

"Out on a run with Rick and some of the guys from town. She's walking?" Ruby asked as she got out, coming closer to the little family.

"She's learning." Lola nodded and watched as Ruby got down on a knee and tickled the child's chin with her fingernail.

"Hey baby girl. How are you?" Ruby cooed, and the girl smiled brightly at her, showing off her large bottom teeth.

Eddie shook Daryl hand and put his fists on his hips. "Well, we're real glad to see ya. I was comin' out there anyhow in the next day or so."

"Yeah? Somethin' you needed?" Daryl asked and Eddie nodded.

"Got a new guy. Figured you should know before you show up and he surprises you, ya know? Don't want ya to shoot him after what happened with that ass, Tom."

"Where'd you find him?" Ruby stood and crossed her arms over her chest. It was instinctive at hearing Tom's name. Made her twinge with disgust.

"Up on the road, wanderin' back towards here. Mighty beat up, talkin' to hisself. You wouldn't believe it. I didn't think he was gonna make it, I tell ya. Runnin a bad fever and delirious. One 'a us been stayin bedside with him all the time in case he turned but it's been four days now and he's managed to get better."

"That's good. Aren't you scared, bringing people in like that? Especially with having Lily?"

"Nah, we've been watching him, and he couldn't hardly move anyhow. He ain't armed now and except for a smart mouth, I think he's pretty harmless at the moment, at least till he gets better. Especially with his handicap." Eddie explained and she tilted her head a bit.

"Handicap?"

Eddie nodded, picking up a mewing Lily and holding her tightly. "Yeah. Guy's only got one hand."

Daryl's head snapped up at that and they heard a breath escape his throat. "What'd you say?"

"Yeah, I know. Weird right? I say again I can't believe he made it like that." Eddie answered, but Daryl cut him off abruptly.

"Where is he?"

"You ok, Daryl?" Eddie had become alarmed at Daryl's reaction and it had made the others take notice. Now, all eyes were on the hunter.

"I said, where is he? Come on, now." Daryl blurted and Eddie frowned but pointed to a trailer behind them.

"He's in there. Canton's with 'em." Eddie barely got the words out before Daryl had turned and darted toward the trailer. Ruby was right behind him as he threw the door open with a clatter and rushed inside, freezing when he got to the door to the bedroom in the back. He stopped so suddenly that Ruby ran into his back and stumbled, but he didn't seem to notice. It was quiet for a moment, with Canton taken aback by his sudden appearance and reaction, and everyone except Daryl and the man in the bed utterly confused. Finally through, Ruby watched the man in the bed begin to chuckle weakly, his pale, deeply lined face hinting at a harshness she wasn't used to the people around her. There was something about him, she could tell it immediately. This guy was going to be trouble if they stuck around long enough.

The man cleared his throat painfully but smiled. "Well I'll be damned." He said weakly. "Hello, little brother."

"Merle." Daryl whispered, and Ruby's mouth fell open in surprise. She opened her mouth but any sound was cut off my rapid gunfire from outside. She felt her heart leap into her chest when it was followed by a sharp cry from both Lola and Lila, the toddler's extended and frightened.

Eddie got to the doorway of the trailer and shouted inside as gunfire picked up and echoed painfully in their ears. "Get out here! Walkers! They followed ya!"

Daryl had to put away his stunned shock at Merle's reappearance and he and Ruby ran back outside together. The sharp reports of bullets in the air had only increased and when they turned the corner to see past the trailers, he felt Ruby's hand grab the back of his shirt tightly as she raised her own weapon.

"Oh my god." She breathed and he raised his crossbow and fired. Just beyond the line of burnt out trailers, the yard was filling with the shambling bodies of the dead, and they weren't stopping.

"Get up there!" Daryl grabbed the back of Ruby's collar and hauled her forward, to a ladder on the trailer his brother was in. She scrambled up and stood, her gun joining the chorus of the others'. Running back to the door of the trailer, Daryl froze when a walker stumbled around the other side, almost getting to the door before he did. He dropped it with an arrow and switched to the gun at his side instead of his bow. Slamming the trailer's door closed tightly against further invasion, he rounded the metal structure and ran right into three more walkers before he could stop. His breath escaped his chest in a gasp when he felt their cold, slimy hands on his arms, and a gunshot near his face sounded, sending a cold sensation over his chest. He fired and two of the things in front of him fell to the ground just as his cold feeling grew and he realized he was covered in blackened, congealed blood. He wiped it away as best he could as he kept firing, trying desperately to not get it in his eyes. Another gunshot from right above cleared his path and he looked up. Ruby was staring down at him frantically, her hand outstretched to him.

"Daryl!" She was screaming. "Get up here!"

He reached up and grabbed her hand, letting her help to pull him up. He was almost there when a sharp yank and a pair of rotting hands grabbed his leg and pulled.


	22. Animals

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_++++If you ever thought I didn't have enough action, you are about to be very pleased. It's not stopping, people! lol... I truly hope you enjoy. The s*&% is really starting to hit the fan now. As you watch the show, it's extremely clear that Rick has lost a lot of his humanity. I mean, hitchhiker anyone? (lol) So I thought we would touch on that a little. Something happens here that makes him question if a person is human at all. And if not, why not treat them like the animal they behave like. Cold Rick is threatening to make an appearance very soon. This chapter is, as always, dedicated to my beautiful regulars. I love you all. I do want to have a very special mention of Severussgrl and Blue Crush. You guys are real kicks, I tell ya! I LOVE YA BOTH!_

"Heads up!" Whit sharp voice from the driver's seat woke Rick suddenly, his heart picking up at the man's tone. They'd long ago packed up and hit the road, stopping twice today already at various gas or liquor stations along the road. So far, they'd managed to scavenge a couple handguns, a few cans of food and whatever bagged snacks were left and still edible. A pathetic haul, really, in that respect, but it had been worth stopping at the last place because there was a garage behind the service station, and when Satch had gone exploring, he'd found a large truck and a massive Cadillac broken down inside. Their sad state of appearance had made anyone else through there leave them alone, and both had been full of gas. Enough to add to the construction equipment's gas from earlier, and now both trucks were on "F" instead of "E". That alone made everyone breath a little easier. At least they wouldn't be broken down on the side of the highway.

There were several creeping figures converging right across the highway several hundred yards ahead, feeding on something they couldn't identify. Whit pulled over and they got out as the flatbed caught up and stopped too.

"Just run 'em over, huh?"

"Too many of them." Whit answered, shouldering his rifle and aiming. "Satch, drive behind the front line. Phoenix, follow him! Move out!"

The men formed a line across the roadway and leveled their weapons at the group of snarling, spitting death ahead. The vehicles followed slowly behind as they began to walk and fire, and they could see clearer what they were so focused on when they neared. The last pop of gunfire sounded and the last body fell, and Rick could see a car parked in the middle of the road beyond the pile of bodies. It was parked sideways, the doors open and bright red blood splashed across the side and smeared on the windows.

"It was recent." Rick said, stepping up beside Whit as they inspected the scene. He was getting a really bad feeling, and apparently Whit was too, because he was on alert, scanning the surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. Looking down at the ground, Rick was revolted to see fresh chunks of flesh laying about. It was more than one victim, he could see that, but how many was impossible to tell.

"Why did they pull over? No flat tires, looks like they had enough gas to keep going a little while." Hacker peered into the car and inspected it quickly.

"Somebody waved them over looted them and let them get attacked. It doesn't make sense they would stop on their own and look at everything ripped open and gone through." Whit said. "Get back in, let's get out of here. There's nothing left now, but keep your eyes open in case whoever was here is still around."

"You got it." Hacker said, and they all jogged back to the trucks and climbed in quickly. Rick's skin was crawling, and Jimmy looked so distressed that Rick put a hand on the boy's shoulder when they started rolling again. If Whit was right, there was a monster lurking around far more dangerous than a walker.

Ruby clung to Daryl tightly, her eyes closed and her face buried in his shirt, listening to the sound of shots still being fired around them. He was breathing heavily, the close call he'd just escaped making his heart race. She could feel it under her hand on his chest. "Get up." He said, hearing a growl from close by. A walker had crawled a little ways up the ladder, and it's eyes were level with the roof where they were. He pulled her up and against his shoulder, aimed with his other hand, and fired, sending it sprawling into the dirt below.

Her brain kicked in then, and she shot up, turning back toward the house. "Where's Lola and Lily?" She screamed, firing below at another walker creeping around the trailer. Around them, everyone else had either disappeared or taken safe places on top of the circle of other trailers. Buck and Anna were on one not far away, still firing into a decreasing number of walkers. Looking beyond them, Ruby let out a groan when she saw a small group of the dead hunched over a figure on the ground. It was Bernie's grandson, or what was left of him. Daryl saw and took aim, firing into the little huddle, and Ruby helped him till they were all down.

"I gotta check on Merle." He said, pointing at her. "Stay here."

"No, I gotta find Lola and Lilly." Ruby protested, and Daryl grimaced. He only hesitated for a moment, though, and let out a breath. "Fine, but give me a damn minute. Merle! You ok in there?" He shouted into the trailer and a moment later, they could hear his brother yell back.

"I'm fine, little brother! Wouldn't say no to havin' my gun back, though, man."

"Have Canton lock it up till I get back. I just gotta check on the kid."

"Dude went out there! I can't get to the door by myself." Merle said and the last gunshot sounded, the last immediate threat falling to the ground. Daryl dropped to the ground and walked to the door of the little metal structure. Opening it, he stepped in quickly and went for the back bedroom again. Merle was sitting halfway up and looking at him with an interested look.

"You kill em all or are ya takin' a coffee break, _Darlene_?"

Daryl let it go. "If Canton comes back tell him to wait here, ok? I have to check on the others, ok?"

"Fine, whatever." Merle waved him away, and Daryl went back out to the front rooms. He was about to go out when he heard Ruby's voice, then the gunshot.

Ruby scampered to the edge of the trailer when Daryl left her, looking everywhere for Lily and Lola, Eddie, Canton, anybody. "Where are they?" She shouted to Buck and Anna, and they pointed to the house.

"I think I saw Eddie get them inside." Buck said, hopping down himself. Ruby heard a shuffling below and peered over. On the far side of the trailer, she looked over and saw the top of Canton's head.

"Oh, thank god. Canton!" She said, kneeling down and looking over his shoulder from above. They weren't that far apart, and she could see he was kneeling over a pair of legs. A second look told her they were that of a walker, and she wondered why he was inspecting it so closely. "Canton, what is it?"

He shifted and leaned back, looking ahead for a moment, but she still was shielded from his face. But he reached back down again and she could see his hands covered in blood. The walker must have carted in a raccoon or a rabbit or something, or perhaps chased it in there when the fight was going on, but Canton picked it up... and he took a bite.

"Oh god!" Ruby cried out just then and what used to be Canton tilted his face up to the sun and to her. A low growl came from his torn and twisted lips, his eyes milky white and one nearly bit out so it hung against his cheek uselessly. He reached up for her and she darted back, aiming her gun and firing into his forehead. He jerked and his brains spattered against the wall behind him as his body sank to the ground.

"Can! Aw hell, Canton!" Eddie screamed from nearby and she looked over to see him running from the house. Lola was standing in the window watching, tears running down her face and a crying baby in her arms. Ruby let out a long breath and dropped to her stomach on the roof of the trailer, putting her head in her arms for a moment. It was breaking her heart, hearing Eddie cry out for the brother she'd just had to kill.

"Ruby. Come on." She heard Daryl and he seemed to be far away, but she felt his hands on her back and looked up. He was standing over her and helped her up quickly, ushering her down the ladder and to the ground. Buck and Anna had gone to Eddie and were pulling him away from Canton's body while keeping an eye out for more walkers. They desperately needed to regroup, stop and get inside, all of them.

"Daryl, I'm so sorry. I had to." She whispered as they followed Buck and Anna almost carrying Eddie to the house, and he nodded.

"It's ok, hon. You know you had to, ain't got no choice in a thing like that. Just stay with the baby so his girl can be with him, ok? Do it for Canton."

"Ok." She nodded firmly at Daryl. He was giving her a purpose, a job to do, and she was immensely grateful. "Where are you going?"

"Gonna get Merle together, get him back to the farm with us."

"We gotta take the others too. Look at this place, it's a mess. They're not safe here."

"If they wanna come, fine." Daryl couldn't fight it. He didn't care. He'd found Merle, and his brother was alive! And even with the horror that had just happened, he'd managed to be sure Ruby made it too. Now, all he wanted in the world was just to get all their asses back home and out of this god forsaken burnt out park.

Ruby went right to Lola when Daryl deposited the rest of the group in the house and went back for Merle. "Lola, I'm so sorry." She breathed, looking sadly at the softly crying girl. "Here, let me have her, go to Eddie."

Lola nodded, watching Eddie, and handed the sniffling toddler over to Ruby. Right before pulling away she put her hand on Ruby's and looked her in the eye. "Thank you, Ruby."

Lilly didn't want to let her mother go, but Ruby began to sing softly to her until she stopped squirming in her arms. Ruby kept her voice soft so she could hear Eddie.

"How did he get bit? He was in the trailer!"

"He came out to protect us all, baby. I'm so sorry." Lola was saying, and the two of them went on like that for a while. It was more than Ruby could take, and she hugged Lilly close to her and approached Buck and Anna, who were off to the side, watching tensely.

"We need to leave this place. Will you go pack your things, let us take you back to our house? I'll get Eddie and Lola's stuff, ok?"

"It's a good idea." Anna nodded to Buck, and they left the house quickly. To Ruby's surprise, a few moments after they were gone, Daryl came and found her in Eddie and Lola's room. She'd sat Lilly down on the bed and was shoving clothes and things into bags, still singing to the scared child.

"Good, you got started. Thanks, Rub." He said and came to help her. He went to the closet and grabbed a few things, but he clearly didn't really know what he was getting.

"Where's Merle?" She asked as she worked.

"In the truck, out of sight. We gotta move fast, I killed two more of those things while I was moving him." He said, tossing his finds into her bag. "We'll come back if they need more. Let's go." He said, picking up the bags she had packed.

"Come on, baby girl. Let's get Mommy and Daddy, huh?" Ruby said soothingly to Lilly as she scooped her up.

"Mommy!" Lilly echoed.

"That's right, baby." Ruby said, and stopped to get Eddie and Lola as Daryl carried their things out to the truck. She heard a gunshot outside again, and she felt like she was going to throw up. "Come on, you guys. We have to go, please."

Lola looked up, surprised. "What?"

"You're coming back with us, it's not safe here. Those things are still coming."

"I can't leave! I have to help my brother." Eddie blurted, shaking his head, his eyes wild.

Ruby tried to put a hand on his shoulder but he recoiled and she felt sick again. All he saw when he looked at her was the girl who killed his brother. "I'm sorry, Eddie. I really, really am, but if you stay here, you're going to lose Lola and Lilly too."

That actually seemed to startle him out of his madness, and he froze, looking between his girl and the baby. Lola nodded and put her hands on his face. "Come on, baby. She's right, let's get Lilly out of here. Please."

"Alright." He whispered, defeated, and Ruby met Daryl at the front door as she led them out of the house. They put Eddie and Lola in the car with Buck and Anna, and after she had assured Lola that she had Lilly safe, she carried the child to the truck with Daryl. He opened the door and put them inside before running to the driver's side and sliding in, the engine roaring to life under his touch. Merle was laying down in the back on a makeshift pallet and sitting halfway up now. Daryl had given him a gun, and he raised it as they pulled away, firing on a couple more walkers that had drifted out of the forest and into their pathway, drawn to the noise. Ruby wished he'd stop though. Every time he fired the child in her arms tensed like glass and pressed her face into Ruby's neck.

"It's ok, baby girl. Don't you worry." She soothed. "We'll be home soon."

She stared out ahead, tears threatening to run over her cheeks, thinking about what had just happened. She'd just watched a little family like theirs get torn apart, and it was impossible to not put the faces of the people she loved on the bodies of the people they'd left behind.

"I'm sorry, Rub." Daryl said softly, and she looked at him in surprise. He was staring out at the road ahead, his face clenched and his knuckles on the wheel almost pure white.

"What?"

"I brought you out here, almost got you killed. Probably led those things right to the place. This is all my fault."

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh god, Daryl, no it's not! The walkers couldn't move fast enough to follow us in like that, not like _that_. This was bad timing."

He scoffed bitterly. "And the almost getting you killed?"

"No. Do you know how many more people would have died if you weren't there?"

He remained unconvinced, and she grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers tightly. "Daryl, you found your brother. If you hadn't been there, he really might have died. Can you imagine getting him back just to let that happen like that?"

He shook his head, looking over at her briefly, and his face had taken on a grateful quality. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am. Now, let's get back. We're gonna need to keep watch if any more of that herd broke free."

"Yeah." He grew serious again and soon, they were approaching the front gate. When Daryl began blowing the horn in short bursts to get Paul's attention, they saw him running toward them across the yard.

"Starlet? What happened?" Paul shouted across the trench as he struggled to help get the bridge down. Glenn and Maggie were right behind him, and they helped. Ruby didn't miss the shocked look Glenn had when he saw Daryl's brother, and she wondered if Glenn had known the man before Daryl had lost him. That part of their lives was unclear.

Soon, the bridge was being put back up again, all of them safely inside the fence. Ruby never felt so glad to see that trench and moat in her life. Paul whipped her door open and reached around Lilly to hug her tightly. Maggie and Glenn rushed to the truck as well, and Maggie offered to take Lilly, but the child clutched even tighter to Ruby.

"We were attacked, a small herd was passing through after we got there." She said, getting down and holding Lilly close. She covered the child's ears and looked up at them. "They lost people. Canton is dead, too."

"Oh god." Paul looked back at the other vehicle to Eddie, who was moving slowly now that they were safe inside the farm's fences, Lola comforting him and Buck and Anna close. He looked back at Ruby frantically. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but... look." She turned and gestured to Daryl, who had gotten Merle out of the truck and was trying to help the heavy man stand. He looked to Paul, who went quickly to Merle's other side and supported him easily.

"Who's this?" Paul asked, all of them now moving toward the house. Ruby walked on Daryl's other side, hating the way Merle looked at her. Leechy, even in his weakened state. The man was obviously a strong guy on a normal day, but it was doing nothing to dampen the creep vibe. Daryl nodded down to her reassuringly, giving her a little smile, and she nodded to him with a quiet sigh. This was going to be fun, she thought sarcastically. With the added stress of having what was left of the other group now brought in, she was _not _in the mood.

Daryl didn't seem to be in the mood either, because he just tightened his grip and focused on the ground as he helped carry his brother. "Meet Merle. My brother."

"Chinaman." Merle drawled weakly to Glenn. He looked past the young man and scanned Maggie up and down, and Glenn glared at him, clearly not happy to see the racist redneck, Daryl's brother or not. "I see you and my brother got brand new pieces 'a ass. Good fer you. Didn't think you had it in ya."

Maggie grimaced at the crude words and Daryl frowned at the ground. "Watch it, Merle. You're new here, don't go making friends fast now."

"Oh, I see. You're a real part of the group now, ain't ya, little brother?" Merle said almost bitterly, and Daryl glared at him through slits of eyes.

"Yeah, I am. And Glenn, he's Korean. Get it right, man. We're savin' your ass here."

"Wouldn't have to, if that black piece of shit hadn't dropped the handcuff key, boy!" Merle growled and Paul spoke up quickly.

"Quiet." He hissed. "You can argue later, you got me? We got a guy right here just lost his brother and you two find each other after all this time and can't stop arguing. You guys aiming to redefine irony here, or is it just coincidence?"

"He's right. We'll talk about it later. He can have my room for now." Daryl said as they entered the house. He didn't want Merle around the others yet, and he and Paul carried him upstairs quickly. Ruby watched them go, listening to Merle gripe all the way till his voice faded from hearing, and turned back to Eddie and Lola. The man was leaning against the poor girl and she was struggling to hold him up.

"Maggie, would it be ok if they used Hershel's room? I don't want to ask, but..."

"Of course. Let's get them back there." Maggie said quickly, and she and Ruby ushered Lola and Eddie down the hallway to the first floor bedroom. It has been tidied, Hershel's belongings packed neatly and put in the closet, so it looked like an empty room again. Lola laid down with Eddie in the bed and rubbing his trembling shoulders as she looked back to Ruby and Maggie.

"Thank you, so much. You can leave Lilly here with us, I don't expect you to take her on with everything you've got going on."

Ruby shook her head, and looked down at the child on her shoulder. The poor thing was spent, the terror of the day wiping her out, and she was sniffling gently but sleeping deeply. "No, take care of him. I'll put her down for a nap and stay with her till you come out. Don't you worry, ok?"

Lola looked so grateful she could cry, her eyes welling up with tears, but she just gave Ruby a smile and a nod, and she and Maggie slipped out of the room, the sound of Eddie's growing sobs quietened when the door shut behind them. Beth and Carol were in the living room with Anna and Buck, who had all but collapsed in exhaustion in the living room chairs. Carol was giving them drinks, and Beth was sitting awkwardly nearby, ready to comfort if they needed it. But Buck and Anna were tough, and they were strangers. No tears here, no comfort needed except what they gave each other. They simply accepted the drinks they were giving and leaned toward each other, resting quietly.

Slipping over to the side love seat, Ruby put Lilly down and grabbed a blanket and pillow from nearby. The child curled up into a fetal position, dwarfed even by the small sofa, and Ruby covered her snugly before slipping into the kitchen with Carol, Beth, and Maggie.

"So, Merle's back, huh?" Carol said, and the three girls looked at her curiously. "He was with us when we got out of the city, right after everything happened."

"Everyone seems so happy to see him." Ruby sighed and sat down wearily at the table.

"He's a racist son a bitch, but I'd never tell that to Daryl." Carol said softly. "He was broken when he lost Merle, but he's come so far. I really hope this doesn't screw everything up."

"Should we not have brought him back? I didn't even question it- did I mess up?" Ruby asked her, and Carol shook her head hard.

"Honey, I don't know if you realize this, but you didn't have a choice. As soon as Daryl saw him, he was coming back here one way or the other."

"Well, that's comforting." Maggie said grimly. "What's Rick gonna say about this?"

"Rick was the one who handcuffed Merle to the roof in the first place. Now that T-Dog's gone, he's going to be the focus of Merle's... rage." Carol rubbed her forehead with her fingers. "I don't want to be around when those two see each other again. Where did he come from, anyway?"

"Eddie found him wandering up on the highway, sick and delusional. He'd been there about four days, they were nursing him back to health when all this happened." Ruby explained.

"I think we need to just get everyone to focus on normal things, try to get them used to being here now. Maybe it'll help." Beth offered, and a voice from the doorway startled them all. They turned to see Buck and Anna standing in the doorway.

"Is everything ok?" Carol asked and they nodded in tandem.

"Yeah, we just wanted to thank you for bringin' us in, and let you know we wouldn't be stayin' long." Buck said, glancing down at Anna before looking back at them.

"What? Why?" Ruby asked, concerned. Surely they didn't want to take off alone.

"Well, we'd been thinkin of going to town for a while, try it there. Now that our place is gone, we want to give it a try."

"You sure? We have plenty of room here." Carol said, and they nodded their heads.

"Yeah, we're sure. Lola and Eddie will be fine here, probably happier than at our place, even since it's safer. We'll go ahead and take off if you don't mind, but we wanted to thank you."

"Please wait till I can feed you something. At least, until Paul comes back and can help with the bridge. Are you taking the car you brought?"

"Yeah, and we're really not hungry. We'll wait for Paul to come."

"Why are you waiting for me?" Paul called curiously from the living room doorway, where he'd just appeared.

"Paul, will you go with me and help get Lola and Eddie's stuff from the car so they can leave. They're going to Buckley." Ruby said, standing and walking past Buck and Anna to Paul.

"Sure. Are you two sure you wanna do this? You've lost people, but you still have people here."

"We'll see them, probably a lot. Just say goodbye for us, please." Anna said, and it was clear to everyone that the two of them just wanted to get away. Truth be told, when Ruby and Paul stood side by side, the bags they were to carry inside at their feet and Buck's tail lights in the distance, neither of them were sad for a moment. They'd never gotten to know Buck and Anna, not really.

"Well, looks like Rick is gonna be in for the shock of his life when he gets back." Paul groaned slightly as he leaned down and started loading up with Eddie and Lola's bags. "I think we should open the men's house for Merle. Hell, even Daryl might want to move in there with him. And it'll give us more room."

Ruby smiled a little at him. "You don't trust him either."

"One look, Starlet. That was all it took. I don't like him one little bit." Paul said, and Ruby followed him back inside, chuckling quietly, but the laughter didn't reach her heart or her eyes.

Rick looked back at the partially filled flatbed behind them, and took a quiet inventory of the things he'd been asked to retrieve on this trip, and countered it with what they'd found. So far they'd visited a small subdivision just before they'd found a little country town, and in it, he'd found more things for Beth and Paul than anyone. These people must have been on a baby kick when the world went to hell, because loaded on the flatbed in bags he'd carefully packed, were baby clothes, bottles, formula, a few toys, and three cribs. Everyone had looked at him strangely when he'd taken that many cribs, but after he'd explained that they weren't the only ones going to be using them in the future, Whit had to agree. There would be another girl, whether in town or in Rick's group, or Eddie's group even, that would need them. And the good thing was, with the exception of the formula, everything was reusable.

They pulled into the main street of the small town they'd spotted on the map up ahead, and Rick climbed down out of the truck. A walker was stumbling down the road toward them, but Hacker quickly took care of it, and they looked around anxiously for any sign of dead or living things.

"Hack, Phoenix, take the grocery store. Stick to canned goods, stuff that doesn't go bad. Not all cookies and junk food, even if you do manage to find some." Whit looked back to Satch and Rick, standing side by side, then to Jimmy and Preacher. "Jimmy, Preacher, start taking the buildings on that side, do a rough scan, see what you see and come back and report."

"You got it." Preacher said, and he and Jimmy jogged away quickly, disappearing into a building crouched in attack positions with weapons drawn. Whit motioned for Rick for follow him, and they began to do a street perimeter.

"I know we haven't found a lot, but I think it'll get better." Whit said as they moved, and Rick nodded, his sharp eyes taking in everything on the street.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just... we keep finding the same kind of places we always do. Storefronts wiped clean, grocery stores rotted out."

"And we'll keep finding those kinds of places, but then, Rick, one of these times we're gonna walk into a room and we're gonna find something good. Really good. It's happened to me, hasn't it happened to you?"

"It has." Rick nodded, remembering the bunker under the pharmacy. They still had enough medical supplies back at the farm to start their own urgent care.

"So keep hope alive, man." Whit grinned, and Rick chuckled. It faded, however, when a figure emerged onto the street and began to work it's way to them, groaning softly and dangerously. Whit narrowed his eyes, gripped his knife, and approached it carefully. Once he was close enough, close enough to see that it used to be an old woman, tall for her age and gender. Thin and rotted away mostly on her left side, she still focused her one existing eye on Whit and reached out for him. He darted around her and plunged the knife into the back of her head before she could react, and he stepped back to allow her to fall to the ground. Grimacing in disgust, he wiped the congealed blood and fluid from his knife on a nearby patch of grass and came back where they were standing.

Phoenix and Jimmy were carrying bags out from one of the buildings, and Whit and Rick were going back to see what they had found when a noise caught Rick's attention, and he paused.

"You hear that?" He said, and Whit narrowed his eyes, focusing his attention.

"No. What was it?"

"A... I think it was a kid." Rick frowned, wondering if nerves had finally gotten the best of him.

"You sure it wasn't a cat or something?"

Rick held up his hand to quiet Whit, and the Lt motioned back to Jimmy and Phoenix to stand by on alert. At that moment, Satch emerged from the grocery and the look on his face told Whit that Rick had indeed heard something. Satch, with his bionic hearing, just confirmed it. He, Hacker, and Preacher jogged over soundlessly, and Whit held up a hand like Rick had done, and they all froze, listening. The sounds of birds, the wind against the brick buildings, but then... so softly...

It was a tearful, scared cry of a child. A young child. Rick looked at Whit, alarmed, and had his gun tighter in his hand in a flash. They small group fell into formation, With Whit motioning for Phoenix and Jimmy to stay and keep watch while the rest of them went and checked it out. They stalked a side alleyway silently, while the sound of the child's sniffling grew slightly louder. They turned a corner behind a series of main street buildings, then into an even smaller alley, and there he was. A little boy, sitting crosslegged and alone on the damp ground in the dirty alley. He couldn't have been more than seven.

Startled, Rick looked back at Whit with wide eyes before stepped forward carefully. "Hey, come on, little guy. You ok?"

The child looked up at Rick and his appearance was even more alarming than the fact that he was alone. Filthy and thin, with greasy long hair that clung to his forehead. He looked afraid, but perhaps was more afraid of being alone because he stood up and took a tentative step toward then before pausing.

"Hey, that's right." Rick cooed to him. "Are you all alone?"

The boy nodded silently, and Rick looked back at Whit again in confusion, but the Lt had taken on a suspicious gaze. He turned quickly and motioned for them to get back to the street, but Rick hesitated. He couldn't just leave the boy there. Right then, the sound of one of their engines roaring to life came from the street, following by a screech of tires and a scream. Rick darted forward and picked the boy up, throwing him over his shoulder and running as fast as he could back out of the alley after Whit. He turned and ducked when he saw the street, shielding the boy. Their flatbed was currently driving out of sight down the street. Jimmy was no where to be seen, and Phoenix was laying in a heap on the ground, covered in blood. The drivers of their truck were covered faces, unidentifiable shapes shoving machine guns out of the windows and spraying the street around Whit and the others. They scattered like dry leaves, scrambling for cover, but the thieves were more concerned with scaring them than actual killing. They had no real aim, just wanted to slow them down so they could get away.

"What the hell?" Whit couldn't help it, he screamed it as he raced to Phoenix's side. "Phoenix! Jesus!" The boy's open and glazed eyes and arm very nearly severed clean off when the truck had run him over was all it took to show him he was dead. Pushing his feeling down deep, he channeled the leader he was and focused on getting his team back to the truck that was left as soon as possible.

"Get him up! Now, goddamnit!" Despite the probability of being shot by unidentified predators probably still hiding in the surrounding buildings, Hacker and Whit grabbed Phoenix's body and hauled him up and into the back of the truck as Rick got the boy inside the cab.

Rick held the boy in his arms tightly and scoured the street. "Jimmy! Jimmy, where are you?"

"Get in! Get in!" Satch was yelling from the truck. "Go go go!" It was like a war movie.

"I'm here..." A voice behind Rick caught his attention and he turned to see Jimmy huddled behind a patch of sandbags in the street. He couldn't have picked a better place, the spray of bullets just fired at them had planted themselves all over that section of street. Jimmy stood, and Rick saw blood. His heart picked up, but Jimmy held up his arm and Rick saw all they had gotten was a grazing wound in the young man's left arm.

"Jimmy, go. You ok?" Rick blurted, reaching out and grabbing the boy's collar and hauling him after himself toward the truck Satch was driving.

"Got shot again." Jimmy groaned, and followed quickly. He was pale, dizzy, and he'd lost a lot of blood but it was a superficial wound. It hurt like hell but he struggled to suck it up, to be able to go after Phoenix's murderers. "They just mowed him down, Rick. I couldn't do anything but jump out of the way!"

"I know." Rick said, getting Jimmy and the boy into the truck. "I know. You did good, Jimmy."

"They used the kid as a distraction." Satch growled as he raced after their flatbed, and Rick looked down in shock at the boy sitting next to him as he grabbed a piece of fabric and began wrapping it around Jimmy's wounded arm. Who would do that? Leave a child in the middle of a town crawling with walkers and strangers, so god knows what could happen to him, just so you could take a vehicle and a few supplies? He felt sick to his stomach, unable to process it. There was no sign of the flatbed anymore, these people obviously knew the town well. If they didn't want to be found it was going to be difficult to do so. But one look at Whit's face told Rick that finding these people was exactly what they were going to do. The man was furious, quiet and steaming in his rage. It practically rolled off him in waves. Rick, on the other hand, was still shell shocked at the callous treatment of the child next to him. Whoever these people were, they weren't human, and he was feeling is own anger begin to take hold and grow. God help these people when they found them.


	23. Yeah, I care

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_****I really hope you guys are loving the action, and the extra Daryl I'm throwing in. Merle's return is always a good time, huh?_

"Daryl?" Ruby spoke softly, tapping the hunter's door just as gently. The evening had progressed without him. He'd stayed up here to tend to Merle, they probably had a lot to discuss and the others left him to it.

The door opened a little and she could see Merle in bed over his shoulder, the dinner Carol had taken up earlier finished and at the foot. Daryl looked irritated, but softened when he saw her.

"Hey. Sorry to bug you, but, uh... I got watch. Thought it would be quieter if I took the bow. You mind?"

Daryl shook his head, but Merle spoke up and his brother left the door. "Let her in. I wanted to see what kind of girl you'd picked up while I was gone."

Ruby ignored Merle intense gaze, fixed on her from the bed. Daryl came back a moment later with his weapon in his hands and Merle couldn't help it.

"You're kidding." He said flatly and Daryl groaned softly but ignored him.

"I'll go with you if you want." He offered, but Ruby shook her head.

"You don't have to. I got it. I think you have things to do here, huh?"

Daryl glanced back at Merle and leaned against the door. "Yeah, guess I do."

"I'll bring it back in the morning." She said as he handed it through the doorway to her, along with his quiver.

"Get me when you come back."

She frowned. "You need sleep."

He spoke more firmly, his eyes not leaving hers. "I said, get me when you come back."

"You tell her, little brother." Merle chuckled from behind him, and Ruby took it as her cue to leave. Anything to stop Daryl's uncomfortable demeanor and Merle's unwavering gaze.

"I will. Thanks." She nodded and stepped back, and the door shut quietly, leaving her alone in the hallway. Through it, she could still hear Merle, teasing Daryl.

"So, you're handing your piece off to a bird, now, huh? Never thought I'd see it. She got you whipped, boy?"

"Shut up, Merle."

"You tap that yet? Don't expect you did. Couldn't get it up, being so pussywhipped by the big bad Sheriff and all?"

It made Ruby sick to hear someone speak to Daryl that way, especially the brother he'd searched so hard for. She was overcome with the desire to march right through the door and smack the man upside his head, but with the mood Daryl was in, it probably wasn't the best idea in the world. Turning around on her heel, she narrowed her eyes angrily and stomped down the staircase.

Most of the others had gone to sleep, all except for Carl downstairs, who'd decided he was going to take up watch at the front window while she was outside.

"Goin' out now?" He asked as she got to the foyer.

"Yeah." She sighed, still thinking of the ass upstairs with her friend. She bit her lip, and tried to push it away. Focus. "Did Glenn come back in yet?"

"No, probably waiting for you. Can I come with you?" He pulled Rick's hat down over his eyes and stood, and she tilted her head to the side.

"I need you here, dude. If something goes wrong, everybody else is sleeping. You're gonna have to get them."

That seemed to satisfy him, and he nodded, sitting back down in his chair and leaning forward. "Be safe."

She grinned at him. "Be safe." Turning, she got to the door, but paused and looked back at him. "You got your gun?"

"Yeah." He nodded, confused.

Motioning up the stairs, she raised her eyebrow at him. "Keep an eye on Merle. He gets out of hand... shoot him."

He laughed and tipped his hat at her, and she winked, then disappeared into the night. Glenn looked relieved to see her, asked if she needed anything, then left her alone in the stand. Nothing had been brewing despite the excitement of the day, and she quickly lulled herself into a trance, staring out at the waving trees in the breeze. It was a warm night, and she pulled the teeshirt she wore off, leaving her black tank on in the heat of the stand. She thought about Eddie and Canton, the tight bond they had, and how different it was with Merle and Daryl. Why would Merle be so vicious? She just didn't get it. Then Rick entered her mind, and she wished for the millionth time that day that he was there, helping her to figure out the right things to do right now. To hold her and kiss her and tell her it was going to be all right. She prayed he was safe, and that he would return soon. She wondered if he was sleeping, or looking up at the moon the way she was now. She'd give anything to see that lanky gait strolling over the field towards her, promising safety and love.

So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching, or climbing the ladder below her. When the hatch opened suddenly behind her, she went flying forward and turned, leveling the bow at the opening, and at a pair of eyes poking up from underneath.

Daryl's eyes. Daryl's surprised eyes. He ducked quickly, reaching up and grabbing the end of the bow and the strung arrow. "Jesus, woman!" He cried out and she let out a breath, falling back on the floor in relief.

"You scared the crap out of me." She gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"You? I'm the one almost got one of my own arrows in the forehead. Give that thing back to me." He grunted irritatedly, climbing up and taking a seat next to her. She gave him an apologetic look as she handed it back to him.

"Didn't expect to see you out here tonight."

"Still got a job to do. 'Sides, he fell asleep and I needed to get outta there."

"Feeling cooped up?"

He grunted in affirmation, and she nodded understandingly. "You always gonna be so jumpy?" He asked, a little more relaxed as he settled back against the wall.

"Yes. Until we're all back in one piece, I think I am." She nodded, looking out over the land ahead.

He sighed. "I got ya, girl. You don't always hafta shoot first, ask questions later."

"I know." She smiled at him sideways for a moment. "So, Merle getting settled in ok?"

"Best as he can I guess. New territory for him."

"What, the home of his enemy and all that?" She said, and immediately regretted it. "I'm sorry, Daryl. I didn't mean that."

He brushed it away. "It's fine. He don't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"Is he going to be ok, here? When Rick comes back, I mean." She asked, and he considered it for a moment.

"If he isn't, I'll take him someplace he is." He answered and her mouth dropped open.

"No you're not." She balked, and he looked at her, surprised.

"What?"

"I don't care how Merle feels, this is your home, man. You're not leaving it."

"Got a safe place here, a hulk at your beck and call. Rick comes back and ya'll would be fine without me." He said, and she knew it was Merle talking, not Daryl.

"That's bullshit."

"Gettin' a mouth, ain't ya?"

"Oh, quit deflecting. You take care of things around here as much as anybody, and you've saved my ass more times than I can count. You think I'm letting you walk because your brother has a temper tantrum, you got another thing coming. I don't let people I care about walk away that easy."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "You're fine with Merle staying, the way he acts?"

"If it means you stay too." She said flatly.

"Yeah, and I guess if Rick wants him out you'll just stand right up to him, huh?" He said skeptically.

"You want him to stay?" She asked a little exasperatedly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"He's my brother." It was all he could answer.

"Fine, then. I'll take up for you." She said and he shut his mouth with an audible click. He sat there with her quietly for a minute, the two of them staring out at the darkness. Finally, he tilted his head a little and spoke out into the air.

"So, you care about me, huh?" He said teasingly.

"Don't get a big head. You know I do, and I'm not the only one."

He chuckled a little, then nodded a little. "Alright then, little sister. But no bitchin when Merle gets outta hand."

"I won't have to. Already taken care of."

"How's that?" He asked curiously.

"I've told Carl he can shoot him." She said, and he did a double take at her, pausing. Then he grinned and his laughter filled the small space. She punched him lightly in the arm and he grabbed her ponytail, tugging it gently. They really were a family, and Ruby realized he hadn't ever really known it till that moment. Little sister, she smiled to herself. Damn straight.

Whit didn't make camp that night. He was too worked up, and Rick could see it. He'd taken over for Satch driving a while ago, and long after dark had set in they found themselves up on a great hill overlooking the valley they were in.

"Eyes open. Nothing gets close." Whit ordered as they got out of the truck and scanned the surroundings below. He left Jimmy with the boy, who still hadn't spoken a word and had fallen asleep a while back. The road was quiet, but it was broken soon after they arrived with groans and shuffling. Hacker and Satch dispatched the walkers quietly with their blades and returned to watching out for them.

"You see anything?" Rick asked, his eyes scanning for anything that might identify the location of the thieves. After what they had done to the boy, though, it was hard to think of them in such fuzzy terms.

"Give it a minute." Whit answered softly, his night vision scope over his eye, and after a moment, he let out a sharp breath. "Right there."

Rick struggled to see what the soldier had seen, but it wasn't until Whit handed him his rifle that he was able to spot it. A factory building in the west part of town, a second story window, and someone had just pulled back a shade sending a light flickering dimly into the darkness.

"Move out!" Whit called gently and they filed back into the vehicle. A moment later, they were racing down the hill and towards the industrial section of the town. A misguided walker stumbled into their path about halfway down and Whit didn't even slow as he mowed the thing down. Blood, guts and brains splashed over their windshield and Rick winced at the gruesomeness of it, but Whit calmly turned on the windshield wiper fluid and wiped it away casually. Do not piss this guy off, Rick thought. He kept a quiet rage. Rick was reminded of what Whit had said to him not long after they had met. That they were more alike than Rick knew, and he realized Whit was a lot more right than he even knew. His hands itched to get hold of Phoenix's murderers, the thieves, the monsters that had sacrificed an innocent child for nothing.

It didn't take long to find the place. The thieves had set up several roadblocks on the streets as they neared the rundown old factory, and Whit had left Hacker to watch the truck and the boy several blocks away so they could take it on foot. At this point, it was search and destroy, kill on sight in the quietest way possible until they had not only retrieved their belongings but exacted revenge for Phoenix. Whether it was a good idea or not was irrelevant. As cliché as it seemed, this was personal.

As they neared, Rick was grateful for the blackout garments he'd been given by Satch, they covered every inch of him from head to toe. In the darkness of the street, the had to focus to even be able to see Preacher ahead of him, or Satch behind him. They were equipped with machine guns, thought Rick had stuck to his Python, but for now they had blacked out blades in their grips. Sharp and deadly, and no light reflection from the blades at all. It was a good idea. The second floor window had blinking open once more as they neared , then fallen dark. Someone had gotten lazy and it was just enough to allow them to pinpoint exactly where they needed to go. Rick felt a hand on his arm at one point and it directed him down a series of alleyways behind Preacher and Whit, but he didn't need to do the same to Satch behind him. The man seemed to be following by instinct, staying close behind Rick and alert. When a walker had stumbled into their path at one point, Preacher darted around behind it and actually held it as it fell so it was silent when hitting the ground. Man, these guys were good...

The base of the factory had been secured, and they could see two men in darkened clothing on a fire escape above, keeping watch. Pausing, they watched them for a while, until Whit was satisfied they could proceed. The men chatted soundlessly until they got closer, then it was bits and pieces of irrelevant conversation. Pointless chatter that was keeping them from properly noticing the coming ambush. Rick was getting the feeling that these men had become comfortable in their castle, using dirty tactics like the one with the boy to take what they wanted and nothing but walkers and civilians to contend with. Whit was a magic man, it because obvious when he led them carefully down another alleyway and right to the base of the building on the side of the men. A ledge above was the only way in, it looked like. The base entrances had been sealed rather tightly. It was unclear how the men got in and out, most likely on the other side, perhaps one of those large garage doors they had passed. If their truck was anywhere, it was in those doors.

Rick heard a soft whisper of movement and looked to see Whit holding a rope he'd somehow tethered to a bracket above. A moment later, he was up the rope and over the ledge. Feeling a slight trepidation at Whit's disappearance, Rick looked back at Satch. Though the man was faceless in the dark, he could see his head shake. Stay put, he was telling Rick. And it worked out. A minute later, a door nearby opened and Whit was motioning for them to follow.

The factory was, of course, powerless, but Rick only had to follow the person ahead of him to see where to go. They searched the staircase for booby traps, anything to impede their progress, but there was nothing. Yet another sign these men had gotten cocky, and probably had faced little opposition. Now, they'd reached the second floor. The floor where someone, at least, was because they'd seen the light at the window. Unwilling to use the heavy metal doors that surely would give away their location to even the most untrained person, Whit had a brilliant idea. They would use the large air ducks and pray some hapless person hadn't tried it before and turned. The idea of running into a walker in such tight quarters was less than appealing. Satch went first this time. With his hearing, he'd lead them right to where they needed to be. Rick found Whit behind him now as they lifted themselves up into the ceiling and began the exhausting climb across the length of the building.

It took a while, and Rick was sweating when Satch stopped up ahead and they followed suit. No lights, only touch to lead them, when voices began to become clearer, Rick's ears perked up. There were muffled sounds of rough conversation, and once, the cry of a female voice. She sounded like she was in distress, and Rick's stomach tightened painfully. God knows what these men were doing to whoever had been unlucky enough to end up with them.

Light up ahead were a blissful sight, a soft orange glow came from a large grate cut into the side of the air vent. Satch led them right to it, and they stopped and looked down into a large room that had once been used for some sort of manufacturing. Now, any table and chairs that remained were for use, any equipment had been pushed to block unwanted entrances. There were at least twenty five people below, mostly men. One woman was on a man's lap in the corner and they were doing nothing to hide that they were in the midst of passion. Rick grimaced at the sight, it was, as he had thought before, animalistic. The others, two more women handing out food to the men as they sat around smoking and talking, laughing and grumbling to each other. Rick saw they were a good ten feet above the ground, the air vent must be only halfway up the wall, but there was no way they could be spotted.

They were talking about going back out the next day, and eventually the conversation turned to how stupid Whit and his group had been to leave the truck in the street for the men to get at.

"I told you the kid would work." One man was saying loudly, and Rick turned his attention to him. A typical goon, large and puffy, but strong looking. His short hair and sharp features were angular in the light of propane lanterns set about the room. He looked like he might have been a trucker, but clearly was nothing but a bully in this new world. The other men looked at him with reverance.

"You're not gonna be able to shut his momma up. Lady's been pitchin a fit since we got back. Bought ready to drive me fuckin crazy." Another man groaned, tugging his baseball cap down over his pock marked face.

The bully grinned and chuckled gruffly. "Oh, I'll shut her up. Just put something else in her mouth. Maybe cut out her tongue."

The other men laughed sadistically at that, and Rick felt his stomach turn again. Someone else spoke up at that.

"Why keep her around? And for that matter, why didn't we take both trucks? Kill those guys on the road when we had the chance?"

"And waste the bullets? We got the big 'un. Gonna be able to carry a hell of lot more now, and those fella are high tailin it back to wherever they came from squealin like pigs." The bully narrowed his eyes at the questioner.

"Yeah, that one you ran over squealed. Like a little girl. You hear that?" Another round of laughs and Rick could almost feel the rage flow from the soldiers around him.

"Where you think they got that ride, anyhow?"

"Yeah, you think they were soldiers? Looked like it."

"Nah, man. Those guys raided a army supply store and a outpost. There ain't no army anymore, not enough left of 'em to pad my cot by now."

"Good riddance." Came a round of cries and Rick felt a tap from Satch next to him. He's had enough. They were going to clear this room and deal with the others after it was over. Rick only hoped that the metal around them would stop the revolver shots that would come their way. With guns carefully aimed downward, Rick took a deep breath and waited.

"Fire!" Whit's voice echoed in the small space and Rick only saw one man have enough time to look up before they were firing. It was deafening, but bodies began dropping like bags of potatoes, screams mixing with the sounds of bullets. Blood splashed and the men jerked, a few ducking behind the meager furnishings, but it wasn't enough to protect them. Rick felt the air duct jerk with a few bullets hitting it, but they didn't come through. They were too badly aimed and the guns not powerful enough. They didn't carry the big ones when they were together in their safe room, probably saved that for when they were outside and exposed.

It slowed and when they stopped firing, Rick realized that a few of the men were moaning softly, one was dragging himself toward a door to the left. One pop from his left ensured that he fell still. The women. Where were they? Rick didn't know if they were armed, didn't know if they were part of this, but it couldn't be helped.

Whit maneuvered himself and kicked out a panel in the air duct. Tossing the rope he'd climbed up earlier down, Rick and Preacher held it while he scaled down to the floor and did a quick perimeter while the rest of them got down.

"Move fast, stay down. If there are more, they'll be heading this way." Whit said, kicking the body of the bully in the side of the head. "Fuck you, asshole."

In a flash, they were out the door and down a staircase, dipping down below it and stopping to listen. The sound of footfalls from above came soon and two men's voices met their ears.

"What the fuck was that? Oh Jesus!" They'd reached the main room and stopped. Must be the two on watch outside, Rick thought. "Jesus! They're all dead!"

"What happened?"

"Who the fuck cares? We're it now! Get the truck, let's get out of here!"

"What about the rest of 'em? The women and kids?"

"Fuck em! I'm getting' outta here."

The footfalls came closer and two figures darted past them, flashlights beaming in the darkness.

"Satch, go with Rick, find the women. We're going after them." Whit ordered, and they were gone. Satch ran back up the stairs and back to the main floor. Where these women and kids were being kept was a mystery, but they'd heard the sound of a woman in distress before and just went that way. Rick felt his palms sweating as they entered back into the main room and he slipped a little in the blood as he jumped over the fallen bodies. Satch located a door in the back and went through it carefully, watching for more men to come out. The man had said those two were it, but they could be lying, could be mistaken, there was no knowing. Down a corridor, through an open door, then another, and Satch froze, raising his hand.

"This way." He pointed to the left and he raced down it. The sound of a mewing female became clear, and what was happening to her even clearer.

Satch stopped at a door, took a deep breath, and threw it open. They were far enough away from the main room and this room was padded, if the man on top of the woman on a table in the center of the room had heard it, he'd paid no mind. But when the door flew open, he jerked upright.

"What the fuck? I told you to give me time. Wha-?!" He realized they were not who he thought they were, but by that time he had a bullet in his head, courtesy of Satch. The woman he'd been raping screaming and rolled away, falling to floor and sobbing, trying her best to cover herself. The sound of other cries, mixed children and women nearby came through another door to the left, but they focused on the woman in the center of the room.

"Are you armed?" Rick asked authoritatively, and she looked at them in confusion. Her sobbing quietened a little when she realized she didn't know them, and they had killed her attacker. Looking at his body, she looked back at them in panic. She was nearly nude and clearly unarmed. Rick grabbed a towel nearby and tossed it to her, and she clutched it up and covered herself quickly.

"Hands where we can see them!" Satch ordered and she stopped crying, and nodded.

"Who are you?"

"We're looking to see if anybody needed help, that's all."

"Robert and the others, where are they?" She asked.

"Dead." Satch answered.

She let out a rasping breath. "Oh thank god." She raised a hand to her head and pushed her hair back, then wrapped herself tightly in her arms. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"If you're lying and you even try to fire on us, you will die. You understand?" Satch said firmly and she nodded quickly.

"No, please, just get us out of here." She begged, and tried to stand. "The others, their in there." She pointed to the other room, and Rick came closer to be sure she had no weapon nearby, even though he knew she didn't. If she did, she wouldn't be being raped.

"Are you ok?" He asked, a little softer, as Satch went to the door and threw it open, backing into a defensive position. The sounds of frightened screams came from the darkness within but quietened. Rick let Satch deal with that room and focused on the woman.

"No. Please help us. You sure they're dead?" She had wide, frightened eyes and she was filthy. He could smell her. Unwashed sweat and dirt, it wasn't overpowering but it wasn't pleasant either.

"You're ok now, long as you don't pull anything. How long you been here?" He kept her at arms length, listening for Satch to need him.

"I don't know. Long time." She breathed fast, still afraid, but hopeful. "They took my son today, have you seen him?"

"Little boy?"

She gasped. "Yes!"

"He's safe."

She let out a wracking breath and tried to fling herself at him, a hug he thought, but it startled him and he grabbed her shoulder, holding her back. It didn't phase her happiness. "Oh God, thank you! My Jack, my Jack, my Jack."

Rick looked over as people began to file out of the room. A woman, a child, two more women, another child, one last woman. All thin and just as filthy. Satch followed. "All clear. Let's get them back to the truck."

"Take them to town?" Rick asked and Satch nodded quickly.

"Go, now."

Rick gestured for some of the hostages to go ahead, he stayed in the middle, and Satch took up the rear. As he passed the doorway, Rick saw a trenchcoat in the corner and grabbed it, and as they walked, he handed it to the mother. She took it with a nod and pulled it on quickly. As they passed through the main room and the bodies, sobs and the sounds of mothers telling their children not to look rose, but they went through fast and soon they were back in the staircase they'd separated from Whit and Preacher in. Rick took a deep breath, went in front of the others, and opened the door.

The figure on the other side of the door startled him so badly he almost fired.

"Whoa!" It was Preacher. Thank god, Rick thought, giving the man a dirty look. Preacher looked past him at the hostages they brought and raised his eyebrows. "I say it again. Whoa. Where'd you find them?"

"Upstairs. You get the other two?" Satch asked from the back.

"You know it. Come on, this way." Preacher turned and Rick led the rest after him. Down a long hallway, then through a large metal door, and they were in a large garage. It had vehicles in it, but their flatbed took center stage. Whit was already in the driver's seat, checking to be sure it was still working and hadn't been stripped. The women filed into the garage nervously, the children still sniffing, and Preacher got them to a nearby van, and began checking them as he loaded them inside. Weapons were not to be tolerated, not if these women were not who they claimed to be.

"Wait. Where's my Jack?" The mother Rick was in front of stopped and looked around in a panic.

"Waiting for us. Come on." He said, gesturing for her to follow Satch.

"He's safe, you're sure?" She asked again.

"Yes. Come on!" He said again, getting irritated. He couldn't blame her, but he wanted out of here.

"Ok, then. But wait. I have to show you something." She said, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I told you, don't pull anything-"

"I'm not! But you came here for a reason, right? For supplies or something?"

He jerked his head in a nod and she threw an arm up at a doorway to the right. "There, look in there. I saw the door open once, when they brought me and Jack in here. I think they have things there."

Rick looked up at Whit, who hopped down from the truck and motioned for Rick to keep an eye on her. The others had been loaded in the van and were waiting, watching. He crossed to the door, held his weapon defensively, and threw the door open. Pausing, he stepped inside, and Rick could see a lantern light begin to glow from the doorway. He couldn't see in, but Whit's laughter began to echo in the garage.

"Rick. Get her in the van and come here."

Rick did as he was told, and when she was safely under Satch's watch, he went to the door. The room opened before him, and every wall was covered in guns, shelves of canned food and water, knives, and boxes of ammo. There were rifles of every shape and size, handguns, hell, there was a freakin rocket launcher in the corner. He stopped breathing when he saw it all for a moment, then his eyes met Whit's.

"What did I tell you, man?" Whit laughed in disbelief. "You look and look, and then you find something really good."


	24. The Difference

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_******I am having a ball with this, but I have a question to ask you all. When do you want this to end? Do you want to see a third Rick's Ruby, or do you think this is good enough? I have an ending for both. So, it's up to you, and I really want to know what you think. If you let me know, I certainly appreciate it. :) I love you guys, I really do, What you think makes all the difference. So, does Ruby live on...?**_

Everyone's lost someone. Most people have lost everyone. It must have occurred to Eddie at some point, because he was at the breakfast table the next morning. Quiet and reserved, not smiling or chatting, but he was there. Lola was at his side, Lilly in her lap, and she watched him carefully. Ruby drank from her tea cup and took small bites of her eggs and watched Lola watch Eddie. When Lilly reached for her father and he let out a breath, taking her into his lap and feeding her a bit of toast, Ruby smiled. He was going to be alright.

Daryl, on the other hand, looked more tired than Ruby had ever seen. He hadn't wanted to bring Merle down to eat with them all, she could tell, but Merle must have insisted. So instead of taking him to the table, the two brothers sat in the sun outside on the porch eating. Ruby had smiled at him when he'd loaded up plates and he'd given her a weary nod before vanishing again. Glenn was keeping a hawkeye on the man whenever he was close, and after breakfast, when Lola, Lilly and Eddie had taken to the living room to be with each other, Ruby looked at Glenn over the table. She kept her voice low to not alert Jeb and Sally, who were coloring at the table, but Carl perked up when they spoke.

"What are you thinking?" She asked Glenn, and he looked at her, caught off guard. Beth wasn't feeling well, and Paul had taken toast and tea up to her, leaving Maggie and Carol in the kitchen, and Ruby saw them turn a little to listen to them.

"Wondering when he's gonna go off, that's all." Glenn said grimly, looking toward the window to the front porch.

"Go off?"

"In the store, when Rick found us in Atlanta, he handcuffed Merle because he'd gotten high and was popping off rounds, bringing every walker right to us, besides the ones Rick had already alerted. Just wondering when it's gonna happen again."

"He doesn't look like he's on anything, Glenn. You think he's still using?"

He looked at her flatly. "I don't think he _has_ to use to do something like that, that's what I think. You hear the way he talks to everybody, he doesn't have an off switch. Just keeps getting more and more wound, till..." He trailed off and smacked the table firmly, clearly frustrated.

Ruby sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose tiredly. She'd been up on watch with Daryl all night, she knew they both needed sleep. But with Merle around, especially after hearing something like that, it wasn't going to be possible.

"We got to make this work, guys." She said, and Glenn looked at her, frowning.

"Why? Please tell me that."

Carol met Ruby's eyes, she knew. "Because if we don't, we're chasing Daryl away, too." Ruby said softly, and everyone looked at her quickly.

"He'll leave. If Merle leaves, he will too. I knew it." Carol said sadly, shaking her head and leaning against the sink, dishes forgotten.

Carl spoke up. "We can't let that happen."

"Exactly." Ruby whispered, nodding and eyes going to the floor for a moment. "So that's it. We gotta make this work. He's done so much for us, I'm not going to see him walk away."

"Any ideas?" Maggie asked, her brow furrowing.

"We could open the men's house. Lots of room to rant and rave over there, won't bother us at all. And I, for one, will sleep a little better when he's not down the hall." Ruby answered.

"You sure Daryl won't take offense to that? Like we're kicking him out or saying we don't trust him?"

Ruby shrugged at that. "Look, right now, I don't think Daryl fully trusts him. You see the way he keeps him away from us. I think he'll see it as a way to separate him, but keep everyone together too. Daryl will probably move over there with him. And if we get anybody else, it's an easy decision where they go, you know They don't have to stay over there all the time, we'll still eat and work together."

"I can move over there, too. Keep an eye on him." Carl offered and Ruby tilted her head at him.

"I don't want you too, Carl. I like having you around and Jeb loves sharing a room with you. Daryl can handle it, don't you think?" She said, and he nodded, giving her a shy grin.

"Won't that use up more power? Use up the gas we have?" Maggie asked.

"Not much, and I think it's worth it. When Rick comes back, he's not gonna want Merle in the house with us or the kids." Glenn said.

"It's settled then. I'll head over there, see what we're working with." Ruby stood and stretched. Nope, she wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon.

"I'll go with you." Maggie offered, and the two girls went to the front room, tugging on tennis shoes and Ruby put her hair up into a messy bun.

"Ah. Keys." Ruby remembered, and went back to the kitchen. Maggie followed and grabbed some rags and a bottle of cleaning solution to take with them. Once outside, they passed right by Merle and Daryl on the porch. Daryl was perched on the railing with his arrows, patching them here and there, and Merle was sitting slightly awkwardly in a chair. Though he was still injured, his color was coming back, his movement easier, and of course, his tongue completely undamaged.

"Well, well, well. I was wonderin' when the chickens were gonna come out to play. What you two up to?" He called out and Maggie and Ruby ignored him, kept walking.

"Merle..." Daryl said warningly, and his brother blanched a little.

"What? I'm not allowed to talk now? Hey Maggie? That's your name, right? I gotta ask you a question." Maggie paused a little, and Merle knew he had her. "What you see in that chinaman, anyway? Cause I know he can't treat you the way a big strapping guy like me can. Why don't you come on upstairs later and I can show you what you're missin'."

"I'd rather be ripped apart by walkers." Maggie grimaced and Ruby shot Merle a dirty look but held her tongue.

"Oh, what a look, missy!" Merle focused on Ruby now. "Daryl tells me you're not his girl at all. That you're with.. Officer Friendly. That's what he called hisself. I called him Officer Douchebag, but that's just me."

"Don't talk about Rick that way." She turned and hissed at him, and he held up a hand in deference.

"Oh, don't take it personal, baby. Just an observation. Like I'm wondering what he can do for you, too. Seems you two have a hell of bad choice in men."

"You're a good judge of that?" Ruby stopped and sighed, turning to face her attacker head on. She was not in the mood for this.

"Merle, shut the hell up." Daryl said quickly, angrily, but his brother just laughed.

"Oh stop it, Darlene."

"Don't call him that." Ruby growled and Merle laughed even harder.

"I think she's got a sweet spot for you, after all, little brother. Maybe if good ol Rick don't come back, you got a shot. That's if she don't come crawlin to me first. Like I told Maggie here, I can do anything those fella can do, and do twice as good." He leered and Ruby felt her blood boil. To even dare to talk like Rick wasn't going to come back was crossing the line. No, it was blowing the line up.

"Is that right." She said in a low, dangerous voice. Leaning forward a little, she glared into his eyes. "Then do me a favor, huh?"

He grinned widely at her. "Anything, sweetheart."

"Clap." She said through clenched teeth and Maggie let out a loud guffaw, covering her mouth with her hand. Merle turned three shades of red and started to stand.

"Why you little-" He began but Daryl was over him, hissing at him in a low voice, and Ruby and Maggie were already turned and leaving. They reached the men's house and unlocked the door, slipping inside and out of the line of hearing of Merle's foul mouth as he cursed them.

"Oh my god, I love you." Maggie was cackling and Ruby grinned at her.

"Sometimes, the muse looks upon me kindly." She laughed, and Maggie nodded.

"I wish Rick could have heard that." Ruby's smile faltered, and Maggie frowned, her laughter fading off. "Aw, don't listen to him, Ruby. Rick's gonna be back soon."

"I know. I do. I have to." She answered, and looked around the house. It was dusty, but looked like it did when they'd locked it up. "We got a lot to do. Where do we start?"

"Well," Maggie put her hands on her hips and bit her lip. "They really only need two bedrooms, the kitchen, bathroom and living room, right? I saw we dust and make up the beds, put a little food in here. They're probably not going to spend a lot of time in here anyway. You know Daryl.

"Look at all these bullet holes..." Ruby mused, scanning the walls in the front hallway.

"Gives it character. Hell, Merle will probably feel at home." Maggie giggled a little.

"Alright then. Let's look for rooms first, huh?" She said, and they went on a search. This house was a little different. Two main floors and that small attic that was used as a hiding place during the Bob and Margie incident. They ignored the second floor and attic altogether when they realized there were two perfectly good bedrooms on the first floor. It would be easier for Merle to get around anyway, but why they cared was beyond them. In the end, Ruby figured making things easier on Merle would make them easier on Daryl. They quickly found sheets, make the beds and cleared away personal effects from the occupants before. They realized they hadn't done that after the shootout, and the rooms still looked lived in. Once that was done, they worked their way through the bathroom, also on the first floor, then into the kitchen. When they came back to the main house for a little food to stock for late night pickings, Merle and Daryl were no where in sight.

"You must really have said something to Merle." Carol remarked when they came in. She was working with the kids on schoolwork at the table, and looked up at them with amusement. "He was going on and on, till Daryl dragged him upstairs.

Maggie grinned. "He wouldn't shut his mouth, he got what he deserved."

"I gotta know. What set him off?"

"He was going on about his... virility. So I gave him a challenge." Ruby said, grabbing some water to drink.

"A challenge?"

"Yeah, she told him to clap." Maggie chuckled and Carol put her hand on her face, her own laughter bubbling up.

"Oh my. I see why he was mad." She shook her head and got up to help them gather a few things. Once those were put away in the men's kitchen, and a light dusting and turning over of the living room was done, Ruby excused herself and went to her bedroom, intent on a shower and a nap.

She scrubbed under the hot water for a long time, relishing the feeling but wishing it were Rick's hands instead. Put it away, she thought to herself as she turned the water off and began to towel dry her hair. He'll be back soon and she'd have everything she wanted then. Leaving the steamy bathroom, she threw on a pair of shorts and tank and was just braiding her hair when a knock came at her door. Silently groaning to herself, she called out to enter. God, she was never going to get to sleep.

Paul stuck his head inside and grinned at her. "Hey Starlet. Where you been?"

"Cleaning." She yawned, going to the window and pulling the shades down so the room went almost completely dark. "We opened the men's house for Merle, and Daryl if he wants it. Figured it was kind of ridiculous to be sharing a room, you know?"

"That's sweet. And handy, getting him out of here. Good thinking." He said and came to sit on the edge of the bed she'd crashed into. Grabbing her feet, he pulled them on his lap and began to rub them.

"Oh my god. I forgot how good you were at that. Beth is a very lucky girl." She mumbled, her eyes closed.

"You forgot? I'm hurt."

"Dude, as tired as I am right now, I'm surprised I don't forget my own name." He chuckled at that and she opened one eye to look at him as he worked. "How is she?"

"Morning sickness. And afternoon sickness, and evening sickness. It's kind of a 24/7 thing. I feel horrible, I can't do anything for her, and she's so little, I don't know how she does it."

"It'll pass. And she's not gonna be little for long."

"I'm looking forward to it as much as she is. I hate seeing her miserable."

"Miserable?" Ruby grinned. "She's not miserable. She's uncomfortable. There's a difference. But she's over the moon, you just gotta look at her to know that. And you. You're an awesome boyfriend, Paul, and you're gonna be an amazing father."

He beamed at that. "Yeah?"

"Hell yeah. You kidding me? The way you take care of her? It's like what Rick does for me, and I couldn't be happier. You make her glow."

He blushed even in the darkness. "I just love her so much."

"I know. Clear as day. She really is lucky to have you." Ruby sighed. "Now don't take this personally, but you look exhausted. Have you slept at all in the last couple days?"

"Not really." He shook his head. "It's not her fault, but she's kind of up and down so much, and I'm a light sleeper these days. With Rick gone, you know..."

She frowned right back at him. "I know. Is she resting now?"

"Eh." He shrugged. "She told me to go try and get some sleep. I thought about dragging a cot out."

Ruby shook her head and sat up, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him back on her bed. "Here. Rest. I'll take the couch."

"No, Starlet. You're exhausted." He protested but she shook her head firmly.

"You're too short for it, and this is the quietest place in the house. Besides, I'm in need of a bodyguard again for a while. Anybody tries to come wake me up, kill them please." She grabbed a throw from the couch against the wall and curled up on it, yawning deeply. A pillow hit her head and she chuckled, retrieving it from the floor and stuffing it under her head. Soon she was being lulled to sleep by Paul's deep breathing from across the room, and she began to dream things she wouldn't remember.

Rick had a convoy now, and he was practically vibrating with excitement. With the haul from the hideout they'd raided they'd practically filled the flatbed, and though they wanted to get the women and kids back as soon as possible, Rick had insisted they stop a large box store that catered to kids. A quick run in, and they had cribs, toys and clothes, bottles, and even a load of formula they found on a back shelf in the warehouse. The place hadn't been walker free, but with Whit's help, they'd gotten in and out fast enough and he was heading back with everything he'd come out to find. Whit had promised they would split the ammunition haul 60/40, the food 70/30, seeing as Rick had all the game in the forest and a large garden, while the town didn't. And Rick got all the baby stuff, give or take a crib. He figured they could ask Eddie and Lola if they could have anything they weren't using when he got back, and they'd all be set, if they had ten babies between them all. He was excited to show it all to Ruby. Ah, Ruby. God he missed her.

Whit caught his eye in the rear view mirror and nodded. He wasn't back to his usual cheerful self yet, and Rick knew he was still thinking about Phoenix, and about what the poor women and kids they were bringing back had gone through. Suddenly, Rick felt a little guilty about his good mood. "You doin' ok?" He chanced to ask, but knew what Whit would say.

"Just fine. You excited to be getting back?"

"I think we all are. Especially those women." He looked behind them at the large white van the women and kids were loaded into. Through the glass he could see Hacker's weary expression, and knew he was probably being driven crazy back there right now with his haul.

"You know, Rick, you should be feeling pretty good about now."

"I'm sorry?" Rick questioned, raising his eyebrows at Whit in the mirror. It was just he, Jimmy, and the Lt in the truck now, maybe he was opening up a little more.

"It was because of you that we got that boy back to his mother. I was headed back to the street, you're the one who grabbed him. I didn't thank you for that."

Rick looked up into the front seat and saw Jimmy sleeping deeply against the door. Frowning, he looked back at Whit. "You'd have grabbed him. I was just closer."

"I don't know. I just kept thinking it was an ambush."

"It was."

"Yeah, but Jack wasn't at fault for that. If I was alone, I just keep thinking I might have left him, and I wouldn't mean to, but I was so focused on keeping us safe. For all the good that did. We still had to bury Phoenix back there."

"We're always going to have to bury somebody, Whit. It just... I mean, it happens."

"Yeah. It's bullshit, though, isn't it? This shouldn't be the reality. So few people left, and we're still trying to kill each other."

Rick didn't know what to say to that. Truth of the matter was, he was a different person that he was two years ago. He was a man who'd shot first, killed people, done anything he could to be able to hold on to what he had and he'd still lost so much.

"I don't believe you'd have left him, Whit. I saw your face when he saw his mother again. I saw the hope there."

"You also saw me order fire on a room full of people. Two women who were probably no different than the ones we're bringing back right now. How does that even out, because in my mind, man... it doesn't."

"What are you saying? That you're no different than those men? Because I call bull on that."

"I'm just saying I don't know where we draw the line between good and bad anymore. How we decide who's better than who. You've killed before, so did they. Taken things. Hell, we're carting their entire load right now, and we know how they got it. So how are we any better than they are?"

Rick leaned up in his seat and looked at the side of Whit's face, partially shadowed in the early evening light. The cheerful man had lost his way, his soul was burnt and bruised. It was sad to see. "Whit, you have a whole town of people who would disagree with you. And I've got a family back at the farm. A boy who knows I'd do anything to protect him, and a girl who loves me with everything she has, even if I don't deserve it. That's gotta stand for something."

"Tell me, Rick. Why would you not deserve it?" Whit asked. "Honestly, I'm curious. Because I think if you think about the ways you don't deserve it, you might understand what I'm talking about. Maybe explain it to me."

Rick got quiet, leaned back and watched the grasses whizz by the window. Finally, when he spoke, he did so softly, so Whit had to strain to hear.

"I got mad at my wife. It doesn't matter why now, it's done, but I was so damn tired of the way everybody was looking at me, I just snapped. Went out to find food, I told em, but I was done. I was ready to walk away. After everything I went through to find them, god help me I was ready to walk away." He said, and Whit looked at him a little surprised in the mirror. But he stayed quiet and let Rick talk.

"I found Ruby in the woods. I kidnapped her, Whit. That's how she came to be with us."

"You... did you..."

"Hurt her? Couple bruises, but nothing like what those men where doing back there, no. To this moment, I couldn't do that. Not to anybody. But Ruby, you know, she saw past that. She was able to make me feel something I didn't I could anymore, and she saved me. So yeah, I've killed. I've shot men dead, looking them in the eye when they got in my way, threatened what I care about. But there's a difference, and I have to believe that. There are still things I wouldn't do. If it ever comes a day when I can't think of something I wouldn't do... well, that's when I'll know it's over."

"Over?" Whit asked softly.

Rick nodded, his eyes meeting Whit's in the mirror. "Yeah. Because I figured out that your heart doesn't have to stop for you to die. You don't have to be a walker. You can breath and walk around and think, and still be just as much a corpse as those things. If that day ever comes, that's when I'll know I'm dead."

They fell silent, the two of them, listening to the sound of the road under the wheels and Jimmy's quiet snoring. When the sun set and the darkness set, and then after, hours later, neither one of them felt they needed to say more.


	25. Jackpot

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_****Thank you guys so much for the feedback to my question. You've given me a lot to think about! And Brooklyn Knight- I loved your suggestion, and I will work it in, I promise! It was a great idea, and you're right. Knowing how to do things is going to be very helpful. Thanks to you all for the wonderful reviews too. You make my day in so many ways! (A HUGE shoutout to Noell- I hope you feel better, honey! Hate to hear you are feeling under the weather. Rick and Ruby told me to tell you to get better soon so you can come out for target practice. They made dummies of Andrea to use this week. ;)_

Ruby woke to the sounds of crickets outside the window and the moonlight streaming through the window. How long had she slept? Laying there on the bed, she listened to the sounds around here, and there were none from the house. Wait, the bed? She'd been on the couch. Sitting up slowly, rubbing her eyes, it came back to her. Deep in sleep, Paul had left, but before he'd gone he'd picked her up off the sofa and carried her to the bed she'd given him for their nap. Smiling a little at the blanket still tucked tightly around her, she remembered it fuzzily. She stood and stretched, went to the bathroom and came back out to tug on a pair of jeans. Starving... her stomach growled loudly, and she hoped Carol had left something out to eat for her. The woman was so good about that stuff, Ruby was certain she'd find something.

As she left the room, she padded quietly in her barefeet along the well worn floors. She really didn't want to wake anyone because she'd decided to sleep in. The ground floor was quiet and dark, and she didn't realize Daryl was sitting up in a chair in the living room, his arms crossed over his chest and his breathing deep and even, till she was almost on top of him. Wincing, she froze, and waited to see if she'd woken him, but he didn't stir. Damn it. She'd forgotten to tell him that they'd opened the men's house for him and his brother, and Merle was probably still taking his bed. Then again, why didn't Maggie tell him? Hm...

Stepping lightly past his sleeping form, she was almost to the kitchen when she heard him.

"Come to raid the kitchen?" He said calmly, and she nearly left the floor.

"Damn it!" She cursed in a hiss, her hand to her heart. "You trying to give me a heart attack?"

He opened an eye and looked at her with a grin. "Gotta get my fun somewhere."

Rolling her eyes, she proceeded into the kitchen and clicked the light on. Jackpot. Carol had left a plate on the counter for her, a pile of meat from a deer that had been killed and carrots. Yum. Taking a seat at the table with her treasure, Ruby was digging in when Daryl followed her in and grabbed a seat across from her.

"You look beat." She remarked around a mouthful of carrots.

"Heading up in a bit. Figured you'd be down soon enough, you slept all damn day." He said teasingly and she grinned.

"You were waiting for me?"

He got up and poured the two of them some lemonade from the fridge, bringing a glass back to her. She looked at him, a little surprised, but nodded her thanks. Daryl Dixon, serving her. He never failed to surprise.

"Got Merle over in the other house, he liked his room." He looked at her intently when he spoke, like he was reading her.

She raised her eyebrows and took a bite. "So Maggie told you we did that. Good. So why aren't you sleeping in your own bed?"

"Wanted to thank you." He said simply and she nodded.

"Don't have to do that. We were running out of room here, anybody that wants a room over there can have it."

"That ain't why you did it, and you know it." He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "We got room enough, even with the kid and it's folks. When Rick gets back it's gonna be a hell of a lot easier to get him to agree to all this shit if Merle ain't staying right up on him. You did that for me, and ain't aimin' to forget it."

She looked down at her plate, knowing he was uncomfortable with the show of gratitude, and feeling it a little herself. But strangely, she realized he really wasn't that uncomfortable. His voice was even, firm, and his eyes didn't leave her.

"It's nothing, Dar. I just wanted to see you get some sleep. You know, I set up a room for you over there, but you don't have to take it. I hope you know that. You already have a place here, I just didn't know what you wanted."

"Nah, it's better. It's good. I can keep an eye on him. 'Specially if you're gonna be talkin' to him like you did earlier." He chuckled a little. "Took me a freakin hour to get his blood pressure down." She opened her mouth to apologize, but he waved it away. "Girl, he deserved it. I was about ready to clock him myself."

She laughed and took a long drink, washing the dry meat down. Wiping her lips with a napkin left at the table, she sighed. "Well, I'm wide awake, figured I'd take whoever was on watch out, let them get some sleep. You gonna hit the sack?"

He leaned forward with a little groan and stood. Rubbing his face, his voice was muffled. "Yeah, I'm pretty trashed. You need me-"

"I'll yell." She promised and he rounded the table, putting a large hand on the top of her head. He squeezed gently and nodded to her, and she watched him as he left the kitchen. When she was finished eating, she went back upstairs, pulling on her boots, grabbed her sidearm, and left the house, making sure to lock the door and put the key in the hiding place they left it.

The night moved peacefully around her, but a storm was coming. She didn't know why she didn't feel it before. The low rumble of thunder in the distance was new, but she could feel the electricity in the air. As if on cue, the right side of sky lit up in the distance. The men's house lay darkened, and she wondered if Daryl had locked up behind him when he'd gone in. No sense taking a chance, she crossed the yard and went to the front door. Trying it, she found it locked tightly. Good, Daryl, she thought. Rounding the house, she kept an eye on her surrounding as she went to the back door. Trying that one too, she found it locked as well and sighed satisfactorily. Continuing around the back of the house, she went in the direction of the front yard and toward the tree stand.

The sky lit up again, and a shape in the small place between the trees and the trench to the left caught her eye. A body, she saw. Narrowing her eyes, she paused and watched it carefully, but it didn't move. Though it was too far to be able to really see any detail, it had to be a walker, and she wondered if Daryl had put it down earlier, waiting to clear it away till the morning. No arrow protruded from it, and she frowned in confusion. Finishing the short walk to the tree stand, she climbed the ladder quickly.

Paul looked back at her as she opened the hatch, and he grinned. "Hey you. Get enough sleep?"

"Yeah." She closed the hatch behind her and crawled on her knees to the place next to the plastic barrier. "Some storm, huh?"

"Gonna be big." He nodded, looking out with her. The sky was becoming alive, and the wind was picking up so fiercely that the stand swayed slightly with the tree. "I think we should head back in. I don't think a tree is the best place to be with that lightning getting closer."

"We need to keep watch, though. What if Rick comes back and needs us?" She scrunched her eyebrows together worriedly.

We can watch from the men's house, now that you opened it. The attic, remember? See pretty good from there." He suggested, but she shook her head.

"One foot in there and Daryl will be awake like that." She snapped her fingers. "The way Merle's been on him he hasn't slept as it is. The barn. We can watch from the loft."

"Let's go." He said, and they both went for the hatch. Climbing down, Ruby remembered the walker past the trench.

"Hey, you put down a walker over past the gate that way?" She pointed, and he shook his head.

"No, you see one?" He frowned and she nodded. "Show me."

She raised a reluctant eyebrow at him. "No."

"What?" He balked.

"No way, man. I know what'll happen. You'll want to go check it out." She said, and he grinned, shaking his head.

"No," He laughed lightly. "Not in this mess, you have my word. Show me."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes teasingly and they crossed the yard back to where she'd seen the form. It was still there, and the rain was holding off long enough for them to pause and look out around them.

"You think it's another one of those crispy ones? The old ones, like before?" She asked.

"Maybe. It's down now, anyway. We'll look tomorrow. Come on, let's get to the barn."

Paul unlocked the barn's sliding door and they slipped inside just as the first fat raindrops were beginning to let loose from the sky. If they wanted to talk now, the thunder would force them to almost shout.

"How will we know if Rick is back?" She asked as they clicked up the stairs to the loft above.

"He'll use his flashlight to signal us, don't worry." He said as they went to the front of the loft and he threw the swing door open. Securing it with rope against the side of the barn, they moved back out of the line of rain and sat down, watching the violent storm outside.

"Wow..." Ruby mused as the sky turned daylight for a second and a crack of thunder was deafening overhead. She jumped a little and Paul put out a hand to steady her. The houses were sure going to be awake now. Sure enough, lights began clicking on nearby, and she wondered if Sally and Jeb were in someone else's bed yet.

It lasted a while, the storm did, and they sat there, side by side watching it quietly. Talking was useless in the thunder anyway. Finally, a good forty five minutes or so later, they noticed the thunder wasn't quite as ferocious, and Paul sighed. "Looks like it's moving on."

"Thank goodness. Nobody is getting any sleep now."

"Well, you wanna head back in, make sure everybody is ok? I'll stay on watch a while." He asked and she frowned a little.

"Hate leaving you up here like this."

He waved at her. "I'm good, I'm good. Been through worse."

She shrugged, standing. "Ok, but I'll probably be back."

"Bring something to drink."

She grinned. "You got it."

She was halfway down the stairs when the brightest flash of lightening of the night lit up the sky like an afternoon day, she could see it painfully even through the slats of the barn around her. A huge clap of thunder, something like an explosion nearby shook the ground and she nearly fell down the stairs under the movement.

"Holy shit!" She heard Paul yell above and turned, racing back up the stairs. She was by his side in a flash and saw the tree by the front gate, the one that held their tree stand, and coincidentally the exact one Paul had been worried about being in, had all but imploded and was now a mere shape of limbs buried in a wide fire.

"Oh fuck." She breathed, looking over at Paul with wide eyes. "Good call."

He let out a ragged, shocked breath, and they both took off downstairs together. Bursting out of the barn, they hit a wall of rain as they ran, and were soaked steps into it. "It's standing alone, don't get close!" He screamed at her, and she slowed with him, looking back as Glenn from the main house and Daryl from the men's house met them on the lawn.

"It won't spread! Get back to the house!" Daryl said loudly, grabbing her arm and motioning for them to follow him.

"We have to do something!" She pulled back but he tightened his grip and yanked harder. She hated to watch their only tree stand burn to the ground.

"Nothin you can do! Now come on, get out of the storm before you end up like that damn tree!" He yelled back, and the four of them ran back for the main house.

"Good lord." Daryl breathed when they were finally able to come back out into the yard an hour later. The tree had burned right through the rest of the storm, the entire house watching from the porch and windows. Only the kids and Merle were absent, Carol keeping them busy and Merle not particularly caring as long as he was safe himself. Even a nauseous Beth had come out and sat on the swing with Ruby, her head on her shoulder, watching the gigantic tree burn like a match in the middle of the yard. When it was over, and they stepped out onto the grass again, it stood like a skeleton, smoking in the pre dawn sky.

"Well that's gonna be bitch to clean up." Paul murmured as they all walked, side by side out to survey the damage.

"Don't know how much "clean up" we're gonna be able to do. Unless you got a bulldozer around her somewhere." Maggie remarked and put her hands on her hips and paused with them several yards from the husk of the tree.

"We can use the digger we used to build the trench." Ruby suggested.

"We got an attachment for that?" Glenn asked and Daryl shook his head.

"Look at it, don't need no attachment. A good run into it will take it down."

"We should wait till it cools off before we do anything." Paul rubbed his head tiredly. "No sense in hurting somebody trying to do it now."

Beth looked up at Paul nervously. "Just curious, but why didn't the noise draw more walkers? Have you seen any?"

Ruby frowned. She was right. Daryl answered her first. "Probably couldn't peg it in the storm. Call it a lucky break."

"Lucky break? I'm unfamiliar with that concept." Ruby joked and he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." A door opening and shutting loudly nearby made them all look over and they saw Merle walk slightly unsteadily onto the small front porch of the men's house. He stopped at the railing and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest and watching them all closely. Daryl glanced at him, then at the ground before excusing himself and walking over. Ruby watched him go and sighed. She hated he felt so parted from the rest of them now, but she was doing everything she could to try and help. She didn't know what else to do.

"Come on, Beth." Paul said softly, and he led the girl back to the main house and out of the wet grass. He looked back. "You guys want breakfast? I can cook."

Maggie laughed. "You?"

He looked slightly offended as they all began to follow him. "Yeah, me. Tell her, Starlet."

Ruby nodded. "Boy can cook a mean egg. He used to make ranchos nuevos or whatever in the hotels all the time."

"Cute and a good cook?" Beth smiled up at him. "Jackpot..."

"You have no idea." He raised a cheeky eyebrow at her and they kissed cutely as they passed into the house. Glenn had Maggie hand and went in, kicking off their shoes, and Ruby glanced back at the men's house. Merle and Daryl had vanished. Frowning, she paused and went back.

Knocking at the front door lightly, she opened the door softly. "Daryl?" She called out. Nothing. Walking down the hallway, she peeked into the living room, then past, to the kitchen. "Hey, Daryl?"

"You looking for something, sweet cheeks?" She heard and closed her eyes, nearly groaning out loud.

"Good morning, Merle." She said tightly. "I see the storm didn't keep you out."

"Good old fashioned pharmacuticals helped, darlin'." He said and she narrowed her eyes.

"You taking something? Not a good idea if we need you."

"Ah, don't worry about it. I ran out of my stash a long time ago and dealers are pretty few and far between these days. Sleeping pills, baby. But I'm touched you care."

"Daryl around?"

"Now, what you lookin for my brother for? Just walkin' in a boys' pad ain't the most ladylike thing you could do, you know. What if we were indecent?"

"I'd burn my eyes out." She said flatly. "I just came to ask you if wanted breakfast. So if you'll excuse me-"

She pushed past him in the hallway, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back a step. Yanking away from him, she saw the dangerous glint in his eye and her heart jumped a little.

"Ruby!" She heard Daryl call from the bathroom sharply and she pulled free roughly just as the door opened and his face appeared around the crack. He must be prepping for a shower, because he stopped there. "We'll be out in minute. Go on."

"Ok." She nodded to him, shot a dirty look at a still smiling Merle, and left the house quickly. They both came to the kitchen a while later, luckily after the kids had finished eating, and Ruby avoided Merle's gaze. She was torn. She hated it when he looked at her, but she hated it more when he turned it on Maggie, Carol, Beth and Lola. Maggie could take care of herself, but Lola and Beth were in no shape. Daryl, however, kept an eye on him, and took him back outside right after they ate.

Ruby kept busy for the next several hours cleaning up the yard with Maggie, Paul, Daryl and Glenn. Paul got the machine from the barn and soon the burnt out tree was on the ground. Ruby and Maggie kept watch for walkers while they took chainsaws to the trunk and carted it away into a pile near the barn. No bother in keeping the noise down with those things going, and Ruby relished the feel of the gun popping off in her hand every time she fired on a walker that stumbled out of the trees toward them. With the mood she was in, the anxiety of the fire and missing Rick more than she could remember, she needed to shoot something. Picturing Merle's face on the walker's bodies helped immensely, she found, and when she downed a particularly rotund, once tall, one, she smiled a little evil smile to herself.

Rick was recognizing the landscape around them as they went back homeward. A handful of hours left and they'd be pulling into town again. He sighed as the storm clouds above cleared. It had been a violent one, and he wondered how the farm was doing. If it had caused any problems for them, maybe brought out more walkers. He couldn't wait to be back. They'd stopped at several houses along the way back, rounding out a little more in the roadways to hit places they'd not hit on the way out. Using the potty breaks for the kids to do so, he'd managed to gather the last thing on his trip he'd actually been looking for actively and not been able to find. Blessed, lovely coffee. God bless caffeine.

Whit seemed to be more himself after their talk. His laugh a little easier, his mannerisms a little less strained. In fact, the last stop they'd made, little Jack had approached him by the truck and Whit had picked the boy up, speaking softly to him. Rachel, the boy's mother, had stood by and watched with a little smile on her face. It had taken the women a little while to trust them, regardless of the rescuing, but when Rachel was convinced that they were indeed not only good guys, but actually military, things had become much easier. She was an unofficial leader of the other women in a way, you could tell they looked to her for guidance. They didn't need to watch them that closely, they stayed nearby and patient on their own. When they'd stopped at a small lake to wash up and rest for a little while, they'd followed orders brilliantly. Rick would have felt a little out of place with the deference they showed the soldiers, but Whit wisely addressed him as Sheriff in front of them from then on out, and it helped dramatically. Once they were back in town, they could worry about becoming comfortable. For now, while they were all in danger, it was best to keep things formal.

Whit told Rick what Rachel had told him at one point after a break, his voice become strained again while he spoke. Apparently the thieves and rapists, repulsive as they were, had gathered this small group over a period of time. Coming across a group of survivors and ambushing them much like they had Rick and the others, they would kill the men first. Then keep some of the kids as bait and all the women they deemed good enough, at least until they'd become tired of them. Some were traded off to like groups for food or weapons, some were simply used up and killed. Rachel said she'd seen at least four women just since she'd been there outright killed by talking back or rejecting the unwanted advances put upon them. The only reason she'd remained alive and not allowed herself to follow that path had been Jack. If she was gone, he was dead. For all the good that was, she'd said. They'd taken Jack anyway to distract Whit. His rescue, she was obviously attributing much to the Lt., and looked at him like he was an angel in fatigues. It was actually a little endearing.

"We'll drop them first, then load your stuff and get you two back home." Whit said to Rick and Jimmy as they neared town. The two of them looked at each other excitedly. It couldn't come fast enough. Still, it turned out Jimmy could wait a little while longer- when they got to the front gate and a little blond head poked up over the wall, the smile on his face was nothing short of goofy.

"Hey cowboy." Disco dropped to the ground when they'd pulled into the gate and grinned at Jimmy. Rick chuckled to himself when the young man clawed his way out of the truck and went to talk to her. He left them be while he helped Whit and the others get the women and kids out.

"Rick!" Andrea waved and jogged over when she saw him. Rick sat one of the kids down as he helped him out of the truck and gave her a welcoming hug. She leaned back and put her hands on his shoulders. "Man, it's good to see you! How was it?"

He glanced back at the flatbed. "Productive."

She chuckled. "I see that. And survivors, too. You raid a women's center?"

He shook his head sadly. "These guys are gonna need some looking after, Andrea. They've really been through it."

Her smile faded, and she looked sadly at the thin, traumatized group now gathered near Whit nearby, listening to instruction. "Don't worry, we'll take care of them."

"You want to come out to the farm with us? Whit's gonna drive us out when he's done."

She shook her head. "I would, but this changes things. I want to help them get settled in first, then I will. Besides, you'll be looking to rest and get back to things yourself for a while, huh? Got people been missing you."

He grinned. "Missed them, too. It's good to be back. Drove straight through on the way back, I could use some sleep."

"You all look like it. Hey, looks like Whit's ready to get you back. Take care, ok? I'll see you soon."

He bid her goodbye and tipped his head to Rachel as he passed. She didn't let him go that easily, though, she came up quickly and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Sheriff. For everything." She said, her eyes brimming with tears. "Are you leaving for good?"

He shook his head quickly. "No, I live with my group down the way. You'll see us."

"Please come back and visit us soon. I don't think I can ever thank you for Jack, or for me. You saved our lives."

He gave her a small smile and nodded, and she let him go. It took a few calls out to Jimmy to try and get his attention, and eventually Satch did a semi vulgar cat call that made the young man blush bright red and back up from Disco, and jog back to the truck.

"That was unnecessary." He grumbled as he slid in next to Rick, behind Whit and Satch, and they laughed in a good natured way at him.

"You sure you don't wanna stay? We can put you up." Whit offered, and Jimmy actually took a look back at the blond girl standing atop the gate as they pulled away. Rick wondered if he'd actually do it.

"Nah. But thanks." Jimmy said, but they were unconvinced. "But uh, I think we should come back soon, check on those people we found, right Rick?"

"Oh, yeah." Rick went along with it, nodding enthusiastically. "Yeah, we should absolutely do that."

Whit glanced, amused, back at Rick and Jimmy settled in for the ride back to the farm, a secret little smile on his face. He kept it the whole way.

Daryl heard the trucks approaching before anyone else. He'd left Merle resting in the men's house so he could come out to hunt. With all the excitement lately, no one had gone out and they were now officially out of wild game to eat. He stood looking fairly proudly at a large buck he'd felled when he first heard the scratch of tires in gravel. Heaving the animal over his broad shoulders, he stepped through the clearing just in time to see the large flatbed enter the space. His stomach dropped a little. He'd been a little afraid of this moment, to tell the truth, though he'd never admit it in a million years. For so many reasons. First, the possibility that that truck would come back without Rick was a very real one, and he didn't want that for Ruby. Well, for any of them, really. He'd become a good friend to the Sheriff. But for Ruby. God, that would kill her.

Then again, Rick's return meant sure upheaval considering the fact that Rick was fixing to walk right in there and see Merle, and that was not a surprise that would be find for anybody but Merle. His brother was just itching to get at Rick, it was almost all he talked about and it was driving Daryl crazy.

He sighed when the truck spotted him, and walked over to it. Looking up reluctantly, he peered past the sunlit windshield and past Whit and Satch. There, peeking around them, was Rick and Jimmy. They were fine, and Daryl let out a deep breath.

Rick hopped down and Daryl dropped the deer he held to shake hands with him. "Good to see ya, man."

Rick nodded, and looked past him in confusion and worry. "Uh, Daryl... where's the tree stand?"

"With the tree." Daryl answered simply and Rick narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, where's the tree?"

"Burnt down with the storm. It was a sight, I'll tell ya that."

"Is everybody ok? Ruby? Carl?" Rick asked quickly and Daryl held up a hand.

"Fine. Everybody's fine, Paul moved Ruby to the barn on watch just before it happened so she wasn't anywhere near it."

"Thank god." Rick breathed, trying to still his heart. When he saw Paul, he was gonna kiss him. "Anything else happen?"

"You could say that. I think we best talk about it at the house, though. Help me get this thing up on the truck and I'll ride back with ya."

Rick frowned at those words but helped him pick the deer up. Once it was up on the flatbed Rick got back in the cab. Daryl got on the side rail, gripped the roof brackets, and spoke through the window as Satch drove them across the field. "What's up? What happened."

Daryl sighed, shielding his eyes from the bright sun. "Eddie's farm got attacked. Some of 'em are dead, Buck and Anna are back at the town. You didn't see 'em?"

"No. Who's dead?" Rick asked quickly.

"Canton, and that old lady's grandson. Ruby and me had went out to check on em, it wasn't pretty. Got run over while we were there, but she's just fine. Had to shoot Canton, poor thing. 'Bout broke her heart the way Eddie went over the edge with that one. Got him and his girl and the baby up at the house now."

Rick covered his face with his hand. "Oh god. Come on, Satch, pick it up, please."

"Come on, Rick. She's fine." Daryl tried to calm him, but Rick resisted.

"In two minutes you tell me Ruby almost got struck by lightening and caught in a walker attack. What do you want me to think?"

Jimmy spoke up quickly. The news had hit the truck a little hard. The trip clearly hadn't been easy on anyone. "Rick, it sounds like Daryl here kept her safe, I think you should focus on that."

"Just get me back there."

"Ok, ok. We're here." Satch said, stopping at the gate. Daryl spotted Paul at the porch and waved him over, giving him a signal, and Paul poked his head into the house before running to the trench and gate.

"Starlet!" He shouted up the stairs, and he heard the thump of her feet at his sharp tone.

"Paul?" She called out, coming to the top of the stairs.

"They're back." He said quickly and turned to run. She moved fast, barefoot and unprepared but not caring, and she was at his side when he reached the gate. When she saw Rick hope down from the flatbed cab, and let out a ragged breath. The bridge couldn't come down fast enough, and he met her halfway, on her side of the trench. The others watched happily as she launched herself like a flying monkey into his arms, tears flowing down her face. He spun her like they were in a movie, and kissed her deeply.

"Oh god, I'm so happy to see you!" She sobbed against his shirt, holding him so tightly it hurt her arms.

"I missed you so much!" He breathed against her hair. "Daryl told me what happened at Eddie's and with the tree. I can't believe it, but you're ok? Are you ok? Really?"

The others had gathered around them, smiles on their faces, happy to see the two of them back, but Rick and Ruby didn't see anyone but each other. "I'm ok. Just so happy to see you!" She kissed him again deeply.

"Dad!" Carl shouted excitedly and threw himself at Rick and Ruby. Rick got down and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Fine! You're back! How was it?"

"Insane, but it sounds like you had a time, too." Rick grinned, brushing Carl's hair away from his face.

"We handled it." Carl said proudly. Rick stood and put arms around Carl and Ruby, and the others came up to greet them. Smiles all around, and they were just pulling the flatbed over the trench to unload when Ruby looked back up at Rick.

"So, Daryl told you everything?"

"Yeah. I can't believe it all. Where's Eddie?"

"Should be back here, somewhere. Hasn't left the house much. But, you're ok with what's going on?"

He tilted his head at her. "Ok? Yeah, baby! I'm just happy you're ok."

She sighed, relieved. "I knew you'd understand. We had to bring him in, Rick. You know, for Daryl."

Rick looked confused. "Bring who in? Eddie?"

Ruby looked just as confused, and opened her mouth to speak when a voice came up behind Rick.

"Well, if it ain't Officer Friendly. Remember me?"

Rick's blinked at Ruby. He knew that voice. Turning around, his mouth opened in surprise when he realized he was face to face with Merle Dixon. He tried to process what he was seeing- one handed Merle balling up his one remaining fist and going right for Rick's face.


	26. A Pissed Off Voice of Reason

_Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

_This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

_Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_****I thank you if you have stuck around in another of my disappearances, but my laptop crashed! It was horrible. I had withdrawls... But here is another chapter to comfort and move you alone. Another one soon! Love you guys. More shout outs next chapter. I have been reading what you have been sending, and can i say, you guys are damn good. Thinkers, all of you!_

If Merle thought that going after Rick the way he did was a good idea, he was terribly misguided. Not only was he not close to a hundred percent himself, but Rick moved on instinct and Daryl on the fear that his idiot brother was just stupid enough to do exactly what he was trying to do. Whatever the reason, all he succeeded in doing was ending up flat on his back on the ground with Daryl and Rick hovering right above him.

"Get the fuck offa me! Who's side are you on, Daryl?" He grunted angrily, in pain, pushing at them to back off. Rick was stunned, his face shocked but very... very angry.

"What the hell are you doin here?" He hissed, kneeling down and grabbing Merle's collar in his fist.

"Rick, come. Talk to me." Ruby pulled at his back and Daryl tried to get between him, but there was no moving Rick. He put a hand back and pushed Ruby off, only serving to anger Paul and further piss off Daryl.

"She didn't do nothin', Rick. Get off him, I'll take him away." Daryl yanked at Merle and the man actually sidled to the side to help his little brother pull him out from under Rick. Ruby tried again, going for Rick's arm but Paul stepped up quickly.

"Come on, man. Get up." He growled, angry at seeing Ruby shoved, whether or not Rick meant to do it.

"Where'd he come from?" Rick narrowed his eyes and kept them glued to Merle, but allowed Paul to pull him back.

"Before the attack, Eddie found him wandering on the highway and took him in. I thought you knew, you said you were ok with everything."

"I didn't know." He said through clenched teeth.

"Didn't get a damn chance to tell 'em." Daryl said, his face pained. This was exactly what he'd feared would happen.

"Is he armed?"

"Yes." Merle grinned wickedly and Rick turned on Paul.

"You let him come in here with a _gun_? What were you thinkin?"

"He helped with the herd at Eddie's and he's not done anything violent since he's been here. Not until now." She threw a vile look at Merle, who hadn't taken his eyes off Rick either. "Please, Rick, come on, let's talk about this." Ruby pleaded, and Daryl took the cue she gave him. He dragged Merle away, tried to keep his foul mouth as quiet as he could till they were safely in the men's house. Carol had long ago gotten the kids inside and away from the scene, leaving the rest of them to diffuse the situation, verbally if possible, but if not, then by force. Rick pulled himself free of everyone and turned to them, his face drawn and utterly confused.

"I don't know what's goin on here. I leave and you all lose your mind?" He blurted, his hands on his hips. Whit, who had been forgotten at that point, took a moment to try and break in. Help, if he could.

"Rick, it sounds like you got some things to talk about. Why don't you go on and I'll help your people unload these things." He offered and Paul and Ruby looked at him gratefully.

"On the front porch. Glenn, Maggie, help him." Paul ordered and he and Ruby all but dragged Rick away. They marched clear to the barn before Rick turned on them again and huffed.

"Glenn and Daryl know better than this." He shook his head and looked past them back to the men's house.

"I knew you wouldn't be happy with what they said happened between you before, but please try to understand, Rick. When Daryl saw Merle at Eddie's and then all that happened, he couldn't just leave him out there. He is his brother." Ruby began but Rick cut her off.

"And a drug addicted psychopath! You didn't see what he did in Atlanta. I want him out of here, right now." He jabbed a finger back in the direction of the house for emphasis, his face as set as his tone.

"I know you do, but think about it, Rick. We need Daryl." Paul said.

"And?" Rick didn't get it.

"_And_, you chase away Merle, and Daryl's going with him!" Ruby said helplessly. "Please think about this. He hasn't done anything but run his mouth since he got here, and we put him out of the house. We're really trying to do the best thing here."

"The best thing is to have that jackass as far away from us as possible."

"Even if that means Daryl goes too?"

"Maybe. If he insists." Rick said flatly and Ruby let out a breath. Looking over at Paul, she spoke softly.

"Will you go thank Whit and Satch for everything, and get the supplies inside? We'll be there soon."

He gave her a look that said, 'you sure?', and she nodded. He reluctantly backed up, turning and leaving the two of them alone. Once he was out of earshot, Ruby swallowed hard and turned back to Rick. She bit her lip, and just watched him watch the men's house for a while, but then she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face into his chest. He didn't respond right away, but she felt it was less than out of anger at her and more out of sheer shock at the situation. Poor guy didn't know which way was up right then.

"Rick, I missed you so much. I don't want this to happen right when I just get you back." She murmured, and he sucked in a breath, his arms slowly going around her. "Please, just think this over, ok? Don't do this right now. I just want to have you back."

She felt him soften a little under touch as he held her, her voice little more than a soothing chant to calm him. "I'm back. But I don't want him here."

"I know. Honestly, I'm not a fan either, but Daryl's not going to let him hurt us."

"You didn't see him before. And what the hell was that just now? A hug?" He asked, hurt.

"Rick, you're right! I'd never want anybody that wanted to hurt you or anyone here around, but he's an idiot. All you have to do is listen to him talk to know that. Boy doesn't have enough sense to function, but Daryl's been doing a good job of keeping him under control. Plus, he's pretty hurt. He's not doing too much damage to anybody right now. I doubt you'd even have felt that punch if he'd landed it, he's been so weak."

"Not the point. And what happens when he's better? When he tries to kill somebody."

"He tries to hurt anybody, he's out. Even Daryl knows that and he's not going to let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen. I love you too much, you and Carl, Sally, Jeb, everyone." Ruby leaned back and looked up at him, her fingers going to his cheek to rub at a cut there. "Please, baby. Don't make Daryl choose between us and him, because he'll choose him, and it'll probably kill him. He goes out there with Merle and he'll either be dead or turn into his brother after too long. I can't watch that happen after all he's done to keep us safe."

"What about what_ I_ want? How _I_ keep you safe? Doesn't that matter?" His eyes were wide and wounded.

"Of course it does! And if you really want him out, I can't stop you. But it'll change things around here and I'm begging you not to do it. Give it a shot, and if he tries anything like what he just did again, Daryl will figure out a place for him to go."

"Why can't he go to town?" Rick said, taking a deep breath.

"Again, he'll make Daryl go too, and that's what we're trying to avoid. You should have seen Daryl's face when he thought he was gonna have to leave. It was heartbreaking. I can't do that to him. I promised."

A slam of a door and a raise of Rick's eyebrows made her turn around and follow his gaze. Daryl and Merle were coming back out of the house, their backs loaded with bags, Daryl's rifle. They were marching toward the cars, Daryl's face stony even from this distance, and Ruby looked back at Rick in a panic.

"Rick." She said quickly, begging him to fix it with her eyes. It was going to be all she could do, she knew that. He set his jaw and watched them for a moment, looking back at her finally. Letting out a breath, he hung his head.

"God damn it." He breathed and began the jog to the motorcycle Daryl was currently packing.

Daryl didn't look up when the two of them neared, just kept his eyes on his chore. "What are you doin?" Rick asked, stopping far enough away from Merle, who for once, was keeping is mouth shut.

"What you want, man." Daryl answered gruffly.

"Come on, Daryl, put your stuff back." Rick threw a look at Ruby that said he did not want to do this, but she nodded to him encouragingly.

"It's fine. We'll be gone, you can forget about it."

Rick sighed again, avoiding even looking at Merle now. "You got a house over here, all to yourself, Daryl. Your brother keeps away from me, I'm willing to see if this will work."

"Puttin' off the inevitable, Rick. You know it." Daryl finally looked up, his eyes narrowed and upset.

"No you don't." Ruby said, coming around the the bike. She took a handlebar in her fist and held it tightly, and when Daryl tried to cross to her side, she blocked his way. "You don't know it won't work. Let's give it a shot."

"You saw what just happened. No, move, Ruby." Daryl glared at her but she held fast.

"No."

"Ruby, god help me, move." He said dangerously, but she steadied herself best as she could. Despite herself, her lip began to tremble and her eyes fill with unshed tears.

"No." She said again, shakily. He froze, leveling her with his eyes. He considered her a moment, and she spoke again softly, just to him. "Stay, and we can make this work. Don't just give up after everything we've done, please." She raised her chin and looked at him defiantly. "If you want me to move, you're gonna have to move me."

He looked defeated. Letting out a long breath, he put his fist to his forehead, and bumped it a couple times hard as he thought. "Jesus, people. Fine. Merle, get back inside. You gonna pull anything like that again?"

Merle shook his head peacefully, that smug look back on his face. "Nah, man. I'll be good."

"You sure about this?" Daryl asked Rick one last time. This time, Rick didn't even have to look at Ruby before he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Long as he doesn't hurt anybody, cause trouble, I'm sure."

Daryl set his jaw, but nodded. He and Merle turned and carried their bags back into the house, and Rick spun on his heel, striding back to the main house. He grabbed a bag from the front porch and disappeared inside, all of them leaving Ruby to stand by herself in the yard. She felt a wave of nausea burn through her stomach. God, what was she going to do to keep them together? What wouldn't she do? Because according to Rick's actions, she knew he thought she'd betrayed him. God damn you, Merle...

Rick avoided everyone's eyes when he'd marched past them and upstairs to the bedroom. He'd missed being here so badly, and now he was back and this was how it had turned out? A man who'd tried to kill him had been brought in, welcomed with open arms, and the one person who was supposed to support him the most- who _had always_ supported him the most- had put him second. She'd picked Daryl over him, worried more for the hunter's feelings than his. He felt sick.

Shutting the door to the bedroom behind him, he leaned against it and tried to breath deeply. Figure out where he'd gone wrong. Had he disappointed Ruby in such a way that she didn't feel the same way about him anymore? The way she'd greeted him when they'd seen each other would lend him to think otherwise, so what the hell happened? At that moment, he had such a sense of deja vu with Lori that it made him dizzy. Is this what he was destined to have? Happiness, then just to have it taken away, his adoration given to someone else? Sitting down on the couch, he leaned back and closed his eyes. He just couldn't do this right now.

Funny, how rejected Ruby felt when she'd been left alone. The others hadn't begun to go through the things Rick had brought back, it just didn't seem right doing that without him after he'd shut himself off upstairs. She wanted to go to him, but she didn't see how. How could he think she'd pick anyone else over him? Didn't he understand anything? It was because she loved him and everyone else that she was trying to hard to keep them all together!

She made her way to the far end of the barn, turning around the corner so she was completely blocked from the rest of the farm. There, in the tall grass, she sank down against the wooden wall of the building and buried her face in her hands, the sobs she'd been holding in when Rick looked at her so hurt finally breaking through. She sobbed for a while, far enough away that the noise didn't bring attention, but soon she was more dry heaving than anything. Laying on her side in the tall grass, her swollen eyes opened to look out at the shifting blades around her.

"Ruby?" A whisper startled her, and Ruby jumped, coming up to a sitting position quickly. Carol was standing at the edge of the barn wall, looking at her so saddly it was overwhelming.

"Yeah." Ruby wiped at her damp face, turning away from Carol, but she felt the woman's hand on her shoulder as she sank down next to her.

"You ok?" She asked softly.

"Not really."

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy. Guess we knew it was gonna happen, huh?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, Carol. Not like that. He... he just walked away from me. He was so hurt,"

Carol squeezed her and shook her head. "Honey, he was shell shocked. Not mad at you! If he was, would he have talked Daryl into staying like he did?"

Ruby sniffed. "I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

"I do. And I wanted to thank you."

Ruby looked at her in surprise. "What? I screwed it up."

Carol gave a soft smile. "No you didn't. You made him stay. For all of us. Thank you."

For all of us. It was a shaded statement, the same as all the statements Carol and Daryl made about each other. If he had left, it would have killed the woman inside. Ruby took her hand and leaned against her shoulder, letting the last of the body shaking sobs out into the air.

After a while, Carol spoke again. She'd done what she'd come to do, comfort the girl who had kept her world together. "Ruby? Someone's looking for you."

Ruby looked up in confusion, into Carol's face, but the woman had turned to look past her. Frowning, she turned and saw the sight she didn't think she'd ever see again.

Rick had sat in that room alone for so long it about drove Paul nuts. He'd paced, almost going up there but bath stopped him. She knew Rick longer, let him be, she'd said. Then he wanted to go find Ruby, but Carol had assured him she'd take care of his girl. He'd let her do it only because Rick was his focus right now.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He'd apologized to Beth for what might be about to happen, and marched up those stairs sharply. Coming to the door, he'd paused, listening, but heard nothing. Opening the door widely, he marched through and saw a very startled Rick laying back wearily on the couch, his hand on his forehead.

"Welcome back." Paul said, not knowing how appropriate it was, but whatever.

"Right. What do you need?" Rick leaned back again, sighing sarcastically.

"Well, for one, I'd very much like my best friend to not be out by the barn, just about dying over you."

"Not now, Paul." It hurt Rick, but he spoke low, dangerously. Paul narrowed his eyes and stepped closer, leaning down a little.

"Yes now. Now, because you don't know what she went through while you were gone. You know she sat up most night, just waiting? She didn't think anybody knew, but we did. Got herself worn out, but she waited. Drifted around here like a ghost, all she wanted was you back."

Rick set his jaw. "Then what the hell was that? Out there? She knew from the others what I would say about that... that asshole coming in here and she didn't care."

"The hell she didn't!" Paul about roared, startling Rick more than a little. The large man was gentle, to be sure, but don't, ever... piss him off. "It was all she could do to figure out how to keep everybody together, and make you ok with it. As tired as she was taking care of all of us, she still went out to that house and opened it up, just so you wouldn't have to see Merle. She can't stand the son of a bitch, you idiot! But she did it so we could all stay together. She knows how much Daryl means to this group, how big a part of your life he is! If he was gone, dude, you'd never stop. You know how much he does around here?"

"She cares about Daryl. Maybe I didn't realize just how much." Rick said, and it took Paul a moment to catch his drift. But when he did, he lost it. Launching himself forward, he grabbed the shirt Rick wore and pulled him clean off the couch in a smooth move. A second later, Rick found himself dangling in the air, facing an angrier Paul than he'd ever seen. The man had seemed to grow in size, he held Rick in the air easily, even as Rick fought the grasp.

"You listen to me, you self pitying, self absorbed asshole." Paul said, dangerously calm against the stance the two men currently found themselves in. "When that tree stand came down, she actually wanted to stay in it, watch for you. I had to talk her down, or she'd be dead right now. Over you. Now... you think you know what she's feeling? About you, or Daryl, Merle, anybody here? You don't, but I'll tell you. She loves Daryl. A hell of a lot. That man has saved her ass when you and me couldn't, and for that, she loves him. I do too. And you sure as hell should. But she's in love with you. You got her, man, and you're letting her go like this? So easily? I didn't think you'd ever do it, but you sure as hell proved yourself today."

Paul dropped Rick to the floor, where he stumbled, but held his feet. God, he was actually scared of the man in front of him for a moment. Paul leveled his finger at him and spoke one last time. "Do what you want, man. I don't give a shit anymore. She might think she needs you, but she doesn't. She's got me, Daryl, all of us. But I will tell you, if you don't decide to make this right with Ruby, then you better never set a foot near her again. I will beat you to death, don't think I won't."


	27. Finding a way

___Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

___This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

___Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

_ "You've got to be kidding me." Ruby sighed and laid the cellphone back on the couch next to her. Snuggling down into the deep, down comforter she'd dragged from the hotel bed, she pulled an end over her head and thought about the words Shaun had said before he'd hung up his end of the line._

_ "You think I don't know about you two? I'm not blind, Ruby. You got to decide. What do you want? Me? Or that life out there, with Paul."_

_ To even insinuate there was something between her and Paul was absurd, anyone who watched them together knew she was nothing more than a surrogate sister, a kid he'd been hired to protect. Family. Still, since the moment she'd met Shaun in a restaurant in L.A. A few months ago, he'd been jealous of the man. Of the way he was always around, keeping an eye on her. True, Paul didn't trust the handsome young executive, but he was hardly intrusive. She'd spent more than a couple nights on Shaun's arm, at fancy dinners or in his lofty condo on the beach, engaging in a charming pinot and his bright smile._

_ "Uh-oh. That must have gone just as well as I expected." The door opened to her suite and she heard Paul's voice. She ignored him for a moment, didn't uncover her head, but she spoke after she heard him crash ungainly into the chair across from the couch._

_ "Like I expected anything different?" She said, her voice muffled by the thick fabric around her head. "It always turns out this way."_

_ She could almost see the look of understanding on his face when he spoke. "Ah, so that's it, then? He thinks you and me..."_

_ "Don't even finish that sentence." She warned, and he chuckled._

_ "Like I could. That's repulsive. Have you seen yourself?" He grimaced and she threw the blanket back, looking at him in hurt shock._

_ "Excuse me? Me? You're the moving wall, not me!"_

_ He leaned back and laughed heartily, and she glared at him for a moment before breaking out into a smile herself. He was right. At least Shaun had broken it off early on. Not like some of the others..._

_ "He wants me to quit, move in with him." She sighed, leaning forward and grabbing a large glass of wine from the glass coffee table in front of her. Tossing it back, she frowned at Paul._

_ "Wow, already, huh? I knew there was something off about him, Starlet. Nobody moves that fast."_

_ She rolled her eyes. "Please. I've seen you romance an entire "Notebook" worth of lovin in a night."_

_ He shrugged cheerfully. "Don't wanna live with 'em, though." She chuckled at that, and he grinned. _

_ She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "He just doesn't understand. This is all I know. How the hell do I go from this to... God. Staying in a house, ONE house, all the time? Seeing the same people all the time. Not moving around, not singing? I don't know how to do that."_

_ "Maybe someday you will." He said quietly. "Not now, I know you couldn't. But I can see it."_

_ She raised an eyebrow at him. "How much you had to drink?"_

_ He held up his hands. "I know, I know. And none. But I can see it. Maybe a few little ones running around. Bet you even cook."_

_ She leaned her head to the side in surprise. "You telling me you think I should do it?"_

_ His eyes widened. "Hell no! I can't stand that idiot little prick. I'm just saying, someday it might change. When you find somebody worth changing it for. Don't limit yourself, Starlet. Now get up. We're going out."_

_ She groaned, but smiled. "No. Comfy here. Have wine. Don't need anything else."_

_ "Is that right?" He said, coming around behind the couch and whisking the blanket right off her. "Won't get up huh?"_

_ "Nope." She held her ground, looking up at him dangerously. He returned her look, just as playfully dangerous, and leaned down close._

_ "Not even for a horror movie revival at the cinaplex down the street?"_

_ She narrowed her eyes. "Which ones?"_

_ "Like it matters." He rolled his eyes. He knew she was a sucker for anything scary. "But it's Bella..."_

_ She raised her eyebrows in approval just as he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed loudly as he tossed her on the bed in the next room. "Get dressed. Songbird and I will be downstairs..."_

_ She watched him go before getting up and going to the closet to pick out a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. Yeah, Shaun had hurt her. Just like all the others. No one understood her like Paul, she knew. She smiled to herself when she thought of what he said. Imagine her, domesticated. Little ones... cooking. Ha! She thought to herself, shaking her head as she went into the bathroom. Never... If that was what Shaun, or anyone else for that matter, wanted, they could just shove it._

"Ruby." She looked up and saw Rick standing awkwardly at the edge of the barn wall, looking at her with concern. His eyes left hers for a moment, went to Carol, who discreetly got up and slipped away. Ruby licked her lips, waiting for him to look back at her, say something.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked, genuinely curious as to his answer.

"Everything." He said helplessly, stepping forward and sinking down to his knees before her. "All of it."

Though it hurt her, when he reached forward and tried to take her hand, she pulled it back. He hesitated, uncertain. "Be specific."

"I know why you did what you did. I don't think you chose Daryl over me." He said softly. She'd half expected him to say it, but when he did, it still stunned her so deeply to hear him admit it that her eyes welled up with tears. He saw and his face fell. "What? What did I say?"

"Nothing. It's just... It's the first time I've ever heard it."

He frowned, confused. "I don't understand."

She shook her head, looking away. "Rick, you think this is the first relationship I've ever been in? Maybe not this intense, but it always ends the same way. The person on the other side always thinks I put them second to something. Maybe it was my career, maybe it was my friends, but it was always something. I just didn't think you would."

His eyes opened wide. "I don't, baby. I know."

"Do you?" She was hurt. Unable to truly open up to him just then. It had all hit way too close to home again.

"I acted like an ass." He sat back, leaned against the wall. He didn't know what else to do.

"No, I get it. Merle doesn't bring out the best in anyone, does he?"

"Let's not talk about him, Ruby. He doesn't matter now, I'm gonna do what it takes to make all this... whatever this is, work."

"Do you really want to?" She asked, suddenly exhausted from the day's events.

"Yeah." He nodded, reaching for her again, and this time she let him. He took her hands in his, then pulled her close, wrapping her completely in him. "I'm sorry. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." She said softly against his chest. The words were there, but he didn't feel that the emotion fully reached her lips. "So, what did Paul do?"

He balked, giving her a double take. "How did you-"

"Please. There's no way he stayed quiet, not with how mad he was earlier. What did he say?"

"He... gave me some perspective." He said wisely, and she chuckled.

"And you managed to gain it without spilling blood. He must be mellowing in his old age." She grinned and he chuckled, pulling her against him as they looked out over the farm. They sat there together for a while, until dusk crept over the fields around them and it was time to go in.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Carol was missing. She'd taken dinner to the men's house, where Daryl hadn't dared to emerge with Merle quite yet. Ruby missed him being there, especially with Paul's unusual stony silence in Rick's presence. Finally, she gave him a stern but loving look that told him that all was well now, and Paul relented in his glare at Rick long enough to take Beth upstairs to bed.

"I'm going out on watch." Ruby announced as Rick began to shuffle the kids up to bed, and he looked back at her in surprise.

"What? I thought we'd..." He trailed off, his eyes drifting up the stairs, and she frowned a little.

"We will. It's my turn, though. I'll be in later." Truth was, she wasn't ready for alone time with him yet. It wasn't that her feeling were just hurt. He apologized, after all, and she'd more than accepted it. It was just... hell, she didn't know what it was. She was just _off_. She needed some time, just a little. He nodded uncertainly, but she holstered her weapon and disappeared out the door before he could say any more.

Whit and Satch blared the horns of their trucks as they raced down the ruined street outside the walls of the small town they'd secured. Somehow, somewhere along the way, a herd too big for them to handle had wandered by and now they were under attack.

The walls were sturdy enough to handle the onslaught of the first few waves, but after that things would begin to break down. Whit knew it. The only thing they could do was distract the things, get them away, get them to follow them away from the defenseless women and children inside. Soldiers had scrambled clearing paths for them from the tops of the walls while Satch took one truck, running down a clear path of walkers away from the doors. Whit had followed, Preacher in another behind him, and they'd begun running vicious circles in and around the stinking things until they had their full attention.

Whit had ordered the soldiers on the walls to stop firing and drop once the majority of the walkers had been distracted. Then, the town appeared to be nothing more of a shell of what it was, the walkers were far more interested in the speeding vehicles rushing them away. For effect, and since his horn was the softest, Preacher had begun to blast CCR's Fortunate Son on his very capable speakers, and it immediately turned everything surreal. The sound of John Fogerty so loud as they mowed down bodies... it was a dream. God, just let them keep following them, Whit thought. He looked back and saw Preacher behind him, ahead Satch was weaving across the lanes of the highway, trying to hit as many as he could and heads exploded under his tires like melons.

"Where do we go?" Satch's voice came over his radio, and Whit reached down, grabbing the walkie in his hand.

"North!"

"But that's toward Rick's farm!"

"We'll turn and mow them down before we get there, just go halfway, go!"

Satch let out a growl, but raced down the roadway. Suddenly, the speaker blared to life again with Preacher's voice. "Stop! They're turning around!"

Whit squealed to a stop and looked back in his seat. Preacher had slowed down, they'd gone too fast for the decomposing bodies to keep up, and in their melting minds, they must be returning to the last place food was staying still. The town. The music still blaring from his speakers wasn't even enough to keep their attention

"God damn it!" Whit cursed loudly and spun his truck. The massive weight of it was the only thing that kept it grounded as he turned and raced past Preacher, who turned after that, and they began to round up, or run over, the retreating walkers. It seemed to work, they had slowed enough to regain the interest of the herd. Whit pulled his truck to a stop, feeling the swaying of the vehicle against the surge of bodies that had surrounded it. He was up high enough that they couldn't reach him, but he didn't want to test that. Pulling around, lumping and lurching over fallen bodies under his tires, he saw Preacher's truck in front of him again, but it hadn't fared so well. It was lower, so therefore more easily reached, and two walkers had gained footholds on Preacher's door, pulling themselves up. He saw the man revving the engine, trying to escape the throng, but his truck was smaller, less able to just roll right over them. Whit didn't even hear the scream Preacher made when he revved one last time and hit the bodies the wrong way, sending the entire vehicle crashing down onto it's side.

Whit's truck exploded into a flurry of curses as he paused near the wreckage. The walkers had pounced on it in a frenzy, and Whit cracked his window slightly, still aware of the things around him. In the flurry of activity, he saw no way to get Preacher out, but he couldn't just leave him there. Couldn't just let him die like that, no way. Not one of his men. Satch's voice came over the speaker.

"You see a way?!"

Whit shook his head, more to himself than anything, his heart thumping in disappointment and worry. God, Preacher. The music stopped suddenly, and he jolted again. He was about to roll the window down the rest of the way, pull his machine gun around and lay out every walker within shooting range when the sound of a gunshot from within the fallen truck made his body jerk like it itself had been hit.

"God, Preach..." Whit hissed. The man must have been bitten, that was the only way the religious man would have put a gun to his own head. He wouldn't commit suicide, but it wasn't suicide if you were already dead...

"Whit!" He heard Satch's voice again as a hand slapped the partially lowered glass in front of his face, snapping Whit out of his reverie. He floored the accelerator, brushing against a crowd of bodies that in effect removed the clinging walker to his door.

"I got it, Satch. Take off, go. Halfway to Rick's." Whit ordered, his soldier mode kicking in again. They had to get far enough away to safely level everything that followed them.

Again, he saw Satch swerve in front of him. Again, he realized why. The geeks were so focused on Preacher's wreck that they had quit following. Now they just converged mostly on the fallen truck, anxious to get at another meal. It made Satch sick, and Whit was surprised when he saw the man spin around in front of them, turning his truck to face the mass behind. Whit watched in horror when Satch launched himself out of the window and scrambled across the top of the cabin and into the back of the truck, where a large caliber, mounted machine gun was secured. Feeding ribbons of ammo into it, the air around them exploded into a deafening onslaught of flying bullets. Bodies jerked and shook, heads and parts fell and flew into the sky with the power of the hits. It seemed like it took a long time, but mere moments after he had started, Satch stopped firing. He had gotten most of them. Turning to Whit's truck, he saw the bright white of his teeth shining in the moonlight.

"You see that?" Satch called out proudly, his friend had been vindicated.

"Not done yet." Whit whispered to himself as a slight second wind of walkers came, unharmed, from around the back of the fallen truck. Not many, maybe half a dozen. Satch aimed again, but when he pulled the trigger this time, something went wrong. Whit watched in horror as a large muzzle flash blinded them and a loud pop, then a thump, and Satch was gone. Whit looked around frantically, and saw his fallen comrade on the ground beyond the truck bed, and he wasn't moving anymore. What was moving, however, were the three geeks closest to him, and they were headed right for Satch's open and undefended throat.

Ruby walked out toward the front fence slowly, letting the warm wind blow over her comfortingly. She was so grateful to be out of the veritable sludge of tension in the house she could scream. Her head pounded, and she rolled her shoulders, desperately trying to get it to calm and ease. With the tree stand gone, the most she could do here was climb to the top of the gate and sit, watching the surrounding land from the top rung. Not as good a vantage point, but it would do.

She'd been there a few minutes when she felt the stare on her back, and knew instantly Daryl had come out. He made no sound, typical, but she'd developed a kind of sixth sense when he was around. She didn't look back, just spoke out loud into the air before her.

"Wondered if you were gonna come out again."

"How do you do that?" He asked, coming to lean against the railing, following her gaze out.

She shrugged, smiling. "It's a gift."

"It's creepy." He said flatly and she chuckled.

"Said the ghost. You think your creeping around isn't?"

"It feeds us, don't it?"

"That it does." She nodded. "So, were you really gonna go?"

He was immediately uncomfortable. "Stop it, Rub."

"Ah. You were. That's good to know." She couldn't help it. She was angry, and he knew it, but neither of them was really in the mood. He sighed irritably, and she glanced down at him. "Don't you sigh at me."

He raised an eyebrow. "What're you gone do about it?"

"Well, let's see. How about have a heart attack? I don't know if you bothered noticing, but I can't do this without you, Daryl."

He looked a little surprised, a little confused. "Do what?"

She opened her eyes wider as she looked down at him. "Um, how 'bout any of it? Living-" She began but he froze and his head shot out toward the front field. His hand shot up and covered her mouth, and she quietened immediately.

She didn't hear anything at first, but right before she was going to pull his hand away and ask just what the hell he was doing, she heard it. Rapid crunching of gravel under very large tires, and as the large military truck broke through the trees and began racing across the field, she and Daryl were already down and working on lowering the bridge. Whit screeched to a stop before them, already talking as he got down from his perch.

"Satch! Barely got outta there!"

"Was he bit?" Ruby blurted, suddenly very nervous.

"No, thank God. Gun backfired, got him in the shoulder, I tried to stop the bleeding." Whit yammered as he and Daryl dragged an unconscious Satch down from the cab together. They carried him across the bridge as Ruby grabbed the alarm wire and yanked it as hard as she could. She had to get the attention of the house, had to get backup. There were already walkers stumbling out of the trees across the field, brought by Whit's mad dash to them, and Ruby raised her gun and began firing.

Rick didn't hear the alarm, but the report of gunshots brought him to full attention as he lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Oh god, Ruby. He was up, never having gotten undressed without Ruby being there with him. His boots were on and he was racing down the stairs as Paul emerged from his room, pulling on his own shoes as he ran.

"She's out there." It was all Rick had to say, and Paul was behind him as they left the house. Glenn and Maggie were behind them, and they split when they saw Whit and Daryl carrying a very large body across the lawn toward the men's house.

"I got it, go to them." Maggie told Glenn, and he followed Paul and Rick right to where Ruby was currently firing on a growing number of walkers drifting toward an open bridge.

"Close it!" She looked back and screamed, and Glenn joined her gunfire as the other two men raised the only way the walkers could breach their farm. Once it was up, she let a deep breath out. "I'm going, you got this?"

Rick nodded. "Go."

Daryl backed up with her, knowing they were going right into Merle's territory. The two of them ran to the men's house, darting through the front door to find Whit kneeling at the couch on one side, Maggie on the other as they tended to Satch. Merle was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched them work on the man. He was more amused than anything, and when Ruby heard Maggie bark an order at him that had clearly been issued before, she let out a frustrated breath.

"Merle!" Maggie shouted, looking over her shoulder. "Water! Towels!"

"God. I got it." Ruby huffed and ran to the kitchen, gathering what the girl needed. Running back to the couch, she got down next to Satch and Maggie. "He was shot?"

"Gun jammed, backfired on him." Whit said quickly.

"The bleeding slowed. But I don't know if there's any bullet fragments in there." Maggie said, obviously distressed. She was hovering over the covered wound, and looked at Ruby in almost a panic.

"Maggie, you know what to do. Just remember what your dad did, ok?" Ruby spoke softly, calmly, and it was so shockingly different from the chaos of the scene around them it almost seemed to smack Maggie right out of her panic.

"Yeah. Right. Ok." Maggie nodded quickly. "I need dad's bag."

Ruby looked back at Daryl. Their eyes met and he ran from the room. He knew what they needed, and where it would be. "Ok, what do we do first, Maggie?"

"Um, clean it." Maggie spoke as she remembered the steps, and together, they took over, Whit stepping back uncertainly as they removed the towel and began washing away the blood and dirt from the now only slightly bleeding wound. Poor Satch, he'd bled out enough already, they were all but covered in it, and his face was ashy. They couldn't think about that now, and Daryl was back, black bag in hand. Maggie grabbed it and threw it open, bringing out the things they needed to properly sanitize the area. The two girls worked in tandem, hardly talking. They didn't really need to. Ruby seemed to know what Maggie wanted before she had to say it, and Whit stepped back with Merle and Daryl, listening to the sounds of gunshots echoing outside as they watched the girls try to save his friend's life.

"Oh, god. The town." It occurred to Whit, and he stepped forward again.

"Ruby, I've got to-"

"Go! We got this. Don't worry, just bring them back safe." She called back to him, meeting his eyes. How did she know he was going to take some of her group back out there? Must be obvious, as he and Daryl nodded and ran back outside. He had to let her and Maggie deal with Satch, he didn't have it in him to watch another one of his men die in front of him tonight. He had to see if his town still stood.

"Rick! We led the walkers away from town, we gotta go back, see if they got through."

Daryl was already loading up, taking a moment to aim out and fell a walker across the trench from them while Maggie reloaded. They were just killing stragglers now, the field littered with rotting bodies already downed. "I'll go."

"I will, too." Paul nodded, checking his weapon. "Rick, let's take care of this, Ruby's got it under control in there."

Rick didn't want to say it. He didn't want to waste precious time by saying out loud that he didn't want to leave Ruby and Maggie and the others alone with Merle Dixon while they went out, but Glenn, precious man that he was leaned toward him.

"I'm armed, ready. One foot out of place I'll put him down." Glenn whispered and Rick let out a breath, relieved.

"Thank you." He said softly, his eyes meeting Glenn's before returning to Whit's frantic ones. "Let's go."

They hopped the trench and Paul shot one last walker before they climbed in and Whit revved the engine, taking them back to town, and hopefully, not to a nightmare awaiting them.

Ruby took the tweezers away from Maggie when the girl's stomach turned, and she couldn't continue. The truth was, Satch's wound was bad, he'd bled a lot, but it wasn't life threatening. It was going to hurt like hell, though, and Ruby bit her lip as she inspected it closely.

"Maggie, he's going to need something for a pain."

"I got it." Maggie didn't want to go any more into detail just what she had for that. After all, Merle had practically beamed at the mention of possible pain killers as he leaned against the wall behind them, watching quietly. God, it was probably the first time the idiot had shut his mouth in the same vicinity as them since he'd arrived, but he perked up there.

"You got any extra of that, I'm not feeling too good myself, sweetheart." He drawled as he circled the couch and watched Maggie put a needle in Satch's arm.

"Not now, Merle." Ruby warned as she went for the wound again, digging around for any foreign bodies remaining. It was mostly dirt and grime through, she wasn't finding much.

"I'm just sayin." He said half heartedly, leaning over the back of the couch and watching interestedly. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Her father." She said calmly as she worked, her eyes not leaving her chore.

"Where is he? He die?"

"You're not much for tact, are ya?" She glanced, irritatedly up at him.

He shrugged. "Never found much use for it, myself. Clouds things up, rather just ask my question and get it over with."

"Maybe I'm tired, but that actually makes a little sense." She raised her eyebrows, finding a tiny fragment of metal and pulling it out. Suddenly, Satch jerked and she started, accidentally poking him hard. He let out a short howl and his eyes fluttered. "Merle, hold him!"

"What?" He was startled, had backed up, but she raised a hand to him, and grabbed his one good hand. Yanking him forward, she put it on Satch's chest and held it firmly. "He's gonna hurt himself if he moves too much! I said hold him, damnit!"

"Jesus..." Merle whispered but leaned forward more, placing his weight on the man on the couch. He was actually helping... She couldn't believe that had worked.

Satch's eyes fluttered open, and he saw Merle first. He frowned, groaned, then his eyes found Ruby, Maggie behind her, and finally Glenn in the doorway. "Oh god."

"Satch, you with us?" Ruby asked softly.

"No." He said grumpily. "I die and heaven's full of white people. Send me back."

Maggie let out a relieved gasp of laughter and Ruby grinned, putting her forehead on Satch's arm for a moment. Finally, she took a deep breath and looked back at him. "You're not getting off that easy, man. Glad to see you've kept your sense of humor."

Satch stretched a little, and Ruby motioned for Merle to let him go. The redneck was more than happy to oblige and stepped back uncertainly. Merle, uncertain. It almost made her laugh again. "What happened? I feel like... well, actually I feel like of awesome right now considering I have a hole in my chest. What did you give me?"

"Not a hole, man. Whit said the gun misfired, kicked back. And what we gave you will wear off, so quit moving until I can get you bandaged up. Maggie?" Ruby said, and Maggie was back at her side in a moment. They talked as they began bandaging Satch firmly in white gauze.

"Hm. Where's Whit?"

"Went back to check on your people with Rick and the others."

"Good. I think we led them away, but there's no telling." Satch looked down at his chest, grimaced, then focused on Merle. "Well now. Who're you?"

Merle frowned, obviously not liking Satch's observant gaze, so Ruby answered for him. "That's Daryl's brother. Merle."

"There's two crossbow hunting rednecks? My god, we really are in Georgia, huh?"

Ruby grinned at him. "Merle, meet Satch." Merle glared at her and turned, leaving the room. They heard the front door slam behind him a second later, and Glenn left to keep an eye on him.

"Friendly, ain't he?" Satch grinned and Ruby chuckled.

"You got no idea. Just be glad you're not a woman. At least he's leaving you alone."

Satch raised an eyebrow and looked at the door Merle had left through. "I don't know. You see those arms? I don't think I'd mind..."

"Oh lord..." Ruby whispered. Merle was in for a little of his own medicine, it sounded like. When she was done, Ruby leaned back and surveyed their work. "Let's get him to a bedroom."

"No, leave me here. I wanna see Whit when he comes back." Satch mumbled. The medicine had done good work, it was knocking him out.

"You gonna be comfortable on a couch?" Ruby asked doubtfully, and Satch gave a clumsy nod. "Alright then. Well, get some sleep, Satch. He'll be back soon."

"Mmmm..." Satch nodded again and Ruby pulled a nearby blanket over him before clicking off the nearby light. Taking a deep breath, she stepped outside and met Maggie and Glenn on the front porch.

"Any sign of them yet?"

"No, not yet." Glenn shook his head, and Ruby leaned against the post, sighing deeply. She hated them being out there, so uncertain after what had already gone down. Refocusing, she looked around.

"Where's Merle?"

Maggie pointed to the far fence, where Merle's shape was just emerging from behind a tree, meandering along the fence line. Ruby nodded, glad they were keeping tabs on him. Sighing, she stepped down off the porch and Maggie called out to her.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to him."

"God, why?"

"Because he's got a job now. He's gonna help take care of Satch." Ruby said firmly, and spun, marching off toward Merle purposefully. The man was going to hold his own here if it killed her.


	28. Good Lord

___Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

___This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

___Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

___+++++I can honestly say that some of you, maybe all, are going to feel vindicated after this chapter. If you feel like kissing me, shoot me a letter. It's more hygenic. ;)_

___+++++Ending this story in the next chapter, guys. But don't fret! I can announce now that.. ahem... YES THERE IS GOING TO BE A THIRD PART! Geez, we can't stop now, can we? lol_

It didn't take long to kill any remaining walkers that had either been too slow to follow Whit to the farm, or the ones who had remained around Preacher's wreck. When they'd reached the fallen truck, it was Daryl who'd hopped down and surveyed the damage. It wasn't that Whit couldn't handle it, it was so he didn't have to. Paul had helped Daryl take the man's body from the wreckage and load it on the back of the truck for burial later.

The town still stood. No astounding number of walkers remained around it- Preacher had done a good job with the music he'd been blasting. It had taken the focus off the innocent people inside. The gates opened when they'd approached, and Whit sighed visibly when he saw the people safe inside. They were afraid, though, no question about that, and Rick and the other waited patiently while he calmed their fears.

"Rick, I can't take you back. I'm going to have someone get you home for me, is that ok?"

"You need help here?" Rick had asked, looking around at the throng of terrified people behind the soldier.

"No, I've got men. They might not be as good as Preach or Satch, but they'll do. We'll get Satch off your hands right away."

"No, no. He'll stay, till he's better. We're better equipped to handle it than you are here, you even got a doctor?"

"No." Whit admitted. "But I've been trained, a couple of the other men have been."

"Let him stay, come see him whenever you want. When he's better, he'll come back."

Whit looked skeptical. He hadn't been without Satch since all this started. "I don't know..."

Rick tilted his head, frowning. "You got painkillers? Medicine for infection?"

"Not much."

"We do. You want him here in agony, or healing fast back at my place?"

Whit nodded, accepting the proposition. "I'll come see him tomorrow, then. You guys get back safe, and thank you. For everything."

Rick had nodded, watching Whit walk away toward Rachel, who stood with a concerned face nearby. She smiled at Rick, and he waved at her as they climbed back up into the truck for home. A man he didn't recognize climbed behind the wheel and they were off.

The farm looked peaceful enough when they emerged through the trees. Walkers bodies would have to be removed soon, Rick thought as they ran over a couple, sending the truck lurching up and down. He heard Paul curse slightly in the back, and saw Glenn unlocking the gate for them. They didn't drop the bridge, no reason to. Whit's man dropped them off in front of it and was gone before it was necessary.

"How'd it go?" Glenn asked nervously.

"Nothing happened. How about here?" Rick asked as they strode across the lawn.

"Few more walkers, nothing big."

"Where's Ruby?"

"In the house with Satch and Merle. You're not gonna believe it."

Rick paused, worried. "What won't I believe?"

"She's got Merle helping."

"My brother?" Daryl spoke up behind him and Glenn chuckled, nodding. "I gotta see that."

The men crossed to the open door of the men's house and stepped inside quietly. From the living room, they could hear voices, irritated ones.

"Will you stop squirmin'?"

"Well, quit pouring water down my chest and I will. Shit's cold, honky!" Satch said, and Rick raised his eyebrows as they peered around the wall into the room. Ruby sat at a nearby table, loading her gun with spare bullets, and Merle was awkwardly leaning over Satch on the couch.

"Call me that again..." Merle hissed.

"And you'll what? Sister over there already took your gun, look at her. She'll shoot you you lay a finger on me."

"He's not lying." Ruby mumbled as she focused on her chore. Rick grinned back at Daryl, who was currently looking at the scene in front of them with such a sense of wonder and astonishment it was comical. Merle sensed them there, and when he saw Daryl he looked at him pleadingly.

"Little brother. Thank god. Go over there to your girl and get my gun back."

Daryl walked into the room. "How the hell she'd get it in the first place?"

"Little twit is faster than I thought."

"What'd you call me?" Ruby balked, snapping the magazine back into place.

"A twit. Take advantage of the fact you're little, grab my gun when I'm not lookin'. You're lucky I didn't take you over my knee." Merle growled at her and Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Merle. Outta be more polite to the girl with a gun. Just common sense." He echoed the first words Merle had said back to him, making the redneck turn six shades of red. He was done. Throwing the cup of water he held against the wall, he marched down the hall and slammed the door to his room shut behind him.

Satch watched him go with an amused grin and looked back at Rick, his face going a little confused. "Where's Whit? I gotta get back."

"You're stickin' around a while." Rick explained, taking the seat across from Ruby. "We can care for you better than they can there."

"Staying here? With the racist hillbilly and friends? Yeah, thanks anyway." He struggled to sit up and Ruby spoke quickly.

"Satch, you know how good you feel right now? Well, that's gonna wear off."

"So?" He grumbled.

"I got more." She said and he paused, biting his lip. He narrowed his eyes at her thoughtfully for a moment, then shrugged.

"Guess I could stay for a day or two. Might even get to teach a little lesson to my nursemaid back there. Could be fun..."

Ruby grinned and nodded. "That's the spirit." She stood up and stretched, walking over to him and putting a small hand on his forehead. "Now, you think you can sleep now? I think I've reached my excitement quota for the day."

"You?" He scoffed, but yawned. "Yeah, well... Long as you keep his gun."

"Aren't you armed?"

"Yeah, but don't know if you noticed. My trigger finger is a little drugged right now."

"Lord, maybe I should take yours too." She said, amused.

"Hell no. Get outta here, girl." He waved her away and she chuckled softly.

"Alright, then. Get some sleep. I'll come check on you soon, ok?" She said and he closed his eyes, scrunching a little deeper into the couch. She turned off the lamp and crossed the room to Daryl, pulling Merle's sidearm out from her jean waist. Turning it around handle first, she handed it to him with a smile and he nodded as he accepted it.

"You got this?"

"Always." He nodded. He was more amused than he'd ever been in his life. No woman had ever called Merle down and remained standing. Maybe it was the loss of his hand, whatever it was, it was funny as hell. He retreated to his room, and Rick and Paul led her back outside. Closing up the house behind herself, she looked up at them when they got outside.

"God, I'm happy to see you guys." She gave Paul a big hug and then Rick, holding on to the latter when she was done.

"Wish I coulda seen that, Starlet. How'd you get him to go anywhere near Satch?" Paul asked, obviously impressed.

She shrugged. "I just let him know that it would be best to help out around here, if he wanted to stay. It would make things easier for Daryl. Turns out he isn't completely devoid of a little rationality when he isn't armed."

"Or?" Rick asked, and she looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"It strikes me that Merle isn't one to just accept one side of the argument. There had to be a flip side."

"Oh." She nodded, sticking her lip out thoughtfully. Stepping past them, she began the walk back to the main house, but they heard her speak as she went. "Yeah, the flip side. I was gonna use his own gun on him."

Something about that made Rick's lower regions stir voraciously, and he rushed her back to the main house. She was in his arms before the door shut behind them. They finally had the reunion they'd missed.

The next morning broke dark and gray in the distance, and Ruby was awake before the paltry sun even broke the horizon. She was tired, sure. Rick had all but worn her out the night before and still lay unmoving in the center of the mattress, his muscular back pale in the soft light. He was so beautiful. She smiled and leaned against the doorway to the bathroom, watching him for a moment. Last night, every last hurt feeling had been dissolved, if they even remained at all. They were complete again, whole.

She left the house quietly. She especially didn't want to disturb Paul and Beth as she passed their door. His quiet snoring from within their room made Ruby smile. While Beth's sickness seemed to be evening out and he wasn't so anxious while worrying about her, he was still such a light sleeper. And Beth was getting bigger, her hips and stomach expanding faster than they would have thought possible for such a little thing. Lord knows she needed all the rest she could get.

The men's house wasn't as quiet as it looked. When she let herself into the front door she could already hear Satch's voice echoing from the living room, and she paused to listen by the stairs.

"You comin, honky?"

"Shut up." Merle growled from somewhere farther in.

"I said I was thirsty, man. You gonna let me waste away, ain't ya? I knew it. Can't believe that chick left me alone with a homicidal redneck..."

"Here! God damn it!" Merle shouted and Ruby leaned back against the railing, grinning widely. God bless Satch, maybe Merle is getting a taste of his own medicine.

She jumped when an arm came around her throat and pulled her back, and a hand clamped over her mouth. She looked up, panicked, but just saw a playful Daryl looking back down at her.

"Come on." He whispered, jerking his head back toward the door as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Once he had let them out the front quietly, she grinned and shook her head.

"What was that?"

"A love story. I don't know, man. Never seen him bullied into helping out anybody before. Guess he changed more than I knew out there." He grinned and sat down on the swing on the front porch. He gestured to the seat next to him and she took it.

"I really should check on him."

He shook his head. "I looked at his bandages, he's fine. Probably could use a little more medicine, though. He's getting' a mouth on him."

She laughed softly. "Yeah, I think he had that before. I wonder if it was a mistake, putting those two together."

He shook his head, waving at her idly. "Nah. If he hasn't killed him by now he won't."

"Satch? Or Merle?"

He chuckled. "Both? Nah, I think they actually like each other. Well, Satch, a little more than my brother. If he keeps hittin on Merle he might get a elbow to the face."

"He wouldn't dare." She narrowed her eyes.

He held up his hands. "Long as he keeps his hands to himself, Merle'll be fine." He sighed and threw an arm over the back of the swing behind her squeezing her shoulder. He sat there for a moment, and she could feel his playful edge slip away, replaced by the same quiet thoughtfulness he usually carried. "So, you still mad at me?"

She frowned, looking at him, surprised. "Mad?"

"Yeah. Before all that happened with the town, you were pretty pissed at the fence."

She bit her lip and looked at the floorboards under them as they swung softly. "I wasn't mad at you Daryl. I never was."

He cocked his head, a mixture of confusion and worry. "Then what was it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Sad? Disappointed that you could walk away so easily?"

He balked at her, obviously in distress. "You think that was easy? Shit, Ruby... That's not easy. I was just trying not to cause any more trouble than we already were. Cause trouble for you." He spoke the last part shyly, it wasn't like him at all and it hit her hard.

"The only thing that can't be fixed is if you or any one of us isn't here anymore. We need each other now. This is how we survive. Break that up, and we're all gonna die."

He swung that arm back around her again and pulled her close to his side. "Don't say that. You're not gonna die."

"Well now I won't." She said teasingly, wanting the smiling man back she'd seen earlier. She got it. He grinned and kissed the top of her head, resting his chin on the spot. They sat like that for a few moment before she sighed. "Well, I better go make sure you're right. That they aren't killing each other."

"Yeah." He nodded, watching her get up. She grabbed the bag she'd brought and walked toward the door, but she could feel his eyes on her and looked back.

"What is it?" He was giving her the funniest look.

"You gainin' weight?"

"Jesus, Daryl! What the hell kinda question is that?" She almost dropped the bag she was carrying she was so shocked.

"No, I- I just mean, you..." He blushed furiously, but looked at her questioningly. "You look different."

"My god." She stuck her tongue out at him, but he had her wheels in her head turning. Letting herself in the front door, she ignored Merle and went to Satch's side. Seeing his escape opportunity, she heard the front door shut behind him as she knelt down next to Satch. Neither was one for much small talk as she gave him another shot, like Maggie had shown her, and checked him for a fever. He was fine, and she quickly bid him goodbye, promising she would be back soon.

Merle had distracted Daryl long enough for her to jog across the lawn toward the main house. Her brain wouldn't quit. She and Maggie started their periods at the same time. Call it a hazard of living together. Maggie had come and borrowed tampons a week and a half ago, and Ruby had been so preoccupied worrying about Rick that she hadn't even thought about it. Waving at Maggie, Glenn, and Jimmy in the living room, she jogged up the stairs and dropped Hershel's bag on the floor outside her door. Rick had gone, leaving the room blessedly empty, and she went right for the bathroom.

"Where the hell are you!?" She hissed to herself as she dug around under the sink. Her fingers brushed the box she was looking for and she knocked several bottles out of the way as she pulled it out. Running to the toilet, she pulled her jeans down and ripped open the package. Ten seconds, just ten seconds of exposure. More than that might mess the test up. She took a deep breath and capped it again, squeezing it between her fists as she leaned forward and tried to breath.

Standing up, she threw the test on the counter and looked at herself in the mirror. Anything to keep from looking at it yet. Straighten the clothes, button the pants, wash the hands, brush the hair back from the face... Sighing, she couldn't wait any longer. Hesitating, she picked the test up and looked at it, then dropped it and rushed back to the toilet. How she managed to throw anything up when she hadn't eaten or drank anything yet was a puzzle, but she managed it. When she was done, she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. Scooting back against the wall, she breathed deeply and stared at the edge of the test balancing on the edge of the sink where she had dropped it. She glared at it, not sure what to feel right now. Is paralyzing fear normal?

Sighing, she got up and crawled across the small space, reaching up and grabbing the test again. Looking at it, she stared at the little pink + sign.

"Good lord."


	29. Tell the truth

___Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

___This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

___Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

___+++Loving your responses to this! This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I have to split it up because it got so long. I hope you like. This chapter and the next was brought to you by copious amounts of caffeine, nicotine, and AC/DC on loop. Yeah, that's healthy. ;p_

___+++++++++Ok, guys, seriously check out "Endurance" by my friend "FallenAngel2013". Truly a kickass story by a kickass writer! I am in love with it, you will be too. Go. No. Read. I insist. _

With the test and its wrapper safely stashed away in the drawer next to her side of the bed, Ruby took a deep breath and walked back downstairs in a daze. Her earlier mind numbing fear had turned into a kind of walker like state in itself. She didn't know what she wanted to do first. Cry? Find Rick? Find Rick and cry? Was she happy? She wasn't unhappy, not at all, but the instant she saw that sign the thought occurred to her that the most important things in this world was to protect this farm and its people, and she was big part of that. How the hell was she going to do that now? She remembered watching Lori, it was all running and hiding, and she was no good at that. She was a take charge sort of person, just being down after the Tom incident had just about driven her crazy and now she was looking at months of that? God...

Then after! Sure, Lola and Beth could do it- they were made for that sort of thing. Not her. She killed her goldfish, for crying out loud! Now she was going to have a little person who depended on her completely for every little thing? The thought was terrifying. And how would the others look at her now? Like she was some breakable piece of glass? Sure, the way Paul dotes on Beth was sweet, but if Rick tried that... the doing every last thing for her, she'd lose her mind. They were partners, equals. She wasn't going to be able to keep up with him. The balance would be off.

"Earth to Ruby..." The voice snapped her out of her daze and she looked up to see Carol smiling at her, amused. She'd wandered into the kitchen.

"Sorry." She mumbled, going to the sink for a much needed drink of water. She pushed the handle, and nothing happened.

"They shut it off for a few minutes. Paul wanted to check the wells." Carol explained. "Oh, Whit's here to check on Satch."

"Is that where everyone is?" Ruby asked as Carol went to the fridge and got out a cold bottle of water. She handed to to her and nodded.

"Always busy busy."

"Better get out there, then. Thanks." Ruby gave her a half hearted smile and nodded, turning to go.

"You ok?" Carol called out and Ruby gave a quick nod as she disappeared out the door. Carol was far too inquisitive and insightful to be able to fool for long, and she was very much NOT ok at the moment.

The farm was busy, she could tell, even if there weren't too many people visible at the moment. She could feel it. Clearing the largest part of the yard toward Daryl's house, she looked past the barn and saw Paul in the distance with Jimmy and Glenn. Maggie was standing back, watching them checking the water supply. Mouths moved soundlessly and she saw Maggie look up, see her, and wave. She waved back and crossed the rest of the way to the open door of the men's house.

Whit was sitting next to the couch chatting with Satch cheerfully. They'd kept the man in one piece as promised and it obviously had made Whit very happy. He looked up and saw Ruby in the door, grinning widely.

"There she is! Satch said you've done pretty good by him. I had to thank you!"

His words had drawn the attention of the others in the room. Merle, Rick, Daryl, Satch... they all looked at her, Rick with a wide, proud smile. It was almost too much to take and she avoided everyone's eyes.

"He's a good patient. Maggie showed me how, though. I take no credit." She said much more cheerfully than she felt, and went to the other side of the couch. "How do you feel? Need any more medicine?"

"Yeah, maybe soon. Kinda pinches, don't it?" Satch glanced down at the bandages on his chest.

"I forgot the bag. I'll go get it." She started to back up, but Rick darted forward.

"I'll do it. Be right back." Boy he was in a good mood. She glanced at Daryl. The man was smart, he'd connected the dots the moment he'd said she looked different, it only took one look at him to know that. But he was just watching her closely, his expression gave nothing away. He'd never dare to tell Rick, not yet. He'd know enough to know she wanted to do that. She _needed_ to do that. Turning back to Satch, she knelt down and lifted the edge of his bandage.

"It looks good. No swelling. You must have cleaner ammo than usual for that."

"Got lucky." Whit said, nodding. "Could have been much worse."

"Yeah, I could look like that monkey man over there, couldn't I?" Satch threw a glance over at Merle, who rolled his eyes and slammed his way out of the front door, away from his nemesis. His tormentor that he couldn't shoot.

"He been ok to you, though, right?" Whit asked, watching Merle go. If he would choose anyone to take care of a gay, black man, Merle Dixon would be no one's first choice.

"I've had worse, but I doubt he'd say the same thing." Satch grinned wickedly.

"He can handle it." Daryl murmured and Ruby looked at him from the corner of her eye. His eyes had never left her, and she shivered. Lord, he was gonna give this away.

"Well, you'll be back in a few days, you keep this up." Whit began, and he started to tell Satch everything he was missing back at the town. Ruby turned off then, the words melting together. She wanted to get out of here, badly. Luckily, Rick returned just then and she took the bag from him, drawing up a shot and getting it into Satch in record time. She nodded to them both and backed up to let them talk.

"Can I talk to you?" She whispered to Rick, and he put an arm around her.

"Yeah, sure. But can you give me a minute first? Jimmy wants to go back to town with Whit and I need to talk to him about it."

She frowned. "What? Why?"

He raised an eyebrow cheekily and she nodded, understanding. "Disco."

"Disco." He nodded.

"We'll be ok without him?"

"Oh yeah. You got me, baby." He kissed her cheek and left her side, going to where Whit was now standing, ready to leave. Ruby sighed, finally looking over to Daryl. It couldn't be avoided anymore. He was quicker than she was on it though, already having crossed the room and taken her elbow, guiding her into the small but quiet kitchen.

She didn't know what to say when he closed the door behind them, and the room fell deadly silent. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms, watching her patiently.

"Say something." She finally groaned, coming to stand next to him. She put her hand on her head, it was starting to ache deeply.

"Congratulations." He said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. She peered at him from between her fingers and groaned again, louder.

"That's what you come up with? Congratulations?" She went to the kitchen table and sat down, putting her face in her hands. She heard him chuckle, then she felt his hands on hers, pulling them away from her face. He sat down across from her and held her hands in his firmly.

"Yeah, what else do you say. Ain't you happy?"

"I don't know! I don't anything right now except I think I just got a bunch of people killed. Including me and this baby."

"You're not usually so negative."

"I'm not usually pregnant." She said and the impact of her words hit her hard. She yanked a hand back and put it over her mouth, horrified. "Oh god. I said it." He laughed and squeezed the remaining hand he held. She narrowed her eyes at him. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "You don't live around animals this long without seein' the signs. I guess it's the same."

"You just compare me to a cow? Because you know, I wasn't feeling bad enough before. Thanks."

He shook his head. "You know what I mean. Seems like everybody's getting baby fever, it wasn't gonna be long 'fore you joined 'em, Rub." He tilted his head, looking out the window. "What did Paul say?"

"I haven't told him yet. And you say what happened when I tried to tell Rick."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "You ain't told nobody?"

"You're it." She sighed, leaning back in her chair. He blushed a little.

"Huh. Gotta say, been a lotta things, but a confidant? I don't know what to say."

"How about 'I swear on my life I will keep my trap shut?'" She eyed him intently. "I'm really lost right now, Daryl. I don't know what to do."

He frowned at her. "What do you mean? You're not lost, you're right where you should be. You got us, what you worried about?"

"I seem to remember you gave some pretty harsh words to Rick when you thought he had kids on his mind not too long ago."

He let out a breath. "Yeah. Well... That was right after... Look, that was then. But you've proved you can handle yourself, I ain't worried about you. And Beth'll do it first, Maggie'll have practice. You're gonna be fine."

"Glad you're so sure."

"Don't be like that. It's bad for ya." He raised an eyebrow.

"You know what else is bad for me? Walkers. And homicidal survivors. And probably shooting a gun when I'm about ready to pop, provided I even make it that far."

He leaned forward in a flash and grabbed the back of her ponytail, turning her face up to him. "Stop it right now, or I'll kick your ass. You even think for one minute I'm gonna let anything happen to you, or that little'un, you're dead wrong. Now buck up. Smile. And go tell daddy."

She looked at him in shock for a moment, then a laugh escaped her throat. "You mean it?"

He tugged her hair again for emphasis. "Damn straight."

She looked at him adoringly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. He wiped at one, and chucked her on the chin. She nodded and stood, leaving the kitchen. He watched her go, leaned back in his chair and put his hands on the top of his head.

"Ruby, ruby, ruby..." He murmured, shaking his head.

Merle stood by the back door of the kitchen, a wicked smile on his face. Ruby was pregnant and no one knew. Well, no one but Darlene. And now... him. He could use this. A low laugh bubbled out of his throat and he stepped off the back porch, meandering across the lawn and thinking of all the ways he could manipulate the situation. Threaten him? Take his gun away, stick him with a homo. She'd learn her lesson, sure enough.

Ruby spotted Whit and Jimmy with Rick at the gate and headed over. Jimmy was ready to go, bag in hand, and she grinned. Daryl had lightened her mood considerably.

"So, you're leaving us." She said when she got close and he nodded.

"Just a little while. I wanna check on Becca."

She went along with it, albeit teasingly. "Oh yeah. Becca. Of course, there's no one else there you want to see."

He blushed a little, and Whit called for him to go. "You know how it is. You got somebody. It's my turn."

"Truer words, Jimmy. Godspeed." She laughed, hugging him. "Be careful."

"Walkers haven't gotten into town yet. I'll be fine." He said and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Not walkers, man. I saw that girl. Don't let her chew you up."

"Oh lord..." He chuckled, turning and hopping into the truck.

"Thanks, again, Ruby. Really appreciate it." Whit grinned down at her from the cab. "And thank Maggie for me too."

"Will do. Take care of him for us." She waved, and Whit saluted her lightly. They pulled away, and Rick hugged her close to his side as they watched them leave.

"Love you." He murmured, kissing her hair. They turned and started to walk slowly. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about? Nothing bad is it?"

"No." She said quickly, nerves bubbling up in her stomach. She took a deep breath. "It's just-"

"Rick!" Paul's voice broke across the lawn, and they looked up quickly to see him waving at them frantically.

"What now?" He mumbled as they took off running. They got to the area just in front of the fence and Paul met them there as they scaled the fence.

"Is it a walker?" Ruby asked as she jumped down on the other side. She and Rick jogged across the board Paul had put across the trench there.

"No, it's a dog." Paul said, leading them to where Maggie and Glenn were looking down into the well, a disgusted look across Maggie's face.

"A dead dog." She said, grimacing. Ruby looked down past Rick into the well. A newly dead animal lay bloated in the water below, and the smell made her retch, turn and step away, her hand over her mouth.

"Oh god. This isn't our drinking water, is it?" She asked, trying to quell her now violent stomach.

"No, goes to the barn." Glenn shook his head.

"The animals drank that?" Rick asked, worried. If they got infected, sick, it was a death sentence for everyone. Eventually. Those animals provided milk, meat, and eggs.

"I don't think so. We were gonna refill the troughs but Paul wanted to check them first."

"How'd you know to do it?" Ruby asked, looking up at her friend.

"Saw a walker last night trying to get in the well, but the space wasn't big enough. Thought something might be up."

"Thank god. How do we get it out of there?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not going down there. Not another well, walker or not." Glenn said quickly, remembering his last foray into a well on Hershel's farm.

"You don't have to. It's already polluted the water, we can't take that chance. Seal it off. We got another well we can use?" Rick put his hands on his hips and looked around, his eyes narrowed against the dim, gray cast sun in the sky.

An arrow pinged off next to Ruby, making her jump a foot in the air. Daryl had come up when she wasn't looking, and dropped a walker that had wandered towards the sounds of their voices past the trees close by.

"God, you scared me." Ruby put a hand on her heart. "Well's gone bad."

"It's happened before." He said reasonably, restringing his bow. "Use the one on the east side of the property. It'll be big enough, not pull on the house water."

"It'll take some adjustment." Paul sighed. "Why did Jimmy choose now to leave? Bet he could have had this up and going in no time."

"We can do it without Jimmy. Come on." Rick said, and he and Paul began walking back toward the trench. Maggie and Glenn began sealing off the well there and Daryl and Ruby stepped forward to keep watch. Another walker emerged and Ruby raised her weapon.

"God, I'm never gonna get to tell him." She thought, and let her bullet fly.

By bed time, Ruby had just about given up. The well adjustment had taken hours without Jimmy, and when Rick had finally come in, streaked with sweat and dirt, he and Paul had gone right up for showers. Ruby had watched him go with a sigh, then Jeb had distracted her, not allowing her to follow him up. With Beth not so active anymore, Sally and Jeb were driving Carol crazy as she struggled to cook for them all. Daryl had watched from the doorway for a moment at one point, and when he sensed her frustration he gave her a little wink. It calmed her instantly.

One interesting thing, however, was that Merle was actually being social. He hung in the living room while dinner was being cooked, and took a quiet seat at the table next to his brother while they ate. He didn't do anything to antagonize anyone, ate quietly, and didn't even poke at Rick. It was odd. But it wasn't until the end of the meal, when dishes were being cleared away and people started to wander into the living room or the front porch, that Ruby realized he'd been smirking at her all night. It pissed her off. She had a lot on her mind already, and now he was messing with her?

He followed her back to the men's house when she excused herself to go check on Satch. She hated leaving him alone while they all ate dinner together, but it had only been for a short while and he'd been sleeping, according to Daryl.

"Hey sweetheart. Why the hurry? Soldier boy ain't goin' nowhere." He drawled as he walked a step behind her.

"Not now, Merle." She sighed, not even looking back at him.

"Yeah, guess you're distracted, huh? Babies'll do that." He said and she froze. Spinning around, she saw him standing there, a vile smirk on his face.

"How'd you-" She began in shock and he cut her off.

"Daryl told me." He said, and her stomach dropped.

"He wouldn't..." She breathed, narrowing her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest. "He wouldn't do that."

"Why? Because he likes you so much? I'm his brother, babe. He tells me everything." Merle said happily, enjoying her pain.

"So, fine. You know. What're you gonna do, huh? Run to Rick?" She challenged.

He shook his head calmly. "Nah. Your secret's safe with me."

She frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"Why?" He balked. "Got nothin' in it for me, I guess. Except... it is awful nice to see you squirm for a change. Usually it's me you got on the hook."

"So that's it, then. You're so petty, this is your revenge?" She nodded, glaring at him. "I know you probably haven't noticed but I've been trying to tell Rick all day. If you go and do it, it's only going to slightly damper the situation, you're not really hurting anybody."

"Take what I can get." He scoffed. "Should I go talk to him now? Would that make your lovin' little confession lose a little bit of it's sweetness?"

"God, Merle. You're low." She hissed, and a door snapping nearby caught her attention. They looked over and Daryl jogging over in the darkness. "You told him?" She blurted when he got close, turning his concerned face into one of pure confusion.

"What? No, what?" He stopped a few steps away and looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"It's cool, little brother. We've just been discussing her situation." Merle grinned, looking back at Ruby.

"I didn't say shit, Rub." Daryl said, glaring at Merle. "What the fuck, Merle?"

"What?" Merle asked innocently. "Just tell her the truth."

Ruby looked at Daryl for a moment, her eyes not leaving his. Finally, she bit her lip and looked back at Merle. "He is. How'd you find out?"

"You were listening outside the kitchen. Musta been." Daryl growled, looking like he was about ready to go for his brother's throat. "Should known. Get your ass in the house. I got this, Ruby."

"_We_ got this. You best not say anything to Rick." She said through clenched teeth, but Daryl's face made her froze. She didn't have to turn around.

"Say anything to me about what?"

She turned around, not needing to really. She already knew the source of the voice and just who it belonged to. But she looked at Rick in panicked shock. This was NOT how she wanted to tell him. "I uh... I..."

A huge smile spread over Merle's face. He was loving this. "I, uh... I" He taunted. "I didn't think you had it in ya, Chief. Couldn't be a little more responsible, huh?"

"Shut up, Merle." Daryl growled, grabbing the back of the blue tee Merle wore and yanking him back. Merle was bigger, only moved an inch or two, keeping those steely, cruel eyes on Rick. When Rick looked from him to Ruby in confusion, he sighed. "Good for you. But I'd have liked to have hit that first, before she got fat."

Rick's eyes widened. His brain stopped at the last sentence, so the filthy words that had followed had gone right over his head. "You're... you're..." He stammered, looking at Ruby through saucer eyes.

She gave him a sheepish smile. "Surprise."

Rick felt faint. The things around him turned into a blur, even if it was just three people standing around staring at him, waiting for something to happen. But all he felt was his heartbeat, deep and swelling in his chest. Ruby was pregnant. Ruby was going to have his baby. He knelt down and put his hands on knees, breathing deeply. Merle thought he was getting the reaction he wanted, and his evil smile grew, a low chuckle escaping his throat. Ruby, truly worried now, glared at him for a second before looking back at Rick. He looked like he was about to hyperventilate, and she took a tentative step forward.

"Rick?" He heard her speak, and looked up at him from under low brows. A sound began to come from him, a sound that made Merle turn red and angry, and Ruby smile.

He was laughing. He was bent over, laughing so hard he couldn't breath. Ruby began to smile, and looked back at Daryl. He raised a satisfied eyebrow at her and watched his brother stomp off angrily. He nodded to her and followed, leaving Rick and Ruby alone.

"Oh god, Ruby." Rick took a deep breath when he was done and stood, drifting to her and putting his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Oh baby. You've been trying to tell me all day, haven't you?" He grinned, kissing her forehead.

"Little bit."

"But you told Merle and Daryl? Who else knows?" He asked lightly. He felt so happy he didn't really care, and she visibly relaxed.

"Daryl so tactfully asked me if I was gaining weight this morning. Got me to thinking. And Merle overheard. He's just about the last person I'd tell. Idiot. I'm so sorry you found out like that."

"Baby, any way I found out is a good way. This is... wow. I can't even-" He began and she cut him off.

"Form a complete thought?"

He nodded, grinning. "Something like that. You realize you've made me the happiest man in the world?"

"Not a title a lot of people are competing for right now." She said dryly. She was happy at his reaction, she was. But he sensed her hesitation and looked at her lovingly, but curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Just don't want things to change. The way everyone looks at me. You know?"

"All things change. But it's gonna be great." He kissed her deeply, leaning her back. "You'll see. Come on, we have to celebrate."

"Already? Tell them already?" She stopped him when he pulled at her, and he tilted his head at her, amused.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I have no idea." She said honestly, and he laughed.

"Come on." He insisted, and she shook her head but chuckled.

"Fine." She allowed him to pull her towards the house. "But no big elaborate thing, ok? Just the facts."

"Wait, Rick!" She skidded to a stop when they were almost there. "God, I nearly forgot. I have to talk to Paul first. I can't tell him with everyone else, not him."

"Ok." He nodded reassuringly. He'd have done anything she asked at that moment. "Let's find him."

Paul wasn't in sight when they got back to the house. A quick inquiry with Carol, who was heading to bed, told them that he'd gone up with Beth. Rick and Ruby slipped hand in hand up the stairs, and stopped outside their door. Ruby took a deep breath and knocked softly. A moment later, a sleepy Paul emerged, sticking his head out of the door. He was shirtless, clearly caught unawares.

"What's wrong?" He was on point the moment he saw them. But Rick's unabashed grin made him confused. "What are you smiling about?"

Rick gestured to Ruby, who bit her lip as she looked up at her friend.

"When's Beth due, Paul? I forget." She said, squinting at him.

"Early winter as best we can figure. You know that. What's up?" He was so confused now it was almost comical.

She shrugged. "Just wondered how old the baby would be when this one's born." She said, glancing down at her stomach. Paul frowned, narrowing his eyes at her. He did a double take up at Rick, then back at her. Suddenly, he let a loud cheer loose.

"Whhoooo!" He cried out, launching forward and sweeping her up into his arms. "You're kiddin' me! You're not kiddin?"

"Not kiddin." She laughed as Rick clapped his hands together as he watched them. Paul didn't even put her down when he started babbling again.

"When'd you find out? How far along are you?"

"This morning, and not far." She answered, wiggling down to the ground. His spinning was making her nauseous.

"Oh man." Paul breathed, leaning back against the wall. "Well, we gotta get you taken care of. Get a crib put together. I've been working on one here for Beth, it's a bitch, man."

"Not right now, we don't. Go back to sleep." She laughed. "We got time."

"Never enough time. Man..." He mused, shaking his head. "I don't know how I can sleep now, but yeah. Go, get some rest." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Oh man!" He grinned widely and went back into the room, leaving Rick and Ruby smiling in the hallway.

"Well." Rick chuckled, his hands on his hips. "I second that motion. Let's get you to bed."

She raised an eyebrow at his tone. They weren't going to do much sleeping tonight, she realized. He grabbed her hand and she laughed as he pulled her up to their room.


	30. More

___Summary: Rick and his group have found a permanent home, and he loves the beautiful girl by his side. In the old world, that would have been it. He could live happy. But "happy" is an strange thing when the dead roam the earth and the people that are left want you dead._

___This is a sequel! PLEASE- if you have not read Rick's Ruby, you are most likely gonna be lost, so read it first! Due to overwhelming response to the first Rick's Ruby this was inevitable._

___Rick/OC, no slash, rated R for graphic lovin' and ass kickery._

___++++Last chapter, guys. I truly have enjoyed this ride with you. I truly hope you like the note I ended this on. I hate cliffhangers. Thank you for embracing these characters, letting them be part of your life and your fandom. It's been so cool seeing you get as involved as me. It's kind of vindicating, really. I love you all and I'll see you in part three!_

Daryl was pissed when he got back to the house, ignoring Satch and chasing after Merle all the way back to his room.

"What the fuck was that, man?" He blurted when he got to the doorway, and Merle didn't even look at him. He'd flung himself grumpily onto his bed and was staring at the ceiling.

"Nothin'. What'd it look like?"

"Like you tryin' to stir the pot again. You not learn anything last time? You're lucky Rick didn't kick you right out this time!"

Merle narrowed his eyes and shot up. "Yeah, it's good, ain't it?" He shouted. "You think I don't know you'd let them kick me right out there? Probably no food or weapons, get me killed fast as they can?"

"You're so full of shit, Merle. I'm the only reason you're still here. Me and Ruby, and that's how you thank her?"

"You want me thank her?" Merle's eyes got wide. "What the hell for? Disarming me? Pushin' me right out the house and stickin me with that freak out there? Threatenin' me?"

Daryl fumed, nearly to exploding. He got close to Merle, leveling him with his eyes. The years of abuse and cowering were over, this was a new world and he felt a fire burning in his stomach. "If she wanted you gone, you'd be gone. Rick was lookin for an excuse and she talked him outta it. You that stupid that you don't see that? You saw her out there by the bikes, stoppin' us when we were leavin."

"She didn't do that for me, little brother. She did that for you."

"Because she knew how much I wanted you back." Daryl hissed softly, and Merle paused. He had the decency to look a little ashamed. Sighing, he went back to his bed and sat down wearily.

"Look, man. I don't know how to do this. Be with these people like you can. They look at you with respect, they look at me like I'm a flea on their ass."

"Because you're actin' like one." Daryl spat, but his words didn't reach his eyes. "You gonna make 'em keep scratchin at ya, or you gonna get up and start doin what you need to do to survive? Because I gotta tell ya, you keep this up and I'm not gonna be able to convince 'em to keep you around."

"And then what? You wouldn't follow me out?" Merle asked pointedly. Daryl could tell he didn't really want the answer but he had to give it.

"Merle, I don't know what to tell ya. I know how all this started, but now... You leave here now and it's gonna be because of you. Nothin' I can do anymore to stop it."

"You choosin' them over me?" Merle said, and Daryl turned from his place as he walked out the door.

"I don't gotta choose nothin'. Not anymore. You took care 'a that." Daryl said softly and left.

The house knew the news when Ruby and Rick came down for breakfast, and Lola and Beth all but rushed her the moment they hit the door. The guys, however, knew Ruby and corralled the women before she had a complete aneurysm. The excited babble was sweet but overwhelming. When Beth and Lola had been sat back in their seats and the questions had begun to still, she was grateful. When the end of breakfast came and the topic had turned to the well situation from the day before, she was over the moon. Really, by then the only difference she noticed in anyone's behavior was Rick. He watched her the entire time with such a look of love and peace it made her tingle. God, she loved that man.

Satch was a trooper, that was for sure. When Ruby grabbed the bag and she and Rick- who wouldn't leave her side now- went to go check on him, they saw the progress he'd made in a couple short days instantly. He was sitting in a chair in the living room of the men's house, and waved Merle away when they came in.

"Thank god. I needed to see somebody else, even if ya'll are crackers." He quipped and Ruby chuckled as she neared him. Kneeling down, she pried up the bandage on his muscular, dark chest.

"Needs to be changed." She murmured, getting the things ready.

"Fine, then I'm comin' out. Can't stay in here with him anymore." Satch said softly, watching her work.

"Yeah, he's fun, huh?" She answered, glancing back. Par the course, Merle had disappeared the moment they'd come in.

"Fun. Not the word I'd use. Entertaining, anyway. You know he can turn six shades of red? Never seen anything like it. You people are like a color wheel, a mood ring."

"Unfortunately, I think he's stuck in a one mood mode." Ruby grinned as she put the fresh bandage on and began taping him up. "We need to get you some clean clothes."

"Nah, he already gave me a pair." He said, and she did a double take up. "Don't get too shocked, I think he was just tired of smelling me and stole some from Daryl." Rick laughed again and Satch looked at him funny. "What's he so happy about? I ain't never seen somebody smile that big and that was before all this shit."

"Got some good news." She murmured and Satch balked at her.

"No such thing."

"You'd think that was true, but it's not." Rick came up behind her as she finished up, laying his hands on her shoulders from behind her. "We're having a baby."

Satch's eyebrows went up and he ran his eyes up and down Ruby critically. "Well, normally I'd be the first to tell you that's about the dumbest thing to be happy about right now..."

"But?" Ruby glanced at him, amused at his candor.

"But... seems like you people got it together here, so, whatever works for ya, man."

"Thanks for that." She laughed, standing. She picked the bag up and threw an arm around Rick's waist.

Satch shrugged, then scooted forward. They both got down to help him as he stood. "Now come on. I gotta get outta here. See the sun for a damn change. I'm gonna turn whiter than you people 'fore long."

Ruby and Rick spent the rest of the day together, but when Paul went out to feed the animals, Ruby tagged along. Rick gave her a kiss and a wink, watching her go. True to form, as soon as she entered the barn and went to pick up a bag of feed, Paul swooped down on her.

"I got it, Starlet. You shouldn't be picking this stuff up."

"Oh god, tell me you're not doing this already. Tell you what, when I can't touch my toes anymore, you can tell me what I can and can't pick up." She sighed, letting him take the bag from her.

He seemed a little hurt. "I was just looking out for you."

She smiled. "I know. And I love you for it. But I don't want any special treatment, this isn't the biggest thing to happen around here, not by a long shot. I'm good. Swear."

He raised an eyebrow and shrugged a broad shoulder. "Biggest thing to happen to you, whether you wanna admit it or not."

She pulled the corner of her mouth back. "You're really gonna treat me like Beth, aren't ya?"

"That such a bad thing? I didn't realize I was so annoying." He said dryly.

"You're not. Just not used to it is all." She said quickly. "I love you, you know."

"Of course you do. I'm awesome." He said with a cocky laugh and she let out a burst of laughter. "Go on. Do what you're gonna do. Just don't blame me when you pull a muscle or something."

"On my honor, I won't." She said solemnly, then grinned. Choosing a half empty bag instead to pacify him, she began to refill the horses' trough.

"Hey Paul? Can you give me a hand with the front gate? It's stuck." Glenn poked his head in the barn and they looked up.

"Stuck?" Paul frowned and Glenn nodded. "How's it stuck?"

"It was sticking earlier after we opened it for Whit, won't move at all now." Glenn said, and Paul stood, brushing himself off.

"Go on, big man. They need your brute strength." Ruby teased and he raised an eyebrow at her. "I got this."

"I'll still take you, you know." He said and she made a face at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell it to the frogs."

He grinned, shaking his head as he followed Glenn. "That kid is already making you strange."

She laughed and watched him go. Dumping the last of her bag, she balled it up and threw it in the corner with the other empty ones. Carol liked to keep them for odds and ends around the house. Walking back to the full feed bags, she reached up to the top of the pile and began to pull one down. The edge caught on another, and both came rushing down at her at once. She winced, ducking and waiting for the impact, but it didn't come.

"I got it. Gotta be more careful."

She heard the voice, but she never would have believed it. Opening her eyes and standing back up from her cowering stance, she turned and saw Merle holding both bags above her head. He flicked the corner of his mouth up at her and pulled them free, tossing them easily to the ground. He was big, she'd always been a little intimidated by his size, but standing there so close to him all alone in the barn, he looked practically huge.

"Thanks." She said quickly, dropping her eyes and shying back quickly.

"No problem." He said, scooping one of the bags up and carrying it to the nearest empty trough. Pulling a switchblade from his pocket, he sliced the top open and began to fill the thing, and she watched him closely. Finally, he looked back at her peacefully. "Don't let me interrupt ya. Do your thing, girl."

She narrowed her eyes, but went to the tap and turned it on, filling a bucket. Quietly, they began to work, side by side. When she couldn't take it anymore, she struggled for something to say that would help explain his behaviour without setting him off. She didn't want to be alone with him for that.

"How's Satch?"

"Sleepin." He answered shortly.

"Oh." She answered simply, taking the bucket back to the wall and hanging it up. He'd finished his chore and sat down on the hay nearby, picking at his jeans' leg quietly. "So, uh... what's goin' on?"

He shrugged, not looking at her. "Not a lot. Just figured I could do something other than give water to a mouthy ass cripple."

"I appreciate it." She mumbled. Thoroughly uncomfortable, she backed up toward the door. "So, thanks. I'll see ya."

"Hey Ruby." He spoke as she reached the door, and she closed her eyes. Damn it. Almost made it. Turning, she put a cheerful face on.

"Yeah?"

"I don't wanna make things harder for Daryl than they already are."

"You might wanna rethink some of your strategies, then." She said, immediately regretting it, but he didn't seem to mind.

"That's what I'm tryin to do. I didn't expect you to understand. Just forget it." He said, looking over at the wall angrily. She sighed and stepped back into the barn.

"Look, Merle, it's not that hard here. Not as hard as you make it. You just gotta get used to it. We stick together, we're gonna have a longer life span, you know?"

"Yeah. Daryl pretty much said the same thing. You know, if I leave, he's stayin' right?" He said that begrudgingly, and she frowned.

"I don't think he would."

"He said so. You won."

"I didn't win anything if you think we're trying to tear two brothers apart, Merle."

"That's just it, I don't think you are. But you gave him somethin' I couldn't."

She furrowed her brow. "What's that?"

"A place." He finally met her eyes and she swallowed hard. "Our whole life I couldn't do that. Couldn't give him a purpose 'sides tellin him to be better."

"I think he's pretty great the way he is." She said softly, sitting down across from him on the hay. She watched him closely. To think he had this side of him wasn't something she could have imagined before, yet, here it was. He wasn't saying sorry, but it was about the closest Merle Dixon would ever come and it was enough.

"He needs that. He need you. I gotta ask you somethin tho, and don't go getting your panties in a bunch over it, alright?"

"Ok." She nodded.

"I see the way he looks at ya, the way you two are together. What made you choose Rick over him? I know he could use ya."

She chuckled. "It's not like that, just ask him. I don't think he even really liked me at first but I grew on him. With Rick, it was kind of... I don't know. Immediate. There was a draw to him I can't explain. With Daryl, it was a kind of respect built up over time. Besides, he's not alone."

He frowned. "Really. Cause I don't see him getting any action."

"Trust me." She said, and he narrowed his eyes at her for a moment.

"Whatever." He said finally. "Not my business, I just wondered."

"Fair enough." She smiled. "You know, Merle, if somebody told me we'd be sitting here like this I'd have thought they were nuts."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I still don't like you, by the way."

"That's ok." She shook her head and smiled. "You don't have to."

"I just wanted to..."

"I get it." She stopped him, and he looked at her a little gratefully for a second, before his tough exterior clouded over him again. "I should go. Have a good night."

"You too." He said and she slipped out of the barn. The shadows were deep around her and she walked right past Daryl without seeing him. Daryl smiled and shook his head. His brother had truly impressed him.

"Hey man. What you up to?" He poked his head in the barn, surprising Merle. He wasn't about to let his brother know he'd heard any of that.

"Nothin, man. Givin her hell." Merle stood quickly and walked out of the barn. Daryl waited till he exited before grinning and closing the door. Chuckling, he snapped the lock shut and followed Merle back to the men's house.

Before, he'd just wanted his brother back. It wasn't till that moment he realized he could have more.

**THE END**

_Again, thank you SO MUCH for sticking with me! I have the third part of this laid out in my head already and can't wait to get it out to you. I appreciate the patience you all have shown me. This has been such a fun fic to write, and reading your reviews and comments have been awesome! I truly hope you like the note I ended this on. I do want to say that I LOVE Daryl so much, and I want to elaborate on his relationship status, so we'll see where that takes us in the next part. I know it's unrealistic to be fluffy and happy in the ZA, but I felt with everything our characters have been through, it was important to end on a positive vibe, you know? But much trial and turmoil await them yet, and not everyone is going to make it. Unfortunately, that's life, isn't it? Much love to you, my dedicated readers. See you soon... _

_LL_


End file.
